Passion glacée! Pour l'amour de Freya et autres
by rei968
Summary: Une fic basée sur le couple Hyoga/Freya Et le reste des couples dans Saint seiya ATTENTION: Je me situe sur la base de la saga Asgard avec Hilda et non l'OAV. Résumé : Un nouveau conflit à Asgard et romance à l'eau de rose :D. Suite à divers
1. Le combat pour Freya

_Coucou,_

_C'est ma première fanfic sur Saint Seiya, elle se situe dans la saga Asgard et NON L'OAV, je tiens à le préciser. Un Hyoga x Freya, ben oui sont mignon tous les deux non ? hihiih, par contre je ne suivrai pas totalement la saga, je vais particulièrement me baser sur ces deux personnages et il y aura quelques détails en plus, bref ça ne casse pas trois pattes à canard et c'est vraiment très fleur bleue ! _

**Le combat pour Freya**

Le chevalier du cygne s'était rendu dans le royaume d'Asgard, l'un des chevaliers divins de ce royaume avait attaqué la princesse Saori au nom de Hilda de Polaris, grande prêtresse du dieu nordique Odin. Pour pouvoir avancer dans son enquête, il se fit prendre devant le palais et se laissa faire, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux cacher son identité. Les gardes l'enfermèrent dans un cachot, le chevalier espérait trouver des réponses à cette enquête. Soudain on ouvrit la porte, Hyoga pensa que c'était les gardes qui venaient lui donner sa nourriture mais au lieu de cela ce fut un géant qui vint le frapper durant des heures pour pouvoir le faire parler mais le géant ne tira rien de concluant du chevalier. Le chevalier d'Athéna resta encore plusieurs heures seul dans le noir, le corps meurtri et à demi inconscient, il entendit vaguement le verrou de la porte et sentit un cosmos apaisant et chaleureux semblable à celui de Saori, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda la personne qui s'était avancée.

Le chevalier ouvrit les yeux et vit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, de longs cheveux blond avec un serre-tête rose muni de cache-oreille, les yeux d'un bleu profond et habillée d'une longue robe couleur argent en soie ouverte le long des bras , il fut tétanisé par le regard pure de cette jeune fille.

- Je… qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Freya, sœur cadette de la princesse d'Asgard, Hilda de Polaris. Êtes-vous un des chevaliers d'Athéna ?

- Oui… je suis venu voir se qu'il se tramait dans votre royaume, un de vos chevaliers est venu nous attaquer. Je m'appelle Hyoga, chevalier du cygne et protecteur d'Athéna.

- Je voudrais vous demander de l'aide, ma sœur n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- On dirait qu'elle est manipulé par quelque ou par quelqu'un ce n'est plus ma sœur que je chérie tant… de plus, elle est la prêtresse qui a été choisie par Odin. Elle souhaite conquérir le monde et détruire le sanctuaire ainsi qu'Athéna, elle a tourné le dos à son devoir de prêtresse et à notre dieu.

- Quelqu'un doit effectivement la manipuler…. Quelqu'un même de plus fort que le dieu Odin lui-même.

- Je vous en supplie… Hyoga, si ma sœur ne redevient pas comme avant, le monde risque de sombrer dans le chaos, elle priait notre dieu pour la paix dans le monde…

- Je vais vous aider !

La jeune fille lui esquissa un sourire et lui détacha les chaînes, Hyoga se releva mais ne tint pas sur ses jambes, la princesse le retint.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ce maudit géant… dit le blond.

- Attendez.

Une aura se forma autour des deux adolescents et elle soigna le chevalier.

- Freya… votre cosmo énergie, elle est similaire à celle d'Athéna.

- Hélas… je ne peux user de mon énergie comme je le veux… je dois encore apprendre à la contrôler… notre famille royale est désignée pour effectuer les prières envers notre dieu, j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que ma sœur mais je suis encore en plein apprentissage.

Hyoga la remercia, se tint debout devant elle et invoqua son armure, une formidable lumière inonda la pièce et l'armure apparut devant eux. Une fois l'armure mise, le chevalier se concentra et détruit le mur de pierre. Cela donna l'alerte et les gardes se mirent à la poursuite des deux adolescents. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Freya stoppa sa course.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, princesse ?

- Nous ne pourrons pas courir aussi longtemps que nous voudrons… ils vont nous traquer de tous les côtés.

- Il faut les combattre, tiens quand on parle du loup.

Effectivement, les gardes les avaient vite retrouvés.

- Princesse Freya pourquoi le suivez-vous ? demanda l'un des gardes.

- Parce qu'il pourra délivrer ma sœur ! Elle a été ensorcelée ! répondit-elle.

- Il vous a mit cette idée en tête mais c'est faux ! Allons, Princesse, venez gentiment avec nous… continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Elle ne veut pas venir avec toi ! cria Hyoga.

Le chevalier du cygne lui administra un formidable coup de pied mettant KO son adversaire, les autres gardes se ruèrent et s'entassèrent sur lui sous les yeux horrifiés de la princesse. Il déploya sa cosmo énergie et envoya ses adversaires dans les airs.

- On y va ? demanda le chevalier aux cheveux dorés.

- Je… les chevaliers d'Athéna son vraiment forts… mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous ne devrez pas affronter les chevaliers divins…

- Je l'espère aussi… Princesse…

- Hyoga… si vous saviez… dit elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Le guerrier rougit et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous risquez d'affronter Hagen de Merak, chevalier de l'étoile Beta… je ne souhaite pas que vous vous battiez… je vous demande de faire en sorte de ne pas engager de combat contre lui.

- Est-ce l'un des chevaliers divins ?

- Oui.

- Princesse… qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour vous ?

- Eh bien depuis que nous sommes tout petits… nous avons toujours été ensemble. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- Princesse, un chevalier défend toujours celle à qui il a juré fidélité. Si c'est un vrai chevalier il va tenir son serment tout comme je tiendrai le mien.

- Mais… alors n'y a-t-il pas de solution ?

- J'en ai bien peur… à moins qu'il ne voie la supercherie. Nous ne devons pas traîner Athéna ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Accrochez-vous à moi, le temps presse.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Princesse, si nous courrons vous risquez de vous fatiguez bien plus vite que moi, je suis habitué à m'entraîner dans un tel froid mais vous êtes si fragile.

- Imaginez ce qu'endurait ma sœur pendant ses prières…

- Contrairement à vous, elle maitrisait sa cosmo énergie et nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps… s'il vous plaît, Princesse.

- Hyoga… ma sœur et moi sommes les deux prêtresses du dieu Odin mais je…

- N'en dites pas plus… je vous ai promis de vous aider et de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir non ?

- Oui mais…

- Je vous demande juste de croire en moi, mes amis et Saori notre déesse Athéna… lui dit-il en lui souriant.

La jeune Princesse s'exécuta et ils partirent en vitesse.

* * *

Les combats avaient commencé, les chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient dispersés pour avoir plus de chance de récolter les saphirs des guerriers divins car le chevalier du dragon, Shiryu apprit de son maître qu'il fallait les récolter et le mettre sur la statue du dieu Odin pour qu'apparaisse « l'épée de Balmung » et de briser l'anneau qui manipule l'esprit de la Prêtresse Hilda de Polaris, repéré par Saori lors de leur première confrontation. Freya et Kiki étaient restés au côté de Saori pour la soutenir car elle remplaçait la prêtresse dans ses prières et maintenait les glaces du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Crois-tu Kiki qu'ils vont pouvoir réunir les saphirs ? demanda Freya.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Princesse.

- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Hyoga…

- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

- Et s'il tombait sur Hagen ?

- Princesse, permettez-moi d'être un peu présomptueux mais nous devrions penser à aider Saori.

- Tu as raison.

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier du cygne rencontra le fameux Hagen dont parlait Freya. Le guerrier divin pesta contre le chevalier d'Athéna.

- A cause de toi, nos deux Princesses sont séparées !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris est contrôlé par l'anneau de Nibelungen, donne-moi ton saphir ! Ne veux-tu donc pas sauvé ta Princesse ?

- Tu as déjà corrompu l'esprit de celle qui m'était chère, tu me l'as prise et de plus tu veux encore que je te donne mon saphir d'Odin ?

- Freya était la première personne depuis que je suis arrivé à m'aider, je lui dois beaucoup ! Ne peux-tu donc pas le comprendre ?

- J'ai juré de la protéger au péril de ma vie, je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre !

- Hagen si tu l'aime, crois en elle !

- Comment pourrais-je croire en elle ? Elle a été aveuglée par toi !

- Et moi j'ai juré à Freya que je sauverai sa sœur ainsi que le royaume d'Asgard !

Les deux guerriers s'envoyèrent à chacun des attaques de glaces durant un bon moment, aucun des deux ne pouvaient prendre le dessus. Ils étaient de force égale. Hagen, pour avoir l'avantage se dirigea dans son lieu d'entraînement, un lieu constamment en chaleur. Le seul endroit chaud du royaume d'Asgard contenant de la lave en fusion, le chevalier du cygne le suivit sans vraiment chercher à comprendre où celui-ci l'emmenait et fut surpris quand il atterrit dans cette caverne avec de la lave en fusion.

- Tu veux finir le combat ici ? demanda Hyoga.

- Ce lieu sera ta tombe.

- Quoi ? Mais nous sommes tous les deux des chevaliers de glace…

En guise de réponse, Hagen lui envoya une attaque de feu, étonné, il put l'éviter.

- Hagen, il est inutile de nous battre ! Je t'assure sur mon honneur de chevalier que c'est la vérité !

Le guerrier divin eut un moment d'hésitation, se remémorant le moment où il eut l'armure et le changement du comportement de la prêtresse. Il se résigna et revint sur sa promesse de chevalier.

- Chevalier du cygne, j'ai juré de protéger la princesse Hilda et la princesse Freya au péril de ma vie !

- Alors si tu veux protéger Freya, donne-moi ton saphir !

- La princesse Freya nous a trahis ! Je t'éliminerai et j'irai rechercher Freya pour la ramener vers sa sœur !

La vision de Hyoga commençait à troubler et son corps ne pouvait supporter une telle chaleur, voyant celui-ci s'affaiblir, Hagen de Merak lui envoya sa plus puissante attaque. Le chevalier d'Athéna riposta avec son attaque « Diamond Dust » mais il ne tint pas longtemps, l'attaque du guerrier divin était beaucoup trop puissante. Le cosmos du cygne s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Au même moment, Kiki sentit le cosmos de celui-ci s'affaiblir et eut un cri de surprise.

- Hyoga !

- Que t'arrives-t-il Kiki ? demanda la princesse d'Asgard.

- Le cosmos de Hyoga, il s'affaiblit… il risque de mourir, son corps est en train de brûler.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il doit se battre avec Hagen ! Est-ce que tu peux voir l'endroit où ils peuvent être ?

Le jeune garçon se concentra.

- Il se trouve dans un endroit très chaud, il y a de la lave en fusion.

- C'est le lieu d'entraînement de Hagen ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Il y a ça ici ?

- Oui… Kiki, il faut absolument que je les arrête sinon ils vont s'entretuer ! Reste aux côtés d'Athéna !

Freya se précipita au lieu d'entraînement cité. Pendant ce temps, Hyoga s'était retrouvé à terre, Hagen prit son diadème de chevalier et dit :

- Je vais montrer cela à la princesse pour prouver que j'ai gagné contre toi.

Et il tourna les talons face au corps du perdant mais le chevalier d'Athéna n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se releva difficilement.

- Attends Hagen !

- Quoi tu n'es pas mort ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à Freya, je ne faillirais pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a été la première à me venir en aide, elle m'est chère !

- Comment peut-elle t'être chère ? Tu ne la connais que depuis un jour! Ne me dis pas que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je te maudis !

Cette fois, Hagen en plus de son attaque puissante, il profita d'attaquer avec la lave en fusion. Hyoga contre-attaqua.

- Je vais t'achever chevalier !

- Hagen, arrête ! cria Freya en arrivant sur le lieu du combat.

- Princesse ?! s'écria Hagen et qui arrêta son attaque contre Hyoga.

- Je t'en supplie arrête, il te dit la vérité ! dit la princesse.

- Je suis désolé, Princesse mais je ne peux vous obéir ! Il vous a menti et a voulu vous kidnapper, enlevez-vous ! répondit Hagen.

- Non… si tu veux l'attaquer, il faudra me tuer avant ! dit-elle en se mettant devant le protecteur d'Athéna.

- Princesse… murmura Hyoga.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Princesse ! murmura à son tour Hagen et il lança son attaque sur les deux adolescents.

Juste avant que l'attaque ne les touche, Hyoga s'interposa devant la princesse et la protégea des jets de feu du guerrier divin. Mais cela ne suffit pas, ils atterrirent contre le mur ce qui assomma la Princesse, voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas à ses appels, la rage monta en lui.

- Alors que tu avais juré de protéger celle que tu chérissais le plus au monde, tu l'as attaqué ! dit Hyoga.

Les deux guerriers s'envoyèrent une ultime attaque, celle qui déciderait qui serait le vainqueur de ce combat. Le chevalier du cygne avait éveillé son 7ème sens et donna tout ce qu'il avait dans son ultime attaque, tout comme Hagen mais il y mit tout son honneur de chevalier. Une formidable explosion éclata dans la caverne, la Princesse se réveilla au même moment et vit les deux chevaliers se faire propulser contre le mur, elle couru vers Hyoga car celui-ci était plus près d'elle.

- Hyoga !

- Princesse…

- Ne dites plus rien… je veux voir comment se porte Hagen.

La jeune fille se précipita vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son grand frère.

- Freya…

- Hagen… est-ce que tu peux encore bouger ?

- Non…malheureusement… de toute façon…

- Ne dis rien ! On va te sortir de là avec Hyoga… dit-elle en regardant son sauveur avec passion.

- Freya…

- Oui ? dit-elle en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Est-ce vrai que l'esprit d'Hilda ait été corrompu par cet anneau ?

- Je te l'assure !

Le chevalier divin vit dans son regard qu'elle disait la vérité, soulagé. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit pour la dernière fois avant de fermer à jamais ses yeux. La jeune fille l'appela mais Hagen de Merak ne lui répondit point, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage et elle s'évanouit, Kiki les avait rejoint. Le chevalier du cygne lui demanda de s'occuper de la future prêtresse d'Odin jusqu'à la fin du combat.

* * *

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs victoires contre Poséidon, Hadès etc… le chevalier du cygne avait repensé à ses derniers combats, ses moments forts avec ces amis mais il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Bien qu'il ait fréquenté durant quelques temps Ellis et d'autres conquêtes, il n'avait pas oublié celle qui lui a sauvé la vie un jour. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui envoyer une lettre en secret mais il n'a jamais osé correspondre avec elle, vu son statut de princesse, elle ne pouvait pas fréquenter un chevalier et le russe se dit qu'elle avait juste gardé son souvenir comme quoi il était un des sauveurs du royaume d'Asgard. Mais un jour, Saori reçut des nouvelles de la contrée glacée, Hilda lui demandait de l'aide car n'ayant plus de guerriers divins pour défendre le royaume, la reine devait créer des alliances. Athéna convoqua les chevaliers de bronze.

- Que se passe-t-il, Saori ? demanda Shun.

- Le royaume d'Asgard est de nouveau en conflit, sa souveraine m'a adressé une lettre… répondit la déesse.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Ikki dans un coin de la pièce.

- Quelqu'un demande la réédition du royaume… un certain Balder et se prétend aussi représentant du dieu Odin. Hélas, il s'est imposé avec ses propres guerriers divins et la princesse Hilda est prisonnière… répondit Saori.

- Et la princesse Freya ? demanda Hyoga.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, Hilda semble avoir écrit la lettre en toute hâte. Je ne l'ai pas reçu par la poste mais par un coursier et il attend la réponse ! Il faut que nous nous rendions à Asgard mais je dois trouver un motif officiel !

- Cela pourrait te sembler bête mais je pense qu'un bal pourrait faire l'affaire ! ajouta Seiya.

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent ! Taquina le guerrier Phénix.

- Hé !

- Très bien, je vais écrire ceci si au cas où le coursier se fait prendre : « Merci pour votre invitation de bal, nous serons d'ici quelques jours chez vous ». coupa la déesse pour éviter une dispute entre les deux chevaliers.

Hyoga semblait soucieux, il s'excusa et s'enferma dans sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte, c'était Shiryu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon ami ? demanda le guerrier du dragon.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure…

- Je sais que tu me mens… je te connais bien tu sais !

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- C'est Freya ?

- Oui, je me fais du souci pour elle.

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié… malgré tes différentes conquêtes.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, je n'ai jamais osé lui écrire et elle est de sang royal et moi… je ne suis qu'un chevalier.

- Peut être que de son coté, elle n'ose pas te recontacter, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. De toute façon, nous allons nous rendre à Asgard.

- Oui mais elle doit penser que je suis juste un des sauveurs de son royaume et puis nous ne sommes pas du même rang.

- Et alors ? Regarde Seiya et Saori !

- On voit très bien qu'ils s'aiment mais aucun des deux n'osent se lancer, tout comme Shun et June. Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Shunreï ?!

- Euh… eh bien… en fait… je…

- Ne me cherche pas d'excuse, hein ? Je sais très bien que tu l'aime !

- C'est que… je n'ose pas.

- Le grand dragon a peur de l'amour ! plaisanta le guerrier du cygne.

- Ce n'est pas ça… mais je ne sais pas si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Peut être qu'elle me considère juste comme son grand frère ou son meilleur ami et j'ai peur de me déclarer… imagine si elle a quelqu'un d'autres dans sa vie.

- Justement tu ne seras fixé que lorsque tu lui avoueras tes sentiments !

- Bon… je pense qu'à notre retour, je me lancerai et pour les autres ?

- On leur donnera un coup de pouce !

Le jour du départ était arrivé, dans l'avion, chacun était anxieux surtout Hyoga qui se faisait du souci pour sa princesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le royaume, ils furent conduits directement au château devant la reine Hilda et devant le fameux Balder, il avait une grande carrure, des cheveux courts châtains et des yeux d'un bleu glacé, il ressemblait un peu au défunt chevalier Siegfried.

- Bienvenue mes amis ! cria la souveraine.

- Bienvenue à vous ! ajouta le représentant d'Odin.

- Nous vous remercions de l'accueil… répondit Saori.

- La Reine Hilda m'a demandé de faire un bal en l'honneur de notre union et je suis heureux de rencontrer enfin la fameuse réincarnation d'Athéna ! dit Balder.

- Oh… je vous remercie, c'est un honneur. Répondit la déesse.

Les chevaliers étaient méfiants, le prêtre dégageait un cosmos très impressionnant.

- Est-ce là vos protecteurs ? demanda Balder.

- Oui, ce sont mes protecteurs ! répondit Saori.

- Excusez-moi mais où se trouve la Princesse Freya ? demanda Hyoga.

- Hyoga, tais-toi ! murmurèrent ses compagnons.

- Qui êtes vous mon ami ? demanda le prêtre.

- Hyoga, chevalier du cygne, alors ?

- Je vous trouve un peu présomptueux, mon ami…

- La Princesse Freya se repose dans ses appartements et s'excuse d'avance ! coupa Hilda.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hyoga faisait le tour du château espérant tomber sur Freya. Hélas, il ne la trouva point mais il croisa un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, il ressemblait beaucoup à Balder sauf que ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus comme lui mais rouges. Dès que les deux hommes se croisèrent, ils se foudroyèrent du regard, le chevalier du cygne sentait qu'il aurait affaire à lui et son aura était maléfique.


	2. Le bal

_Coucou, _

**Le bal**

Hyoga fut convoqué par Saori. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit directement dans les yeux de la déesse des éclairs, si elle avait pu lancer des éclairs rien qu'avec ses yeux, le guerrier aurait été foudroyer.

- Tu m'as demandé ? demanda le russe.

- Oui, je tenais à te dire que tu m'as déçu…

- Excuse-moi… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

La jeune fille se radoucit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler non ?

- Je ne peux pas… et de toute façon… ça ne se concrétisera jamais…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Saori, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ?

- Bien sûr, je le sais et tu me l'as prouvé à maintes reprises mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois sacrifier ton existence juste pour me servir, je veux que mes chevaliers fassent leur vie…

- Non attends… ce que je veux dire… c'est…oh et puis non laisse tomber.

- Hyoga... c'est Freya n'est-ce pas ? Tu te fais du souci pour elle ?

- Oui…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… depuis que tu l'as quitté, tu semblais perdu. Tu n'étais plus le même et tu n'as jamais osé reprendre de ses nouvelles.

- Mais Saori… c'est une Princesse et elle n'en a que faire d'un chevalier comme moi…

- Hyoga… réponds-moi sérieusement et regarde-moi droit dans les yeux !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, chaque nuit, chaque seconde... et cela depuis qu'elle m'a secouru.

- Il faut que je vois Hilda, elle pourra m'en dire plus mais avec ce Balder… j'ai remarqué qu'il y a pas mal de surveillance dans le château. Peut être que ce soir, nous serons fixé.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Le bal.

Toute la journée, le Russe tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Shun vint le consoler un peu mais sans succès. Hyoga voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa Princesse, Shiryu lui suggéra d'attendre le bal.

- Et tu crois que je la verrai ? demanda sarcastiquement Hyoga.

- C'est sensé être un bal, il en va de la réputation du royaume… répondit calmement le guerrier du Dragon.

- Bon j'espère que je la verrai ce soir…

Le soir arriva, tout le monde fut habillé pour l'occasion, Saori avait mis une longe robe blanche en traîne et juste un diadème doré dans les cheveux. Elle avait demandé à Seiya d'être son cavalier pour la soirée, tous les chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient habillé d'un costard et d'une cravate noire ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal, il y avait là tous les nobles du royaume mais la famille royale n'était pas encore là.

- Seiya, veux-tu danser avec moi ? demanda la déesse.

- Euh… c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment… danser… dit-il en rougissant.

- Idiot… et les cours où tu m'as fait répéter maintes et maintes fois, tu n'étais pas mon cavalier ?

- Bon d'accord.

Le couple se mêla à la foule qui dansait déjà, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga se dirigèrent au bar. L'un des majordomes fit tinter son verre.

- Leurs altesses, le grand prêtre Balder et Erwin le Grand, représentants divin de notre dieu Odin. La Reine Hilda et la Princesse Freya !

Tous se tournèrent vers la famille royale, Balder fit un discours de bienvenue. Pendant ce temps, Hilda et Freya se tenaient à l'écart. Hyoga vit enfin sa princesse, la jeune fille le vit aussi mais détourna son regard quand elle vit le chevalier car Erwin surveillait tout les faits et gestes de la Princesse. Freya attira sa sœur vers elle :

- Ma sœur… depuis quand les chevaliers d'Athéna sont ici ? Tu ne m'en a rien dit.

- J'espère qu'ils pourront nous aider, pour l'instant il ne faut rien tenter sinon cela mettrait mon plan à l'eau. Mais cessons d'en parler sinon nous risquons de nous faire prends, Freya.

- Mais ma sœur…

- Chut…

Le bal se déroulait sans encombre, tout le monde s'amusait où du moins en donnait l'impression,. Malgré cela, Hyoga espérait au moins un regard de sa Princesse mais celle-ci faisait mine de l'ignorer et resta au côté de sa sœur ou d'Erwin, il se rua sur tout l'alcool durant toute la soirée. Hyoga se dirigea vers Shiryu qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle à l'écart.

- Alors Don Juan, tu as vu toutes ces filles qui te dévorent des yeux ? demanda Shiryu.

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas le seul, regarde Ikki et Shun.

- Le grand frère surveille le petit… bon et avec elle ?

- J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention mais sans succès, elle est toujours collé à cet Erwin… je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, il dégage un cosmos maléfique…

- Je le sens aussi, mon ami mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Nous devons avoir plus d'informations.

- Bon je vais prendre un peu l'air, malgré le froid qu'il fait le vent est tombé et ça me fera du bien avec tout l'alcool que j'ai bu !

- Très bien, moi je vais rejoindre les autres.

Hyoga se tenait sur le balcon admirant la neige scintillante telle des diamants sous la pleine lune. Il regardait mélancoliquement les étoiles et repensait aux événements passant de sa bataille contre Hagen de Merak jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Soudain, il sentit un cosmos familier qui s'approchait, il se cacha mais pouvait quand même entrevoir qui pouvait venir sur le balcon. Il resta sans voix, sa Princesse se tenait devant lui, admirant le ciel mais pleurant en même temps. Il risqua de sortir de sa cachette.

- Princesse ?

- Hyoga ?! Nous ne devons pas nous voir ! C'est trop risqué !

- Princesse… calmez-vous, je voulais vous voir depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici… dit-il en rougissant.

- Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas… pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous êtes tombé dans la gueule du loup…

- Nous avons reçu une lettre de votre sœur…

- Je le sais mais elle a prit un énorme risque !

- Pourquoi ? Saori nous a mentionné une réédition de votre royaume et qui est ce Balder, il se prétend représentant d'Odin avec cet Erwin ?!

- Oh, Hyoga si vous saviez… ils détiennent un secret qui pourrait renverser ma sœur et moi-même… et l'utilisent à leur avantage…

Ne tenant plus, la jeune Princesse se précipita en pleurs dans les bras du chevalier qui rougit de plus belle.

- Princesse… quel est ce secret ?

- Ils savent que ma sœur a été contrôlée par l'anneau de Nibelungen et ils savent aussi que nous n'avons plus de chevaliers divins pour nous protéger. Personne n'est au courant de cette histoire et de l'existence des chevaliers divins à part nous…

- Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à l'apprendre… Hilda et vous…

- Pour nos ennemis, ce serait l'occasion inespérée de prendre le pouvoir, j'aime ce pays, j'aime mon peuple et je ne veux pas qu'on puisse malmener notre royaume… je ne veux pas qu'on inflige une dictature !

- Comment ont-ils su cela ?

- Balder a des dons de medium…, il a pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé et il se fait passer pour un représentant d'Odin et le peuple se fait usurper… il nous a menacé de tout divulguer si nous n'abdiquions pas.

- Et cet Erwin ?

- Son frère… il serait la réincarnation du dieu Vidar. Du moins, il a un cosmos plus grand que celui de ma sœur.

- Et comment sont-ils venus ? Enfin d'où viennent-t-ils ?

- Il est dit dans la mythologie qu'un jour, une guerre des dieux aura lieu… le sort d'Asgard dépend du vainqueur, si c'est Vidar qui gagne… notre royaume sera réduit au silence… et si c'est Odin, le pays sera prospère.

- Je vois.

- Et ils sont venus avec leurs guerriers divins… Hyoga… j'ai été fiancé de force à Erwin… le mariage se fera prochainement… je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ! dit-elle en se lovant contre le jeune homme.

Il avait toujours les joues rosies par la gêne, mais oh combien il était heureux d'avoir sa belle dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux.

- Princesse… ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éviter cette guerre et ce mariage.

- Vous ne savez pas le réconfort que vous m'apportez…

- Je ne fais que mon devoir de chevalier et je me dois de faire cela… j'ai enlevé la vie à Hagen de Merak… mais je n'avais pas le choix… et…

- Chut… ne dites plus rien… dit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille regardait intensément le chevalier, ils se rapprochèrent mais ils furent interrompus par Erwin.

- Freya, ma chère vous allez attraper froid, rentrez donc !

- Je… oui…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son fiancé, celui-ci fit mine d'ignorer le chevalier du cygne. Freya lança un dernier regard vers Hyoga avant d'entrer dans la salle de bal. Hyoga ne voulant pas laisser sa Princesse se précipita dans la salle à son tour, il s'interposa entre Freya et Erwin.

- Excusez-moi, mon cher mais j'ai demandé une danse à sa majesté et elle me l'a accordé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ai donné son accord sans m'avoir consulter !

- Erwin, il est vrai que je lui ai accordé une danse ! dit Freya.

- Et vous ne m'avez en point consulter ? Je prends cela comme une insulte, oubliez-vous que vous êtes ma fiancée ? demanda Erwin.

- Excusez-moi… dit Freya.

- Allons, mon ami, ne croyez-vous pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? intervint Saori.

- Ma chère Saori. Vous êtes resplendissante ! dit le représentant d'Odin.

- Je vous remercie ! Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous inviter à danser à mon tour… dit la déesse.

- Vraiment, ce serait un honneur pour moi.

- Saori… murmura discrètement Seiya.

- Excusez-moi une minute, mon ami ! s'adressa Saori à Erwin.

- Eh bien mon cher, si vous dansez avec Mademoiselle Kido, je pense que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je danse avec ce cher Monsieur ? Demanda Freya.

- Nous sommes quittes, très chère…

Seiya avait pris à part Saori.

- Je croyais que c'était moi ton cavalier pour la soirée !?

- Excuse-moi mais Hyoga tiens vraiment à danser avec sa…. La Princesse !

- Tu allais dire sa Princesse ?

- Je…

- Il l'aime ?

- Eh bien…

- Ne m'en dis pas plus ! C'était pour sauver Hyoga n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, eh bien alors vas-y.

Saori invita à danser Erwin et allèrent sur la piste de danse. Tandis que Hyoga s'agenouilla comme un chevalier et invita sa Princesse.

- Ma chère, voulez-vous danser avec moi ?

- Oui.

Les deux adolescents allèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse, l'orchestre joua une valse viennoise. La jeune Princesse fut étonnée de voir le chevalier du cygne maîtriser une telle danse.

- Je suis étonné que les chevaliers d'Athéna dansent la valse.

- En plus de nos entraînements, Mademoiselle Kido tient absolument à ce que nous maîtrisons toutes les habitudes à avoir dans la haute société.

- Hyoga… merci d'être à mes côtés, j'espère que nous pourrons en terminer au plus vite…

- Pourquoi donc ?

Il n'eut pas sa réponse car ce fut la fin de la chanson, Freya s'enleva de son étreinte avec regret.

- Hyoga… c'est terminé.

- Attendez ! Quand est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ? lui dit-il en lui tenant la main.

- Je ne sais pas…

- A votre balcon ?

- Hyoga ?!

- Ne vous y méprenez pas, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit-il en rougissant.

- Très bien… je vais avertir ma nourrice pour qu'elle vous indique ma chambre.

Et se quittèrent jusqu'à la fin du bal. Quelques heures plus tard, Hyoga se tenait dans sa chambre, la nourrice de Freya toqua discrètement, le chevalier l'invita à entrer, elle lui remit un petit papier indiquant la chambre de la Princesse. Celui-ci décida de passer par les toits car peut être des gardes restaient postés devant la chambre de Freya. Arrivé au balcon, il scruta par la fenêtre, il ne vit personne dans la pièce mais la fenêtre était ouverte, il choisit d'entrer. Il trouva la jeune fille endormie au coin du feu, elle se réveilla :

- Vous en avez mis du temps.

- Excusez-moi… mais comme il y a des gardes partout, je suis passé par les toits pour plus de sécurité.

- Alors pourquoi le chevalier du cygne voulait-il s'entretenir dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… euh… c'est surtout que nous soyons au courant de la situation.

- Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de vaincre Balder et Erwin… J'ai prié Odin pour qu'il puisse m'apporter une réponse mais je n'ai eu aucun signe de sa part… de plus, si nous devons utiliser l'armure d'Odin, il n'y a plus de guerriers divins…

- Nous allons trouver une solution et n'oubliez pas, nous avons la déesse Athéna à nos côtés…

- Vous me donnez espoir.

- Mais et votre sœur ?

- Elle cherche aussi des moyens pour nous sortir de là mais elle est très surveillée tout comme moi…

Le regard de la Princesse se perdit dans les flammes, Hyoga se releva pour partir mais elle lui retint la main.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Il faut que je parte maintenant sinon on risque d'éveiller des soupçons.

- S'il vous plaît… vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ?

- Princesse, il en va de notre sécurité…

Il ne put lui dire non, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et s'endormirent au coin du feu, enveloppés dans une couverture chaude. Tard dans la nuit, Hyoga se réveilla et vit sa Princesse dormir contre son épaule, il sourit et la porta jusque dans son lit et sortit par la fenêtre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Athéna et ses protecteurs demandèrent une audience à Hilda mais ce fut Balder qui la donna, il leur fit bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent. Saori abdiqua avec calme et remercia Balder de son accueil. Pendant que la déesse préparait ses affaires, une domestique fit mine d'aider Saori à préparer ses affaires.

- Que faites-vous ici, ma bonne amie ? demanda la déesse.

- Dame Hilda et Dame Freya m'ont demandé de venir vous remettre ce message, tout en vous aidant à préparer vos affaires.

- Quel est ce message ?

- Le coursier qui est venu vous remettre le message, il vous attend à quelques kilomètres dans la forêt, voici l'emplacement du rendez-vous. Ensuite, il vous conduira dans une cabane au fin fond de la forêt, je vous en supplie… protégez mes filles, je les ai vu grandir, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

- Vous êtes leur nourrice, je parie.

- Oui.

- Je comprends pourquoi elles vous ont confié ce message. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous promets que nous allons les sauver et j'en connais un surtout !

- Oh ce charmant garçon avec des yeux bleus.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Il est venu la nuit dernière dans la chambre de ma petite Freya.

- Quoi ?

- Chut… pas si fort, ma bonne dame…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est introduit dans la chambre de la Princesse ?

- Oui mais d'après ce que m'a dit Freya, il a insisté pour venir la voir.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui… et cela explique pourquoi il est aussi fatigué ce matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane en compagnie du coursier. Mettant au clair la situation avec Hyoga, ils cherchaient une solution mais n'en trouvèrent aucune, les garçons sortirent prendre l'air devant la maison.

- Alors tombeur ? La nuit dernière tu es allé dans la chambre de la Princesse ? Tu en a bien profité ? demanda Seiya.

- Arrête ! répondit le Russe en rougissant.

- Hyoga, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais tu as pris un très gros risque… ajouta Shun.

- Je le sais…

- Mon ami… j'espère pour toi qu'elle aille bien… je trouve bizarre que nous n'ayons pas pu voir Hilda et Freya et Balder nous a bien comprendre que notre présence n'était pas la bienvenue ! ajouta Shiryu.

- Je l'espère aussi et que personne ne nous ai surpris elle et moi…

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans nouvelles des souveraines, Hyoga tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La situation n'avait pas avancé, Saori était allé avec la nourrice incognito pour se renseigner dans la ville pendant que les garçons étaient resté dans la cabane.

- J'en peux plus, il faut que je voie Freya ! hurla le Russe.

- Calme-toi un peu ! dit le chevalier Pégase.

- Tu peux parler, ta bien-aimée est à tes côtés ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si… oh et puis merde !

- Calmez-vous mes amis ! ajouta Shun.

- Toi aussi tu peux parler, Shun ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu vas avouer tes sentiments à June ! dit Hyoga.

- Mais… mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi agressif avec tout le monde ? demanda le chevalier d'Andromède.

- Pleins de raisons… marmonna le cygne.

Soudain arriva Saori et la nourrice, l'air grave.

- Que se passe-t-il, Saori ? demanda Seiya.

- Hilda et Freya… il leur est arrivé quelque chose…


	3. Départ

_Coucou, _

_Bon alors que pensez-vous de cette fic ? Toujours aussi fleur bleue hi hi ! Je précise une chose, je ne suis plus sûr mais normalement selon la mythologie nordique Vidar est un dieu mais il est un des fils d'Odin, je sais que c'est contradictoire mais bon on est dans le cadre d'une fic et je ne m'y connais pas assez en mythologie scandinave pour connaître les ennemis d'Odin ni son histoire, en espérant que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews si il y en a. _

**Départ**

La déesse et la nourrice avaient un air grave.

- Que s'est-il passé Saori ? demanda le cygne.

- Pendant que Mademoiselle m'attendais au chaud dans une pièce chez les domestiques… j'ai entendu un des gardes dirent qu'Hilda a été emmené mais je n'en sais pas plus… dit la nourrice.

- Il faut que j'accoure au château ! dit Hyoga.

- Attends ! Il faut que l'on élabore un plan, Balder et Erwin doivent savoir que nous sommes encore là ! cria Saori.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Freya est en danger ! ajouta le Russe.

- Le mieux serait d'envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur… dit Shiryu.

- Tu as raison ! ajouta Seiya.

- Très bien… je vais attendre cette nuit pour pouvoir y aller… dit Hyoga.

- C'est une sage décision… en attendant, nous devons trouver un moyen pour pouvoir éviter un conflit… ajouta la déesse.

- Saori… je tiens à m'excuser de m'être emporter… dit timidement le Russe.

- Ce n'est rien, Hyoga. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne vu ta réaction.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais….

- Hyoga… ça saute aux yeux, tu l'aime comme un fou ! dit Ikki.

- C'est vrai mais… bref au faite, Saori, comment est-ce que vous êtes allé dans le château ?

- Il y a une porte qui est tout à l'arrière dans le château, seulement connu des domestiques voilà comment nous pouvons partir. Répondit la nourrice.

La nuit arriva, le chevalier du cygne se vêtit de son armure divine. Il repensa à la dernière bataille contre Hadès, la perte de Seiya et sa résurrection grâce à Saori, la mort de sa mère, la perte d'Isaak. Il se dit qu'il avait vécu les pires choses et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup d'être chers mais ne le chevalier ne voulait plus que cela recommence et il était prêt à se battre pour celle qu'il aime. Il courut sous la lune argenté dans le paysage enneigé et arriva aux abords du château, il se remémora l'emplacement de la porte que lui avait indiqué la nourrice. Discrètement, il évitait les gardes et se faufila dans le château, il chercha le cosmos de sa bien-aimée mais il ne détecta rien du tout, même pas celui d'Erwin ni celui de Balder. Il décida de passer par les toits et accéder à la chambre de Freya et là ce fut un choc, il vit sa bien-aimée emprisonnée dans la glace. Il fallait qu'il donne une puissante attaque mais le risque était grand car Freya serait peut être touchée et cela risquerait d'alerter les gardes. Soudain le guerrier entendit un bruit et sentit un cosmos familier s'approcher, on ouvrit la fenêtre. Le chevalier du cygne recula de surprise.

- Shun ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si étonné de me voir ?

- Eh bien… je suis étonné que tu m'ais suivi et je n'ai rien senti de ton cosmos…

- C'est normal, Saori m'a demandé de te suivre. Elle se faisait du souci pour toi. Mais… que… mon dieu ! Elle a été enfermée dans un bloc de glace ?!

- Chut… ne parle pas trop fort… je… j'espère qu'elle est encore en vie… mais je ne peux pas faire d'attaque, cela risque d'attirer l'attention des gardes.

- Mes chaînes peuvent essayer de briser ce bloc de glace.

Le chevalier d'Andromède fit passer sa chaîne nébulaire autour du bloc de glace et utilisa son cosmos pour pouvoir délivrer la jeune fille. Même si il a fallu un bon moment, le bloc de glace céda et relâcha la jeune fille. Hyoga se rua sur elle pour voir si elle était encore en vie. Il pouvait à peine sentir le battement de cœur de la Princesse.

- Mon dieu… Shun… elle est presque…

- Hyoga, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui, je sais mais comme mon élément est le froid… je me vois mal la réchauffer avec ma cosmo énergie et le temps presse, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir vivre…

- Hyoga…

- Quoi ?

Le chevalier blond réfléchit et rougit.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que…

- Ecoute tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux la sauver… je… je vais faire le guet, en attendant…

- Mais Shun… je ne peux pas…

- Dépêche-toi…

Shun partit hors de la chambre faire le guet, Hyoga tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras la plaça dans son lit et réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas allumer un feu car cela alerterait les gardes et une couverture chaude n'était pas suffisante, il ne lui restait plus que la chaleur corporelle et rougit à cette idée. Il appela son ami.

- Shun…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu ne veux pas le faire à ma place ? Tu l'as bien fait pour moi non ?

- Ecoute… je ne veux pas le faire…

- Oh c'est bon j'ai compris…

Le chevalier du cygne rougit. Il lui fallu plusieurs heures pour que la jeune fille retrouve ses couleurs. L'aube commençait à pointer, Freya ouvrit enfin les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur Hyoga endormi à côté d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras.

- Hyoga…

Il marmonna dans son sommeil et la tint fermement contre lui.

- Hyoga ?

- Mmmhh… quoi ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Que…

- Oh mon dieu, Princesse ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je… en fait… Saori et votre nourrice nous ont dit qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à votre sœur et comme nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de vous… je me suis empressé de venir jusqu'ici, vous étiez enfermée dans un bloc de glace… j'ai dû vous réchauffer…

La jeune fille rougit à son tour.

- Excusez-moi si j'ai dû en arriver là mais je n'avais pas le choix… et ce n'est pas avec ma cosmo énergie glacée qui aurait pu faire quelque chose… dit le blond.

- Je vous remercie mais… votre armure ?

- C'est une armure divine maintenant… depuis que nous avons battu Hadès.

- Quoi ? Vous… vous…

- Princesse, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler… mais comment en êtes-vous arriver là ?

- Eh bien… nous nous sommes disputé avec Erwin… il a dit que je complotais contre lui… sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, il m'a enfermé dans ce bloc de glace.

- Mais quel… et si il vous voit, il risque de vous refaire du mal…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Bien qu'elle avait l'air sereine, Hyoga ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci.

- Hyoga, il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le bal. Je vais voir de ce pas, Erwin et Balder.

- Mais…

Sans qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la jeune fille encore vêtue de sa robe humide se leva et chercha de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire.

- Partez, je vous contacterai au plus vite ! dit-elle.

- Princesse…

Elle trouva une tenue et alla s'habiller derrière son paravent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut dans une longue robe couleur argent.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… quand vous allez ressortir, vous ne saurez pas si Erwin ou Balder…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai pu me libérer de son emprise.

- Il n'est pas dupe ! cria le chevalier

Freya fut surprise, les deux adolescents entendirent le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Le guerrier prit la Princesse et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, Shun qui avait veillé toute la nuit sursauta à son tour.

- Hyoga ?!

- Viens, Shun ! Les gardes nous ont repérés.

Ils partirent à toute vitesse sur les toits, les gardes les poursuivants. Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient dans la forêt toujours dans une course folle. Le chevalier du cygne s'arrêta.

- Hyoga, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Shun.

- Si on continue, ils risquent de retrouver notre cachette !

- Pars devant avec la Princesse ! cria-t-il.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! répondit Shun.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser te débarrasser seul d'eux ! répondit le chevalier d'Andromède.

- Il a raison ! ajouta Freya.

- Princesse… c'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans une telle situation… répondit le Russe.

Ils ne purent terminer la conversation que déjà les gardes étaient en vu, les deux protecteurs d'Athéna attaquèrent les ennemis et s'en débarrassèrent sans trop de difficultés. Ils purent continuer leur fuite en direction de la cabane et ils rejoignirent Saori et les autres chevaliers vers la fin de la journée. Le Russe et la Princesse expliquèrent au reste du groupe la situation.

- Voilà, vous savez tout… termina la prêtresse d'Odin.

- Nous avons Freya à nos côtés, reste à savoir ce qu'est devenu Hilda, je ne ressens pas son cosmos… continua Athéna.

- Et toi, ma bonne nourrice ? Aurais-tu une idée où pourrait-elle être ? demanda Freya.

- Hélas, majesté, je ne le sais pas…

- Je vais partir explorer les environs avec Seiya et Ikki ! ajouta Shiryu.

- Hé mais je n'ai rien dit moi et c'est encore moi qui vais me taper tout le sale boulot! répondit le chevalier de Pégase.

- Seiya ! Hyoga et Shun ont veillé toute la nuit, ils doivent se reposer ! s'exclama Saori.

Le chevalier se tint penaud. Le dragon et Pégase partirent en direction du château, Saori envoya plusieurs mails à la fondation Graad pour avoir plus d'informations sur Balder et Erwin pendant que Shun et la nourrice préparait le repas et la cabane pour accueillir Freya. Pendant ce temps, Hyoga et Freya se tenait à l'écart aux abords de la forêt et d'une falaise, le jour pointait à sa fin, il y avait un magnifique coucher de soleil dans le paysage enneigé d'Asgard. Les deux adolescents admiraient le coucher du soleil mais le chevalier vit que sa Princesse n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à sourire.

- N'est-ce pas magnifique ce coucher de soleil ? demanda-t-il.

- …

- Princesse ?

- Oh ?! Excusez-moi… je pensais à autre chose…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien…

- Vous repensez à votre sœur ?

- Je repensais à Erwin.

- Je croyais que vous ne l'aimiez pas… dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! dit-elle, confuse.

- C'est que j'ai surpris une dispute entre lui et Balder, au tout début qu'ils étaient ici…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Erwin était bien différent et il semblait suivre à contrecœur le plan de Balder jusqu'il y a quelques temps.

- Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était la réincarnation du dieu Vidar ?

- Oui mais… plus j'y repense et plus je sens que c'est Balder… et qu'il doit contenir son cosmos juste pour nous duper. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il manipule ce pauvre Erwin…

- Si vous le dites…

- Hyoga… vous semblez nerveux…

- Ne vous en faites pas…

Malgré le ton calme qu'il utilisait, la jeune fille vit très bien dans son regard qu'il semblait perdu, elle lui prit la main.

- Princesse…

- Hyoga… que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ?

- Ce n'est rien… mais je ne souhaite pas cette bataille soit comme la dernière… où les dernières…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que nous risquons de perdre des êtres chers… que ça soit nos amis ou ceux qu'on aime.

- Cela n'arrivera pas… Je sais que durant vos précédentes batailles, vous avez perdu des êtres chers mais…

- Je ne pourrai pas supporter de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un et pour mes compagnons c'est la même chose. Par ma faute, vous avez déjà perdu Hagen…

- Hyoga ! Arrêtez donc…

- Je vous ai enlevé Hagen et je sais qu'il était cher à vos yeux…

- Mon ami, ne vous reprochez pas cela !

- Malgré que…

Le chevalier ne put terminer sa phrase, elle le gifla. Le Russe la regarda perplexe.

- Princesse…

- Jamais, vous ne m'avez fait du mal ! Comme vous me l'aviez dit, un chevalier défendra toujours celle ou celui à qui il a juré fidélité ! Et Hagen avait juré fidélité à notre famille !

- Princesse, ce fut un vrai dilemme pour lui…

- Je le sais bien… entre ma sœur et moi.

- Ce n'est pas que ça, il devait faire un choix entre celle qu'il aimait et celle à qui il avait juré fidélité.

- Quoi ?

- Il vous aimait et je l'ai bien ressenti dans notre combat… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

La jeune Princesse joignit ses mains, se mit à genoux et murmura une prière, probablement pour le défunt chevalier. Elle se retourna vers Hyoga et lui demanda :

- Et un chevalier peut-il aimer celle à qui il a juré fidélité ?

Le chevalier déglutit.

- Princesse ?! Ce n'est pas le genre de question que vous devriez vous poser ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que… ce n'est pas le moment de poser ce genre de question…

- Je ne vois pas de moment idéal… surtout en ce moment, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Personnellement… je pense que si le chevalier a juré fidélité, il peut tout à faire aimer celle qu'il protège mais… le statut peut poser problèmes…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne peux en dire plus… dit-il en rougissant.

- Hyoga, il me semble que vous me cachez quelque chose… dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Non… je vous assure… et… et… pourquoi me posez-vous ce genre de question ? demanda-t-il en s'imposant.

- Parce qu'après ce que vous venez de me dire ! Je me pose certaines questions… et puis vous savez surtout sur Saori et Seiya.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce qu'une déesse peut aimer un humain ?

- Je ne peux vous répondre…

- Et Hagen… mon dieu… Hyoga, si je m'en étais aperçu avant… peut être serait-il en vie ?

- Ecoutez… je ne sais pas si cela aurait changer quelque chose. Et de toute façon, que vous soyez partie avec moi… c'était un signe de trahison pour lui…

- En amour tout comme en amitié… cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter, le passé est le passé ! Je dois tout d'abord me consacrer à mon royaume.

- Vous voulez oublier tout ce que vous avez vécu avec Hagen ?

- Hyoga… je ne peux revenir en arrière.

- Peut être mais vous ne devez pas oublier ceux qui vous ont aimé et protéger ! dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je le sais bien mais…

- Il vous protégera toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ?

- J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais petit, elle a été victime d'un naufrage. Pendant un temps, durant mes combats cela a été une faiblesse mais aussi une force mais j'ai tourné la page et j'en ai fait ma force. Si Hagen s'est sacrifié pour vous, je pense qu'au fond de lui, il voulait de toute façon vous protéger mais il y avait cet affreux dilemme.

- Hyoga, je suis lamentable…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je me plains et… j'oublie que vous avez bien plus souffert que moi…

- Nous avons tous souffert mais nous avons aussi des moments de bonheur.

Tout le monde était rentré dans la petite cabane, la nuit était tombée et il commençait à neiger de plus en plus fort. Saori et Shun jouaient une partie d'échecs, Seiya et Ikki faisaient un bras de fer pendant que Shiryu avait le rôle d'arbitre. Le chevalier du Cygne, la Princesse et sa nourrice regardaient la neige tomber dehors.

- Princesse, je vais prendre congé et me retirer. Dit la nourrice.

- Mais ma bonne nourrice, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ! s'étonna Freya.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, voyez la cabane en face. C'est là que j'habite.

- Oh mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons rentrer avec mon mari.

- Mimine, nous pourrions prendre quelques uns de ces chevaliers avec nous ! ajouta son mari.

- Très bonne idée, mon chéri. Bon vous, vous, vous, à la maison !

Ikki, Shun et Shiryu furent surpris du choix des domestiques.

- Excusez-moi, Madame mais pourquoi devrions-nous partir ? demanda le chevalier Phénix.

- C'est très simple, il n'y a pas assez de place ici ! répondit la nourrice.

- Ecoutez, mes enfants, il y a ici deux Princesses qui ont besoin de place. Dame Saori a déjà dû supporter plusieurs présences masculines, cela lui ferait du bien d'être un peu seule avec Dame Freya ! ajouta le mari.

- Mais enfin ma bonne nourrice, nous pouvons très bien dormir tous ensemble ici… dit Freya.

- Dame Freya, ne m'en veuillez point mais je souhaite que vous soyez à votre aise dans cette cabane avec Dame Saori. Répondit la nourrice.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons tous rester ici

- Non, non et si jamais il y a deux hommes qui vous protégeront

Les domestiques prirent les chevaliers par les bras et les entraînèrent dehors jusqu'à l'autre cabane. Les quatre adolescents restant furent Hyoga, Saori, Freya et Seiya et se demandèrent qu'est-ce qui avaient bien pu passer par la tête de la nourrice et de son mari. Le feu crépitait, Hyoga mit une bûche dans le brasier et regardait d'un air vague les flammes danser, Freya l'appela et ils discutèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit. La fatigue vint et les garçons décidèrent de laisser la seule chambre présente dans la cabane pour les filles. Saori referma la porte et allait éteindre la lumière lorsque Freya lui posa une question.

- Saori, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Cela pourrait paraître bête…

- Allez-y donc, enfin trêves de spontanéité. Tutoie-moi, ce sera plus simple.

- Mais je…

- Freya, nous n'avons pas une grande différence d'âge et vu la situation et les liens que nous possédons.

- Il est vrai mais je ne suis habitué qu'à tutoyer ma sœur.

- Eh bien… fais comme si j'étais Hilda.

- Je vais essayer.

- Alors ?

- Est-ce qu'une Princesse ou une déesse peut aimer un chevalier ?

La déesse déglutit à son tour, tout comme l'avait fait le Russe.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi une telle question ?

- Eh bien… aujourd'hui, Hyoga m'a fait part d'une chose assez surprenante… et triste.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Il m'a confié qu'Hagen de Merak, le chevalier contre qui il s'est battu… c'était mon meilleur ami, il m'aimait et je n'ai rien vu… il est mort par ma faute ! Mais sachant cela maintenant… je me demande si un amour est possible entre un chevalier et une déesse ou une Princesse.

- Je pense qu'Hagen se posait la question lui aussi mais il t'a protégé jusqu'à la fin, c'est une façon de prouver son amour envers toi.

- Saori, si l'un de tes chevaliers t'avoue son amour, comment réagiras-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien… chaque chevalier a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie… et hélas, j'ai une tâche bien plus importante, c'est de protéger les humains.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas droit à l'amour ! Et je suis sûr que la seule personne qui t'a le plus protégé t'aime ! cria la jeune Princesse.

La déesse rougit et mit une main sur sa bouche.

- Mon dieu ! Oublies-tu que nous ne sommes pas seules ici ?

- Je… désolé…

- Bon maintenant cette conversation va trop loin… murmura Saori.

- Saori… pourquoi te priver du bonheur ?

- Je ne me prive de rien du tout mais je ne peux pas donner mon cœur.

- Dois-je insinuer qu'il est déjà pris ? insista la prêtresse.

- C'est que… c'est trop compliqué.

- Sommes-nous dans la même situation ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher… oui c'est vrai que mon cœur est déjà pris mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit.

- Mais tu en as le droit et je parie que c'est l'un de tes chevaliers qui a su faire chavirer ton cœur.

- Oui mais je ne peux en dire plus.

- Saori, tu peux tout me dire, je te promets que cela restera entre nous mais je parierais sur Seiya.

- Quoi ? Mais que… je… bafoua Saori.

- J'avais raison.

- Ecoute, Freya, je ne pense pas que le moment soit adéquat pour parler de cela. Et de toute façon, tu me dis que tu es dans la même situation non ?

- Je… je n'ai rien… oublie ce que je t'ai dit !

De leurs côtés, les deux chevaliers avaient partagés certains secrets devant le feu.

- Combien de temps, vas-tu attendre pour lui dire ? demanda le Cygne.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais même pas si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi.

- Tu sais, elle se fait toujours du souci pour toi… je pense que je lui dirais et même maintenant tiens !

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si. Allons donc, c'est l'occasion rêvée surtout que je peux très bien rester ici avec Freya.

- En fait tu veux rester avec ta Princesse ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ma Princesse ?

- Parce que Saori me l'a dit.

- Merci de la confiance…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez lors du bal.

- Bon alors je vais aller toquer.

- Non mais arrête !

Trop tard, le chevalier de glace s'était relevé et toqua à la porte. Ce fut Saori qui lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hyoga ?

- Je dois parler à Freya.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- C'est urgent, s'il te plaît Saoriiiiiiiiiiii ! supplia le guerrier.

- Bon très bien mais je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit, je vais dormir et Seiya dans tout ça ?

- Il va rester dans la chambre avec toi.

Sans qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Hyoga poussa Seiya dans la chambre, ferma à clé et invita Freya à s'assoir au coin du feu à ses côtés. C'était la première fois, qu'il la voyait les cheveux détachés. Comme il la trouvait belle avec son air angélique et ses yeux purs, il parcourut le reste de son corps et remarqua que celle-ci avait mis une robe de nuit très légère en dentelle noire et rouge très moulante, probablement prêtée par Saori. Tout un tas d'idées de quoi faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe, lui vint à l'esprit, il rougit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune Princesse.

- Je… non ça va très bien.

Malgré qu'il y avait un feu devant eux, la jeune fille porta ses genoux prêt de son visage, grelottante et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un pullover ou une veste vu que le chevalier du Cygne avait mis Seiya dans la chambre et l'avait prise par le bras.

- Princesse, voulez-vous une couverture ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous remercie, Hyoga.

Le guerrier enroula une couverture autour d'elle, ils restèrent un bon moment sans rien dire et à regarder le feu.

- Hyoga ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi avoir mis Seiya dans la chambre avec Saori ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a bien une raison non ?

- Euh… c'est que…

- Et pourquoi avoir fermé la porte à clé ?

- C'est que… je… en fait, il voulait… parler… à… Saori…

- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il fait cela plutôt ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Cela devait vraiment être important non ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien, Princesse.

- Ou bien serait-ce que vous voulez qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre ?

- Mais non ?! s'exclama le guerrier en rougissant.

- Dite-moi la vérité ! rugit-elle.

- Majesté… je vous assure… lui dit-il en rougissant.

Elle se rassit parterre et remit la couverture tombée sur elle, la jeune fille réfléchit.

- Hyoga, je pense que vous en avez parlé avec Seiya non ?

- C'est que… je ne peux rien dire…

- Ne me dites rien, c'est évident !

- Vous avez raison… mais cela fait des années que mes amis et moi l'avions remarqué.

- J'ai posé la même question à Saori, elle a bafoué quand je lui ai dit qu'elle aimait Seiya.

- Vous êtes experte en la matière.

- Elle m'a aussi dit que ses chevaliers avaient tous quelqu'un dans leur vie et vous Hyoga ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Euh…

- Celle qui vous est chère a beaucoup de chance et j'espère que vous serez heureux avec elle.

- Princesse…

- Ne dites rien…

- Pourquoi dites-vous que celle qui m'est chère a beaucoup de chance ? demanda le Russe.

- Eh bien vous êtes prêt à tout pour vos amis, vous êtes si gentil et on se sent en sécurité et serein avec vous…répondit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien jusqu'à maintenant vous avez pu me montrer que vous étiez à la hauteur… je pense que vous plaisez à beaucoup de femmes.

- Princesse ! Même si beaucoup de femmes essaient de me séduire ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'amuse avec elles ou que je fais le paon ! Si j'avais trouvé celle qui m'était chère, je ne serais pas avec vous en ce moment ! s'énerva le chevalier.

- Désolé si je vous ai blessé…

- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du élever la voix, c'est une très grande impolitesse de ma part… s'adoucit Hyoga.

- C'est moi qui suis trop indiscrète… mais après ce que j'ai appris pour Hagen, je ne souhaite à personne ce qui lui est arrivé…

Elle se recroquevilla dans la couverture et posa sa tête entre les genoux, le guerrier entendit qu'elle pleurait, il l'interpella.

- Princesse… je suis vraiment désolé, je vous ai fait de la peine…

Elle releva la tête, il put voir dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus la tristesse qu'elle avait. Le chevalier ne pouvait se retenir, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire pour Hagen… cela vos fait terriblement souffrir…dit le blond.

- Il fallait bien que je le sache… oh comme je maudis ce jour, où ma sœur a été victime de cet anneau et je maudis Poséidon…

Elle se releva en laissant tomber la couverture et alla regarder le paysage enneigé, la jeune fille regardait mélancoliquement les flocons tombés. Hyoga vint vers elle et posa la couverture sur ses épaules, au même moment, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Hyoga ?

- Euh… oui ?

- Promettez-moi une chose, je voudrais que vous et vos amis ne fassent pas la même erreur que moi ou ma sœur…

- Votre sœur ?

- Elle et Siegried s'aimaient, il s'est battu jusqu'à la fin pour elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hagen n'a pas suivi son exemple.

- Siegfried et ma sœur avaient une relation secrète entre eux mais cela aurait pu être dangereux pour le royaume. Ils étaient très discrets mais un jour je les ai surpris et ma sœur m'avait expliqué que cela pouvait être dangereux pour nous. Je suis même sûr que Balder et Erwin sont au courant… et Hagen n'était pas aussi discret que Siegfried, il était très émotif.

- Je comprends.

Ils allèrent se rassoir vers le coin du feu, le guerrier s'assoupit durant quelques heures. A son réveil, il fut surpris et découvrit Freya qui s'était mise à califourchon sur lui et avait enroulé la couverture autour d'eux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il rougissait de plus en plus, il essaya de s'enlever de son étreinte mais sans succès, elle s'accrochait davantage à lui, il n'avait pas le choix et devait la réveiller.

- Princesse ? Princesse ?

- Mmmmmhhh… gémit-elle en se collant encore plus contre le Russe.

- Princesse ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je veux encore dormir… répondit-elle en marmonnant et en se frottant les yeux.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, resta sans voix et rougit.

- Je… je…

- …

- Excusez-moi… je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, vous sembliez dormir si bien et il ne restait plus de bois pour le feu… bafouilla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil dans la cheminée. Effectivement, le feu ne faisait plus qu'un tas de cendre à peine chaud.

- Je comprends mais j'ai été très surpris au réveil.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… je crois que je vais rester là-bas… dit-elle confuse.

C'était une occasion rêvée, il pouvait tenir sa belle librement sans que personne puisse lui reprocher quelque chose et si le lendemain on les trouverait comme cela, il pourrait toujours expliquer qu'il n'y avait plus de bois et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser les filles et Seiya seuls en cas d'attaque.

- Princesse, non… restez ici. C'est de ma faute si vous vous retrouvez dans une telle situation. C'est quand même moi qui ai mis Seiya dans cette chambre et par ma faute, je vous prive de lit…

- Vous n'avez pas tort.

Le chevalier lui sourit et la ramena vers lui, il la positionna à califourchon sur lui, elle rougit.

- Hyoga… je… ne peux pas.

- Et moi, je vous dis que oui même si nous nous trouvons sur une peau de mouton, je tiens absolument que vous ayez assez chaud.

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du guerrier, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les mains de la jeune fille parcouraient doucement les épaules, le torse musclé du protecteur d'Athéna et celui-ci répondit à ses caresses passant par la taille et pour se terminer sur ses cuisses. Le cœur du chevalier battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hyoga ?

- Je… non, rien… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Hé… murmura-t-elle en prenant son menton et le força à la fixer dans les yeux.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on dorme non ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Euh… Princesse… il y a un canapé-lit. Je vous laisse le lit et je dors parterre.

- Pardon ? Hyoga c'est de votre faute si je me retrouve dans un lieu aussi froid et sans feu. De plus, vous avez mis Seiya avec Saori dans la chambre ! Assumez ! N'êtes-vous pas un chevalier ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors ?

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ça ne m'a pas déplut d'être dans vos bras…

A l'entente de ces mots, il rougit et installa le canapé-lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent installés dans le lit mais le Russe se tenait tout au bord du lit, son cœur qui battait toujours à tout rompre, la jeune fille le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis un peu gêné de cette situation.

- Laquelle ?

- Eh bien… ce que je suis en train de faire… dormir avec une Princesse… surtout que normalement cela doit être votre mari qui doit le faire, du moins selon l'éthique des nobles…

- Hyoga, nous ne sommes pas devant la cour, nous ne sommes pas devant les nobles et vous savez… personnellement je m'en contrefous !

- Quoi ?

- Oui… il est vrai qu'Hilda et moi sommes souveraines, que nous avons des obligations mais nous sommes humaines avant tout !

- C'est vrai mais… ce n'était pas contre vous que je le disais.

- Je le sais bien. Mais arrêtez de faire tant de manières ! Je suis votre amie avant d'être Princesse.

Il se retourna et lui sourit, la jeune fille risqua même de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et il accepta, il pouvait dormir jusqu'au lendemain avec sa Princesse.

* * *

Le lendemain, le guerrier se réveilla en premier, il regarda sa belle et sourit. Il alla déverrouiller la chambre de Seiya et Saori sans pour autant ouvrir la porte et alla se recoucher car l'aube pointait à peine. Une odeur de café le réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut Freya qui lui tendait une tasse à café fumante, il lui sourit et la remercia.

- Vous l'avez préparé toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh... en fait…

- Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? dit une voix.

Le chevalier du Cygne se retourna, Saori et Seiya se tenaient en face d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça va pas vous deux ? maugréa-t-il.

- On va très bien nous ! plaisanta Pégase.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de vous ? demanda le blond.

- Nous ? Rien pourquoi ? ajouta Saori.

Freya souria et s'excusa pour se retirer.

- Où est-ce que vous allez, Princesse ? demanda le Russe.

- JE… euh… je vais me faire un bain bien de chez nous… ma nourrice nous a donné des serviettes et des habits chauds, Saori voulez-vous venir ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Mais où est ce bain ? demanda Seiya.

- Idiot… murmura Hyoga.

- Mon cher Seiya, ne pense même pas à y mettre les pieds ! hurla Athéna.

- Mais c'est pas juste alors que nous on a juste dû se contenter de petites douches de cinq minutes… ajouta Pégase.

- Seiya, le bain se trouve dans la cabane de ma nourrice mais vous attendrez que nous ayons fini ! dit Freya.

- Hein ?! Dans la cabane ? Comment est-ce que l'on peut mettre une salle de bain dedans…

- Idiot, dans les pays nordique tout comme au Japon, les bains sont une tradition et la plupart du temps dehors ! dit Hyoga.

- Ah… je comprends mieux… rétorqua Seiya.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent prendre leur bain. Pendant ce temps, Seiya et Hyoga furent seuls.

- Alors cette nuit ? demanda Pégase.

- Rien de spécial…

- Arrête… c'est pas pour rien que…

- Et toi avec Saori ?

- Euh… rien à dire au fait… elle m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et elle s'est endormi comme un bébé.

- Mince…

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

- Ben rien de spécial comme tu as vu, on a juste dormi ensemble et puis voilà…

- C'est ce que tu dis… surtout que tu pouvais très bien en profiter un maximum ou bien lui laisser le lit et être galant.

- Idiot ! On avait froid et il n'y avait plus de bois, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, surtout que je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais avec Saori.

- Mais je te jure qu'on a rien fait !

- Je te crois mais la prochaine fois que je t'en laisse l'occasion, fonce !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde prit le petit déjeuner. Saori avait eu des nouvelles de la fondation Graad concernant Balder et Erwin.

- Chevaliers et Princesse Freya, j'ai eu des nouvelles de la fondation ! dit la déesse.

- Et ? demanda la Princesse.

- Erwin est bien un représentant d'Odin, lui et Balder font partie d'un royaume se situant aux alentours d'Asgard mais il y a des conflits entre nobles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont voulu s'imposer chez Hilda et Freya.

- Peut être pour demander une alliance mais je ne vois pas le rapport du fait qu'il soit aussi un représentant d'Odin… ajouta Hyoga.

- Hyoga, vous l'avez-vous-même remarqué, il possède un cosmos qui équivaut à celui de ma sœur et Athéna mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est la réincarnation du dieu Vidar ! dit Freya.

- Justement ce dieu Vidar, en quoi cela peut être une menace ? demanda Ikki.

- Il est dit dans les vieux écrits qu'une guerre des dieux éclate tous les deux milles ans à Asgard, c'est une confrontation qui dure depuis des millénaires entre Vidar et Odin, de plus l'hiver que nous avons dur depuis trois ans environs, la fin de l'hiver va marquer leur confrontation mais si le bien triomphe, Asgard aura un printemps éternel. Répondit Freya.

- Et pourquoi cette confrontation ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Le bien contre le mal, Vidar veut s'emparer d'Asgard depuis le début ! répondit la prêtresse d'Odin.

- J'ai l'impression de voir le même scénario à chaque fois… rétorqua Pégase.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de râler depuis le début, je te fais remarquer ! coupa Saori.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Saori, est-ce que la fondation n'a pas pu localiser ma sœur ? demanda la Princesse d'Asgard.

- Hélas, non Freya. Mais nous la recherchons avec nos satellites.

- Dame Freya, mon mari est allé ce matin au château en quête de nouvelles de Dame Hilda. Ajouta la nourrice.

- Merci ma bonne nourrice, j'espère que nous aurons des nouvelles très vite !dit la blonde.

- Au fait, Chevaliers, le bain vous attend toujours ! cria la nourrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les guerriers étaient dans le fameux bain scandinave qui se trouvait au dehors. Ikki et Shun se demandaient bien si il y avait eu du nouveau dans les conquêtes de Hyoga et Seiya.

- Dis donc Hyoga, comment est-ce que ça va avec ta Princesse ? demanda Shun.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui tu as bien passé la nuit avec elle, non ?

- Euh… rien de spécial… répondit-il en rougissant.

- Arrête ! Je ne te crois pas ! ajouta Ikki.

- Mais laissez-le ! ajout Shiryu.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et profitèrent du bain scandinave durant une bonne heure. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent les filles dans la cabane. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le mari de la nourrice était de retour.

- Vous êtes enfin là, bien je vais pouvoir vous dire ce que j'ai appris au château et il faudra que Dame Freya y retourne immédiatement. Dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda la Princesse.

- Justement, Dame Hilda n'est plus à Asgard... elle est partie avec Balder dans leur royaume. J'ai entendu dire que c'était pour qu'elle signe un traité.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est inadmissible ! désespéra Freya.

- Je le sais bien, Princesse. Mais Erwin est encore au château, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez à ses côtés.

- Et pourquoi y retournerais-je ?

- Eh bien… il est très en colère et il risque de créer des tensions dans le royaume, je vous en supplie ! Revenez au château.

- Très bien je n'ai pas le choix, j'y retourne tout de suite.

- Princesse ! Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais rien ne vous oblige à faire cela ! dit Seiya.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il en va de la sécurité de mon royaume et de ma sœur… répondit la blonde.

Elle sortit de la cabane accompagné de son domestique, il se retourna une dernière fois et promis de ramener saine et sauve la Princesse à bon port.

* * *

Seiya reprocha au Russe d'avoir laisser la Princesse repartir au château.

- Bon sang, Hyoga pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? cria Seiya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux rien faire ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes sensés être partis d'Asgard et nous devons agir dans l'ombre pour l'instant sinon Hilda et Freya risquent de payer les pots cassés !

- Là n'est pas le problème, au contraire, nous avions Freya à nos côtés ! Tant qu'elle était avec nous, elle était en sécurité.

- Peut être mais elle dirige un royaume, c'est une Princesse ne l'oublie pas.

- Et alors ? Cela ne t'empêche pas…

- La discussion est close ! De toute façon, tout le monde le sait il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? intervint Shiryu.

- Parce que simplement c'est une Princesse et elle a des obligations, tout ce que je peux faire c'est la protéger du mieux que je peux !

- Il est vrai que c'est une situation difficile, Hyoga mais ne perds pas espoir ! ajouta Saori.

Freya était arrivé au château, elle avait peur de la réaction de son « fiancé ». Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle devait cacher la vérité. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand salon, Erwin était en train de déguster un verre de vin, le sourire aux lèvres. La prêtresse lui fit une révérence.

- Me voici de retour.

- Comment allez-vous, ma chère ?

- Bien, je vous remercie…

- Ce domestique m'a dit que vous étiez parti prier notre dieu durant deux jours.

Entendant cela, la jeune fille fut très étonnée mais n'en montra rien.

- Oui, j'ai prié notre dieu pour qu'il puisse nous accorder un peu de répit. Le froid glacial qui y règne devient de plus en plus dangereux pour nous tous.

- C'est très bien, j'espère qu'il exaucera vos prières. Et vous, mon cher vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Bien, maître… répondit le mari de la nourrice.

Le prêtre attendit qu'il referme la porte pour reparler.

- Ma chère Freya, Dame Hilda s'est absentée pour quelques jours avec mon frère. Elle est allée signer un traité ou plutôt une alliance entre nos deux royaumes.

- C'est pour cela que je n'ai point vu ma sœur ?!

- Oui exactement, non seulement nous aurons une alliance mais pour honorer cet union, nous devrons célébrer notre mariage très bientôt.

La Princesse fut choquée, elle n'attendait pas aussi tôt son mariage. Bien sûr, qu'elle était consciente d'avoir des obligations mais se marier aussi jeune était inconcevable pour elle.

- Erwin, très cher… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est trop tôt ?

- Pour ?

- Hé bien, je suppose que le peuple vient d'apprendre notre alliance. Il faudrait peut être lui laisser le temps de faire la part des choses non ?

- Justement c'est bien pour cela que nous allons célébrer notre mariage. De plus, je me demande comment vous avez pu sortir de votre cercueil de glace ?

- N'oubliez pas que je suis la représentante d'Odin, moi aussi.

- Et où étiez-vous ces deux derniers jours ?

- J'étais en train de prier notre dieu Odin.

- Freya… je sais très bien que ce chevalier est venu vous délivrer et que vous vous êtes enfuit, j'ai laissé circuler la rumeur comme quoi votre sœur est parti d'Asgard ce qui est bien vrai mais je n'ai rien dit de votre fuite à Balder.

- Mais…

- Ne dites rien, je le sais c'est tout. N'oubliez pas que j'ai des dons !

- Excusez-moi…

- Et je vous conseille de ne pas vous rebellez, une partie des guerriers divins ont ressuscités. Si votre chevalier vient vous sauvez, les guerriers se feront un plaisir de les accueillir.

- Je n'en ferai rien mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Balder ?

- Freya, ne le savez vous pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vous aime, il est normal que je veuille protéger celle que j'aime.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- J'en suis désolé.

- Rappelez-vous le bal, je crois que vous deviez avoir quinze ans. C'était pour fêter le futur règne de votre sœur et nous y avons été conviés, hélas je n'ai pu vous parler mais quand je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que nos destins étaient liés.

- Erwin… je ne peux vous épouser…

- Pourquoi donc ? Oh, c'est ce jeune chevalier, Hyoga il s'appelle il me semble… écoutez, si il tente quoi que ce soit ou que vous faites quelque chose, il va le payer de sa vie !

- Non, laissez-le.

- Et ?

- C'est bon je vous épouserai pour le bien du royaume et pour le bien de Hyoga ! dit-elle en se relevant.

- De toute façon, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre vous et lui. Votre statut n'est pas le même et que ferait une Princesse tel que vous avec un homme d'un tel statut.

- Puis-je me retirer ?

- Faites donc, chère enfant.

- Juste une dernière question, quand voulez-vous célébrer le mariage ?

- Hé bien, comme il est dit dans les écrits ; il va y avoir une guerre des dieux. Nous célébrerons notre mariage à ce moment-là !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Car je vous offrirai comme cadeau de mariage, la tête du chevalier du Cygne.

La jeune fille fut horrifiée.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser que j'apprécierai votre cadeau ?

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix sinon je divulguerai votre secret !

La jeune fille se retira tête baissée et dans un état second dans sa chambre. La nuit commençait à tomber, il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Freya et à son domestique pour venir au château ; elle referma la porte et contempla le ciel, elle repensait à Hyoga, c'était le seul à la sortir de ce pétrin et de sauver sa sœur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul moyen, elle ne pouvait pas accéder à son ordinateur car Erwin lui avait confisqué quelques temps avant leur dispute mais il lui restait toujours la voie traditionnelle et que personne ne verrait, ce fut envoyer un message à sa nourrice grâce à un pigeon voyageur, elle faisait cela lorsque qu'Hagen s'entraînait et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Heureusement pour eux, il logeait de temps en temps chez sa nourrice car elle le fut pour Hagen. La jeune Princesse convia le mari de sa nourrice et lui expliqua le problème, il monta jusqu'au pigeonnier et l'envoya à la cabane où logeait les chevaliers. Le lendemain, Shun qui s'était levé le premier vit le pigeon au bord de la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et vit le message. La nourrice entra dans la cabane au même moment.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai trouvé ce pigeon au bord de la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda le chevalier.

- Oh mon dieu, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas revu de tel oiseau ! répondit la nourrice.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je suppose que c'est un message de la Princesse, elle utilisait ce système lorsque Hagen venait ici.

- Il faut que je prévienne les autres.

Shun réveilla les autres, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils buvaient un café. La nourrice lut le message.

« _Mes très chers amis, _

_La situation est de plus en plus critique, ma sœur est bel et bien partie pour le royaume de Balder appelé « Vanaheim ». Erwin est au courant de ma fuite et il n'est pas près de me laisser repartir, nous allons célébrer notre mariage dès la fin de l'hiver. Veuillez me pardonner mais pour votre sécurité, il vaudrait mieux partir d'Asgard. Je veux à tout prix que le royaume d'Asgard soit en paix et je suis prête à me sacrifier pour le bien de tous. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon geste, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Ma nourrice et son mari pourront vous reconduire à l'entrée du royaume._

_Freya__ »_

Un silence de mort se fit, Saori rompit le silence.

- Nourrice, dans combien de temps l'hiver va se terminer ?

- Selon les écrits, l'hiver précédent la guerre des dieux dure trois ans et il dure depuis deux ans ici.

- Donc il ne reste qu'un an avant la fin de l'hiver ?

- Oui exactement.

- Saori, excuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas intervenir maintenant ! demanda Seiya.

- Parce que simplement, nous avons toujours très peu de renseignements sur nos ennemis, il faut que nous rentrions à la fondation, j'aurais plus de moyens pour pouvoir aider Hilda et Freya.

- Et si le mariage se fait avant ? demanda Shiryu.

- Justement une partie restera ici et observera ce qu'il se passe ! répondit Saori.

- Et toi tu ne dis rien ? cria Seiya.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? dit le Russe.

- Tu pourrais très bien la sauver maintenant mais Hilda risque d'en payer les conséquences… ajouta Ikki.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse, de plus on ne sait pas qui sont ces guerriers divins. Dit Shun.

- Il faut que tu ailles la sauver ! ajouta Seiya.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est impossible ! Hilda serait en danger et Freya aussi ! s'énerva le Cygne.

- Et tu crois qu'elle veut se marier avec ce gars ? demanda Ikki.

- Non, elle a été fiancée de force. Elle ne voudra jamais l'épouser, elle se sacrifie pour les autres… c'est tout elle ça ! répondit Hyoga.

- Ecoute, il faut que nous retournions à la fondation… si on veut avoir plus d'informations sur l'ennemi. Depuis ici à part les mails, je n'ai rien d'autres… dit Athéna.

- Très bien mais une partie va-t-elle rester ici ? demanda Shiryu.

- Je ne pense pas… j'ai changé d'avis, on ne sait pas ce que cette bataille va engendrer ; la seule chose que je vous demande est d'effectuer ce que vous avez à faire à vos proches… je ne veux pas que cela se termine comme à la bataille contre Hadès ! Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez et que vous doutiez de quelque chose !

- Mais… Saori ça ne te ressemble pas ! ajouta Seiya.

- Je sais mais… je ne veux pas revivre le même malheur ! répondit-elle.

Les chevaliers et la déesse préparèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route pour le Sanctuaire.


	4. Sentiments

_Coucou, _

**_Alors que de rebondissements hi hi hi en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît. En tout cas, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire. Juste une précision, ATTENTION SPOIL SUR LA FIN D'HADES ET DU DEBUT DE ZEUS !!! Normalement les chevaliers d'or sont sensé être morts mais dans le cadre de cette fic, Athéna les a ressuscités. Ensuite, je pense qu'un ou deux nouveaux couples va apparaître, bon d'accord je dis les choses en retard hihihihi mais les idées fusent au fur et à mesure que j'écris cette fic. Ah oui et les femmes chevaliers ne portent plus de masque sauf Shaina mais ça vous en saurez un peu plus en lisant cette fic._**

**_Sentiments_**

_Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis leur retour au Sanctuaire, Hyoga restait enfermé dans sa chambre des journées entières même Seiya qui était venu lui rendre visite à plusieurs reprises n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral. Shiryu s'entraînait avec Ikki et Shun dans un endroit isolé du Sanctuaire. _

- _On fait une pause ? demanda Shun. _

- _Si tu veux ! répondit Shiryu._

_Ikki__ leur passa à chacun une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage._

- _Dites, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Hyoga n'en peut plus. Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse quelque chose ! Mais tant que l'on n'a pas de nouvelles d'Asgard, on ne pourra rien faire et on ne peut pas les attaquer sinon Hilda et Freya risquent d'en payer les conséquences ! dit Shun. _

- _Et Saori… je trouve bizarre son attitude, pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix rentrer au Sanctuaire ? demanda Ikki._

- _C'est pourtant simple, le dernier combat que nous avons mené contre Hadès, elle a failli perdre pour de bon Seiya… je pense qu'elle voudra lui dire ses sentiments à un moment donné… répondit le Dragon. _

- _Je pense qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse de même… ajouta Shun._

- _En tout cas, pour vous deux, c'est sûr… rétorqua le Phénix._

- _Excuse-nous… dirent les deux autres chevaliers._

- _De toute façon, vous savez très bien que d'habitude je suis un solitaire et Saori veut absolument que vous vous déclarez enfin à June et Shunreï. _

- _Tu as peut être raison, je devrais me rendre en Chine pour aller voir Shunreï. Dit Shiryu._

- _Et toi petit frère, tu devrais aller voir June surtout que ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent pour lui déclarer ta flamme non ? demanda Ikki._

- _C'est que… je… euh… je me gêne… enfin tu comprends… elle risque de me prendre pour un fou… répondit Shun. _

- _Attends la bonne occasion ! ajouta le Dragon. _

_Shaka__ méditait dans la maison la vierge, il sentait que les cosmos de ces amis étaient perturbés. il alla trouver Camus pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. _

- _Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda le blond._

- _Oui, je suis ici ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Camus._

- _C'est moi, Shaka ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? _

- _Ecoute, je sais que cela pourrait paraître bête mais je sens que plusieurs cosmos sont perturbés._

- _Je l'ai aussi aperçu, enfin c'est surtout ceux de nos chevaliers de bronze. _

- _Celui d'Athéna est aussi perturbé… je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé à Asgard._

- _Shaka__, allons la voir._

_Les deux chevaliers d'or se dirigèrent au plus haut point du Sanctuaire, plus précisément dans la maison de l'ancien grand Pope qui était devenu la demeure de Saori. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Saori était dans son bureau pour régler un peu d'administratif. Camus toqua._

- _Saori__ ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Est-ce que l'on pourrait te déranger quelques secondes, ça ne sera pas long. Demanda Shaka._

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Les cosmos des chevaliers de bronze semblent perturbés… et nous sentons que le tien aussi… dit Camus._

- _Oh… je vois que je ne peux rien vous cacher… c'est vrai que nous sommes perturbé mais il n'y a rien de grave, je me fais surtout du souci c'est pour Hyoga, depuis que nous sommes rentré d'Asgard, il ne sort plus de sa chambre._

- _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon disciple ? demanda Camus._

- _Oh non… laisse tombé… c'est bête… dit la déesse._

- _Je ne vois pas le motif… ajouta Shaka._

- _C'est que depuis que nous avons effectué la bataille contre Hilda qui était possédée par l'anneau des Nibelungen…_

- _Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est éprise d'elle ? demanda Camus à nouveau._

- _Non, pas du tout ! _

- _Surtout que notre Hyoga collectionne les conquêtes ! ajouta le blond._

- _Je pensais qu'il sortait toujours avec… comment s'appelait-elle ? Ellis c'est ça ? demanda Camus._

- _Oui c'était bien elle, mais cela fait déjà un bon moment que c'est fini entre eux. Elle a été transférée dans un autre orphelinat. Répondit Saori._

- _Alors qu'arrive-t-il à nos amis ? demanda à nouveau Shaka. _

- _C'est que… oh mais arrêtez de me poser tant de questions ! cria Saori._

- _J'ai deviné ! s'exclama Camus._

- _Quoi donc ? demanda le blond. _

- _Shaka__, pas besoin de te faire un dessin non ? _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Nos chevaliers sont amoureux !_

- _C'est bien toi, ça… tu crois qu'ils auraient le temps pour ça ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Shaina ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Saori__, ai-je raison ? demanda le chevalier de glace._

- _C'est que… je… euh… bafouilla la déesse rougissante._

- _J'ai tapé dans le mille ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? _

- _Ecoutez, je… je… bafouilla-t-elle à nouveau._

- _Princesse… _

- _Oh mais vous êtes vraiment… grmbl… _

- _C'est cela alors ? demanda Camus._

- _Oui… _

- _Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si gênés voir perturbés, c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un ! ajouta Shaka._

- _Nous n'avons pas autant de tact que toi, Shaka ! répondit sèchement Saori._

- _Et il peut parler depuis que Miss Shaina viens faire de la méditation chez lui ! ajouta Camus. _

- _Mais arrête de sous-entendre des choses ! dit le blond en rougissant._

- _Arrête de nous faire des cachotteries, elle te plaît cette petite hein ? dit Camus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Ce n'est pas ça ! Elle vient juste prendre quelques cours de méditations et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier !_

- _Oh et dis-moi pourquoi lui avoir proposer de venir faire de la méditation ? _

- _Elle en avait besoin ! Elle m'a juste confié qu'elle avait un problème, une fois par mois et… qu'elle devenait très nerveuse à ce moment-là… répondit Shaka. _

- _C'est ce qu'on appelle les cycles menstruels mon cher Shaka… ajouta Camus. _

- _Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ?! Franchement si vous êtes venu juste pour parler de ça, j'aurais préféré ne pas être ici ! s'écria la déesse._

- _Excuse-nous, Saori. Dirent les deux chevaliers d'or._

- _Bon alors qui est amoureux de qui ? demanda Camus._

- _Quoi ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as qu'à demander aux personnes concernées ! s'exclama Athéna._

- _Saori__, nous pouvons toujours te conseiller et c'est aussi pour le bien être de nos amis. Ajouta La Vierge._

- _Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… vous êtes vraiment pas sympa… marmonna la déesse._

- _C'est pour le bien de tous ! dit Camus._

- _Bon… depuis que nous avons tous mené la bataille contre Hadès, nous vous avons perdu… de plus, Seiya a failli y rester lui aussi et je… je… je ne lui avais jamais dit mes sentiments… pour Shiryu, je sais qu'il aime rester avec Shunreï et ne part seulement que pour aller se battre, ils se connaissent depuis tout petits et elle a prit soin de lui lorsqu'il était aveugle. _

- _Ensuite ? demanda Shaka._

- _June__ est depuis le début proche de Shun et il m'avait confié qu'elle l'avait empêché de nous rejoindre lors de la bataille contre le Grand Pope et ils étaient très proches sur l'ile d'Andromède. Ikki, je pense qu'il aime toujours Esmeralda mais il ne pourra l'oublier. Seiya… je n'en sais trop rien où il en est avec Miho. _

- _Et Hyoga ? demanda Camus._

- _Depuis la bataille contre Asgard, il a rencontré la Princesse Freya et se sont rapproché l'un de l'autre. Il a même dû se battre contre celui qu'il l'aimait et cela lui a été douloureux… _

- _Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent tous pour se déclarer les uns les autres, bon sang… marmonna Camus._

- _Pour les autres ce n'est pas un problème mais… pour Hyoga, c'est compliqué. La Princesse Freya doit se marier de force avec un autre représentant d'Odin et sa sœur Hilda est retenue captive dans le royaume de « Vanaheim », leurs ennemis, Balder et Erwin sont au courant pour l'anneau des Nibelungen et ils peuvent renverser le pouvoir à Asgard… dit Saori._

- _C'est donc pour cela ! dit Shaka._

- _Et toi avec Shaina ? taquina Camus._

- _Mais arrête donc ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et ta correspondante ? demanda l'hindou. _

- _Oh moi c'est que de l'amitié… _

- _Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as vu sa photo ! taquina à son tour Shaka._

- _Et dire que vous êtes sensés être des adultes… soupira la déesse._

- _Hé c'est pas parce que j'ai passé le cap de la majorité que je suis sensé être mature ! dit Camus. _

- _En tout cas, toi Shaka je vois que tu es bien plus mûr que ce pauvre Camus. Ajouta Saori. _

- _Je n'en sais rien… _

- _Bon très bien, je vais voir mon stupide disciple. Ajouta Camus. _

_Le chevalier de glace se dirigea dans la chambre de son disciple, il emprunta un long couloir décoré de tentures et de pots remplis de fleurs. Le guerrier soupira maudissant Saori d'avoir changer tout le décor du palais, il arriva devant la porte et vit un écriteau où il était écrit : « Ne pas déranger ». Il toqua une fois, pas de réponse ; deux fois, pas de réponse. Il prévint qu'il allait entrer mais personne ne répondit, il entra. La chambre du Russe donnait au dessus de la mer, le maître put remarquer que son disciple avait gardé les tons blancs, bleus rappelant sa Sibérie natale. Un grand lit à baldaquin se tenait dans le coin de la pièce avec une tenture légèrement couleur crème qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les draps blancs avec des motifs, au bord de la fenêtre se trouvait un canapé blanc deux places, dans le style colonial où était placé une couverture bleue glacée pliée sur le dossier et Hyoga qui soupira et qui avait le regard perdu dans la mère. _

- _Hyoga__ ? _

- _Mmmh__…_

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Ne me prends pas pour un con… _

- _C'est rien… je te dis…_

- _Je le ressens par rapport à ton cosmos… _

- _On s'en fout… _

- _Saori__ m'a tout raconté. Je veux t'aider c'est tout. _

- _Camus… tu sais que je te respecte tout comme mon ancien maître puisque tu as été son mentor. _

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _Alors… laisse tomber c'est peine perdu ! _

- _T'es pire qu'une femme toi ! _

- _Et en plus tu es machiste… tu as bien changé depuis qu'Athéna t'a rendu la vie._

- _Ce n'est pas ça… j'ai un énorme respect pour Athéna, elle nous a permis de revenir sur Terre… malgré ce qu'on a fait… elle nous a pardonné… j'extériorise mes sentiments maintenant. Bon il faudrait trouver une solution pour ton problème._

- _Même si je délivre Freya, je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer mon amour…_

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que c'est une Princesse et je n'ai pas le même statut social qu'elle. _

- _Et alors ? Je suis sûr que Saori y a déjà pensé. N'oublie pas que nous sommes un état indépendant !_

- _Comment ça indépendant ? _

- _Depuis des siècles, ce sanctuaire est béni par la déesse Athéna. Les fondateurs du Sanctuaire y ont pensé et puis tu sais qu'il y a la fondation Graad qui a une énorme influence au niveau mondial !_

- _Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

- _Que le Sanctuaire peut t'aider, tu es l'un de ses représentants et je pense que Saori pourra créer une alliance avec Asgard._

- _Donc tu veux dire que je pourrai… non ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Et politiquement comment veux-tu que cela soit reconnu ? Asgard est déjà un royaume…_

- _Le Sanctuaire l'est aussi en quelque sorte et Saori a une immense influence et même au niveau mondial avec la fondation de son grand-père, cela te facilitera la tâche. Elle est la représentante principale de notre petit royaume, enfin on peut voir les choses comme ça. Bien entendu, cela ne peut être qu'en théorie. _

- _Je ne vais pas me faire d'illusions… pour l'instant ce qu'il compte c'est qu'il faut sauver Asgard. Et toi, tu n'avais pas une correspondante étrangère ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle te plaît bien cette…_

- _Tais-toi donc ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle ? _

- _Oh rien… _

- _Alors maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et on va aller voir Athéna pour mettre la situation au clair. _

- _Quoi mais pourquoi ?_

- _Parce qu'avant je suis allé la voir avec Shaka et euh… nous avons parlé d'autres choses. _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Hyoga__, arrête d'être aussi indiscret ! Et prends tes affaires !_

_Son disciple s'exécuta et prépara ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Camus revint vers Saori et Shaka et lui fit part la discussion avec son disciple. _

- _Tu veux que je fasse une alliance avec le Sanctuaire et Asgard ?! s'étonna Athéna. _

- _Oui, je sais que c'est un peu… bête mais il faut avouer qu'Asgard n'a plus de guerriers divins. Ajouta Camus._

- _Justement, si la Princesse va se marier. Il y aura une alliance entre Vanaheim et Asgard ! dit Shaka._

_La déesse leur fit part de toute l'histoire, la guerre des dieux, le mariage forcé de Freya, le départ soudain d'Hilda. _

* * *

_Shun__ était depuis déjà un bon moment dans sa chambre, ressortant de la douche. Il était encore torse nu et une serviette autour de sa taille soudain on toqua à sa porte et on y entra, le guerrier rougit se trouvant face à face avec celle qu'il aimait. _

- _Shun__… je… _

- _Ju__… June ?! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre que tu ouvres la porte ?!_

_La jeune fille rougit à son tour, bafouilla quelques excuses et referma la porte, elle attendit que le chevalier lui dise d'ouvrir la porte. _

- _Tu… tu peux entrer June… je suis habillé._

_Elle ouvrit timidement la porte, encore rougissante car quelques secondes avant, elle avait regardé de haut en bas le corps du chevalier. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu quand elle l'avait soigné sur leur île mais là voyant son ami, les cheveux encore mouillés, le regard surpris, les mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux et les joues rosies par la gêne, cela la fit fondre et elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle entra._

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? demanda Shun._

- _Euh… je… je suis venu voir comment tu allais. J'avoue que depuis que tu es rentré… je te trouve très bizarre._

- _Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler._

_Il lui désigna le lit, la jeune fille déclina._

- _Non._

- _June__, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement… _

- _De quoi veux-tu me parler ? _

- _Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assieds. _

- _Je n'en ai pas envie… dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ! _

- _Tu l'auras voulu… écoute, je vais devoir repartir bientôt pour Asgard… mes amis aussi d'ailleurs. _

- _Pourquoi ? Alors que vous venez à peine de rentrer ? _

- _Athéna ne veut pas alerter tout le Sanctuaire mais… une guerre de prépare._

- _Encore ? Mon dieu et cette fois ? _

- _Saori__ continue ses recherches car il y a beaucoup trop de mystères… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… _

_Le guerrier put voir la déception qu'avait la jeune fille dans son regard._

- _Alors encore une fois, tu seras loin de moi… _

- _June__… _

- _Et tu me caches des choses ? Je croyais être ton ami ? dit-elle en s'avançant contre lui._

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… mais après la bataille d'Hadès… _

- _Shun__… ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça cette fois ! ajouta la guerrière et sortit son fouet._

- _Tu ne veux pas réagir comme pour mon départ avant la bataille du Sanctuaire ?_

- _Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant toujours contre lui._

_Trop tard, elle lui envoya son fouet. Shun la contra et le fouet s'enroula autour de son poignet, il tira d'un coup sec l'arme de June. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le guerrier, ils se retrouvèrent sur nez à nez sur le lit, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre et rougissant._

- _Il… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… avant que je parte… _

_Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, elle tressaillit._

- _Shun__… _

- _Je ne sais pas si nous allons en sortir vivant ou pas… _

- _Shun__, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je ne veux pas te voir partir comme ça… _

- _Je le sais et c'est depuis le début comme cela… _

- _J'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas beaucoup à tes yeux… _

- _Si et même beaucoup… tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi, June._

- _Prouve-le !_

_Il la fit rouler sur le côté et se releva du lit, elle se posa mille et une questions et remarqua qu'il referma sa chambre à clef. Il s'approcha de plus en plus contre sa dulcinée toujours assise sur le lit, celle-ci reculait et se trouva coincée contre le mur. Elle savait qu'elle était impuissante contre lui, bien sûr il en avait vaincu des ennemis ! Répliquer ou l'attaquer était sans espoir, elle perdrait de toute façon. Le chevalier se retrouva à quelques millimètres d'elle._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Shun ? _

- _Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que je tenais à toi non ? _

- _Oui mais… qu'est-ce que…_

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et répondit à son baiser, ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes. Les mains de June parcouraient la chevelure du guerrier pendant qu'il lui caressait les épaules, descendant jusqu'à sa taille pour finir sur ses hanches._

- _Idiot… pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? _

- _D'après toi ? _

- _Shun__… je sais très bien que tu as du succès auprès des filles… mais si c'est ta méthode pour les draguer, c'est pas gagner avec moi ! _

- _Idiote toi-même… tu crois que j'ai fait ça pourquoi ? Pour m'amuser ? _

- _Hein ?_

- _Je t'aime, c'est clair non ? dit-il en rougissant._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ne me mets pas plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis ! _

_Elle se rendit compte d'une chose, elle avait connu Shun innocent et timide mais lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il était sûr de lui et l'on pouvait le remarquer dans son regard déterminé. Elle avait remarqué ce même regard lorsqu'il voulait lui parler quelques secondes avant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse et maintenant elle retrouvait son Shun si timide et innocent. _

- _C'est vrai ? Mais et toutes ces filles ? _

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais je ne suis pas un tombeur ! Peut être que des filles me courent après mais je n'ai jamais répondu à leurs avances… Demande à mon frère si tu ne me crois pas ! Et merde… oublie ce qu'on vient de faire c'est très maladroit de ma part, comment est-ce qu'une fille comme toi peut s'éprendre d'un type dans mon genre… _

- _Idiot, t'es vraiment un idiot ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… maintenant je suis fixée ! Tu ne sais pas combien de fois, j'ai tant voulu que tu le remarques !_

- _Que je remarque quoi ? _

- _Shun__, le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré ou que je t'ai empêché de partir ! Même lorsque tu es revenu de la bataille d'Hadès… j'avais hésité à te déclarer mes sentiments ! _

_Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le guerrier sourit et alla embrasser à nouveau sa June. Elle répondit à nouveau son baiser mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas sa chevelure que ses mains parcouraient mais son torse, elle cherchait le contact de sa peau et releva le T-shirt du guerrier, il la stoppa._

- _June__ mais qu'est-ce… _

- _Vais-je trop vite ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça, j'en ai aussi envie mais… je préfère attendre. Non pas que je ne sois pas prêt mais c'est une bonne excuse pour pouvoir revenir de cette bataille. _

- _Et si tu ne reviens pas ? demanda-t-elle tristement. _

- _Je te le promets ! Et c'est moi qui aurai ta fleur !_

_Elle rougit et sourit._

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la maison de la vierge ; Shaka était retourné à sa séance de méditation quotidienne. Il sentit un cosmos familier s'approcher, c'était Shaina. _

- _Bonjour Shaina ! dit-il chaleureusement._

- _Salut… _

- _Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois ! _

- _C'est pas bientôt fini tes remarques ? Plus tôt j'aurai fini et plus tôt je pourrai sortir d'ici ! _

_Le guerrier aimait la taquiner de temps en temps car selon son entourage, elle était quelqu'un de susceptible sauf envers Seiya. Mais une chose que le chevalier d'or se demandait pourquoi gardait-elle encore son masque ? _

- _Dis Shaina, je peux te poser une question ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi gardes-tu ton masque ? Tu sais toute les femmes chevaliers n'en portent plus, sauf toi._

- _Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux ! _

- _Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu le gardais… _

- _Tu m'agaces vraiment… _

- _ Ecoute, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se connaisse un peu plus._

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que je pourrai t'aider un peu mieux. Car je ne connais rien de toi. _

- _Tu crois que je vais te raconter ma vie ? C'est la meilleure ! _

- _Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi portes-tu toujours ce masque ? Si tu ne me le dis pas… les séances tu peux les oublier. _

- _Eh bien la discussion est close ! dit-elle en partant. _

- _Alors débrouille-toi toute seule pour tes douleurs ! lança-t-il._

- _Rrroohh__, c'est bon ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

- _Oui, je veux ! souriait-il machiavéliquement._

_Il s'assit parterre, attendant la suite. _

- _Tu sais que lorsqu'un homme voyait le visage d'une femme chevalier, elle devait le tuer ou en tomber amoureuse._

- _Oui ?_

- _C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Seiya… comme il n'a pas l'air de partager mes sentiments… j'ai décidé de montrer mon visage à personne d'autres. _

- _Et en es-tu heureuse ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt._

- _Je ne veux plus jamais qu'un homme me regarde ! Je souffrirai moins comme ça…_

- _Et tu sais que la beauté d'une femme peut déstabiliser tout homme ou tout dieu dans un combat ? _

- _Je ne suis pas de ce genre là !_

- _Je serai curieux de voir le visage de la femme la plus crainte du Sanctuaire._

- _La plus crainte ? Je crois pas ! C'est surtout Athéna qui est la plus crainte !_

- _Contrairement à toi, elle est beaucoup plus douce et plus ouverte, Shaina sérieusement je pense que tu t'es fait une carapace… tu veux montrer que tu es une dure à cuire mais je suis sûr comme toute femme de ton âge, tu dois être très douce. _

- _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _Rien… je dis ça simplement pour toi ! _

_Il s'assit et changea de sujet, attaquant directement la séance de méditation qui dura plusieurs heures. Trois heures passèrent et la nuit commençait à tomber, la jeune femme était beaucoup trop nerveuse et avait tourné en rond dans la salle. Comment un homme pouvait-il rester comme cela pendant des heures à soi-disant méditer ? Depuis qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne remarqua pas de changements majeurs, peut être était-elle plus détendue mais elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré de calme comme le chevalier de la Vierge. Elle se décida à lui demander._

- _Shaka__ ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester aussi calme et pendant si longtemps ? _

- _Je médite et je discute avec dieu._

- _C'est ça ! T'aime vraiment te foutre de moi ?!_

- _Non… _

- _Bon je vais rentrer… au revoir !_

- _Attends Shaina !_

_La jeune fille se retourna mais elle ne vit plus Shaka derrière son masque mais sans son masque. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, le chevalier avait fendu en deux son masque et tomba parterre._

- _Shaka__… comment… as-tu pu ?_

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais… malgré cela tu veux cacher ta beauté, cela pourrait déstabiliser un homme. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cela ? _

- _Tu es fausse c'est tout… _

- _Quoi ? Et en plus tu m'insultes ?!_

- _Shaina__, c'est pour ton bien que je l'ai fait, tiens… je dirais que si je te revois avec un masque, je me ferai un plaisir de le détruire à nouveau. _

- _Tu te prends pour qui ?_

_Elle s'avança vers lui le gifler mais celui-ci stoppa sa main avant qu'elle ne touche son visage. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit : _

- _C'est bien ce que je disais… une femme pourra déstabiliser un homme avec sa beauté… tu as failli réussir._

_La jeune fille rougit et ne dit rien, elle se contenta de ramasser ses deux morceaux de masque et repartit. Le chevalier se mit une gifle mentalement, pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela ? Pourtant, il sentait qu'un sentiment nouveau venait de naître en lui, il préféra en discuter avec Dieu car peut être qu'il pourra lui fournir des réponses. De son côté, la jeune fille courut jusque dans sa chambre qui se trouvait tout en haut du Sanctuaire dans le même palais que la déesse Athéna, elle referma la porte à clef et s'appuya contre. Shaina regardait mélancoliquement son masque brisé, jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel affront sauf Seiya mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour lui, même si elle avait essayé. Un seul homme dans sa vie lui avait fait un compliment et ce fut Shaka, pourquoi lui et pas Seiya ? Elle décida d'aller trouver le chevalier de Pégase, quitte à le réveiller, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela. Lorsqu'elle toqua, il était encore réveillé._

- _Entrez._

- _Seiya__… est-ce que je peux te déranger ? _

- _Bien sûr, Shaina qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? _

- _Je… tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que… que… _

- _Que quoi ? _

- _Euh… dit-elle en rougissant et baissant les yeux._

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Quand je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments… tu m'as remercié… mais… tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que tu ressentais vraiment…_

- _Quoi ? _

_Ce fut à son tour de rougir. _

- _Ecoute, Shaina… si je t'ai remercié c'est que… je… euh… je… _

- _Je veux mettre un terme à tout ça ! Soit je t'oublie soit tu me dis ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Mais j'ai déjà mon idée, je veux juste l'entendre de ta bouche. _

- _Mais que je te dise quoi ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, idiot ! Je sais très bien que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre mais je veux savoir qui !_

- _Ecoute… Shaina, de toute façon entre elle et moi… ça ne se fera jamais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais le plus simple serait vraiment de m'oublier._

- _Parce que je… oublie ! Alors…_

- _Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui j'aime ? _

- _J'ai déjà mon idée, c'est Saori n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Je… euh… _

- _Seiya__… écoute, comme tu le dis. C'est mieux que je t'oublie._

- _Dis depuis quand tu ne portes plus ton masque ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais je… il a été brisé._

- _Par qui ? _

- _Par Shaka de la Vierge… _

- _Ça ne m'étonne même pas._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu allais prendre des cours de méditation chez lui. _

- _Qui t'as dit ça ?_

- _Mon petit doigt ! Allez, Shaina, il faut que tu fonces ! _

- _Mais arrête ! dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Tu sais si il l'a brisé, ce n'est pas pour rien non ? _

- _Mais… je… oh tu peux parler toi ! Tu me dis de foncer alors que tu n'as même pas encore déclarer tes sentiments à Saori !_

- _Chut… écoute… j'attends que nous ayons terminé le combat. Shaina, je pense que tu as une chance avec Shaka, surtout que personne d'autre n'aurait osé faire ce qu'il a fait. _

- _Toi tu l'as fait._

- _C'était dans d'autres circonstances. _

- _Très bien, je vais te laisser excuse-moi de t'avoir déranger pour rien._

- _Mais non. _

_Elle rentra dans sa chambre, repensant à ce qu'avait dit son ami. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se rapprocher du chevalier de la Vierge, après tout c'était lui qui avait proposé des cours de méditations et il ne semblait pas indifférent lorsqu'il la vit sans son masque. Elle se dit que le lendemain, elle le testerait. _

* * *

_Le lendemain, Shun vint s'entraîner avec Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Seiya dans l'enceinte d'entraînement du Sanctuaire. Il semblait pensif._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin, Shun ? demanda Seiya. _

- _Moi ? Rien… _

- _Tu m'as l'air bien dans un état second. _

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non !_

- _Il doit penser à sa petite June ! plaisanta Hyoga. _

- _Mais non… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Hier, j'ai vu qu'elle était resté un moment dans ta chambre. Ajouta Ikki. _

- _Comment le sais-tu grand frère ? _

- _Parce que j'ai voulu te redonner le livre que tu m'as prêté et elle était venu avant moi. Je suis juste resté quelques secondes mais il me semblait que ça tardait entre vous alors je suis parti._

_Pégase lui attrapa la tête et le décoiffa._

- _Petit cachottier ! _

- _Mais arrête Seiya, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Vous avez vraiment dû parler longtemps, j'imagine… ajouta le Dragon._

- _C'est que… euh… _

- _Shun__ lui a déclaré sa flamme ! s'exclama Seiya._

- _Hein ? firent les chevaliers en cœur._

- _C'est vrai ça ? demanda Shiryu._

- _Euh… c'est que… il a raison… répondit Andromède._

- _Je comprends mieux. J'ai vu June ce matin, elle semblait être sur un petit nuage… dit Hyoga. _

- _C'est vrai ? Alors raconte-nous Shun ! demanda à nouveau Pégase._

- _Mais rien… j'ai hésité à lui dire et je me suis lancé… _

- _T'es un vrai tombeur toi ! plaisanta le Cygne._

- _Ce n'est pas le seul ! ajouta Seiya._

- _Pourquoi ? firent-ils en chœur._

- _Euh… Shaina est venu me voir hier soir… _

- _Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu avais repoussé ses avances ? demanda Shun._

- _Oui c'est vrai mais… il semblerait que Shaka s'intéresse à elle, elle est venu me demander conseil en quelque sorte._

- _J'ai entendu dire aussi qu'il lui donnait des cours de méditations, vu son tempérament c'est un peu normal… ajouta Ikki._

- _Il n'y a qu'avec Seiya qu'elle est douce… dit Hyoga._

_Les chevaliers mirent fin à la conversation et firent leur entraînement durant le restant de la journée. Pendant ce temps, Shaina était allé pour sa leçon quotidienne de méditation. Cette fois-ci, elle voulait mettre la situation au clair, elle entra dans la maison de la Vierge, il y régnait un silence de mort comme d'habitude. Elle appela Shaka mais sans succès, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut l'écho de sa voix, elle décida d'avancer un peu plus dans la grande pièce mais elle ne sentait même pas le cosmos du chevalier. Elle arriva jusqu'à l'autre entrée de la maison de la Vierge, se disant qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il laisse sa demeure sans aucune raison était inconcevable ! Elle fit le chemin en arrière et trouva une petite porte, elle l'ouvrit. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air, elle remarqua que c'était la chambre de Shaka, décorée dans le style oriental et dans les tons oranges et rouges, un grand lit avec des draps en soie rouge s'y trouvait dans le coin. Plusieurs livres se trouvaient ouverts sur celui-ci, elle en prit un et y jeta un coup d'œil. Ce livre expliquait les bienfaits de l'Ayurveda que ça soit les massages, les soins, un autre traitait sur les concepts et la religion bouddhiques, un autre sur l'hindouisme etc… Soudain une main lui saisit l'épaule, elle fit un cri de surprise. _

- _Ah…_

- _Shaina__ ! _

- _Oh c'est toi Shaka ?! Tu m'as fait peur !_

- _Excuse-moi mais… que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? _

- _Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… j'étais juste venu pour la séance de méditation et puis j'ai ouvert la porte… je n'ai trouvé personne. _

- _Et moi j'aurais dû fermer cette porte… je vois que tu as regardé mes livres !_

- _Je… je… suis désolé. _

- _C'est rare de te voir aussi détendue, normalement tu es… _

- _Assez ! C'est bon je suis en tort, je me suis excusé ! On la fait cette séance ?_

- _Eh bien... on pourrait changer, je suis descendu voir notre marchand acheté quelques produits qui me manquait pour mes soins ayurvédiques._

- _Quoi ? _

- _L'Ayurveda est bon pour le corps mais aussi pour l'esprit. _

- _Shaka__, je ne viens que pour la méditation ! _

- _Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de changer et je vois que tu as de plus en plus de mal à rester en place. _

- _Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu as les yeux fermés pendant que tu médites ou que tu discutes avec Dieu soi-disant !_

- _Je le sens à ton cosmos. Mais tu as fait des progrès depuis le début mais il faut encore en faire. _

- _Et pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je fasse autre chose que de la méditation ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des massages, des soins… _

- _Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est aussi bon pour l'esprit. D'ailleurs, il me faudrait quelqu'un pour essayer les massages._

- _Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? _

- _Pourquoi pas ? _

- _Quoi ? Demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas sur un autre chevalier ? _

- _Euh… je ne pense pas… ils sont beaucoup trop… fier._

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Laisse tomber ! dit-il en lui tournant le dos._

- _Alors je sais pas moi ! Passe une annonce, demande à Marine ou même à Saori ! _

- _Saori__ ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! C'est notre déesse jamais je ne me permettrai de faire cela et Marine… je ne préfère pas… Aiolia en serait vert de rage ! De plus… c'est sa petite amie maintenant… _

- _Quoi ? Bon… là n'est pas la question, n'y pense même pas ! Et puis je suis la seule personne libre du Sanctuaire c'est pour cela ! _

- _Shaina__, je t'assure que ça te ferait le plus grand bien._

- _Et pourquoi sur une femme ? Avoue que tu veux te rincer l'œil ! _

_Le chevalier rougit._

- _Je… je ne crois pas ! Mais bon, je remarque que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire ! lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos._

- _Et tu ose encore me dire ça ?! Bon c'est d'accord et je vais te montrer que je peux le faire ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

_Il se remit face à elle._

- _Bon je t'avertis cela risque d'être long, je n'ai jamais fait de massage sur quelqu'un… bon d'après le livre, il faut que tu utilise ce savon… euh, ma salle de bain est là._

- _Et pourquoi dois-je aller dans TA salle de bain ? Et pourquoi dois-je utiliser ce savon ?_

- _Il permet d'ouvrir les pores de la peau et mieux vaut avoir une peau bien propre pendant que tu y es non ? _

- _Et en plus tu insinues que je suis sale ?!_

_La jeune fille lui envoya un coup de poing mais Shaka la stoppa d'une main. _

- _Ne te vexe pas comme ça, c'est juste pour faciliter le massage. Tu sais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à vouloir profiter d'une femme sinon je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps… _

- _Justement… je me posais des questions… sur…_

_Le blond lui envoya une serviette, la coupant dans sa phrase. Chacun se sépara, l'hindou alla faire une séance de méditation avant de faire le massage pendant que Shaina allait prendre un bain. En entrant dans la première partie de la salle de bain, elle se dévêtit, fit couler l'eau chaude dans l'immense baignoire. Elle trouva plusieurs produits, mousses, huiles, sels etc… et en profita un maximum. Shaina s'était assoupie dans son bain car l'eau était presque froide, elle prit rapidement une douche mais lorsqu'elle voulut revenir dans la première partie de la salle de bain, elle ne trouva pas ses habits, elle appela le disciple de Bouddha derrière la porte._

- _Shaka__ ? Shaka ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Où sont passé mes habits ? _

- _Hé bien, je ne sais pas où les as-tu posé ? _

- _Ils étaient posés sur un bac à lessive._

- _Ça doit être l'une des servantes qui doit être venu pendant que nous étions occupés et elle a dû emporter tes habits._

- _Et je vais faire comment pour rentrer ? Et le massage ? _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, viens t'allonger sur le lit avec ta serviette._

_Elle ouvrit la porte timidement et rougit, le chevalier n'avait plus son armure sur lui mais juste un marcel (camisole) moulant son corps parfait ainsi qu'un survêtement de coton blanc. De son côté, il rougit à son tour, voyant sa jeune protégée dans cette tenue, il bafouilla et l'invita à s'allonger sur le lit pour la deuxième fois._

- _Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas me faire des trucs louches ? demanda Shaina._

- _Puisque je te le dis… _

_Juste avant de commencer, il mit un cd de musique zen et prit de l'huile de massage, il commença au niveau de la nuque et descendit jusqu'aux omoplates._

- _Shaina__ ?_

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

- _Euh… il faudra que tu descendes ta serviette… dit-il en se grattant la tête et rougissant. _

- _Quoi ? J'en étais sûr c'est pour…_

- _Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mais il faut bien que je continue le massage ! Et tu restes sur le dos de toute façon._

- _Si tu t'avises de tenter quoi que ce soit… _

- _J'aurais pu le faire à maintes reprises, je te l'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme ! De toute façon, on risque d'en avoir pour des heures, tes muscles sont très tendus._

- _Des heures ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

- _Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas trop le choix. _

- _Tu pourrais très bien aller me chercher une tenue non ? _

- _On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant c'est moi qui décide et laisse-toi faire !_

_Shaina__ grommela et l'hindou put continuer son massage, il descendit la serviette jusque dans le bas du dos, les joues du chevalier étaient en feu ! Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir sa fine silhouette, il continua à masser son dos. Cela dura un moment et dit : _

- _Je pense que le mieux serait que je te masse le reste du corps. _

- _Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, n'utilise pas n'importe quel moyen pour me tripoter !_

_Le guerrier se gratta à nouveau la tête._

- _Shaina__… depuis que j'ai commencé le massage, combien de fois j'aurai pu relever ta serviette et toucher tes fesses ? Ou alors masser au niveau de tes omoplates et descendre jusqu'à ta poitrine ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose… mais personnellement vu ton caractère, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'aucun n'homme ne veuille te côtoyer !_

_C'en fut trop, la jeune fille bien qu'elle s'était forgé une carapace d'une dure à cuire, elle possédait toujours son côté fleur bleue qu'elle n'a montré qu'à Seiya, une larme coula. _

- _Mon dieu ! Shaina… je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais vraiment pas… c'est sorti tout seul, c'est la colère qui… _

- _Tu as raison… C'est normal qu'aucun homme ne veuille me côtoyer… mais je ne voudrais plus jamais souffrir ! Un est déjà mort par mon égoïsme... je me renferme, je…_

_C'est comme si durant toutes ces années, un barrage avait retenu un flot de larmes en elle et il venait de se briser. Le chevalier de la Vierge la laissa pleurer un moment et alla chercher un mouchoir, il lui tendit :_

- _Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il._

- _Merci… tu as raison, je suis vraiment bête… il faut que je change… _

- _Bon, je te comprends en un sens mais ne te sens-tu pas seule ? Alors que nous sommes tous là pour nous aider les uns les autres ? _

- _Comment ça ? _

_Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts._

- _Shaina__, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de t'aider ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien._

- _C'est normal de s'aider les uns les autres non ? _

- _Oui mais… quelqu'un comme moi…_

- _Laisse tomber et profite de ton massage ! dit-il en souriant. _

_Elle laissa faire le chevalier, son massage dura encore quelques heures et elle finit par s'endormir et à force d'avoir masser son amie, Shaka tomba de fatigue à côté d'elle. Le lendemain, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui réveilla la guerrière ; elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était toujours dans la chambre de son mentor. De plus, elle sentait un poids sur son dos et se retourna, le guerrier semblait dormir paisiblement et il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Shaina ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'en profiterait pas car il en avait eu des occasions ! Soudain, il se réveilla à son tour et la vit directement, il rougit et bafouilla quelques excuses. _

- _Oh… excuse… moi… je ne voulais vraiment pas… _

- _Euh…_

_Ils restèrent durant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Le chevalier finit par briser le silence. _

- _Shaina__, je suis vraiment désolé… je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose à te mettre._

- _Très bien, je t'emprunte à nouveau ta salle de bain si ça ne te gêne pas. _

_Pendant qu'elle prit sa douche, Shaka lui avait trouvé un sari blanc brodés avec des fils dorés. Il partit pour sa séance quotidienne de méditation mais au bout de deux minutes, Shaina l'appela. Dès qu'il entra, elle avait bien mis le jupon et le haut mais elle ne savait comment mettre ce drôle d'habit._

- _Excuse-moi mais comment met-on cet habit ? _

- _Je vais te montrer._

_Il prit le tissu et l'enroula autour de sa taille en coinçant le tissu au jupon. Shaka rougissait, toucher la peau douce de sa protégée lui semblait irréel voir bizarre alors que pourtant il l'a eu fait sur bien des femmes. Il mit un certain temps à mettre ce tissu long de plusieurs mètres et rabattit le dernier pan sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. _

- _Tu veux voir ? J'ai un miroir. _

- _Oui._

_Il ouvrit une armoire et un miroir leur fit face._

- _Oh mon dieu mais c'est… c'est… magnifique ! C'est élégant… c'est… _

- _Tu es très belle dans ce sari. _

- _C'est un habit que l'on porte en Inde ? _

- _Oui._

- _Comment se fait-il que tu aies des habits de femme chez toi ? _

- _Euh… en fait, c'est lors de mes voyages en Inde… j'en ai acheté quelques uns pour au cas où si je risquais de rencontrer une femme. _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Ecoute, c'est très mal vu en Inde de sortir avec quelqu'un sans être marié du point de vue traditionnel mais ça ce sont les vieux qui le disent, la nouvelle génération se permet de faire cela maintenant mais c'était au cas où si je fréquentais une fille et si ces parents étaient restés traditionnels, je lui aurais offert quelques saris. Malgré que la coutume est de donner une dot, je lui en aurais donné des habits au lieu d'argent._

- _C'est donc pour ça ? Mais alors… tu… étais allé en Inde pour trouver une femme ? _

- _Non pas spécialement… c'était surtout pour la méditation. Et puis personnellement si un jour je me marie, je souhaiterais que ma femme porte de temps en temps des habits traditionnels. _

- _C'est mignon ! fit-elle en souriant. _

- _Euh…_

- _En fait, tu n'as pas l'air comme ça mais tu recherches toi aussi l'âme sœur ! fit-elle en le pointant du doigt._

- _Non, je… dit-il en rougissant._

- _Shaka__, est-ce que l'on doit vraiment faire une séance aujourd'hui ? _

- _Pas spécialement pourquoi ? _

- _Je n'ai pas très envie aujourd'hui. _

- _Bon très bien. _

- _Je retourne chez moi me changer et je reviens te chercher._

- _Tu ne veux pas garder le sari sur toi ? _

- _Eh bien, il est magnifique mais je ne pense pas que ça soit la tenue approprié pour la journée que je nous ai prévu !_

- _Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

- _Shaka__, tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps alors je… je voulais juste te remercier. _

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

- _On pourrait aller se balader en ville ? Il fait beau et puis au moins tu ne resteras pas enfermé non ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais il nous faut l'accord d'Athéna._

- _Je m'en occupe. _

_La jeune fille descendit jusque dans sa maison pour trouver une tenue plus appropriée, en chemin elle croisa ses amis. Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Seiya :_

- _Salut Shaina ! cria Seiya._

- _Bonjour à tous ! dit-elle en passant. _

_Les guerriers furent étonnés que pour une fois, elle leur adressait la parole._

- _Dis elle semble de bonne humeur ! s'exclama Shun._

- _Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? demanda le Dragon_

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils en chœur._

- _Elle avait un sari._

- _Et ? demanda Seiya._

- _Shaka__ est le seul qui pourrait en avoir, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin non ?_

- _Elle a passé la nuit chez lui ! s'exclama Andromède._

- _C'est donc pour ça ? dirent-ils tous en même temps. _

_Shaina__ arriva chez elle, dans sa petite maison ; elle lui semblait si triste, si vide. Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit sur la situation. Elle s'était très vite rapproché du chevalier de la Vierge en très peu de temps, elle repensait à ses derniers moments avec lui, elle rougit lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'épisode de ce matin. La jeune fille passa une robe noire dos nu et assez courte, moulant les formes de son corps et alla chercher le guerrier. Quelques minutes après, elle toqua à nouveau à sa porte, elle rougit à nouveau, il était torse nu en train d'essayer de plusieurs habits avec un jeans. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mettre…._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à faire ce genre de chose… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre…_

_La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et regarda les différents habits qu'il avait sorti de son armoire. Ils optèrent pour un marcel et une chemise bleu ouverte ainsi qu'un collier en or, elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Dieu qu'elle le trouva à son goût ! Shaina alla se rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain et partit trouver Athéna pour pouvoir avoir un jour de congé._

- _Tu m'as demandé une audience, Shaina ? demanda la déesse._

- _Oui, Princesse ! dit-elle en s'agenouillant sur un genou._

- _Que puis-je pour toi ? Je vois que tu ne portes plus ton masque. _

- _C'est vrai… eh bien, je voulais vous demander si nous pouvions Shaka et moi…_

_La déesse se leva de son trône et s'approcha d'elle. _

- _Tu voudrais un jour de libre ? _

- _C'est cela. _

- _Je te l'accorde._

_Elle fit signe à ses gardes de la laisser et de refermer les portes. _

- _Shaina__ ?_

- _Oui, Princesse ?_

- _Entre nous… aimes-tu toujours Seiya ?_

- _C'est que… je ne peux y répondre. _

- _Malgré que tu sois une de mes protectrices, je peux lire dans ton cœur, il est confus. _

- _Saori__…_

- _C'est important que tu me le dises… je ne veux blesser personne…_

- _Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?_

- _…_

- _Excusez-moi, je suis trop indiscrète…_

- _Oh et puis à toi je peux te le dire Shaina, parlons de femme à femme !_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Oui, effectivement je l'aime mais… je…_

- _Princesse… il n'a jamais vraiment répondu à mes sentiments._

- _Je le sais bien et j'ai très bien vu l'amour que tu lui portes mais…_

- _Saori__ ! Laissez-moi terminer ! Il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour Seiya mais… je n'ai pas eu de réponses concrètes de sa part… _

- _Shaina__, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de Shaka, est-ce vrai ? _

_La guerrière rougit._

- _Je…euh… je…_

_La déesse sourit et mit fin à l'audience, Shaina partit chercher le chevalier de la Vierge et l'emmena en ville. Pendant ce temps, Hyoga avait préparé ses affaires comme lui avait suggéré son maître, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre attendant des nouvelles de Camus. Il vint en fin de journée._

- _Maître ! _

- _Hyoga__, je ne peux partir avec toi ! Ma correspondante vient dès ce soir, je viens de recevoir un téléphone de sa part. _

- _Comment ? Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de préparer mes affaires dites-moi au moins la raison ! _

- _Car nous aurions pu voir comment se passait les choses sur place mais je ne peux venir. Ecoute-moi bien, si tu veux conquérir ta bien-aimée…_

- _Maître ! Je risque beaucoup ! _

- _Et alors ? Si tu veux la sauver ? _

- _Très bien… je m'en vais au royaume d'Asgard… mais et Athéna ? _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui en ferai part._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, Hyoga était arrivé à Asgard, il logeait chez la nourrice de Freya._

- _Alors vous n'avez pas renoncé ? demanda-t-elle._

- _C'est que… c'est mon maître qui…_

- _Je vous taquine ! _

- _Et Freya ? _

- _Hélas… depuis votre départ, je ne peux plus approcher ma petite Freya._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _On me trouve toujours des excuses car elle est soit disant occupé…_

- _Très bien, je pars de ce pas la voir et ce soir je serai au château._

_Le guerrier de glace mit son armure divine et quelques heures plus tard se retrouva devant le château, il prit le chemin habituel pour aller dans la chambre de sa Princesse. Il arriva à sa fenêtre, ses servantes étaient en train de la coiffer. Il se glissa dans un coin où aucune servante ne pouvait le voir dans le miroir et attendit durant quelques minutes le temps que les servantes partent pour pouvoir un contact avec la Princesse. Freya défit ses cheveux déçue de sa nouvelle coiffure, les peigna et les lissa elle-même, elle les laissa en bas et remis son serre-tête rose qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre depuis toujours. Le chevalier tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle était fermée. Intriguée, Freya alla ouvrit la fenêtre car elle avait entendu du bruit, Hyoga apparut au dernier moment et la fit sursauter. _

- _Hyoga__ ?!_

- _Princesse…_

- _C'est une folie… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? N'avez-vous donc pas lu ma lettre ?_

- _Oui mais… je ne peux vous laisser comme cela ! Princesse, je… je… _

- _Oh, Hyoga… dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. _

- _Princesse… murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue._

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?_

- _Parce que je ne peux laisser celle qui m'a laissé la vie sauve… _

_La Princesse l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, heureuse de retrouver son chevalier. _

- _Vous ne pouvez pas rester… alors que je le voudrais tellement… dit-elle._

- _Princesse, pourquoi êtes-vous si malheureuse ? _

- _Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma sœur… et Erwin qui… qui veut absolument que je… je… mon dieu… Hyoga, il vaut mieux que vous partiez._

_Le guerrier n'avait pas encore enlacé sa bien-aimée depuis le début, il l'enlaça._

- _Princesse, je vous ai promis que je ferai tout pour vous aider non ?_

- _Oui mais… _

- _Si je le voulais…je pourrais vous enlever maintenant… lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille. _

_Elle rougit._

- _Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? _

- _Je ne peux pas… cela pourrait envenimer les choses, Princesse… _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Je ne peux hélas… _

_Elle s'enleva de son étreinte et recula. _

- _Hyoga__… il faut que vous partiez maintenant… sinon cela risque d'être trop dur pour nous deux… _

- _Je ne veux pas partir maintenant… je veux vous aider…_

_Freya__ ne dit rien, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie ; c'était de se précipiter dans ses bras et s'y réfugier._

- _Princesse… comment est-il avec vous ? _

- _Il… il m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas… mais je n'ai pas le choix !_

- _Princesse ! Vous vous sacrifiez !_

- _Je ne veux pas que mon peuple souffre._

_Le guerrier s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus._

- _Freya__… vous êtes un être humain avant tout ! Mais si vous vous sacrifiez… il n'y aura pas que votre peuple qui risque de subir les conséquences, ils le subissent déjà maintenant. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Car il va y avoir une réédition de votre royaume non ? _

- _Et alors ?_

- _Une fois que votre royaume sera entre leurs mains… je ne sais pas… le sort qu'ils auront… et les guerriers divins risquent de tuer ceux qui oseraient se rebeller… Princesse, attendez patiemment. Nous faisons notre possible pour vous aider._

- _Hyoga__… il faut que vous partiez, Erwin ne pourra pas me faire de mal je vous l'assure._

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? _

- _Il… il m'a avoué ses sentiments… _

_Il s'était approché d'elle, un pas de plus et elle chutait sur le lit._

- _Princesse, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit lors du bal que vous ne vouliez pas vous marriez avec quelqu'un avec qui vous n'avez pas de sentiments ? _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Ah moins que ayez des sentiments pour lui…._

- _Je…_

- _Dite-le moi franchement… Je vous ai promis que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider ! dit-il en la regardant intensément._

- _Hyoga__… _

- _Princesse, je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas…_

- _Chut… dit-elle en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du chevalier. _

- _Freya__… avez-vous des sentiments pour lui ? Je dois le savoir... je ne veux surtout pas… souffrir._

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? dit-elle craintivement._

- _Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? _

- _Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs… _

_Il l'enlaça mais dans l'élan, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Le chevalier se retrouvant sur sa Princesse…_

- _Hyoga__… _

_Il voulut se relever mais elle l'en empêcha en lui tirant le col._

- _Princesse, je suis allé trop loin… excusez-moi._

- _Hyoga__… pour vous répondre, mes sentiments ne sont pas pour Erwin… mais pour…_

_Soudain on toqua, c'était l'une des servantes qui revenait._

- _Princesse ? demanda la servante derrière la porte._

- _Mon dieu, une de mes servantes revient… Un instant !_

_Le chevalier se releva et s'apprêta à repartir._

- _Je dois vous laisser… _

- _Attendez… Hyoga quand vous reverrai-je ?_

- _Je ne sais pas… je dois retourner au Sanctuaire très bientôt. Je suis juste venu en attendant voir comment vous vous portiez._

- _Hyoga__, dans quelques jours, il va y avoir un bal. _

- _Un bal ? _

- _Ce serait le moyen idéal pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

- _Mais comment pourrais-je entrer dans la salle de bal ? Je suis connu comme un protecteur d'Athéna._

- _Ce sera un bal costumé, vous n'aurez qu'à vous déguiser._

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _

_Elle lui prit la main, le chevalier rougit._

- _Princesse… _

- _Hyoga__, j'aimerais que vous fassiez votre possible pour venir._

_Freya__ passa ses bras autour de sa taille._

- _Princesse… pourquoi ?_

- _Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec vous que je me sente bien._

- _Et quand tout cela sera fini…nous serons séparés…_

- _Mais je vous promets…_

_Il posa à son tour un doigt sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait._

- _N'en dites pas plus, nous verrons ensuite… je dois y aller maintenant. _

_Et il partit dans la nuit noire, laissant sa bien-aimée derrière lui._

* * *

_Camus avait reçu sa correspondante, le même soir. Il alla la chercher à l'aéroport, il la reconnut tout de suite en plein milieu de la foule. C'était une jeune fille métisse aux yeux verts, des cheveux châtains foncés un peu ondulé tombaient jusque sur ses épaules. _

- _Cassandra ! cria-t-il en lui faisant des signes._

- _Camus ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui._

- _Euh… oui c'est moi. Tu dois être Cassandra je suppose. _

- _Exactement, heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main. _

- _Alors c'est toi mon correspondant mystérieux, j'avoue que je te voyais tout autrement. _

- _C'est que… je ne suis pas très photogénique c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de photo._

- _Je vois ça en tout cas, tu es encore plus mignon que je ne le pensais !_

_Le guerrier ne trouva rien à répondre et rougit, ils prirent un taxi et allèrent directement au Sanctuaire. _

- _Alors d'après ce que tu m'as dit… tu vivrais dans un temple ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Euh… non pas tout à fait… comment dire… on pourrait dire que c'est un petit royaume où nous vivons. _

- _Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu t'entraînais mais à quoi ? _

- _Euh… écoute, nous allons déjà manger quelque chose chez moi ? Ou bien veux-tu que je te fasse visiter la ville ? _

- _Mmmhhh__ écoute, il faudrait déjà que je trouve un hôtel où je pourrai loger. _

- _Euh… j'ai déjà prévu une chambre pour toi… dit-il en rougissant._

- _Ah ? _

- _Eh bien oui, si je t'invite ce n'est pas pour que tu restes à l'hôtel. Par contre, nous allons déjà passer chez moi pour que tu puisses poser ta valise. _

_Elle sourit et s'arrêtèrent au Sanctuaire, la jeune fille fut étonnée de voir autant de temples concentrés au même endroit. Arrivés au temple du verseau, Camus ouvrit une porte donnant sur son appartement. Il était petit mais décoré dans des tons blancs et bleus tout comme l'a fait son disciple. _

- _C'est petit mais on trouvera de la place… euh… en fait je te laisse mon lit et je prendrai le canapé._

- _Camus… tu sais quoi ? T'es vraiment un idiot !_

- _Hein ? Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça ? J'ai meilleur temps de trouver un hôtel ou que tu me laisses ton canapé._

- _Je ne pense pas non !_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Car c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir. Demain, je te présenterai aux personnes qui vivent ici._

- _Bon d'accord mais je participerai aux frais ! Par contre, est-ce que je pourrais euh… t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Oh… euh… oui… répondit-il en rougissant à son tour. _

_Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était sortie de la douche. Elle avait mis une robe d'été blanche sans bretelle et moulant son corps ainsi que des sandales en diamant à talon aiguille, elle laissa ses cheveux en bas. Dès qu'elle apparut, le chevalier rougit._

- _Alors tu me trouve comment ? _

- _Je… euh… ça te va… bien…_

- _T'aurais pu trouver autre chose… _

- _Je ne veux pas paraître offensant._

- _Dis-moi clairement ce que tu en pense._

- _Vraiment ? _

- _Vraiment._

- _Bon, d'accord… tu es très euh… belle mais je dirais quand même un soupçon provoquant… ta robe est très courte. _

- _C'est le but recherché mon cher Camus._

- _Hein ? Pourquoi ? _

- _Comme ça… et toi tu ne t'es pas changé ? _

- _Ça ne va pas, ce que je porte ?_

- _Tout dépend mais j'avoue que tu pourrais faire un effort et déjà qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

- _Eh bien, je voulais te faire découvrir la cuisine grecque et ensuite on aurait pu aller boire un cocktail sur la plage, voir aller en discothèque si tu en a envie mais… j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment danser…_

- _Ça me plaît, bon très bien… vas te préparer, ensuite on verra ce que tu mettras. _

_Le chevalier alla se préparer, la jeune fille rougit quand il apparut en caleçon devant elle, elle parcourut du regard son corps musclé dû à son entraînement._

- _Camus ?!_

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? _

- _Oh rien… bon on regarde ce que tu vas mettre ?_

_Ils optèrent pour un jeans, une ceinture noire ainsi qu'un t-shirt noire moulant son corps, il prit encore une veste en cuir brune au cas où si il faisait un peu froid. La tenant sur son épaule, il dit : _

- _Bon on y va ? Sinon demain on y est encore._

_Ils descendirent en ville et trouvèrent un restaurant, ils commandèrent à manger._

- _Bon le temps qu'ils nous préparent ça, parle-moi un peu de toi ! dit le français._

- _Comme tu le sais j'habite à New York… d'ailleurs, je compte repartir de cette ville._

- _Pourquoi ça ? _

- _J'aime le changement et j'avoue que vivre en Grèce me donne bien envie et puis je pense que je continuerais mes études ici… d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est le lieu idéal car Athènes est quand même un lieu historiquement parlant intéressant non ? _

- _Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu pourras rester autant que tu veux et si tu viens faire tes études à Athènes, je serai ton guide. _

- _Merci et alors parle-moi un peu de toi… parce que dans tes mails tu étais très évasif._

- _Euh… eh bien que dire… j'aime m'entraîner, aller voir de temps en temps des expositions, aller à la plage… _

- _Et ce lieu où il y a tous ces temples ? C'est ça ton royaume ? _

- _Pas dans ce sens mais… comment dire, on pourrait dire que c'est une principauté._

- _Et tu travailles ? _

- _Euh… on pourrait dire pour la fondation Graad. _

- _Hein ? Sérieusement, tu veux dire celle qui est responsable de la fondation Graad vit ici ? _

- _Oui pourquoi ? _

- _Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? La fondation Graad est l'une des organisations les plus influentes dans le monde, enfin je veux dire dans la recherche, l'aide dans le monde etc…_

- _Je le sais mais voilà._

- _On dirait que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. _

- _Effectivement…_

_Ils furent interrompus car leurs repas étaient servis, ensuite ils allèrent dans un petit bar situé sur la plage, boire un cocktail. Un garçon d'à peu près leur âge s'avança vers eux et demanda :_

- _Hé dis c'est ta copine, elle ? _

- _Non… répondit sèchement Camus._

- _Alors ma jolie, tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ? _

- _Je ne pense pas… _

- _Aller, juste un verre. _

- _Je t'ai dit non et de plus, ta façon de draguer est pitoyable ! lança la jeune fille. _

_Le gêneur partit, Camus lui proposa d'aller dans une discothèque branchée d'Athènes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la boite de nuit, tous les regards masculins se portèrent sur Cassandra. Durant un moment, une quantité d'hommes voulurent inviter la jeune fille boire un verre ou danser, elle leur refusait poliment leurs invitations et à certains elle allait danser avec. Les mêmes revenaient, Camus se mit à part au bar, plongé dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu. _

- _Tu rêves ? _

- _Hein ? Oh c'est toi Cassandra ?_

- _Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'amuses pas. _

- _Oh non, je t'ai dis je ne suis pas très fort pour danser alors je reste ici. _

- _Hé la miss, tu reviens danser avec nous ? demandèrent ses prétendants. _

- _Plus tard ! Camus vient danser avec moi, en plus ils passent une de mes musiques préférées._

- _Non, je ne sais pas comment on danse dessus._

_Elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent se déchaîner sur la piste de danse._

- _Cassandra, je ne sais pas comment on…_

_La jeune fille se colla contre lui et commença à se déhancher, il rougit._

- _Fais comme moi… dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. _

_Le chevalier passa une main autour de sa taille et se déhancha contre elle. Ils dansèrent comme cela jusqu'à la fermeture de la discothèque. Quand ils sortirent, ils durent se tenir l'un à l'autre tellement ils avaient bu mais plusieurs hommes les attendaient dans le coin d'une rue._

- _Hé Cassandra, tu nous as laissé tomber ! cria l'un des hommes._

- _Hé, je suis pas ta femme il me semble non ? rétorqua la métisse._

_L'un d'eux l'empoigna._

- _Comme tu n'es pas venu avant, tu vas venir maintenant avec nous, on va s'amuser !_

- _Arrête ! cria-t-elle._

- _Laissez-là tranquille ! lança Camus. _

- _Ah oui et pourquoi ? Tu vas nous casser la gueule ? On est plus que toi._

_Le guerrier posa sa veste sur une barrière._

- _Si j'étais vous, je partirais… dit-il._

_Tous les hommes se précipitèrent sur lui, il n'avait pas le choix et dû utiliser le « Diamond Dust ». Cela suffit à les faire partir, étonnée Cassandra se demandait si elle avait rêvé ou si c'était réel. Elle s'écroula contre un mur mais Camus la rattrapa._

- _Cassandra !_

- _Camus… c'était réel ou ai-je bu trop d'alcool ?_

- _Tu n'as pas rêvé mais on verra ça demain, viens je te ramène._

_Il la porta sur ses épaules jusqu'au Sanctuaire, il croisa son meilleur ami qui rentrait lui aussi._

- _Alors Camus tu t'es bien amusé ? C'est rare que tu sortes du Sanctuaire enfin il faut encore en avoir le droit. _

- _Oh c'est toi Milo, ben j'ai déjà eu l'autorisation d'Athéna._

- _Et qui est cette personne sur ton dos ? _

- _C'est Cassandra ma correspondante, celle que je t'ai parlé._

- _Salut…. Milo… lo…_

- _Euh… salut Cassandra, je vois que tu en profite déjà._

- _Tais-toi, idiot… murmura Camus._

- _Bon tu veux que je la porte jusqu'au lit ? _

- _Non c'est bon merci… _

- _Ca joue, à une prochaine Cassandra !_

- _Bye…_

_Le chevalier de glace la porta jusque dans son lit et l'allongea. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos lorsqu'il la coucha._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Merci de m'avoir sauvée mais d'où te viens cette force ?_

- _Je t'expliquerai demain, dors maintenant._

* * *

_Au même moment, Shaka était rentré de sa journée avec Shaina, il l'avait laissé à l'entrée du Sanctuaire et se remémora la journée. Ils avaient fait les magasins, manger dans un restaurant, visiter quelques lieux touristiques et même une dame âgée leur a dit qu'ils formaient un très beau couple ce qui bien entendu les fient rougir. Cette journée ne l'avait pas déplut et se réjouissait de revoir Shaina le lendemain._


	5. Un nouveau bal!

_Yop,_

_Voici la suite, j'avertis qu'il y aura un passage assez choquant donc pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire passez votre chemin, VOUS ÊTES AVERTIS ! _

**_A nouveau un bal !_**

_Hyoga avait contacté Athéna pour pouvoir lui donner des nouvelles, elle suggéra à Shaka et Shaina de se rendre à Asgard. Ce qu'ils firent, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter les ordres de la déesse. Camus s'était réveillé le matin avec les mêmes habits de la veille, trop fatigué pour se changer il s'était écroulé sur le divan et s'était endormi. Une odeur de café et de cuisine l'avait réveillé et vit sa correspondante en train de préparer quelques petites choses au four. Il se leva et se gratta la tête._

- _Cassandra c'est quoi tout ça ?_

- _C'est pour te remercier pour hier soir._

- _Mais il ne faut pas en faire autant ! _

- _Si, si. Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé des pancakes ? J'ai aussi préparé des croissants faits maison._

- _Euh… je… non jamais. Bon alors je vais prendre une douche et on va manger._

* * *

_Saori avait convoqué tous les chevaliers pour une audience et leur faire part du problème d'Asgard. _

- _Donc si on y réfléchit, ce Balder et cet Erwin ont prit le pouvoir à Asgard. Erwin serait la réincarnation du dieu Vidar et une guerre des dieux aurait lieu très bientôt… dit Mü._

- _C'est effectivement cela mais d'après la Princesse Freya, ils ont leur propres guerriers divins donc attendons-nous à une attaque, je vous demande de protéger le Sanctuaire pendant mon absence et celle des chevaliers de Bronze ! ajouta Athéna. _

_Camus avait pris Saori à part et lui exposa son problème par rapport à sa correspondante._

- _Donc elle veut me rencontrer ? _

- _Oui c'est exactement cela… mais je ne peux encore lui confier les secrets du Sanctuaire… nos origines, l'ordre des chevaliers etc… _

- _Camus… est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? _

- _C'est que… je n'en sais trop rien mais elle risque de me poser mille et une questions. _

- _Soit franc avec elle et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que nous risquons ? _

- _Je ne sais pas. _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, Camus fit visiter quelques endroits touristiques en Grèce à Cassandra. De retour de leurs escapades, elle lui demanda :_

- _Camus ? _

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de la fondation Graad et de la principauté où l'on vit… et cette attaque de glace ? _

- _Bon je pense que c'est le moment de te dire la vérité… mais tu risques de ne pas me croire. _

_Il lui fit part de l'ordre des chevaliers, leurs buts, la réincarnation de certains dieux, leurs combats pour la paix dans le monde etc…. _

- _Alors la fondation n'est qu'une couverture ? _

- _Pas tout à fait, elle existe vraiment mais elle œuvre pour plusieurs choses. _

- _Mais comment peut-on être chevalier ? _

- _Il faut suivre un entraînement et il est très dur. Cela dépend du cosmos que possède l'humain… enfin je te dirais, il est infini mais il faut savoir l'exploiter. _

- _C'est… c'est… _

- _Viens, je vais te présenter à la déesse Athéna. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle où Athéna faisait les audiences._

- _Camus pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?_

- _Tu vois la fille en face ? C'est elle. _

- _Elle serait la réincarnation d'Athéna ?!_

- _Bienvenue Cassandra, j'espère que tu passeras un bon séjour chez nous. _

- _Euh… bonjour, est-ce vous Athéna ? _

- _Ici, on me connaît sous Athéna mais dans le monde je suis connu pour être la petite fille de Mitsumasa Kido._

- _Vous êtes Saori Kido ?_

- _C'est bien moi. _

- _Et vous êtes une divinité ? J'ai de la peine à le croire…_

_La déesse irradia toute la pièce de son cosmos, la métisse sentit une énergie chaleureuse. _

- _Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda Saori._

- _Je… je… suis sans voix. Alors en fait c'est vous qui devez sauvegarder la paix ?_

- _Chacun le fait mais il faut que cela reste secret sinon j'ai peur que les journalistes et les touristes envahissent le Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, Camus m'a fait part de ton vœu de vivre ici. _

- _C'est juste._

- _Tu peux rester vivre au Sanctuaire mais tu sais à quelle condition._

- _Oui c'est promis, d'ailleurs je suis curieuse de connaître les habitants de ce Sanctuaire. _

- _Nous allons organiser une fête pour te souhaiter la bienvenue. _

- _Saori, penses-tu que c'est nécessaire ? demanda le Français. _

- _Camus… est-ce une manière de parler à ta supérieure euh… enfin ta déesse ?_

_La déesse éclata de rire, ils prirent congé d'elle. Camus lui présenta chaque chevalier du Sanctuaire, bien sûr il manquait Hyoga qui était à Asgard. _

* * *

_Shaka et Shaina avaient rejoint le chevalier de glace en pays d'Asgard, le bal était le lendemain soir. _

- _Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrai usurper mon identité… dit Hyoga._

- _J'ai une idée. Ajouta Shaka._

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Tu n'auras qu'à te déguiser en guerrier du désert, je veux dire en nomade du désert. J'ai ça avec moi, car Saori m'en a fait part et personne ne pourra te reconnaître, nous t'accompagnerons. _

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est inimaginable ?! Et comment passerons-nous la porte ? _

- _Saori nous a préparé des fausses lettres de noblesses, prouvant un titre. _

_Le Russe sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa bien-aimée et en profiter un peu plus cette fois-ci, il alla la trouver dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, elle s'était déjà mise en nuisette en dentelle, les cheveux détachés. Le Russe dut se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tellement il la trouvait sexy dans cette tenue._

- _Princesse ?_

- _Hyoga… oh si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. _

_Il rougit à nouveau._

- _Je pourrai venir au bal demain soir. _

- _Comment serez-vous ? _

- _Je vous laisse le découvrir. _

- _Oh Hyoga… j'aimerais tellement qu'on en ait terminé… _

- _Je le sais et avez-vous des nouvelles de votre sœur ? _

- _Oui… et malheureusement, elle a dû signer une alliance et il sera validé par mon mariage avec Erwin. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler longtemps… sa chambre est gardée._

- _Où est-elle ? _

- _Elle est en face de la mienne. _

- _Je vais passer par le toit et je reviens vous voir._

_Il partit en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Hilda. La jeune femme dormait, le chevalier de glace toqua à sa fenêtre. La jeune reine se frotta un œil et fut surprise de voir Hyoga._

- _Que faites-vous ici chevalier ? _

- _Je suis venu quérir des nouvelles pour Freya._

- _Oh ma chère sœur, heureusement que vous êtes ici. Attendez, voici une lettre, tout y est. Partez maintenant car Balder risque de revenir. _

_Il repartit en direction de la chambre de sa bien-aimée, il entra et lui tendit la lettre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa Princesse._

- _Milles mercis Hyoga._

_Elle l'ouvrit._

_« Ma chère sœur, _

_Depuis que je suis rentrée, nous n'avons malheureusement pu discuter longtemps. Voici ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ, Balder m'a immédiatement prévenu du danger que représentait Erwin, car comme tu le sais c'est la réincarnation du terrible dieu Vidar. Et comme nous sommes les représentantes terrestres du dieu Odin, il a voulu avoir l'avantage avant la bataille des dieux mais celui qui tire les ficelles n'est pas Balder mais bien son frère. Balder a prétexté une alliance entre nos deux royaumes tout en nous faisant croire que c'était lui qui commandait, lorsque j'étais à Vanaheim ; je sais que cela peut te paraître invraisemblable ma petite sœur mais il faut que nous trouvions un moyen d'arrêter Erwin avant que le dieu Vidar ne se réincarne complètement. Son frère joue un double jeu et c'est dangereux pour lui aussi car il risque sa vie. De plus, Erwin a confié à son frère qu'il était éperdument amoureux de toi depuis la première fois qu'il t'avait vu et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir ; les guerriers divins sont à nouveau en vie ce qui veut dire que Siegfried et Hagen sont vivants ! Je suppose que c'est Erwin qui les a ressuscités car il savait que nous avions encore les chevaliers d'Athéna qui pouvaient nous délivrer. Hélas, ils ont fait allégeance au dieu Vidar, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu parler à aucun d'entre eux… Freya, j'espère que nous pourrons trouver un moyen avant la bataille décisive pour combattre Vidar et espérer que ça soit notre dieu Odin qui l'emporte et que nous puissions bénéficier enfin d'un printemps éternel. Balder essaie lui aussi de trouver un moyen, en tout cas, il me l'a assuré. Tu sais que nous devons passer une épreuve « secrète » dans notre famille pour pouvoir être représentant d'Odin car je ne pouvais croire qu'il était de notre côté et effectivement c'est aussi un représentant d'Odin, il a effectué cette épreuve avec succès, je ne saurais l'expliquer pourquoi. Ma chère sœur, j'espère que tu ne seras pas obligé de te marier avec Erwin, je sais que tes sentiments sont portés envers quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas que tu aies le même destin que moi… je suis Reine maintenant, je ne peux faillir à mon devoir. Sois forte ma chère sœur et j'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous revoir._

_Ta sœur Hilda »_

_La Princesse ne pouvait croire qu'en fait Balder était de leur côté, elle devait croire sa sœur. Tout le monde était sous l'emprise d'Erwin car il possédait un cosmos encore plus grand que sa grande sœur ou que Balder._

- _Hyoga… _

- _J'ai aussi de la peine à y croire mais je pense qu'il faut avoir confiance en votre sœur._

- _Vous avez raison, je pense que l'armure d'Odin pourra nous aider et les protecteurs d'Athéna sont à nos côtés._

- _Il faut que je parte maintenant sinon on risque de nous surprendre._

- _Oh déjà ? _

- _Princesse… Hagen est vivant maintenant, vous pourrez lui dire vos sentiments._

- _Hyoga… vous n'avez rien compris… ce n'est pas à lui que ma sœur faisait mention…_

_Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre._

- _Dois-je vraiment vous dire clairement les choses ? _

- _Princesse… je ne pense pas que le moment soit venu. Je dois y aller maintenant._

- _Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? _

- _On pourrait nous surprendre… Princesse, je vous jure que je resterais avec vous mais c'est trop dangereux, je n'ai que trop tardé._

- _Très bien._

_Avant de sortir par la fenêtre, il se retourna._

- _Princesse, tenez cela pourra vous aider._

_Il lui tendit le collier qu'il possédait de sa mère._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la Princesse._

- _On l'appelle la Croix du Nord, c'est un collier que possédait ma mère et qu'elle m'avait donné quand j'étais petit. J'espère qu'il pourra vous aider à surmonter votre peine. _

- _Hyoga, c'est trop… je ne peux pas accepter c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste de votre défunte mère. _

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut vraiment que je parte._

- _Attendez, voici des invitations pour le bal, combien serez-vous ?_

- _Trois. _

- _Et les noms ?_

- _Euh… alors sa majesté Deva et sa femme Amrita et leur ambassadeur Govinda._

- _Hein ? Bon très bien mais comment avoir trouvé des noms pareils ? _

- _Je vous expliquerai mais c'est Saori et un autre chevalier qui ont élaboré un plan, princesse je dois vraiment y aller._

_Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura un merci._

* * *

_Ils se préparèrent, Shaka avait préparé un sari pour Shaina. Cette fois, il était pourpre avec des motifs dorés, il lui avait préparé un tikka (point que les indiennes mettent au milieu du front) et un collier en or avec une grande pierre rouge au milieu et des bracelets dorés. Tandis que Shaka avait opté pour un Sherwani (Longue tunique en coton) noir avec des motifs dorés le long de la fermeture et un pantalon en coton blanc. L'Hindou était en train de mettre à nouveau le sari à la guerrière, leurs joues étaient en flammes à chacun. Soudain Hyoga entra dans la pièce sans toquer et les vit. _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle n'arrive pas à mettre un sari… rétorqua Shaka. _

- _Je n'ai rien dit, tu n'as pas à te justifier… je suis juste venu voir si vous étiez prêt. _

_Quelques minutes après, ils partirent à cheval. Shaina avait dû être sur le même cheval que Shaka car son habit ne le lui permettait pas. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard au bal, ils s'annoncèrent et avancèrent vers la famille royale ainsi que Balder et Erwin. Freya et Hilda tendirent leurs mains._

- _Mesdames, merci pour votre invitation… dirent les chevaliers. _

_Hyoga fit un baisemain à sa dulcinée en relevant une partie de son tissu recouvrant son visage et cacha son cosmos, il devait se contenir car non seulement il était sur un terrain dangereux mais de plus, elle était habillé d'une robe courte chinoise noire moulant son corps avec une ouverture du haut de la cuisse, muni non pas d'une jarretière mais une lanière de cuir muni de minis couteaux et un généreux décolleté et coiffé de deux chignons sur la tête tandis qu'Hilda avait simplement revêtu un habit de Cléopâtre et d'un diadème doré._

- _Très chère, vous êtes splendide ! dit le chevalier de glace. _

- _Merci… dit-elle en se demandant si c'était bien son chevalier. _

- _N'est-elle pas magnifique dans cette robe ? demanda Erwin._

- _Euh… oui votre majesté. _

- _Nous allons bientôt nous marier, d'ici quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ma très chère amie ? demanda le représentant d'Odin._

- _Oui… _

_Le Russe voulait lui envoyer un coup de poing, arrogant, il était arrogant ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était en terrain miné. Shaka et Shaina rejoignirent le futur couple, Hilda, Balder et Hyoga._

- _Alors comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Shaka. _

- _Très bien, vous êtes des amis de Hilda et de Freya à ce que j'ai entendu dire ? demanda Balder. _

- _Oui tout à fait ! répondit le blond. _

- _C'est votre femme ? Elle est magnifique dans cet habit ! demanda Freya._

- _Hein ? Ma femme ? Euh… oui ! répondit-il en rougissant. _

_Hyoga lui dit discrètement que Saori avait mis qu'ils étaient mariés et Shaka n'avait regardé que les noms et titres mais il n'avait pas lu jusqu'à la fin. _

- _Mon ami, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? demanda Shaina à Erwin._

- _Très volontiers, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ma chère Freya ?_

- _Oh non, allez-y. _

- _Puis-je vous inviter à mon tour ? demanda Shaka à Hilda._

- _Bien sûr._

_Il ne restait plus que Balder, Hyoga et Freya. _

- _Dansez, mes amis ! Ce soir, c'est la fête ! dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux._

_La Princesse tendit sa main et le guerrier l'invita à danser mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un slow commença. _

- _Deva, il vaudrait mieux danser cela avec votre femme qu'en dites-vous ? demanda la Reine. _

- _Je ne veux pas vous froisser. Répondit-il. _

_Balder pria à son frère de le rejoindre dans un coin de la salle car il devait lui parler, Shaka invita Shaina pour le slow pendant qu'Hilda se dirigeait au bar. L'italienne et l'hindou rougissait comme d'habitude et elle se colla plus contre le corps du guerrier._

- _Shaina… murmura-t-il. _

- _Ça te gêne ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Non mais je… je… _

- _Il faut que nous ayons l'air d'un jeune couple marié et heureux, serre-moi plus contre toi._

_Freya et Hyoga s'était mis un peu à part dans un coin de la salle et dansaient._

- _Hyoga, est-ce bien vous ? _

- _Oui c'est moi. Mon dieu, Princesse quelle folie d'avoir mis une telle robe ? _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Eh bien… je doute qu'Erwin n'apprécie. _

- _Je m'habille encore comme je veux non ? _

- _Vous êtes très sexy, Princesse._

_Elle faillit déglutir._

- _Ça vous va bien aussi habiller comme cela. _

_Il la regarda intensément et la pressa plus contre lui, elle rougit. Le slow se termina et le guerrier ne voulait pas laisser partir sa Princesse mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Soudain Erwin vint vers eux, il semblait stressé voir en colère._

- _Ma chère Freya,je vais devoir m'absenter un petit moment._

- _Pourquoi donc, mon ami ?_

- _Une affaire urgente. _

- _Qu'est-ce donc ? _

_Il l'a prit un peu à part sous l'œil surveillant du chevalier de glace._

- _Les guerriers divins seront bientôt de retour, je souhaite préparer cela personnellement… dit-il._

_Il partit rapidement, Hilda était resté avec Balder, Shaina et Shaka jouaient toujours le rôle du couple de jeunes mariés. Hyoga prit la main de sa Princesse et ils disparurent derrière un rideau. _

- _Hyoga, on risque de se faire prendre… _

- _Avez-vous un endroit tranquille ? _

- _Ma chambre, Erwin a été préparé la venue des guerriers divins et les gardes sont plus postés dehors que dedans. _

_Ils se dirigèrent discrètement dans sa chambre et fermèrent la porte à clef._

- _Princesse, tout n'est pas perdu !_

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Vous avez vu ce couple… enfin si je peux dire un couple, ce sont aussi des chevaliers dont l'un est la réincarnation de Bouddha._

- _Je sentais qu'il possédait un cosmos puissant._

- _Athéna devrait bientôt nous rejoindre._

- _Hyoga, j'ai peur qu'Erwin envoie des guerriers divins attaqués le Sanctuaire pour tous vous éliminer._

- _Princesse, cela n'arrivera pas. _

- _Si seulement on avait un moyen… il faut que nous contactions Athéna. _

- _Je la contacterai dès que possible et qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes._

- _Je regagne espoir Hyoga ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit et croisant les jambes._

_Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se disait qu'elle était vraiment sexy dans cette tenue._

- _Princesse et Hagen ? Quand il va revenir qu'allez-vous lui dire ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… _

- _Si il savait ce que vous endurez…_

- _Hyoga… vous savez j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours, je ne veux pas perdre espoir, j'ai confiance en vous et aux chevaliers d'Athéna, vous avez bien gagné et sauvé ma sœur de l'anneau de Nibelungen. Mais… de toute façon, Hagen est un chevalier et il a juré qu'il protégerait le royaume d'Asgard. _

- _Et si Erwin lui a dit que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient de retour, il doit me vouer une haine considérable…_

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Princesse… quand un homme aime une femme et qu'il la voit partir avec un autre, il voit cela comme une trahison._

- _Mais ce n'était pas mon intention ! _

- _Princesse… Vous avez essayé de parler à Hagen mais cela n'a pas suffit._

- _Je le sais bien… et puis de toute façon, j'ai une profonde affection pour lui mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. _

- _Il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous protéger… Princesse… je… il faut que je parte, plus tôt je partirai et moins vous aurez de risques._

- _Pourquoi ? Erwin n'est pas près de revenir et tous les autres invités sont occupés._

- _Ecoutez, plus vite nous réglerons cette affaire et plus vite… vous… vous… pourrez parler calmement avec Hagen, il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair avec lui._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- _Il a dû prendre cela comme une trahison lorsque vous étiez parti avec moi, même si il sait pour l'anneau des Nibelungen. _

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une trahison, je… je… ne lui dois plus rien… _

_La princesse se rappela de cette fameuse nuit avec le chevalier Beta, elle s'était affairé tardivement sur quelques affaires officielles car Hilda était en voyage. La jeune Princesse s'était endormi sur son bureau fatiguée, elle avait senti quelqu'un la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonger sur le lit, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit son meilleur ami qui la regardait, elle avait voulu se lever prétextant qu'elle devait terminer la paperasserie officielle en l'absence de sa sœur. Mais le chevalier l'en avait empêché et l'avait remise au lit, il lui avait dit qu'il resterait à ses côtés toute la nuit si il le fallait. Freya sentait les larmes monter, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident et elle devait régner sur le royaume avec sa grande soeur, elle trouvait cela trop tôt, elles étaient beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir régner et Hilda s'était absenté pour s'occuper de rapatrier les corps de leurs parents jusqu'à Asgard accompagné de Siegfried. Hagen avait posé une main sur la sienne et lui assura qu'il était son plus fidèle ami et serviteur, la blonde lui en avait remercié et elle s'était blotti dans ses bras en pleurant doucement jusqu'au moment où le chevalier avait relevé son menton et prit le risque de l'embrasser. Cette nuit fut la première fois pour eux deux, elle se rappela les mots doux qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille mais il ne lui avait pas dit « Je t'aime » mais il lui disait combien il la trouvait belle, combien il tenait à elle. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule car si l'on avait trouvé le chevalier dans sa chambre, il y aurait eu de graves répercussions mais aucun des deux ne reparla de cette fameuse nuit._

- _Princesse… que voulez-vous dire par-là ? demanda le Russe._

_Elle lui raconta cette fameuse nuit avec le chevalier Beta._

- _Hyoga, ce… c'était sur le moment… mais je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler… et lui non plus… il ne pouvait de toute façon rien se passé entre nous… du moins à l'époque._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Car il était protecteur d'Asgard et… en fait c'était tout comme Siegfried et ma chère sœur, je ne voulais pas vivre un amour interdit… Même si nous pouvons très bien régner juste ma sœur et moi… _

_Le chevalier de glace la regarda. Il maudissait Hagen, il le maudissait car il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de sa Princesse pour assouvir ses envies. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Hyoga ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… mon dieu je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire._

- _Princesse, ce qui me rend fou… c'est qu'il a profité que vous ayez un moment de faiblesse, si il vous aimait vraiment il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela ! _

- _C'est de ma faute aussi. Allons ne vous énervez pas pour si peu et puis je vous assure c'est oublié… _

- _Princesse, on n'oublie jamais sa première fois ! Il restera toujours celui qui… _

_Il vit les poings de la jeune fille se serrer, il était allé trop loin._

- _Je… excusez-moi… je suis allé trop loin, j'oublie que vous êtes souveraine des fois… dit-il en s'agenouillant tel un chevalier devant sa dame. _

- _Ce n'est rien, je vous comprends mais il me semble vous avoir dit que je souhaitais oublier cela. Du moins, l'amitié que je porte à Hagen n'a pas changé notre relation. De plus, je crois que vous êtes très bien placé pour le savoir mon cher Hyoga. Dit-elle en souriant._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je sais que vous collectionnez les femmes, sauf une… comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui Eiri si je me souviens bien. _

- _Comment le savez-vous ? C'est Saori qui…_

- _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester avec elle ? _

- _Elle est partie travailler dans un autre orphelinat dans un autre pays._

- _Et vous ne voulez-pas la rejoindre ? _

- _Non car même si je l'ai fréquenté quelques temps… je lui aurais fait du mal, car… car… depuis des années je pense à une seule femme et elle m'obsède ! _

- _Il est normal de penser à celle à qui on a juré fidélité._

- _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Princesse…_

- _Hyoga, nous devons retourner au bal sinon quelques uns auront des soupçons. _

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, les chevaliers furent de retour au Sanctuaire et allèrent faire un bilan à la déesse. _

- _Je vous remercie, chevaliers ! dit Saori. _

- _Pouvons-nous nous retirer ? demanda Shaina. _

- _Attendez une seconde, je voudrais vous présenter une futur résidente du Sanctuaire._

_Cassandra s'avança et les salua._

- _Dans deux jours, il y aura une fête en son honneur. Hyoga, je tenais à te prévenir que nos deux souveraines d'Asgard seront ici. _

- _Quoi ? Mais Saori… et… et… les deux autres… enfin tu vois qui je veux dire ?_

- _Oui mais ils ne seront pas là ! D'ailleurs cela ne présage rien de bon, j'ai peur que les guerriers divins se soient déjà ressuscités. _

- _Saori, j'aurai à te parler en privé. Dit le Russe. _

_La jeune métisse fit plus ample connaissance avec l'hindou et l'italienne._

- _Alors vous êtes aussi deux chevaliers protecteurs d'Athéna ? _

- _Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Shaka. _

- _C'est que… Camus m'a expliqué les ordres de la chevalerie, la Fondation Graad et la fonction que vous avez tous ici. Je sais que Saori Kido est la digne héritière du Sanctuaire mais aussi elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. _

- _Mais quel idiot… dit Shaina en se tapant le front. _

- _Je vous assure, je ne veux surtout pas m'engendrer dans votre tâche, mais j'avoue que cet endroit me plaît et j'ai eu l'autorisation d'Athéna de rester ici._

- _En tout cas, tu m'as l'air sympa, enchanté je m'appelle Shaina. Il est vrai que nous sommes chevaliers mais alors tu dois être la correspondante que Camus nous parlait tant. _

- _C'est vrai ? dit-elle, surprise. _

- _ Euh…je m'appelle Shaka, enchanté ! dit l'hindou. _

- _Enchanté, euh… Shaina c'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? _

_L'italienne ria. _

- _Je crois que j'en ai trop dit, Shaka tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il a dit sur cette adorable jeune personne. _

- _Mais Shaina, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être une vraie commère ! _

- _Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir ce que cet abruti de Camus a dit à mon sujet ! lança Cassandra. _

- _Euh… eh bien il a dit qu'il se réjouissait de faire ta connaissance… répondit la réincarnation de Bouddha. _

- _Et sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Shaina._

- _Je suis à l'université, je vis actuellement à New York mais je souhaiterais m'installer ici pour terminer mes études d'histoire et de plus la Grèce regorge encore de tant de secret que je souhaite découvrir. _

- _Cassandra, comment vous vous êtes connu ? demanda la Vierge._

- _Sur Internet, plus précisément sur un site réunissant des étudiants et des professeurs, j'avais mis que je me passionnais pour la mythologie grecque. Il m'a dit qu'il avait effectué une licence en littérature française et qu'il venait juste de terminer ses études en France. _

- _C'est vrai, Saori a voulu que nous nous perfectionnions dans une langue et comme Camus est français mais qu'il n'a jamais vraiment vécu en France, elle lui a proposé de faire ses études là-bas ! ajouta le blond. _

- _Mais… mais.. Shaka, elle n'a pas fait cela pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Shaina. _

- _En fait, nous connaissons notre langue natale, toi l'italien et moi l'hindi et bien sûr nous savons tous la langue la plus utilisé au monde l'anglais mais sait-on jamais, des fois nous devons utiliser nos langues maternelles. Dit Shaka. _

_La métisse prit congé d'eux et alla rejoindre le chevalier de glace dans sa demeure. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans l'appartement, le Français était en train de lire un livre._

- _Salut Cassandra ! dit-il. _

- _Salut._

- _Ça va ? _

- _Oui, j'ai fait la connaissance de Shaka, Shaina et Hyoga._

- _Oh ! Super. _

- _Et j'ai appris pas mal de choses._

- _Du genre ? _

- _Shaina m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de moi avant que je vienne._

- _Quoi ? déglutit le guerrier. _

- _Ben oui ! Je t'ai dit j'en ai appris des choses ! _

- _C'est que… euh… _

- _Et demain, il y aura la fête d'ailleurs il faudrait que j'aille acheter une robe, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre puis quelle genre de danse y a-t-il ?_

- _Bon nous allons descendre en ville, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _Très bien._

_Ils descendirent en ville et firent plusieurs magasins mais ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose, Camus proposa d'aller dans un autre quartier et ils rentrèrent dans un magasin vendant des habits de luxe. La métisse opta pour une robe courte à encolure et avait un décolleté plongeant et s'arrêtant en dessus de la poitrine, de couleur blanche. Lorsqu'elle l'essaya elle n'arriva pas à mettre la fermeture éclair qui se situait au dos, elle appela son correspondant qui attendait devant la cabine._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu peux entrer ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais tu ne veux pas demander au vendeur ?_

- _Et qu'il puisse en profiter ? Ca ne va pas la tête ?!_

- _Pffff d'accord, d'accord._

_Il ouvrit le rideau, elle lui tournait le dos et tenant ses cheveux, elle tourna légèrement la tête._

- _Tu arriverais à remonter cette fermeture éclaire ?_

- _Euh… oui… dit-il en rougissant._

_Il remonta la fermeture éclaire de la robe, il avait effleurée sa peau douce une seconde qui lui fit l'effet d'une onde électrique et il marmonna quelques excuses en sortant de la cabine. Deux secondes après, elle alla voir dans la glace qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Cassandra tournant et regardant sous toutes les coutures la robe et appela Camus qui était resté à l'autre bout du couloir. _

- _Camus, viens voir !_

_Il s'approcha et la regarda, il la trouva sublime mais un tantinet un peu osé. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle. _

- _Euh… je… tu es sublime… _

- _Mmmhhh je crois que tu pense autre chose… tu penses qu'elle est trop osé._

- _Honnêtement, je le pense mais en plus, je ne souhaite pas que ça soit comme l'autre soir._

- _Tu ne veux pas qu'un homme s'approche de moi ? Serais-tu jaloux ?_

- _Non, simplement que je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger. _

- _Camus, je ne serai pas seule et je serai avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter de la soirée !_

- _Comment ça tu ne veux pas me quitter de la soirée ? _

- _Je… euh…eh bien si il y a une autre fille qui vient de draguer et que tu voudrais aller chez toi… je me vois mal partir tu comprends ? _

_Le guerrier rougit et se gratta la tête._

- _Tu sais Cassandra, jamais je ne me permettrai ça._

- _On ne sait jamais, non ? _

- _C'est que… je ne pense pas._

- _Camus, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui ont voulu t'inviter non ? Tu n'as pas voulu y aller. _

- _Mais je… je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et puis si je t'ai invité, je ne me permettrai de faire venir une autre fille ! _

- _Alors tu resteras avec moi toute la soirée ? _

- _Mais bien sûr mais je ne sais pas si je… _

- _Mon dieu, Mademoiselle que vous êtes magnifique ! s'imposa le vendeur du magasin en poussant le guerrier._

- _Pardon ? demanda la métisse. _

_Le vendeur la dévorait des yeux, Camus lui prit le bras._

- _Hé c'est comme ça que vous traitez vos clientes ? _

- _Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? Je suis tout de suite à vous. _

- _Camus… calme-toi, tu veux ? demanda Cassandra._

- _Mais Cassandra… _

- _De toute façon, je vais te trouver quelque chose. Il faut bien que tu t'achète une belle chemise non ? demanda à nouveau l'étudiante. _

- _Je reste ici ! s'exclama Camus. _

- _Monsieur, est-ce votre petite amie ? demanda le vendeur._

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Si elle n'est pas votre petite amie, je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes ici. _

- _Et moi je préfère que ça soit une femme qui vienne superviser la robe de mon amie… s'énerva le chevalier de glace. _

- _Monsieur, je préfère simplement que vous nous laissiez. Dit la métisse au vendeur._

_Il marmonna quelques excuses et se retira, soulagé, Cassandra sourit. _

- _Tu es jaloux ! dit-elle en le taquinant. _

- _Mais non ! dit-il en rougissant._

- _Tu aurais fait quoi s'il était allé plus loin ? _

- _Je… je… je… je lui aurais bien fait comprendre qu'on ne fait pas cela à une dame. _

- _Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis et que tu t'énerve ?_

- _Quoi ? _

_Elle sourit et referma le rideau, quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut et alla choisir avec le chevalier une tenue pour le bal. Ils optèrent pour une chemise bleue marine, un gilet noir, un pantalon de costard noir ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de ville noire. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Cassandra ne put s'empêcher de rougir, dieu qu'elle le trouvait habillé classe._

- _Alors ? demanda-t-il._

- _Tu risques d'en faire tomber plus d'une ! _

_Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent boire quelque chose sur une terrasse et bien sûr, un homme vint draguer Cassandra pendant que Camus était allé se soulager. _

- _Excuse-moi ma jolie, ça fait un moment que je te regarde. On boit un verre ?_

- _Je ne suis pas seule … _

- _Quoi ? C'est ton copain ? _

- _…_

- _Aller ! Si il était ton copain, il n'aurait jamais laissé seule une adorable créature comme toi._

- _Tu me gonfles ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes compliments ! _

- _C'est ça ! dit-il en partant. _

_Le Français arriva peu après, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle lui proposa de sortir manger dehors, il accepta avec plaisir. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le temple du Verseau. _

- _Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger ? demanda le guerrier. _

- _Je ne sais pas… nous verrons sur le moment euh… Camus, quelle genre de danse y aura-t-il ?_

- _Personnellement je ne sais pas, tout dépend le genre de soirée qu'aura prévu Saori. _

- _Et si on allait en boîte ce soir ? _

- _Cassandra, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu risques d'être fatiguée demain soir pour le bal. _

- _Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas mais si tu n'as pas envie de venir, j'irai seule. _

- _Jamais je ne te laisserais aller seule ! Cassandra, je t'ai promis que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras non ? _

- _Oui mais… je ne veux pas que tu te forces et puis tu sais j'aime faire la fête. _

_Le soir, Cassandra avait opté pour le même genre de robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille mais de couleur noire et avait opté pour une ceinture en diamant ainsi que des talons aiguille noire, elle portait un diadème argenté et Camus avait opté pour une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte moulant son corps et avait replié les manches juste en dessous de ses coudes ainsi qu'un jeans et une paire de basket blanches. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant surplombant Athènes et ensuite, ils allèrent en boîte. Comme la dernière fois, pleins d'hommes voulurent inviter la jeune fille mais celle-ci refusa toutes les propositions._

- _Camus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _Rien…_

- _Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? _

- _Mouais…_

_Il passait une musique du genre reggaeton, la jeune fille lui tira le bras pour venir sur la piste de danse, il fit la moue au début mais dès qu'elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour danser, il eut la même impression que la première fois qu'il avait dansé avec elle. On passa un slow, quand le chevalier vit les couples se prendre dans les bras, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Comment réagir si elle était ainsi collée à lui sur une musique aussi calme quand il la tient et se déhanche avec elle, il ne réfléchit qu'aux pas qu'il doit faire mais là, ce sera une catastrophe. _

- _Euh… Cassandra, tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre…_

- _Idiot, c'est avec toi que je veux danser._

- _Mais je… tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je me sens mal… _

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as bu un verre de trop ? _

- _Non ce n'est pas ça mais… oh et puis laisse tomber ! dit-il en lui prenant la taille et la tenant fermement contre lui._

- _Camus ?! dit-elle surprise._

- _Je te serre trop fort ? Je ne contrôle pas ma force des fois._

- _Ce n'est pas ça, je suis surprise que tu aies été le premier de nous deux à prendre dans les bras pour cette danse. _

- _Eh bien profites-en._

_Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle se sentait protégée dans ses bras._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Merci._

_Il la regarda et sourit, tout le long du slow il lui avait caressé le bas du dos, la jeune fille en avait des frissons malgré la chaleur qu'il y avait dans la discothèque. Ce fut la fin du slow, Camus ne voulait vraiment pas se libérer de son étreinte et elle non-plus, ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux et elle dit qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraichir aux toilettes. Le chevalier alla chercher un whisky et attendit au bar, il regarda sa montre, cela faisait depuis dix minutes qu'elle était parti. Peut être y avait-il beaucoup de monde, les filles font toujours long pour se préparer. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent, il décida d'aller voir du côté des toilettes des filles, quelques filles attendaient dans une file. _

- _Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu une métisse ? _

- _Elle est sorti il y a un moment déjà ! répondit l'une. _

- _Oui, je l'ai même vu partir en direction de la sortie. Répondit l'autre._

_Le guerrier se méfia, ce n'était pas dans le genre à Cassandra de partir sans rien dire. Il dû lui arriver quelque chose, le guerrier sortit de la discothèque et demanda aux badauds qui se trouvaient devant, on lui indiqua qu'elle était parti avec un homme. De son côté, Cassandra avait suivi cet homme, en fait, il l'a forcée à le suivre et cet homme fut le même qui avait parlé à Cassandra sur la terrasse._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à te suivre ? demanda-t-elle. _

_Il ne répondit pas, il lui tenait fortement le bras et elle ne pouvait pas s'en délivrer. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue sombre, il la plaqua contre le mur, commença à l'embrasser, elle voulut crier._

- _Si tu cries, je te tue… dit-il._

_Il remonta la robe de la jeune fille jusqu'au ventre et descendit son string et lui écarta les jambes, elle pouvait sentir déjà le membre durci de son agresseur. La métisse essaya de fermer tant bien que mal ses jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas accéder en elle et cria. Son agresseur lui mit un couteau sous la gorge et lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, les larmes coulaient, elle voulait que Camus soit ici pour la sauver mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Personne ne passait par ici, crier ne servait à rien et son correspondant risquait de la chercher pendant longtemps ; elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne plus résister et que son agresseur aura eu ce qu'il voulait et qu'il allait la laisser. La jeune fille fut prise de panique et si son agresseur risquait de la tuer ? On la retrouverait le lendemain, morte et Camus risquait de s'en vouloir le restant de sa vie, elle ferma les yeux et cria son nom. _

- _Camus !_

- _Ta gueule, pétasse ! Tu veux vraiment que je te bute ? _

_Il lui écarta les jambes et allait rentrer son membre dans son intimité. _

- _Freezing Coffin ! _

_Cassandra crut rêver, elle entendait la voix de Camus. Soudain, elle sentit le poids qu'elle avait contre elle disparaître, elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Son agresseur n'était plus là, elle tourna la tête et vit Camus qui était en train de neutraliser son ennemi avec un jet de glace, elle descendit sa robe en vitesse et remit son string. Elle s'agenouilla et éclata en sanglot, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit des bras la prendre autour d'elle. La métisse s'accrocha à son cou et le chevalier la serra plus fortement contre lui._

- _Cassandra… mon dieu quel idiot je peux être ! _

- _Camus… c'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?_

- _Non, tu ne rêves pas. Oh, mon dieu mais quel idiot, j'aurais dû faire attention ! Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ai emmené ici ?_

- _Il… il m'a déjà parlé cette après-midi pendant que tu étais aux toilettes et je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais rien de lui. Ensuite, il m'a repéré dans la boîte et il m'a forcé à le suivre._

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?_

- _Parce que… je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait allé aussi loin…_

_Elle éclata en sanglots durant plusieurs minutes, le guerrier la releva et lui prit la taille._

- _Camus ?!_

- _Cassandra à partir de maintenant tu diras que je suis ton petit ami et le long de ton séjour, je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus seule. Les hommes peuvent être impitoyables._

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Quoi ?_

_Cassandra se lova contre son sauveur, ils marchèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire comme ça. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du guerrier, il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le lit avec la métisse._

- _Cassandra, tu veux un verre d'eau ?_

- _Non… je… je veux juste me changer et dormir. _

_Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après, le Français fit de même, il mit un bas de survêtement noir et chercha un marcel pour dormir mais n'en trouva point. Tout était à la lessive et les servantes ne passeraient pas avant plusieurs jours, lorsque Cassandra réapparut, elle portait un top et un mini short moulant les formes de son corps. Ils rougirent tous les deux quand ils se virent._

- _Je vais te laisser dormir, moi je vais sur le canapé, est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose avant de dormir ? _

- _Camus, je… tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir._

- _Je comprends._

_Elle s'effondra à nouveau en larmes, le guerrier ne pouvait la voir pleurer ainsi ! Il se précipita vers elle et enroula ses bras autour d'elle._

- _Chut, c'est terminé… murmura le Français._

_Camus éteignit les lumières et alla rejoindre son amie, elle se blottit contre lui. Durant le restant de la nuit, elle pleura encore et encore._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Est-ce que… tu l'as tué ?_

- _En fait, il n'est pas encore mort. Je lui ai fabriqué un cercueil de glace mais aucune chose au monde ne pourra le délivrer, même moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. _

- _Est-ce qu'il méritait cela ?_

- _Et toi ? Est-ce que tu le méritais ? Non ! Ce serait arrivé à n'importe quelle jeune fille !_

- _Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote… alors que depuis le début tu ne cherches qu'à me protéger et moi qui croyait que tu étais jaloux et possessif… _

- _Je ne supporte pas qu'un homme profite d'une femme._

_Le lit se trouvait sous la fenêtre, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient se voir grâce à la lune, il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Est-ce que tu es comme ça avec toutes les femmes ?_

- _Seulement celles à qui je tiens…_

- _Camus… ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici… comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ?_

- _Rien, laisse tomber j'ai dit une bêtise… _

- _Mais et tes réactions ?_

_Il sourit et lui caressa la joue._

- _Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, profite seulement de ton séjour._

_Le guerrier risqua même à lui donner un baiser sur le front._

- _Camus, tu sais quoi ? _

- _Oui ?_

- _Je me sens bien avec toi et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cela… dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou._

- _Cassandra, comment est-ce que tu pourrais te sentir bien avec un… un… homme comme moi ?! dit-il en se relevant de quelques centimètres pour la regarder à nouveau. _

- _Tu n'es pas un assassin… tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Sinon il… il aurait peut être continué. Je t'en suis reconnaissante !_

- _Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. _

_ Elle sourit et s'endormit dans ses bras._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier, il prit une rapide douche et alla trouver son meilleur ami, Milo du Scorpion, il toqua à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et raconta tout à son meilleur ami._

- _Mais qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? demanda le Scorpion. _

- _Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je… je deviens dingue d'elle ! _

- _Tu es allé plus loin ? _

- _Non, je ne voulais pas la brusquer avec ce qu'il s'est passé et puis c'était sur le moment._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? _

- _Rien, elle a sourit et s'est endormi mais bon… je n'ose même plus la regarder en face. _

- _Etonnant, normalement on croit que tu es froid. Il n'y a que quelques uns qui savent comment tu es réellement et encore ceux qui te connaissent bien ! Et elle ? Du jour au lendemain, tu n'étais plus le même._

- _Bon alors va la trouver et prépare lui le petit déjeuner._

_Le chevalier de glace fit ce qu'il dit, quand il rentra, elle était toujours endormie. Il décida de lire un livre et attendit qu'elle se réveille, chose qu'elle fit plusieurs heures plus tard._

- _Salut Camus. _

- _Salut, tu as bien dormi ?_

- _Ça va … _

- _Tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer un petit déjeuner à la française !_

- _C'est gentil mais honnêtement je n'ai pas très faim… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?_

- _J'en sais rien… je ne sais même pas si je vais venir au bal ce soir… _

- _Cassandra, je sais ce que tu as vécu hier soir est difficile mais… ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis qu'il ne t'arrivera plus jamais ça. Mais pense aussi à Athéna, elle a convié plusieurs personnalités et plusieurs chevaliers du monde entier, il en va de sa réputation, je te demande juste un effort pour ce soir et c'est pour toi qu'elle a organisé cette fête. _

- _Tu as raison, je vais essayer._

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

- _Je ne sais pas…_

- _Tu voudrais qu'on aille passer une journée à la plage ?_

- _Pourquoi pas ?_

_La jeune fille fit une rapide douche et mit son maillot de bain et une robe dos nu verte qui rappelait ses yeux verts, camus mit un marcel blanc et un jeans. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la plage, ils s'installèrent tout au bout de la plage, il y avait beaucoup de touristes. Les deux jeunes gens mirent leurs deux linges de bain et installèrent un parasol, Cassandra enleva sa robe, son maillot de bain était blanc et le haut était en forme de triangle tandis que son bas faisait comme un short. Camus avait mis un bermuda de bain noir, ils allèrent dans l'eau et s'envoya quelques giclées d'eau tels des enfants. La jeune fille fit quelques brasses et attendait le Français à quelques mètres de la rive plus précisément dans l'eau._

- _Camus ! _

_Il la rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes, elle le fit couler mais il remonta à la surface rapidement._

- _Tu crois qu'il me faut que ça ? demanda-t-il en souriant. _

- _Je… _

_Il lui fit la même chose, elle remonta à la surface assez rapidement. Le guerrier lui attrapa le bras._

- _Camus… _

- _J'espère que ce soir tu pourras t'amuser._

- _Je… j'espère._

_Il fit la planche et se laissa dériver quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune fille lui envoya une bonne giclée d'eau._

- _Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? demanda le chevalier en souriant. _

- _Euh…_

_Il plongea dans l'eau et y resta durant plusieurs secondes tout en nageant autour d'elle pendant que celle-ci le cherchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne parut pas, la métisse paniqua et regarda autour d'elle._

- _Camus ? Camus ?_

_Soudain elle sentit deux bras lui prendre la taille, elle cria._

- _Cassandra ! C'est moi ! dit le guerrier._

- _Ca…Camus… tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. _

- _Je… je ne voulais pas… dit-il en rougissant._

_Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa correspondante, la pressa un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa le bas du dos. _

- _Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? demanda la métisse. _

- _J'en sais rien mais tu vas me le dire. _

- _En arrivant j'ai vu que l'on pouvait faire de la plongée._

- _J'ai compris._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite cabane qui avait une pancarte précisant qu'ils pouvaient faire de la plongée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bateau avec des masques et deux bonbonnes à oxygène. L'employé leur donna les derniers conseils avant qu'ils ne plongent. Quand ils furent dans l'eau, ils plongèrent le plus profond possible et virent diverses espèces de poissons, des raies, des coraux de toutes les couleurs, des étoiles de mer etc… Les deux correspondants avaient plongés de plusieurs mètres et s'étaient pas mal éloigné du bateau, ils virent une grotte sous-marine qui dégageait une lumière inhabituelle et décidèrent d'y entrer, ils furent surpris de voir le spectacle qui les attendait. Plusieurs petites lumières étaient allumées dans cette grotte qui étaient en fait des coraux fluorescents, les deux jeunes gens y restèrent quelques minutes à admirer le spectacle. Camus fit signe à sa correspondante qu'il était temps de remonter, à mi-chemin la jeune fille lui fit des signes, ils étaient encore bien loin du bateau et elle se dépêcha de remonter car elle commençait à manquer d'air, elle s'évanouit, Camus lui attrapa la taille et lui plaça l'embout dans la bouche de la métisse mais sans succès, elle ne bougeait pas. Le chevalier décida de lui donner l'air lui-même, il rougit pendant quelques secondes et porta l'embout à sa bouche, il prit l'air et l'insuffla à la métisse où plutôt il en profita pour l'embrasser en même temps. Elle reprit ses esprits petit à petit et rougit, ils arrivèrent à la surface et firent signe au bateau de revenir vers eux qui les conduit sur la terre ferme. Aucun des deux n'avait dit quelque chose depuis le retour à la surface, Camus observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle s'essuyait._

- _Cassandra…_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je… euh… je suis désolé, je n'avais pas trop le choix… je t'assure que je ne voulais pas en profiter mais il semblait que ta bouteille d'oxygène avait un défaut et comme tu as fait un malaise…_

- _Camus… c'est bon arrête de te justifier, merci de m'avoir sauvé._

- _Tu… veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ?_

- _Je veux bien mais tu ne voudrais pas que l'on achète quelque chose et qu'on le mange chez toi ?_

- _Euh… disons que ce soir nous allons manger un énorme festin mais je veux bien te préparer quelque chose._

_Ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire et Camus se hâta de se doucher et de préparer quelque chose à manger à sa correspondante. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, le pauvre chevalier tentait désespérément de faire une omelette au fromage mais la moitié de l'omelette avait brûlé et le fromage aussi, l'autre moitié n'était pas cuite. Un énorme nuage de fumée envahissait l'appartement, Cassandra sortit de la douche et trouva un pauvre Camus désemparé pleurant presque devant son omelette ratée._

- _Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Euh… j'ai raté mon omelette…_

_Elle éclata de rire et lui proposa de la faire elle-même._

- _Tu as encore des œufs et du fromage ?_

- _Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour la cuisine._

- _C'est pas grave en attendant tu peux mettre la table et aérer un peu, il y en a bien besoin. _

_Elle prépara le repas en question et ils mangèrent, c'était bientôt la fin de la journée. _

- _Cassandra, tu m'as dit que tu vivais à New York et que tu étudiais mais je ne sais rien de ton enfance. _

- _Je… j'ai été dans un orphelinat, j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune c'est tout ce que je sais. _

- _Et tes origines ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour m'en souvenir et ceux de mon orphelinat n'en savait rien._

- _C'est douloureux, bon je te dirais toutes les personnes qui vivent ici sont presque tous orphelins._

- _Toi y compris ?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais comment sais-tu que tu as des origines françaises ?_

- _Ma mère était française et mon père grec mais je les ai perdu dans un accident de voiture très jeune et la fondation Graad s'est occupé de moi. _

- _ Nous sommes dans le même cas, tes parents ne te manquent pas ?_

- _Si mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui je peux compter et si tu emménages ici j'espère que tu auras cette chance._

- _Bien sûr que j'ai choisi de vivre au Sanctuaire mais c'est grand et normalement personne n'est sensé traverser les temples comme il veut. _

- _Oui mais toi c'est différent, tu connais tous les chevaliers maintenant. Par contre, il faudrait peut être se préparer c'est bientôt l'heure de ta soirée. _

- _Camus, il y a une chose que je me demande d'où te viennent tous ces pouvoirs ? _

- _C'est un entraînement que chaque chevalier doit endurer._

- _Et c'est pour le bien de la Terre ?_

- _Cassandra, tu ne pourrais me croire… _

- _Je suis prête à le croire, je veux juste le voir de mes yeux._

- _Je souhaite que tu ne puisses pas le voir, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée._

- _Camus, je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose, j'ai entendu des choses ces derniers jours._

- _Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _

- _Je sais que c'est en lien avec Asgard ! J'ai entendu Kanon en parler avec Mü. _

_Le guerrier se leva._

- _Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien que je te cache la vérité. Nous attendons le moment propice pour attaquer et c'est aussi pour mon stupide apprenti. _

- _Pourquoi le traites-tu de stupide ?_

- _Oh rien, il broie du noir depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'une des souveraines d'Asgard._

- _Un amour impossible… _

- _Justement non ! Nous n'avons qu'à faire une alliance avec Asgard et Saori est tout à fait apte à faire valider ce mariage ainsi qu'Hilda de Polaris mais pour l'instant, le royaume est en quelque sorte pris en otage._

- _Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu, c'est d'un romantique, un amour impossible… soupira la métisse._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Oh, toutes les mêmes ces filles… ria le Français. _

- _Un homme ne sera jamais romantique ! _

- _Et toutes ces sorties que nous avons fait ? _

- _Bon d'accord, tu sors du lot mais j'en connais aucun qui soit galant !_

_Le Français mit un genou à terre et prit la main de sa correspondante._

- _Camus ?! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Comme tu dis qu'un homme ne peut pas être galant, veux-tu danser avec moi ce soir ?_

- _Hein ? Tu marches vraiment toi !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Bien sûr que tu es galant et romantique ! _

_Cette fois ce fut lui qui rougit._

- _Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Parce que c'est pas souvent qu'on voit quelqu'un comme toi, qui est jaloux à peine qu'on parle à sa correspondante, qui l'emmène au restaurant et…_

- _Alors je suis jaloux ? _

- _Mais non, idiot ! Mais on se connaît à peine et quand un homme me parle, je vois très bien que ça t'énerve sauf si c'est tes amis. Bon on va se préparer ou pas ? _

- _Ouais… _

_Ils s'habillèrent avec leurs habits achetés la veille, Camus essayait de mettre sa cravate mais n'y arriva pas, il demanda à sa correspondante. Pendant qu'elle lui mettait, son cœur battait à toute allure. _

- _Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon, mon cher Camus._

- _Cassandra… mais arrête !_

- _C'est vrai, je pense que tu pourras enfin trouver une fille et puis je me suis arrangé avec Shaina. Elle m'a dit que si jamais je pouvais dormir chez elle. _

- _Je t'ai dit que je ne veux ramener personne. _

- _Reste à voir, Milo m'a dit que d'habitude tu es froid et distant avec les gens mais quand une fille te plaît…_

- _Oh ! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire cet imbécile… _

- _C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Je te plais ?_

- _C'est pas ça… bien sûr que tu me plais… enfin non… c'est pas ça… mais il parle trop Milo, c'est…. C'est normal que je sois aussi ouvert avec toi, je t'ai invité ici._

- _Je ne te plais pas ? demanda avec déception la jeune fille. _

_Il sentait qu'il l'avait blessé et plongea son regard dans le sien. Soudain le téléphone portable du Français sonna, c'était Milo qui s'impatientait, il était déjà arrivé à la fête, le guerrier de glace lui assura qu'ils arrivaient. _

- _Ma chère Cassandra, nous devons y aller._

- _Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas fini de me préparer !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire encore ? Tu as mis ta robe…_

- _Je dois encore trouver ma ceinture ! _

_Elle fouilla dans ces affaires et ressortit une ceinture avec de gros diamants ainsi qu'un diadème argenté et une chaînette qu'elle accrocha à sa cheville, elle opta pour les mêmes talons noirs portés le soir avant._

- _Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne dans cette robe. Dit le chevalier en souriant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu m'as dit la même chose, aller viens._


	6. Les sentiment s'éveillent

_Yop__,_

_Toujours de la pure guimauve mais c'est pas près d'être fini. Par contre, j'aimerais toujours une petite review(Allez s'iiiilll vvvvooouuuussss ), qu'elle soit négative ou non mais quand même constructive. _

**_Les sentiments s'éveillent_**

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de bal, il y avait déjà les trois quarts de la salle qui était pleine. Tout le monde était vraiment habillé classe, Saori qui les avaient aperçu leur fit signe d'avancer, Milo rejoint Camus. _

- _Alors avec ta dulcinée ? _

- _Chut… pas si fort. Elle risque d'entendre._

_Des plats étaient dressés sur des immenses tables au quatre coin de la salle, les invités étaient d'éminentes personnalités du monde mondain. Hyoga qui attendait avec impatience sa Princesse regardait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre, Shun et June se tenaient à l'écart, Ikki et Shiryu étaient devant le bar à alcool, Shaka discutait avec Kanon, Shaina discutait avec Marine et Aiolia. Seule Cassandra observait tout ce beau monde, elle vit que le pauvre disciple de Camus s'impatientait._

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va venir Hyoga._

- _Oh Cassandra, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ici._

- _Je sais surtout tirer les vers du nez à ce pauvre Camus. _

- _C'est vrai que devant vous, il perd tout ses moyens._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Oh rien, rien._

_Les deux princesses d'Asgard arrivèrent enfin, Hyoga s'excusa et se précipita vers elles pour leur annoncer la bienvenue, il s'agenouilla pour les saluer. Elles le remercièrent et allèrent saluer Athéna. La fête avança au fur et à mesure, les jeunes filles du Sanctuaire ou d'Asgard faisaient tourner les têtes des convives surtout les hommes. La déesse avait convié un groupe d'orchestre de chambre et une chanteuse comme ça il y en avait pour tous les goûts entre musiques de chambre et musique actuelle. La chanteuse était en train de chanter sur un slow, Hyoga était en train de danser avec sa Princesse. _

- _Princesse comment se fait-il que vous pouvez être ici ?_

- _Saori__, nous a contactés et Balder a trouvé un prétexte officiel pour que nous nous y rendions. Il surveille Erwin mais j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, oh Hyoga si vous saviez je me sens libre, si libre ! _

- _J'en suis heureux pour vous. _

_Le chevalier de glace la pressa plus contre lui. _

- _Ici vous êtes en sécurité, Princesse. _

_Marine et Aiolia étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre, Shaina avait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée mais elle ne voulait plus au bout d'un moment, elle était lassée. _

- _Allons, ma chère._

- _Non, je ne veux plus danser avec vous, laissez-moi ! _

_Shaka__ intervint._

- _Mon ami, vous ne voulez pas gâcher la soirée ?_

- _Vous êtes qui ? _

- _Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas qu'on importune les jeunes dames, surtout que je ne pense pas que Mademoiselle Kido apprécierait que nous fassions scandale ici. _

- _J'ai dansé avec elle plusieurs fois et là elle me refuse une autre danse !_

- _Mais vous n'avez pas arrêté de me demander, il y a d'autres femmes… s'énerva Shaina. _

- _Monsieur, vous savez je suis quelqu'un de patient mais n'en abusez pas. Dit le blond._

- _Et pourquoi pas ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir un lien particulier avec elle._

- _Si, c'est ma petite amie ! répondit le Saint._

- _Pardon ? déglutit l'homme._

_Shaina__ rougit, Shaka n'attendit même pas la réponse du gêneur et prit sa protégée par la taille._

- _Merci, Shaka, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire scandale ici. _

- _C'est rien, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a énervé._

- _Toi ? L'homme le plus proche de dieu et qui est sensé être calme ?!_

- _J'ai le droit d'être jaloux non ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je plaisante, aller viens on va danser._

_Saori__ dansait avec Seiya, Shun et June faisaient pareil tout en se dévorant du regard, Hilda discutait avec quelques invités de la soirée, Kanon, Ikki et Shiryu discutaient aussi. _

_Hyoga__ et sa Princesse avaient fait une pause et s'étaient installé sur la terrasse à l'abri des regards indiscrets et vu sur la mer, en train de déguster un vin sur une table._

- _Alors Princesse, j'espère que cette soirée vous plaît. _

- _Oh oui, hélas j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles…_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Les guerriers divins sont au royaume d'Asgard, ils risquent de bientôt venir au Sanctuaire._

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas et puis nous sommes plus de chevalier qu'eux. _

- _J'ai revu Hagen…_

- _Et ?_

- _Hyoga__… par ma faute, il veut votre mort ! Est-ce par mon égoïsme que nous en sommes arrivés là ? Quel destin cruel nous pouvons avoir des fois ! Et ce pauvre Hagen… _

- _Princesse, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je vous ai dit qu'il faudrait parler avec Hagen._

- _J'ai essayé, il a bien compris que ma sœur avait été manipulée mais il ne supporte pas l'idée que je sois partie avec vous… _

- _Je vous l'ai dit !_

- _Je ne veux la mort de personne… J'ai déjà perdu Hagen une fois. Ma sœur a perdu Siegfried une fois aussi…_

- _Princesse… je dois clairement dire mes intentions à Hagen. _

- _Quelles intentions ? _

_Le guerrier se leva et se mit face à sa Princesse._

- _Le fait que j'ai juré de vous protéger. _

- _Hyoga__… je ne peux accepter. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que celle que vous devez protéger est Athéna._

- _Je n'ai jamais failli à mon serment envers Athéna et je ne faillirai pas celui que je viens de prononcer ! dit-il en se mettant sur un genou et s'inclina._

_La blonde lui tendit sa main._

- _Je ne sais que vous ne faillirez pas à votre devoir. _

- _Et si on retournait au bal ? _

_Freya__ sourit et acquiesça. _

_Une valse commença, les couples continuèrent à danser. Cassandra fut invitée par Milo, voyant que son correspondant était en grande conversation avec une jeune fille ou un de ces richissimes hommes de la haute société, elle accepta son invitation. Ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment ensemble, Camus regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil. Chaque fois, elle espérait danser ou rester un peu avec son correspondant mais rien n'y fit et elle resta un peu avec Saori et ses amis. Deux heures plus tard, lassée, elle rejoignit son correspondant qui était toujours en grande discussion._

- _Alors, Monsieur vous travaillez pour la fondation Graad ? demanda l'un._

- _Êtes-vous libre ces prochains jours ? demandèrent certaines filles. _

- _En quoi consiste votre travail ? demanda un autre._

- _Vous savez que vous avez du charme ! ajouta une autre._

_Cassandra arriva au beau milieu de l'attroupement._

- _Qui est-elle ? demanda l'une des groupies._

- _C'est ma fiancée ! répondit fièrement le chevalier en lui prenant la taille_

- _Ca… Camus… dit la métisse en rougissant._

- _Et vous ne nous l'avez même pas présenté ? demanda l'une des femmes._

- _Je vous présente Cassandra Catwright._

- _Comment pouvez-vous laisser une adorable jeune fille seule durant toute cette soirée ? demanda l'un des invités._

- _Cela est surprenant qu'elle est votre fiancée, ne dansait-elle pas avec un autre homme, il y a quelques instants ? demanda l'une des femmes._

- _Hélas j'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai longuement discuté avec vous et mon ami l'a simplement invité ! répondit le chevalier de glace._

- _Et que faites-vous dans la vie, Mademoiselle ? demanda l'un des hommes._

- _Je… je suis à l'université, en histoire._

- _Mais mon ami, laissez donc cette pauvre jeune fille. Vous la mettez mal à l'aise, excusez-mon mari! dit sa femme._

- _Ce n'est rien. _

- _Mesdames, Messieurs veuillez nous excuser mais Mademoiselle Kido nous attends depuis le temps. Ajouta Camus._

_Ils s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers Saori et les chevaliers._

- _Alors Cassandra tu t'amuses bien ? _

- _Oh oui, merci Saori pour cette soirée._

- _Dis Camus, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ne te prenne pas ta Cassandra ! plaisanta Seiya._

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le Français._

- _Vu comme tu la tiens ! _

- _Seiya__ ! interrompit la déesse._

- _Quoi ? _

- _On a de bonnes raisons et je préfère que ça soit Camus que quelqu'un d'autre ! répondit la métisse._

- _Je sais c'est votre droit, je plaisantais. _

_Saori__ soupira et emmena son guerrier danser sur un autre slow, le chevalier de glace invita à son tour sa « fiancée ». Danser avec elle lui faisait le même effet à chaque fois._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je vais dormir chez Shaina ce soir. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Je crois que tu plais à certaines filles, il faut bien que tu trouve chaussure à ton pied non ? _

- _De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas rentrer avec moi ce soir._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser seule c'est tout !_

- _Tu sais il ne m'arrivera rien, surtout au Sanctuaire. _

- _C'est__ pas ça, je t'ai promis que je resterai avec toi non ? _

- _Et si je n'ai plus envie ? _

- _Tu ne serais pas revenu vers moi si c'était le cas._

- _J'en ai plus envie ! _

_Elle le repoussa mais il la retint par la taille et la tint fermement contre lui._

- _Camus !_

- _T'aime bien m'énerver toi. _

- _Je suggèrerais plutôt que je suis taquine avec toi. _

- _Bon aller viens on va se prendre un verre. _

_Ils se dirigèrent au bar. Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Shaina s'étaient assis à une table en train de déguster un verre de vin, la jeune femme était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait déjà quelque peu éméché par l'alcool. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda l'hindou._

- _Hein ? Que je pense de quoi ? _

- _Je vois pleins de couples en train de se former._

- _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?_

- _Ça ne sert à rien de discuter de ça avec toi. _

- _Effectivement, j'avoue que je m'en contrefous un peu. Je vais prendre l'air, j'en ai besoin._

_Elle s'assit sur le bord du balcon et contempla le ciel étoilé, Shaka l'avait suivi et l'admira quelques secondes. Dieu, qu'il la trouvait belle, les cheveux au vent, les joues légèrement rosies par l'alcool et son regard mélancolique. _

- _Shaina__ ?_

- _Tu as aussi trop bu d'alcool ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas bien. _

- _Ce n'est rien _

- _Je ne parlais pas de ça. Dès que j'ai abordé le sujet sur les couples, tu semblais énervé._

- _Je t'ai dit, je m'en fiche ! T'es vraiment chiant ! _

- _C'est à cause de Seiya ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais non… c'est juste que j'étais étonné… quand tu es intervenu avant._

- _Avec cet homme ? Je ne supporte juste pas qu'on soit aussi… euh… _

- _Tu étais jaloux ? _

_Il faillit avaler de travers sa gorgée de vin._

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux de qui ? Jamais et puis tu l'as cherché aussi._

- _Comment ça ? Oh et puis merde, je vais rechercher à boire ! _

- _Shaina__, je pense que tu as assez bu ce soir._

- _Shaka__, déjà que tu sous-entends des choses et en plus tu m'interdis de boire ?!_

- _Je ne sous-entends rien du tout._

- _Ah oui et cette petite phrase débile, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a énervé._

- _Je t'ai dit que je plaisantais. _

- _C'est ce qu'on dit ! Bon, je vais chercher à boire !_

- _Mais tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix._

_Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. _

- _Shaka__… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- _Je ne veux pas te frapper mais simplement t'endormir._

- _Quoi ?_

_Elle sentit comme un énorme coup de poing au ventre et s'évanouit. Le chevalier la retint et il sauta depuis le balcon pour rejoindre son temple. Il ne fallait pas qu'Athéna voit l'un de ses chevaliers dans un tel état et surtout pas à une réception où il y avait tout le gratin de la haute société. Il se maudissait d'avoir infliger cela à sa protégée mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son état d'ébriété était bien avancé et sa question l'avait perturbé. Il arriva dans son temple et déposa la jeune femme sur son lit et la contempla quelques secondes. Elle dormait paisiblement, il se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de lui avouer à moitié qu'il était jaloux. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, il s'était rapproché d'elle ces derniers temps et avait développé un lien très fort avec la jeune femme. Soudain, elle commença à parler dans ses rêves et à bouger dans tous les sens, elle dit plusieurs fois le nom du guerrier. _

- _Shaka__…mmmmhhh… non… pas….ici….Shaka… _

_Le pauvre chevalier ne savait vraiment pas de quoi rêvait la jeune femme, soudain elle dit :_

- _Prends-moi ici et maintenant !_

_Le pauvre chevalier ne savait plus où se mettre, il venait de découvrir que sa protégée faisait un rêve très agréable avec lui. Cela dura encore quelques minutes et elle se rendormit comme un bébé, l'hindou n'en revenait pas. Il était fort possible que c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait faire ce genre de rêve, le guerrier lui enleva ses chaussures et les déposa vers l'entrée, il se déshabilla et mit juste un bas de survêtement blanc. Il se tenait face à son lit, Shaina semblait toujours dormir paisiblement. Le blond parcourut son corps, elle s'était vraiment habillée sexy ce soir-là d'une chemise moulant son corps et d'une minijupe plissée, il se pencha juste en dessus d'elle et fixait ses lèvres sensuelles et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, était-ce qu'il avait entendu qui le rendait comme cela ? Ou alors l'alcool ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il avait des sentiments pour sa protégée. Préférant ne plus y penser, il s'endormit contre sa dulcinée._

* * *

_Tout le monde était presque parti au bal, il ne restait plus que les chevaliers d'Athéna, les deux Princesses d'Asgard et Cassandra. Tout le monde était un peu soûl, Shun et June s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un canapé dans le hall d'entrée, Hilda discutait tranquillement avec Saori et Seiya, Hyoga et Freya s'étaient éclipsé pour une escapade en « amoureux » dans le parc, Ikki faisait la conversation avec Mû, Shura, Milo et Kanon. Marine et Aiolia étaient partis depuis longtemps, Camus qui s'était assis sur une chaise avait sa correspondante sur ses genoux en train de dormir._

- _Mes amis, je crois que la soirée touche à sa fin. Déclara Saori._

- _Oui… et d'ailleurs je crois que nous allons tous rentrer dormir… ajouta le chevalier de glace._

_Pendant ce temps, Hyoga et Freya étaient partis dans le parc pour profiter de parler entre eux, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc._

- _Hyoga__, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- _Non, ce n'est rien mais… je repense à toute cette histoire, je me demande comment cela va se terminer._

- _Ne vous en faites pas ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. _

_Il rougit._

- _Ça nous fait du bien de prendre un peu d'air… _

- _Oui et avec tout l'alcool que nous avons bu… d'ailleurs ne serait-il pas le moment de rejoindre les autres ?_

- _Oui._

_Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle ne put rester longtemps debout. Le disciple de Camus la rattrapa._

- _Oh mon dieu…. Hyoga… je crois que je ne suis plus en état de rentrer et si ma sœur me voyait dans cet état, elle… elle me massacrerait !_

- _Il est vrai que pour une Princesse…. c'est mal vu mais… je vais vous raccompagner dans votre chambre d'hôtel._

- _Ce serait mal vu et je me méfie des journalistes… _

- _On n'a qu'à rentrer par la fenêtre._

- _Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque ! Tiens pourquoi je ne dormirais pas chez vous ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais Princesse…_

- _Ne m'avez pas juré ce soir que vous vouliez me protéger ?_

- _Oui mais… je ne pensais pas dans ce sens. _

- _Et bien ?_

- _Bon très bien… répondit le chevalier à contrecœur. _

_Il remonta jusque dans sa chambre, la montée fut rude car il dût passer par les douze temples du Sanctuaire. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Freya dormait déjà dans ses bras, il la déposa sur son lit. Le chevalier serait bien resté mais il n'en avait pas le droit et alla dormir dans l'une des autres chambres qui se trouvaient au même étage. Pendant ce temps, Camus remontait lui aussi les marches pour accéder à son temple en tenant sa correspondante dans les bras. Arrivé à sa porte, il la déposa quelques secondes sur le sol._

- _Camus ! Pourquoi… tu me poses… parterre ?_

- _C'est… pour ouvrir la porte…_

_Il lui fallut un moment pour déverrouiller la porte et entrer, il alluma la lumière. Cassandra n'avait pas bougé et s'était endormie._

- _Cassandra…_

_Elle ne répondit pas, le guerrier essaya de la porter mais sans succès, lui-même avait bu beaucoup d'alcool et son corps ne pouvait tenir droit. Il se concentra quelques secondes et éveilla son cosmos pour voir les choses un peu plus clair. La jeune fille grelotta et ouvrit à peine un œil, elle vit une lumière s'émaner du corps de Camus._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

- _Ce n'est rien, j'éveille juste un peu mon cosmos… pour pouvoir te porter._

- _Me porter ? On n'est… pas chez toi ? _

- _Je t'expliquerai demain… _

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le guerrier la souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Camus… _

- _Aller viens… on va se coucher._

_Le guerrier la déposa sur le lit, elle s'endormit tout de suite. N'ayant plus le courage de se relever, il dormit avec elle. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un poids sur son corps et qui lui enserrait la taille, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise. Camus s'était endormi sur elle, la jeune femme avait beau l'appeler il ne se réveillait pas et il serrait de plus en plus fort sa taille. Un moment donné il osa même placer une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, c'en fut trop elle hurla._

- _Camus !_

_Le chevalier sursauta et se réveilla._

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_En guise de réponse, il reçu une gifle et vit sa correspondante qui lui lançait des regards noirs._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ?_

- _T'exagère ! Et en plus, tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ai giflé ?!_

- _Je ne comprends pas, je t'assure._

- _Parce que t'es un pervers ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi._

- _Tu as dormi dans le même lit que moi sans me demander ! Tu oses encore poser ta main sur… sur… ma poitrine ! Et après tu crois que je ne pense pas que tu sois un pervers ! hurla-t-elle en rougissant._

_Il rougit à son tour._

- _Je…. Je suis désolé… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je sois un pervers et si je l'étais depuis longtemps on aurait couché ensemble et chaque jour, je serais venu avec une nouvelle fille différente._

_La métisse réfléchit, il était vrai qu'il l'avait respecté jusqu'à maintenant et même si l'avait embrassé une fois, il était très gêné. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait fait découvrir Athènes et ouvert sa maison._

- _Camus c'est moi l'idiote… excuse-moi, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû te gifler. _

- _Laisse, c'est moi aussi qui ai mis ma main où il ne fallait pas. Dit-il toujours les joues en feu._

_Au même moment, Shaina se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut la chambre de son mentor. Un bras lui enserrait la taille, elle sursauta._

- _Shaka__ ?!_

- _T'es réveillé ?_

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans mon lit ? _

- _Tu étais soûle hier soir, j'ai préféré te ramener chez moi. _

- _Mon dieu, Saori a dû… _

- _Non, je suis parti avec toi par le balcon. _

_La guerrière rabattit la couverture et se leva, elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un bouton de sa chemise gicla et se déchira au niveau de la poitrine._

- _Saleté de chemise ! J'étais sûr qu'elle était trop serrée !_

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'hindou, il avait viré au rouge, fixant son décolleté et la rose tatouée qu'elle possédait sur son sein gauche n'arrangeait pas les choses._

- _Je vois que tu veux te rincer l'œil dès le matin ! _

- _Quoi ? Pardon ? Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

- _Shaka__… marmonna-t-elle en serrant les poings et rougissante._

- _Shaina__… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

- _Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure… _

_Shaina__ préparait déjà son attaque « Thunder clow », le blond se prépara à l'esquiver mais il s'encoubla dans les draps et atterrit sur sa protégée, le visage dans son décolleté et les deux retrouvèrent sur le sol, le chevalier de la Vierge se retrouva sur sa protégée. _

- _Shaka__ mais t'es un vrai pervers ! cria-t-elle en rougissant. _

- _Mais je ne suis pas un pervers, si je l'étais tu serais nue et dans mon lit ! _

- _J'étais dans ton lit je te fais remarquer !_

- _C'est pas moi qui ai bu de l'alcool et qui ne savait plus où j'étais. _

- _Je m'en fous, et en plus, tu es sur moi. C'est pour me prouver ton autorité ?_

- _C'est qu'un accident, idiote ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu veux m'attaquer au réveil et que je me prends dans les draps._

- _Alors si je suis une idiote, toi t'es un pervers ! _

- _Mais je ne suis pas un pervers ! Tu sais au moins ce que fait un pervers ?_

- _Il profite de regarder dans son décolleté, sa petite culotte, il a l'esprit mal tourné, trouve des prétextes pour se rincer l'œil pour des massages._

- _Quoi ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! D'accord, j'ai regardé dans ton décolleté mais il faut avouer que je suis chanceux et tu as une très jolie poitrine, je n'ai pas regardé ta petite culotte et encore je suppose que tu portes des strings, tu es une jeune femme maintenant mais alors les massages tu te fais des idées !_

- _N'est-ce pas contre les principes de Bouddha d'être aussi pervers ?_

- _Tu me cherches vraiment, t'aime bien me provoquer ! Je peux te montrer ce que peut faire un pervers si tu en as vraiment envie ! _

- _Ça ne fera que confirmer ma pensée ! _

_La guerrière se sentit soudain anxieuse, était-elle allé trop loin ? Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait voir de la frustration dans ces yeux._

- _Shaina__ tu penses vraiment ça ?_

- _Je me pose la question des fois… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que tous les hommes sont pareils ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ça, tout simplement que… je remarque que les hommes sont…_

- _On n'est pas tous comme ça ! Putain, si je voulais profiter de toi je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas les occasions qui m'ont manqué ! _

- _Et pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté ? _

- _Parce que je me tue à te dire que je ne suis pas comme ça._

- _Je veux bien mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours sur moi ? Tu veux me prouver ta supériorité en tant que chevalier d'or ?_

- _Je ne veux rien prouver du tout ! dit-il en se relevant. _

_Il se dirigea à la cuisine._

- _Bon tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda le descendant de Bouddha._

- _Shaka__, excuse-moi je suis allé trop loin._

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai vraiment mal à la tête… et je suis très nerveuse… _

- _C'est l'alcool, je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça chez toi. Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui._

- _Mais non, je ne veux pas te déranger, au revoir Shaka._

_Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quand elle ouvrit la porte, le guerrier lui tira le bras._

- _Shaina__, c'est tout juste si tu arrives à marcher._

- _Arrête, je suis assez grande…_

_Soudain, elle sentit son corps basculé, Shaka la rattrapa et la porta._

- _Tu vois que j'ai raison._

- _Tu as tous les prétextes du monde pour faire le pervers… _

- _Je vais vraiment le faire si tu continues… le corps d'une femme n'a aucun secret pour moi… dit-il en la reposant sur le lit._

_Il rougit et plongea son regard dans le sien, son regard semblait empli de désir et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il ne dit rien et massa les tempes de la jeune fille._

- _Shaka__ ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas marié ou casé ?_

- _Il faut croire que je n'ai pas rencontré les bonnes personnes. Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ?_

- _Je ne veux plus souffrir à cause d'un homme… _

- _Shaina__, je sais bien que cet imbécile de Seiya t'a fait souffrir mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. _

- _Je le sais bien mais quand même… _

- _Aller, je vais te faire couler un bain et ensuite on fera quelque chose à manger._

- _Mais… non… je n'arrive même pas à atteindre la sortie de ton appartement… _

- _Je te porterai._

- _Et mes habits ? Shaka, je me sens tellement mal, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi ou que tu appelles Marine ou June… _

- _Marine, je suppose qu'elle doit être occupé avec Aiolia, June avec Shun. _

- _Laisse-moi crever alors… plaisanta la guerrière_

- _Mais non !_

- _Si je m'endors tu me réveille, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain._

- _Je ferai en sorte que tu ne t'endors pas !_

_Le chevalier alla faire couler le bain et attendit quelques minutes en rajoutant des sels de bains et d'autres produits. Le moment fatidique arriva, il revint rechercher la guerrière celle-ci s'était endormi toujours avec sa chemise ouverte, il ne pouvait détourner son regard. Le guerrier se demanda si pour finir sa protégée n'avait pas raison, était-il un pervers ? L'hindou se mit une gifle mentalement et essaya de la réveiller, sans succès. Il la secoua un petit peu, elle grommela dans ses rêves, il préféra la laisser dormir et prendre le bain à sa place._

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée, les chevaliers reçurent un téléphone d'Athéna, Camus venait de raccrocher l'air grave._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Saori__ a convoqué tout les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, ça à l'air grave. _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Cette histoire que je t'ai parlé, eh bien nous avons du nouveau. Il faudra que je parte pour Asgard, je pense ou alors que je protège le Sanctuaire. Pour ta sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes._

- _Quoi ? _

_Il ne répondit pas à sa question et sortit de son appartement. Elle le suivit jusqu'au fond du temple, il ouvrit un mur de pierre qui contenait son armure du Verseau enfin plus précisément le box qui la contenait._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? _

- _Tu vas voir._

_Une aura dorée illumina toute la pièce, la métisse ferma ses yeux, éblouit par la lumière. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le chevalier était vêtu d'une armure d'or. _

- _Camus… _

- _C'est mon armure de chevalier, je suis le chevalier du verseau._

_La jeune femme le regarda de la tête au pied, elle le trouvait tellement beau dans son armure d'or. _

- _Ecoute Cassandra, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes._

- _Pourquoi ? Je veux t'aider._

- _Justement si tu veux m'aider, vaudrait mieux que tu partes, je ne veux pas que les guerriers divins s'en prennent à toi. _

- _Je vais rester au Sanctuaire, imagine si il y a une autre attaque au Sanctuaire ! Le problème reste le même et je ne veux pas fuir ! _

- _Cassandra…_

- _Si je peux te soutenir, je le ferai... dit-elle en l'enlaçant._

_Il rougit._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Car j'ai une dette envers toi et même une immense._

- _Mais je… _

- _Vas retrouver Athéna, je t'attendrai. _

- _Mais… _

- _Je t'ai dit je t'attendrai._

_Le guerrier l'enlaça à son tour._

- _Excuse-moi… Cassandra._

- _Quoi ? _

_Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?_

_Le Français assomma sa tête, elle tituba en marmonnant._

- _Camus… t'es un salaud… _

_Elle s'évanouit, Camus l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la résidence d'Athéna. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas tous sur place, le Français prit à part Athéna._

- _Camus, pourquoi Cassandra est-elle évanouit ?_

- _Je veux la protéger, je dois la mettre en lieu sûr mais…_

- _Allonge-la ici. _

_Il s'exécuta et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'audience, tous les chevaliers étaient arrivés. Hilda et Freya se tenaient à côté d'Athéna. _

- _Chevaliers, les souveraines d'Asgard doivent nous annoncer quelque chose ! dit la déesse._

_Hilda de Polaris s'avança._

- _Chevaliers d'Athéna, je pense que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Asgard ?_

_Ils acquiescèrent._

- _Celui que nous croyions qui était notre ennemi mais qui était un allié précieux, Balder est… est… mort. La situation est critique, son frère a pris les pleins pouvoirs à Asgard, je vous demande de me prêter votre force pour sauver mon royaume ! implora la souveraine._

- _Nous vous la prêterons ! dit Athéna._

- _Je jure en mon nom et celui de tous mes compagnons que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider ! dit le Cygne en s'agenouillant._

- _Hyoga__… murmura Freya. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour sa Princesse… murmura Seiya à Shiryu. _

- _Seiya__… c'est pas le moment… _

- _Chevaliers, il n'y a pas que la survie de notre royaume mais aussi du Sanctuaire et le bien être de la planète ! dit la Reine. _

_Tous les chevaliers regagnèrent leurs temples, sauf Camus qui demanda conseil à Athéna. _

- _Athéna, je dois la mettre en sécurité. _

- _Au sanctuaire c'est trop dangereux. Trouve-lui une chambre en ville_

- _Très bien._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le guerrier avait loué une chambre pour sa correspondante. Elle s'était éveillée quand il rangea sa valise._

- _Camus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?_

- _Cassandra ?!_

- _T'es un salaud ! _

- _C'est pour ta sécurité ! _

- _Ma sécurité tu parles ! Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi !_

- _C'est__ pas ce que tu crois…_

- _Alors c'est quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas que je vive au Sanctuaire, dis-le-moi tout de suite ! Et on coupe les ponts ! _

- _Cassandra ce n'est pas ça… tu n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre d'épreuves que j'ai passé… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en ressortir vivant… et revenir à la vie ne sera pas possible une deuxième fois… _

- _Quoi ? Tu as déjà été… mort ?_

- _ Oui mais ce serait trop long à t'expliquer._

- _Là n'est pas le problème ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance… je croyais que je pourrais vivre quelque chose avec toi ! On s'est tellement rapproché mais je me suis trompé, vous êtes tous pareils les hommes._

- _Mais je te fais confiance !_

- _Menteur ! _

_Il la plaqua sur le lit._

- _Cassandra, regarde-moi bien droit dans les yeux et est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un menteur ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu ne sais pas combien je tiens à toi ! _

- _Camus… _

- _C'est parce que je ne veux pas te perdre que je fais ça._

- _Pourquoi ? Camus, pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… je… je… _

_On toqua à la porte, c'était Milo qui était venu rechercher son meilleur ami. Le Français lui ouvrit la porte._

- _Saori__ demande à ce que l'on soit au plus vite dans nos temples respectifs._

- _J'arrive tout de suite, va déjà au Sanctuaire, je te rejoins._

_Le Scorpion partit, Camus l'enlaça une dernière fois contre lui. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il._

- _J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._

* * *

_Freya__ se tenait dans le grand salon, le regard perdu dans le paysage plongé dans la nuit, songeant aux évènements qui s'étaient passés ces derniers temps. Elle s'assoupit sur le canapé, au même moment Hyoga entra dans la pièce qui n'était pas allumé mais juste éclairé par la lune et vit sa dulcinée qui s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Le chevalier la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle dormait, elle murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, le chevalier se rapprocha._

- _Hyoga__… _

_Il rougit dès qu'il entendit son nom et resta quelques secondes à fixer ses lèvres, il s'approcha doucement de son visage et se résigna. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comment réagirait-elle si elle se réveillait à ce moment-là ou que si quelqu'un le trouvait dans cette situation ? Mais il en avait tellement envie, rien que de l'embrasser une fois. Le guerrier risqua à nouveau d'avancer, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, il lui déposa un baiser. En se retirant il fut surpris car une main lui avait prit la sienne, il tourna la tête en direction de Freya et vit qu'elle s'était éveillé._

- _Freya__… je… _

- _Est-ce comme cela que vous réveillez les demoiselles ?_

_Le chevalier rougit de plus belle et ne pouvait dire un mot. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour._

- _Pourquoi Princesse ?_

- _C'est à vous de me le dire._

- _Je ne devrais pas vous le dire… mais c'est que… je… j'en avais envie._

- _Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est pareil. _

_Le Russe recula gêné, il n'osait plus rien dire. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la Princesse se leva._

- _Ne soyez pas gêné, Hyoga._

- _Princesse… je… je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu._

- _Depuis le début je vous ai dit que je me sentais bien qu'avec vous._

- _Et Hagen ?_

- _Je le considère simplement comme un frère mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous._

_La blonde s'avança vers lui, il recula mais le mur l'empêcha de reculer plus loin, elle attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Il était abasourdi, Freya descendit ses mains jusque sur son torse musclé qui fit des frissons à son amant, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressa ses épaules, son dos et enlaça sa dulcinée. Hyoga posa son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée durant quelques secondes et lui donna un autre baiser encore plus intense que le premier, ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches. Il fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusque sur le canapé, il la désirait et elle aussi. La Princesse s'allongea à son aise sur le canapé toujours en embrassant son chevalier, il déposa des baisers dans son cou tout en continuant à caresser ses hanches. Soudain la lumière s'alluma ce qui les interrompit._

- _Hyoga__ ?! Princesse Freya ?!_

_Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent la tête et virent Saori en compagnie de Seiya tenant un plateau contenant deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Le chevalier de glace et la Princesse d'Asgard se remirent assis normalement, confus et rouge comme des tomates._

- _Saori__… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… bégaya Hyoga._

_La déesse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souria._

- _Je n'ai rien à dire mais disons que la prochaine fois, fermez la porte à clé ou aller dans une de vos chambres._

- _Saori__, je suis terriblement désolé ! dit la Princesse._

- _Princesse ce n'est pas grave. _

- _J'aimerais que cet incident reste entre nous._

- _Mais bien sûr, n'est-ce pas Seiya ?_

- _Euh… oui bien sûr ! répondit-il en posant le plateau sur la table. _

- _Seiya__, Hyoga, je dois parler à la Princesse. Vous voulez bien nous laisser ?_

_Les deux chevaliers de Bronze sortirent de la pièce, en refermant la porte, Pégase ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami._

- _Alors tu voulais le faire la première fois dans ce salon avec ta Princesse ?_

- _De première fois ?! Tu peux parler tu n'as même pas encore connu ça idiot ! _

- _Ouais mais t'imagine ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?_

- _Seiya__… c'est bon, on a fait une gaffe et heureusement que c'était vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre._

- _Bon en attendant si c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Hilda t'imagine ?_

- _Je ne pense pas qu'Hilda approuverait notre union de cette manière._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Oh rien trop long à t'expliquer mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler. _

- _Alors tu lui as avoué ? _

- _Avouer quoi ? _

- _Tes sentiments bien sûr ! _

- _Ben en__ fait… pas vraiment mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé lorsque je l'ai embrassé._

- _Tu l'as embrassé comme ça ?_

- _Non… elle dormait et ensuite elle s'est réveillé, tu m'épargnes les détails ?_

- _Oui ! Et puis si on n'était pas venu vous auriez… _

- _Tais-toi idiot ! _

* * *

_Le lendemain, on entendit dans les couloirs du palais la Reine d'Asgard criant le nom de sa sœur cadette. Saori fut la première à l'intercepter._

- _Hilda que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Freya__… Freya a disparu !_

_Les guerriers de bronze arrivèrent au même moment. _

- _Qu'est-il arrivé à votre sœur ? demanda le chevalier de glace._

- _Hyoga__, calme-toi ! coupa la déesse._

- _Je suis allé ce matin dans la chambre de Freya et elle n'était plus là. Il semble avoir des traces de lutte dans sa chambre, en tout cas il y a des vases cassés, des fleurs écrasées parterre… pourtant nous sommes sensés être en sécurité. Dit la Reine._

- _Pourtant hier soir lorsque je l'ai quitté, je n'ai rien entendu. Nous avons pourtant discuté ensemble hier soir dans le grand salon. Ajouta Saori._

_Hyoga__ se précipita dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée et vit effectivement les traces de lutte. Au même moment, les chevaliers, Athéna et Hilda arrivèrent dans la chambre._

- _Vous ne trouvez pas que la température est plus basse que dans les autres pièces ? demanda le chevalier de glace._

- _Effectivement. Ajouta le Dragon._

- _ Reine Hilda, si je ne me trompe pas, le seul qui puisse faire descendre la température c'est bien le chevalier de l'étoile Beta ?_

- _Bien entendu, vous ne… vous ne voulez pas dire que… il aurait enlevé ma chère petite sœur ?_

- _J'en ai bien peur et la date fatidique est proche. _

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, Freya s'éveilla dans sa chambre et parcourut des yeux la pièce et reconnut que c'était bien sa chambre habituelle qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. _

- _Vous êtes enfin éveillé ? demanda une voix connue._

- _Hagen ?_

- _C'est bien moi._

- _Mais pourquoi suis-je à Asgard ?_

- _C'est notre maitre qui m'a demandé de vous ramener._

- _Ton maître ? Erwin ? Mon dieu mais Hagen pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Il est notre ennemi !_

- _Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix pour l'instant que d'obéir, c'est lui qui nous a ressuscités._

- _Hagen, sais-tu qu'il va y avoir une bataille des dieux ? Erwin est la réincarnation du dieu Vidar ! Il voudra combattre Odin et… depuis le temps que notre peuple souffre du froid même si c'est pour le bien-être de la planète, nous avons une chance et donner par les dieux que notre peuple ne souffre plus. Il faut que ça soit Odin qui gagne et non Vidar sinon nous aurons un froid pour le restant de nos jours !_

- _Et c'est pour cela que vous avez de nouveau fait appel au Sanctuaire ? N'avez –vous donc pas confiance en nous ?_

- _Je ne peux ressusciter un mort, seul un dieu peut le faire. Ma sœur et moi ne sommes que les représentantes d'Odin sur Terre. Et pourtant… oh Hagen dis-moi que les guerriers divins sont de notre côté ! _

- _Pas tous malheureusement… il n'y a que Siegfried et moi qui sommes resté fidèle envers vous et la Reine Hilda. Erwin leur a promis monts et merveilles, leur âme est corrompu… _

- _Il est normal pour un homme de protéger celle qu'il aime._

- _Que dites-vous ?_

- _Hagen… Hyoga m'a… expliqué pourquoi tu étais si… révolté lors de ta bataille contre lui. Tu t'es senti trahi quand je suis parti avec Hyoga pour sauver ma sœur. _

- _Princesse… je ne veux pas en reparler._

_Elle posa une main sur la sienne. _

- _Hagen… ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus confiance en toi ! Au contraire._

- _C'était à cause de l'anneau des Nibelungen, je le sais… mais ce qui me rend fou, c'est que vous soyez resté au Sanctuaire au lieu de soutenir notre peuple et de plus avec ce Hyoga. _

- _Serais-tu jaloux de lui ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Erwin s'emparer de nos terres ! Tous les guerriers divins étaient morts, je ne pouvais faire appel qu'au Sanctuaire !_

_La voyant serrer ses poings de rage, le guerrier divin comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. En fait, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il cherchait un prétexte pour savoir si oui ou non, avait-elle des sentiments pour le chevalier du Cygne ? De toute façon, Hagen de Merak savait qu'il ne pouvait rien à voir entre eux vu que leur statut social n'était pas le même et il ne voulait pas se cacher tout comme le faisait son meilleur ami et Hilda._

- _Hagen, tu ne veux pas me répondre ?_

- _Princesse, je ne veux pas y répondre. _

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, ne m'as-tu pas juré fidélité ?_

- _Oui mais… _

- _Et tu as juré fidélité à Erwin aussi quand il t'a ressuscité ! _

- _Justement c'est pour mieux le tromper._

_La blonde se releva du lit._

- _Princesse que faites-vous ?_

- _Je vais trouver Erwin maintenant et ne m'en empêche pas !_

- _Pourquoi faire ?_

_Elle l'ignora et sortit de sa chambre, il s'interposa devant elle._

- _Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller ! dit-il._

- _Oserais-tu contredire mes ordres ?_

- _Non, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. _

_Aucun moyen de la faire changer d'avis, elle le repoussa gentiment et alla trouver le souverain, elle arriva dans la salle du trône._

- _Ma chère Freya cela faisait un moment. Gardes, laissez-nous._

- _Je suis heureuse que vous vous portez bien, Erwin… dit-elle en s'inclinant._

- _Je vous remercie, que voulez-vous ?_

- _Pourquoi m'avoir enlever ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir demander à Hagen de venir jusqu'au Sanctuaire ?_

- _La guerre des dieux approche ma tendre Freya, ne m'avez-vous pas promis que vous serez ma femme ?_

- _Bien sûr mais je ne suis pas en accord avec vos méthodes. De plus je ne suis pas la principale souveraine de ce royaume._

- _Nous avons établi des conditions, ne l'oubliez pas ! _

- _Et ma sœur ?_

- _Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, j'ai envoyé un courrier au Sanctuaire. _

- _Erwin… pourquoi avoir fait assassiner votre propre frère ?_

- _Il était devenu dangereux ! Et il m'empêchait de mettre mon plan à exécution._

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir être si ambitieux ?_

- _Ma chère Freya, je suis un dieu et je dois être respecté ! L'ère de votre dieu Odin touche à sa fin et ce sera le début de mon règne._

- _Les dieux ne vous laisseront jamais faire cela ! dit-elle en déployant son cosmos._

- _Je suis le dieu des dieux et personne ne me barrera la route ! cria-t-il en déployant son cosmos au même moment. _

_Hagen qui avait accourut et tenta d'ouvrir la porte sentit les deux cosmos exploser. Une formidable lumière s'abattit dans toute la pièce, le guerrier divin frappa la porte de toutes ses forces et la fit exploser. Quand il arriva, il vit le souverain tenant sa fiancée dans ses bras, inconsciente._

- _Votre majesté, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le chevalier Beta._

- _Ce n'est rien._

- _Mais pourtant j'ai senti vos deux cosmos…_

- _Suffit ! Tu peux te retirer._

- _Bien…_

_Il referma la porte, Erwin posa un regard sur sa dulcinée et lui caressa la joue._

- _Je vais faire en sorte que tu oublies ce chevalier de glace._

* * *

_Camus tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il se faisait du souci pour son disciple et plus principalement pour sa correspondante. Il prit son portable et composa son numéro :_

- _Allo ?_

- _Salut Cassandra c'est moi Camus._

- _Oh, Camus est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

- _Pas vraiment… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

- _Une de nos Princesses s'est faite enlevée la nuit dernière et mon disciple est irrécupérable. Mais je me fais surtout du souci pour toi, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?_

- _Non ça va la je suis allé à l'université d'Athènes._

- _Aujourd'hui ? Et je n'ai pas pu être à tes côté ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas mais je vais devoir retourner à New York pour quelques temps, je dois récupérer le reste de mes affaires._

- _Quand ça ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais devoir partir au plus vite._

- _J'aurais bien voulu te revoir avant que je ne parte pour Asgard. Je descends en ville maintenant !_

- _Non, Athéna ne sera jamais d'accord ! Aller à Asgard est plus important Camus._

- _Mais j'aimerais te revoir avant que je ne parte. _

- _De toute façon, dans quelques heures je ne serai plus à mon hôtel. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Je vais prendre un billet en last minute et partir pour New York mais ne t'inquiète pas._

- _C'est__ pas une question que je m'inquiète ou pas ! J'ai besoin de te voir ! Je vais voir Athéna maintenant, à toute à l'heure !_

_Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de trouver Athéna, il demanda une audience au plus vite. Le temps que la déesse arrive, il s'impatientait déjà._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Camus ? demanda la déesse._

- _Saori__, je sais que je dois bientôt partir pour Asgard mais j'aurai une faveur à te demander._

- _Laquelle ?_

- _J'aimerais juste partir du Sanctuaire juste quelques heures ?_

- _Pourquoi donc ? Ton disciple n'est pas bien et tu devras repartir demain matin._

- _C'est pour ma correspondante, elle va bientôt repartir pour New York… j'aimerais la revoir une dernière fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera à Asgard… Athéna ce n'est pas souvent que je te demande cette faveur ! supplia le chevalier._

- _Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Athéna… je sais que je suis sensé être quelqu'un de froid mais… je ne me peux plus me passer d'elle, je suis raide dingue de cette fille ! Et je voudrais la revoir même si je dois mourir… je t'en supplie ! demanda-t-il à genou._

- _Ne te prosterne pas comme ça, Camus ! Je te laisse ce soir mais demain il faudra que tu sois là pour partir à Asgard, j'ai besoin de mes chevaliers les plus puissants. Surtout que ton disciple a besoin de toi, il te considère comme un père !_

- _Comme un père ?_

- _Il a connu sa mère mais il n'a jamais connu son père, la personne qu'il a besoin le plus au monde pour surmonter cette épreuve c'est toi ! Tu as toujours été un modèle pour lui._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

- _Ça se voit dans son regard, on dirait un fils qui admire son père chaque fois que tu lui parles… je souhaite que mes protecteurs soient heureux et aussi cela vous rend plus fort, tu ne sais pas combien de miracles vous avez effectué._

- _Saori__, tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi mais…_

- _Camus, va la retrouver. _

_Le chevalier la remercia, il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers qui menait à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, il croisa son meilleur ami._

- _Camus où vas-tu ?_

- _Je vais retrouver quelques minutes Cassandra, il faut que je la voie avant de partir._

_Le Scorpion posa une main sur son épaule._

- _ Tu es fou amoureux de cette petite ! Tu ne veux pas te déclarer ce soir ?_

- _Non je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt. Milo, tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir durant cette bataille, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle._

- _Pourquoi ne pas le faire ce soir ?_

- _Parce que… c'est trop tôt et puis tu sais… je préfère lui dire en rentrant de cette bataille._

- _Camus… les gens t'ont toujours connu froid mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin du soutien des autres, tu es quelqu'un de chaleureux, je suis le seul qui est bien placé pour le savoir._

- _Milo… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu extériorises tes sentiments. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu l'ai fait… _

- _Milo, est-ce que tu regrettes ce que l'on a vécu ?_

- _Non pas du tout… et puis tu sais…_

_Le Scorpion posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Verseau._

- _Je ne regrette rien, il est vrai que quand tu as perdu la vie, je n'étais pas bien, j'étais au fond du gouffre même si nous avons été amants un temps mais…_

- _Milo… _

- _Ce que je veux dire, je ne veux que ton bonheur et Cassandra te l'apporte._

- _Mais… je t'ai fait du mal, du jour au lendemain… je t'ai laissé pour elle… _

- _Camus, je ne veux que ton bonheur et puis tu sais je t'aime comme un frère, même si nous avons vécu quelque chose ensemble. Je préfère que tu sois avec Cassandra._

- _Mais dès que j'ai vu sa photo… j'ai mis fin à notre relation… Milo, je ne peux pas…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu sais… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à mon tour et je ne veux que ton bonheur, je ne t'en veux pas. _

- _Milo… je t'ai tant fait souffrir… dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

- _Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. _

- _Mon dieu, mais…_

- _Ne dis plus rien et vas la rejoindre !_

- _Mais tu as connu une fille ? Quand ?_

- _Au cours du bal, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et avec les yeux bleus. C'est une hindou._

- _Elle aurait peut être plu à Shaka._

- _Je ne pense pas, il semblerait être amoureux de Shaina. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourtant Shaina est quelqu'un d'infréquentable !_

- _Laisse et va retrouver ta chère et tendre. _

- _Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur cette fille auquel tu es tombé amoureux ?_

- _Je suis discret comparé à toi mon cher Camus._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Va la retrouver ! _

- _Milo… sérieusement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas là. Tu es plus qu'un meilleur ami pour moi, tu es même plus qu'un frère et j'ai été si odieux avec toi… _

- _Odieux en quoi ? _

- _Mais que du jour au lendemain… je t'ai laissé tomber pour Cassandra._

- _Tu sais, on ne peut pas dicter ses sentiments et puis tu sais… j'aime les femmes aussi, je ne pourrai pas m'en passer._

- _Mais ce qu'on a vécu ?_

- _Camus, tu sais c'était très fort mais je ne sais pas si on aurait pu tenir nous deux, tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de possessif et j'avais peur de briser notre amitié à cause de cela. _

- _Tu préfère mon amitié ?_

- _Pour rien au monde, je ne veux qu'elle se brise ! _

- _Même après ce que l'on a vécu ?_

- _Camus, je ressens la même chose pour toi, tu es plus qu'un frère mais jamais je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive malheur._

_Le Français enlaça son meilleur ami, jamais il n'avait eu pareil chance d'avoir le Scorpion comme meilleur ami voir même son frère, il le comprenait._

- _Milo… _

- _Camus, chaque humain doit vivre ses expériences. _

- _Mais je t'ai fait souffrir !_

- _Tu sais à quel moment tu m'as fait souffrir ? C'est quand tu es mort, je ne savais plus où j'en étais… j'étais même prêt à me laisser mourir pour te rejoindre et Athéna m'a soutenu, elle savait ce que nous avions vécu, elle m'avait promis qu'elle ferait tout pour que tu reviennes parmi nous ainsi que les autres chevaliers. _

- _Saori__ s'est sacrifié pour nous ! Elle a voulu le bonheur de la Terre et le notre, je ne sais combien de choses où elle a dû souffrir pour la vie de chaque chevalier pour qu'il revienne à la vie !_

- _Surtout que nous devions avoir le pire des sorts… nos âmes auraient errées sans but et sans fin car nous avons défié voir tuer des dieux. Et Saori a affronté les pires épreuves pour nous récupérer._

- _Zeus qui est le maître de l'Olympe, le dieu des dieux a lui-même reconnu la détermination d'Athéna, il nous a même reconnu comme les élus. _

- _Les élus ? _

- _Athéna ne te l'a pas dit ?_

- _Quoi donc ?_

- _Zeus craint une guerre contre les Titans, Cronos risque de se réveiller et voudra récupérer son trône. il compte sur nous pour le défendre si les Titans reprennent la Terre ce sera la fin des hommes et ce sera un monde chaotique. _

- _Ben tiens merci à Saori de me tenir au courant. _

- _C'est Shaka qui me l'a dit, il est très proche d'Athéna et c'est normal, c'est le descendant direct de Bouddha. _

- _Bon vas retrouver Cassandra, le temps presse. _

_Le chevalier du Verseau dit au revoir à son meilleur ami et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction d'Athènes. Un moment plus tard, il était devant la chambre de sa correspondante. Un nœud commença à se former dans sa gorge, il respira un bon coup et toqua, pas de réponse. Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte. La chambre était grande, il vit que la jeune femme avait commencé à préparer sa valise. Le guerrier trouvait bizarre qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires ainsi et la porte ouverte, n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer dans cette pièce. Soudain il entendit des pas, il se cacha derrière les épais rideaux. La métisse revenait dans la chambre, en fait elle était sortie quelques minutes de sa chambre pour téléphoner._

- _Bon, me reste plus qu'à terminer cette valise. Camus n'est pas encore là et mon avion est dans trois heures, je ne peux pas l'attendre._

_Le chevalier se déplaça à pas de loups jusqu'à elle, il attrapa sa taille. _

- _Aaaahhh__ ! _

_Elle se débattit et reconnut les manches de son correspondant._

- _Camus, putain t'es un vrai gamin ! cria-t-elle._

_Le chevalier d'or éclata de rire._

- _ Et toi tu es vraiment susceptible !_

_La métisse se dégagea de son étreinte et termina de ranger ses affaires. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui._

- _Bon alors t'es content tu m'as vu ?_

- _Ça te gênes que je sois venu ?_

- _Je pense que le sort de la Terre est plus important. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu es si froide avec moi. _

- _Je t'en veux, le sort de ta déesse, de la Terre et de ton disciple dépend de toi et tu viens me voir ! Tu échappes à ton devoir, Camus !_

- _Tu peux être contente que je fasse cela pour toi non ?_

- _Oui ça me touche mais dis-toi que nous aurons tout le loisir de nous voir après tout cela._

_Le chevalier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. _

- _Cassandra, je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirai vivant. _

- _…_

- _Je ne souhaite pas mourir mais je ne veux pas que Saori doive à nouveau endurer de dures épreuves._

- _Alors ne meurs pas… dit-elle mélancolique._

_Le Français crut fondre, le regard qu'elle lui portait était désespéré. Il ne put s'empêcher à la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa._

- _Arrête, Camus ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Car si tu me prends encore une fois dans tes bras, je ne voudrai plus jamais partir !_

- _Cassandra… _

_La métisse tomba en pleure à genoux devant le chevalier._

- _Pars… maintenant._

- _Cassandra… _

- _Non… laisse-moi._

_Il ignora ses paroles et l'enlaça, elle voulait se fondre avec lui. Le guerrier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, il ne voulait pas la laisser._

- _Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je resterai à Asgard mais je ferai tout pour que tu reviennes au Sanctuaire. _

- _Camus, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses… je t'en supplie…_

- _Je sais que je dois te laisser… mais mon corps le refuse. _

_Elle s'enleva à nouveau de son étreinte, les yeux pleins de larmes._

- _Je n'aime pas te voir si triste, toi que j'ai connu si joyeuse…_

- _Il vaut mieux que tu partes… Camus… reste en vie c'est tout ce que je te demande…_

- _Cassandra…_

- _Tu n'es pas le Camus qu'on m'a décrit, du moins ce que Milo et les autres m'ont dit. _

- _Je sais je suis quelqu'un de froid mais avec… avec toi…_

- _Pas qu'avec moi, Camus. Il y a aussi eu avec Milo… _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

- _Milo m'a confié pour vous deux… _

_Le guerrier rougit._

- _Nous deux quoi ? _

- _Je sais que vous avez été amants… mais… pourquoi est-ce tu m'as demandé de venir ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû te connaître et que je doive souffrir ?_

- _Cassandra, il n'y a qu'une raison pour cela… _

_Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça, elle voulut le repousser mais il s'accrocha à elle. Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent sur le lit, le guerrier en dessus d'elle plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens et maintenant ses deux mains. _

- _Camus… je t'en supplie… si tu continue je vais vraiment perdre tout mes moyens._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

_Elle détourna son regard._

- _Cassandra…_

_Elle l'ignora et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. La métisse ne voulait pas affronter la réalité, elle avait des sentiments pour le chevalier de glace. Il l'appelait, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de l'embrasser, elle le désirait et elle comprit cela dès le premier jour qu'elle vit son correspondant. Le Français l'appela encore une ou deux fois, bien décidé à la faire répondre, il usa d'une caresse sur la cuisse de sa dulcinée._

- _Camus… arrête… _

- _T'appeler ne sert à rien, alors j'use d'autres moyens._

- _Tu me fais vraiment perdre de plus en plus tous mes moyens…_

- _Et je continuerai jusqu'à que tu le me dises._

- _Je t'en supplie…_

_Il l'ignora et continua ses caresses le long de sa jambe, il remonta sa main jusque sur son ventre soulevant un peu son débardeur et touchant sa peau douce, cela le rendait quelque peu fou. La jeune femme arrêta sa main._

- _Arrête…_

- _Tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, je vais continuer…_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si cruel ?_

- _Je ne suis pas cruel, je veux te faire parler._

- _Et tu uses de ta force pour m'immobiliser… _

- _Je vais faire pire si tu continues…_

_Le chevalier avait l'esprit taquin, il prit sa correspondante et l'allongea un peu plus loin sur le lit, il plaça ses mains sur la rambarde du lit et utilisa son pouvoir pour faire des menottes en glace. _

- _Camus… je t'en supplie arrête…_

- _Je continuerai jusqu'à que tu me le dises._

_Le Français remonta légèrement à nouveau le débardeur à peine en dessus de son nombril, il créa un glaçon et le plaça sur son nombril. Il fit danser le glaçon en long et en large de son ventre et le dégusta sur son nombril. Sa correspondante gémissait de plaisir._

- _T'aime torturer les gens… dit la métisse._

- _Avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas…_

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il continua son exploration plus haut et lui fit un suçon au creux de sa poitrine. La métisse se trémoussait dans tous les sens pour se libérer de ce paradis empoisonné car elle savait que son correspondant pourrait mourir durant cette bataille et ne plus le revoir après, cela la dégoutait._

- _Cassandra… je ne veux pas aller plus loin… tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi je te fais perdre tout tes moyens ? _

- _Non… _

- _Alors je vais continuer à te torturer._

- _Camus… non… _

_Le guerrier s'amusait, il aimait dominer et cela dans tous les domaines et avec tout le monde. Ses mains passèrent sur ses épaules, sa taille sans pour autant toucher la poitrine car même si voulait s'amuser avec elle, il attendrait le jour si par miracle il s'en sortait vivant de cette bataille. Ses mains continuèrent leur exploration sur ses hanches et finirent sur les fesses de la jeune femme pendant que sa langue avait exploré son cou, le creux de sa poitrine et son ventre. Il s'interrompit._

- _Je continue ? demanda-t-il._

- _Non… _

- _Alors dis-le moi !_

- _Jamais… pourtant tu devrais le savoir… t'es pas…. Bête quand même !_

- _Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais je préfère savoir ce que pense ma correspondante. _

- _J'ai mon avion !_

- _Il fallait__ pas me chercher Cassandra… _

- _Mais j'ai rien fait ! _

_Ignorant ses paroles, il remonta la jupe de celle-ci et fit danser sa langue sur ses cuisses et entre les cuisses, il avait laissé son string et déposa quelques baisers, rien que de savoir que son intimité était barré par un simple bout de tissu le rendait fou mais il devait se contrôler, faire durer le plaisir et surtout la torturer. _

- _Camus… supplia-t-elle._

_Il remonta jusqu'à son visage toujours en caressant les cuisses de celle qu'il aimait. _

- _Tu m'as appelé ?_

- _Je te supplie d'arrêter… t'es sadique… pourquoi ?_

- _C'est toi qui as commencé ! _

- _Tu n'aurais pas dû venir… me voir… _

_Son visage n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sien, leurs lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher. Soudain le portable sonna, maugréant cela, le Français regarda qui c'était, le nom d'Athéna s'afficha. Il répondit et parla quelques minutes avec la déesse. Dès qu'il raccrocha, il laissa sa correspondante libre. Libre ne serait pas vraiment le terme, il avait enlevé les menottes mais il l'avait prise à califourchon sur lui._

- _Tu ne vas jamais me libérer ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Si justement je dois rentrer au Sanctuaire au plus vite, Athéna fait une réunion avant que nous partions. _

_Plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, ils restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler. Le guerrier l'avait enlacé et caressait maintenant le bas de son dos, la métisse rougit._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda le chevalier._

_Elle n'osait plus rien dire et il comprit, le guerrier rougit à son tour, la jeune femme sentait son membre durci. _

- _T'es vraiment obscène ! plaisanta la métisse._

- _Hé !_

_Elle sourit et le plaqua contre le lit, il avait une jolie vue sur son décolleté. _

- _Cassandra, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Tu as encore le temps de prendre ton avion ? Ou sinon je demande à Saori qu'elle te laisse à disposition un avion. _

- _Pour être honnête, je n'ai plus le temps de le prendre._

- _Alors la fondation te remboursera le prix du billet et ça veut dire que tu reviens au Sanctuaire avec moi. _

_Elle sourit et se hâtèrent pour arriver au Sanctuaire au plus vite._

* * *

_La jeune fille repartit dans la nuit pour New York, le guerrier n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Son meilleur ami alla le voir, le chevalier de glace pourtant réputé pour être froid versa quelques larmes._

- _Camus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

- _Cassandra me manque déjà… j'aurais peut être dû lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle… _

_Le Verseau posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ancien amant, celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _

- _Milo, je suis vraiment un idiot… je suis horrible même !_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je pleure une femme pour qui je t'ai laissé… _

- _Camus, arrête ! Je t'ai dit le pire pour moi serait de perdre ton amitié. Je serai toujours là pour toi et puis j'aime aussi trop les femmes pour les laisser._

- _Je te reconnais bien là Don Juan ! dit le chevalier de glace souriant entre deux larmes._

- _Ben oui, surtout que je dois conquérir mon indienne. _

- _Je me demande si ça va marcher pour nous. _

- _Faudra essayer et comment se sont passé vos retrouvailles avec Cassandra ? _

- _ Tu veux vraiment savoir en détail ? _

- _Tout ! _

- _T'es pire qu'une femme ! _

_Le chevalier résuma au détail près toute l'histoire à son ami._

- _Ben dis donc et après tu dis que c'est moi le plus chaud de nous deux ?! s'exclama le Scorpion._

- _Je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop loin… et si elle ne reviendrait plus et qu'elle m'a raconté des conneries ?_

- _C'est un risque._

- _Et toi avec elle ? _

- _On s'est connu au bal, elle est la seule héritière d'un empire financier mais son tuteur ne veut pas lui céder les pleins pouvoirs tant qu'elle ne s'est pas trouvé un fiancé. _

- _Ce n'est pas bien difficile, tu peux prétendre au titre de fiancé._

- _Ce n'est pas que ça… je soupçonne qu'il veuille se débarrasser d'elle pour s'emparer de sa fortune. _

- _Justement tu peux lui proposer de vivre au Sanctuaire pendant qu'elle s'occupe…_

- _Camus, je ne peux pas déjà que j'ai dû vraiment négocier avec lui pour discuter quelques minutes avec elle, seuls. _

- _Hé bien il suffit d'attendre qu'elle ait la majorité non ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?_

- _Dix-sept ans._

- _Quoi ? Milo tu as vingt-quatre ans… _

- _Je le sais justement. _

- _Bon quoique ça ne fait pas une grande différence._

- _Mais j'ai gardé contact avec elle, on s'appelle et on s'envoie des mails mais en secret, elle ne veut pas que son tuteur ne se mêle de sa vie. _

- _Appelle-la maintenant, Saori pourrait faire en sorte de lui donner l'immunité et elle pourra récupérer sa fortune. _

- _Je dois en parler à Saori._

- _Appelle-la maintenant, avant ton départ au moins. _

_Le Scorpion appela la jeune fille en question, elle décrocha._

- _Allo ? _

- _Salut Lakshmi (prononcer « Lekschmi), c'est moi Milo._

- _Oh Milo, comment vas-tu ? _

- _Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps pour… un voyage d'affaire pour la fondation Graad. Et toi comment ça va ?_

- _Pas très fort, cet imbécile de tuteur me fout vraiment la pression, il n'arrête pas de surveiller ce que je fais._

- _Ecoute, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait mais ce tuteur… méfie-toi de lui. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, depuis le début je suis sur mes gardes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille s'approprier toute la fortune familiale. _

- _Est-ce que tu voudrais venir quelques temps chez moi ? Comme ça, tu seras en sécurité. Enfin pas vraiment chez moi mais je peux demander à Mademoiselle Kido qu'elle t'héberge quelques temps._

- _Milo, c'est très gentil de ta part mais pour l'instant je dois vraiment faire attention à lui. _

- _Te savoir seule avec lui… je me fais du souci. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a constamment des gardes du corps pas loin et puis je ne retrouve jamais seule avec lui. _

- _Mais pourtant au bal ?_

- _Oui peut être au bal mais les gardes du corps n'étaient pas loin je t'assure._

- _Ils étaient discret bon bref je serai toujours atteignable si tu as le moindre problème appelle-moi. _

- _C'est gentil mais si tu es à l'autre bout du monde, ça va être difficile. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fait mon affaire et je connais assez de gens qui sont proches de toi. Enfin géographiquement … _

- _Oui tu veux dire que tu as des collaborateurs en Inde._

- _Exactement._

- _Très bien, Milo, je te souhaite un bon voyage._

- _Au revoir Lakshmi. _

- _Au revoir, Milo._

_Le guerrier raccrocha, l'air pensif. Son meilleur ami lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. _

- _Hé, ça va ? _

- _Ouais… pas vraiment en fait. _

- _Toi qui te fais du souci pour une de tes futures conquêtes ?_

- _Camus, cette fois ce n'est pas la même chose… en fait, je crois que j'ai la même chose que toi._

- _Dis-moi__ pas que tu as eu le coup de foudre ?_

- _Euh… oui. _

_Le Verseau éclata de rire._

- _Sérieusement, Milo._

- _Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? _

- _Ce n'est pas que je te crois pas, c'est surtout surprenant. _

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant !_

- _Tu as toujours collectionné les femmes._

- _Et alors ? Si je te dis que je suis amoureux…_

- _C'est ce que tu me disais pour chacune de tes conquêtes et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu ne les aimais plus. _

- _Camus… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Je ne me ferais pas de souci pour elle si vraiment je ne voulais que du cul! _

- _Tu marques un point… mais fais attention, si tu l'aime il faudra te battre._

- _Pourquoi me battre ?_

- _Je ne parle pas de combat au sens propre mais un combat pour lui prouver que tu l'aimes._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Je suppose qu'elle a pas mal de prétendants qui se présentent, il vaudrait mieux que tu lui montres que tu vaux mieux que les autres. _

- _Tu as raison mais tant que cette bataille contre les guerriers divins n'est pas terminé, on ne pourra rien faire. Que ce soit de mon côté tout comme du mien._

- _Milo… je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui avouer, je ne sais comment le dire à Cassandra. _

- _Eh bien, il faut que tu trouves un moyen simplement ! Tu sais il faut aussi savoir si elle vraiment la femme de ta vie. _

- _J'en__ sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime. Elle ne m'a jamais énervé et si nous avions eu une dispute, nous réglions le problème._

- _Camus, tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça ?_

- _Non._

- _Elle va vivre au Sanctuaire, il faut vraiment savoir si c'est la femme de ta vie. Imagine si vous n'allez pas loin._

- _Je pense qu'elle ressent quelque chose, tu sais elle m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un et puis elle se plaît au Sanctuaire. Elle s'est lié d'amitié avec les filles et nos amis. De plus, elle est orpheline, elle recherche une famille ou des amis. _

- _Nous sommes tous dans le même cas ! Camus, réfléchis bien._

- _C'est tout réfléchi et je te conseille de faire la même chose pour Lakshmi. _

- _C'est__ pas tout mais demain nous devons partir très tôt pour Asgard. Qui va rester au Sanctuaire ?_

- _Ceux qui partent sont les plus puissants, il y a toi, moi, Shaka, Shaina, Seiya, Saori, Hyoga peut être Kanon._

- _Et le reste va rester pour protéger le Sanctuaire. _

- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seiya et Hyoga viennent. _

- _N'oublie pas que d'après les dieux, les guerriers de bronze seraient les élus. Ils ont des armures divines comparés à nous. _

- _Ouais et ?_

- _Eh bien Seiya a toujours secouru Saori même dans les pires moments et mon stupide disciple… pour sa Princesse._

- _Pourquoi stupide ?_

- _Parce qu'il me donne du souci… tout simplement. Et puis aimer une Princesse ce n'est pas facile, j'espère juste que la Reine Hilda approuvera cet union. _

_Chacun se quittèrent car il n'y avait pas qu'une bataille mais plusieurs qui se préparaient._


	7. Amour et trahison

_Yop__,_

_Toujours de la pure guimauve mais c'est pas près d'être fini. Par contre, j'aimerais toujours une petite review(Allez s'iiiilll vvvvooouuuussss ), qu'elle soit négative ou non mais quand même constructive. Je tiens à préciser que je vais « survoler » les batailles car je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de combat et je me concentrerai surtout sur mes chevaliers préférés. Quelques changements au niveau de quelques couples. _

**_Amour et trahison_**

_La chevalerie d'Athéna arriva à Asgard le lendemain, tous s'étaient réfugiés chez la nourrice des souveraines. Le Cygne faisait les cent pas dans la petite cabane, le Français essaya de le calmer mais sans succès._

- _Allons, Hyoga, calme-toi un peu tu vas la revoir bientôt. _

- _Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme ? Elle s'est faite enlevée ! _

- _Ça ne servira à rien de s'énerver, je vais me rendre au château. Erwin ne pourra rien me faire. Ajouta Hilda._

- _Majesté, il a quand même tué son propre frère ! s'exclama Shaina. _

- _Je le sais mais il n'y a personne d'autres que moi qui puisse valider ce mariage, car je suis la souveraine de ce royaume. _

- _Hilda, je vais t'accompagner. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux. Dit Athéna. _

- _Je te remercie, Saori mais il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici pour l'instant avec tes chevaliers. J'espère juste que mes guerriers divins ont gardé la même fidélité qu'auparavant. _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, les chevaliers restèrent sur leurs gardes. Hyoga reconnut ce cosmos car il l'avait affronté auparavant. La nourrice alla ouvrir la porte, le chevalier Beta se tenait sur le pas de la porte et fixa en premier d'un air mauvais le Cygne. _

- _Hagen ?! s'exclama la Reine. _

- _Majesté ?! Mais depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?_

- _Je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures. As-tu des nouvelles des guerriers divins et de ma sœur ?_

- _Hélas, elle a voulu s'attaquer seule à l'ennemi et il l'a vaincu… je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. _

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

- _Pardonnez-moi mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de l'enlever si je ne voulais pas éveiller de soupçons. _

- _Espèce de connard ! s'écria Hyoga._

- _Chevalier du Cygne, je te prie de te calmer ! dit Hilda. _

- _Pardonnez-moi…_

- _Hagen, quels sont tes plans ? demanda la Reine. _

- _Les guerriers divins ont juré fidélité à cet Erwin… de plus, ils ont tourné le dos à notre dieu Odin. Siefried et moi sommes les seuls à vous êtres fidèles. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Pégase._

- _Seiya__, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de le croire. Répondit la déesse._

- _Je suis venu donner des nouvelles à notre nourrice c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Répondit calmement Hagen._

_Milo qui se tenait à l'écart semblait réfléchir à la situation, Camus lui donna un coup dans le bras. _

- _Hé à quoi tu penses ? _

- _Rien, je me demandais simplement… euh… Hagen c'est ça ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Qu'est-il devenu de la Princesse Freya ?_

- _La Princesse Freya s'est réveillé, je lui ai fait part de ce qu'il en était et de notre plan alors elle a voulu s'attaquer elle-même à lui. Je lui ai couru après mais la porte de la salle du trône était fermée, j'avais beau frapper mais lorsque je suis rentré, elle était inconsciente et ce… ce… il m'a ordonné de me retirer._

- _Cela est bien étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? se demanda Hyoga. _

- _Hyoga__… il faut que je te parle… dit calmement Hagen._

- _Quoi ? _

_Le chevalier Beta et le Cygne sortirent de la cabane pour discuter._

- _Je t'écoute, Hagen… dit froidement le Russe._

- _Nous devons sauver Freya, j'aimerais que nous joignons nos forces ensembles._

- _Et ensuite ? Une fois qu'elle sera sauvée ? On s'affrontera ? Ce sera toujours la même chose ! Tu n'avais pas voulu nous écouter lors de notre bataille… la jalousie t'aveuglait ! Même Freya en avait payé les conséquences !_

- _Justement, elle va devoir choisir entre nous deux et je me battrai contre toi si il le faut mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que nous nous battions ensemble… je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle soit avec un insecte comme toi ! _

- _Si tu veux te battre, je suis à ta disposition ! _

_Les deux guerriers se mirent en position de combat et firent monter leur cosmos._

- _Hagen, Hyoga ! dirent la prêtresse et la Reine. _

_Ils s'interrompirent et regardèrent perplexes les deux jeunes femmes. _

- _Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous battre ? demanda Hilda._

- _Hyoga__, je croyais que tu étais plus mûr que ça ! La Princesse Freya est en danger et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous battre ! _

- _Excusez-nous, majesté. Dit Hagen en se prosternant. _

- _Ce n'est que partie remise, Hagen… marmonna le Russe. _

_Hilda se présenta au château peu après et alla trouver son ennemi dans la salle du trône. Il était assis, un verre de vin à la main._

- _Ma très chère Hilda, quelle plaisir de vous revoir !_

- _Je rentre à l'instant de Grèce._

- _Et ce séjour vous a-t-il plu ?_

- _Oui mais je n'ai pas pu rentrer avec ma sœur Freya. Quelqu'un est venu l'enlever. _

- _Oui c'est moi qui ai demandé à Hagen de l'enlever, elle me manquait tant. _

- _Comment pouvez-vous…_

- _Hilda, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille. Bientôt nos deux royaumes seront ensembles et Odin tombera dans l'oubli, je pourrai conquérir le monde. _

- _Les dieux ne vous laisseront jamais faire ça !_

- _N'oubliez pas que je suis l'incarnation du dieu Vidar ! Je vous prierais de retourner dans votre chambre._

- _Je suis encore la Reine de ce royaume, je peux toujours refuser la fusion de nos deux royaumes…_

- _Je sais que vous êtes parti à Vanaheim et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas signé de traité de paix, Balder m'a trahi !_

- _Et c'est pour cela que vous l'avez tué ! _

- _Il est mort d'une façon étrange… et c'est ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, j'ai simplement besoin de votre approbation pour valider le mariage._

- _Et ma sœur ? _

- _Elle est dans sa chambre, si vous souhaitez la voir._

_La reine se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle trouva des servantes en train de l'habiller et pria de les faire sortir. Hilda tomba à genou devant la blonde, elle l'appela mais en vain. Son regard semblait vide, dénué de toute humanité. La prêtresse ainée essaya de trouver le mari de sa nourrice pour qu'elle puisse envoyer des nouvelles en secret à Athéna. Le soir même, ils eurent des nouvelles du palais d'Asgard, la déesse lu la lettre sous les yeux perplexe de ses chevaliers. _

- _Alors ? demanda le Russe. _

- _Elles ne pourront pas s'enfuir, elle m'a dit que c'est le dernier message qu'elle pourra envoyer. Erwin semble avoir envouter Freya, elle ne réagit à plus rien et Hilda n'a pu aucun de ses guerriers divins. _

- _On ne peut plus attendre, il faut que l'on aille les délivrer ! s'écria Seiya. _

- _Il a raison, Saori. Ajouta Hyoga. _

- _Je suis d'accord, on a assez attendu cette fois-ci ! _

_La déesse revêtit son armure (Note de l'auteure : Ben oui depuis le combat contre Hadès, elle l'a encore hi hi), pendant que les guerriers revêtaient la leur. Ils partirent en direction du château, le chevalier Beta dut retourner avant eux pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Athéna et ses chevaliers arrivèrent devant le château royal._

- _Chevaliers, nous devons nous séparer ! ordonna la déesse._

_Camus, Hyoga, Shaina, Shaka, Milo, Shun, Kanon ainsi que Seiya et Saori se dirigèrent dans les différentes directions. Les guerriers d'Athéna se confrontèrent assez vite aux guerriers divins. Pendant que ses compagnons se battaient, le Cygne tomba nez à nez sur Hagen. _

- _Hagen…_

- _Hyoga__… viens avec moi mais une fois que la Princesse Freya sera délivré, je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer dans l'autre monde. _

- _Tu me voues une haine considérable… pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu m'as pris tout ce qui m'était cher ! _

- _Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Elle est libre de faire ses choix ! _

- _Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu à Asgard ? Crois-tu seulement que tu aies un possible avenir avec elle ? _

- _Et toi donc ? _

- _Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis un proche de la famille royale… même si je dois rester dans l'ombre et aimer ma princesse en secret cela me suffira. _

- _As-tu envisagé qu'elle doive épouser un autre homme ?_

- _J'en ai assez de répondre à tes questions futiles, allons-y._

_Les chevaliers de glace se dirigèrent en direction du château. Pendant ce temps, Camus arriva dans un coin où se dressait des pierres rosées, il fut horrifié de voir des squelettes d'humain à l'intérieur. Il sentit un autre cosmos s'approcher derrière lui, soudain on lui envoya plusieurs fragments de ces mêmes pierres. Le chevalier les évita et se retourna, il vit un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de son disciple. _

- _Qui es-tu ? demanda le Français. _

- _Je suis Albérich de Megrez, guerrier divin de l'étoile Delta ! _

- _Alors c'est toi qui as emprisonné ces pauvres gens ?_

- _Je tire mon énergie de ces corps, mes colonnes d'améthystes ont le pouvoir de prendre l'énergie d'un être vivant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. _

- _Tu es autant horrible et fêlé que ton maître._

- _J'ai assez parlé avec toi ! _

_Le guerrier divin concentra son cosmos et envoya d'autres fragments sur le Verseau, Camus contra son attaque avec son « Diamond Dust » et gela ses fragments. _

- _Oh je vois que tu utilises les mêmes attaques de glace que Hagen et ce stupide chevalier de Bronze. _

- _Et alors ?_

- _Bon, je me suis assez amusé !_

_Albérich__ utilisa son épée d'améthyste pour attaquer son adversaire qui essaya de les contrer mais il eut beaucoup de peine. Un moment donné, Camus arrêta la lame avec ses deux mains, le chevalier Delta lui envoya un fragment dans une de ses côtes, le chevalier d'or tomba à terre, mettant sa main sur sa blessure. _

- _On fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas chevalier ?_

- _À quoi… cela va te servir ?_

- _Je voulais renverser Hilda de Polaris et prendre le pouvoir, grâce à Erwin mon rêve va devenir réalité. _

- _Tu as pourtant autrefois juré fidélité à ta Reine !_

- _Et alors ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai juré ma fidélité à Erwin et je pourrai me venger de la Reine. D'ailleurs, je vais en finir avec toi… _

_Le Verseau lui envoya des cercles de glaces (Kolitso selon wikipedia) pour l'immobiliser mais il les évita d'un saut. Ce fut au tour d'Alberich de lui envoya son attaque « Amethyst Shield », Camus l'esquiva de justesse, sa blessure l'empêchait de se déplacer plus vite. _

- _Je te félicite chevalier, tu es bien le premier à éviter cette attaque._

_Camus profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de son ennemi pendant que celui-ci le complimentait, pour geler ses jambes._

- _Sale… sale… heureusement que j'ai un atout majeur et que j'ai pris mes précautions…je remercie surtout Erwin et ses dons._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Une personne qui t'es très chère se trouve ici._

_Le Verseau souhaita de tout son cœur que ça ne soit ni Milo, ni Athéna ni son disciple et ni Cassandra mais son illusion s'estompa bien vite, le guerrier découpa quelques branches d'arbres à distance qui tombèrent et sa correspondante se tenait devant eux, prisonnière._

- _Cassandra !_

_Le Français put juste lire sur ses lèvres son prénom, elle était à demie inconsciente._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ? Elle n'a rien avoir avec toute cette histoire ! ragea Camus. _

- _Justement… avant de t'envoyer dans l'autre monde, je vais te faire souffrir un peu._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si vil, si cruel ?_

- _J'aime faire souffrir mes ennemis…_

- _Tu es sadique ! _

_Le Delta téléporta la jeune femme jusqu'à lui et plaça son épée sous le cou de sa victime. _

- _Je vais la faire souffrir petit à petit, ensuite je l'enfermerai dans un cercueil d'améthyste et elle me donnera de l'énergie. _

- _Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle, semblant sortir de son inconscience et en se débattant. _

_Son agresseur sembla quelque peu déstabilisé mais la tint plus fermement contre lui et pressa l'épée contre sa gorge._

- _Albérich__, laisse-la elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! dit le chevalier de glace. _

- _Mon maître veut que nous éradiquions tout le Sanctuaire, elle en fait partie._

- _Camus… lance ta plus puissante attaque, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! cria la métisse._

- _Cassandra… non… je… _

_Le Français retomba à genou, il perdait de plus en plus de sang. _

- _Camus ! _

_Le chevalier d'or du Verseau releva la tête et vit des larmes s'écouler le long des joues de sa bien-aimée. Lassé, leur ennemi libéra la métisse, celle-ci étonnée voulu accourir vers son correspondant mais elle n'eut pas le temps, la pierre d'améthyste commençait à monter le long de ses jambes. Horrifiée, elle ne pouvait bouger et lança un dernier regard vers celui qu'elle aimait. La pierre commença à prendre forme, trouvant la force de se relever, Camus leva ses bras en l'air et concentra son cosmos pour effectuer sa plus puissante attaque appelée « Aurora execution ». Le guerrier divin utilisa sa plus puissante attaque à son tour, une formidable énergie et lumière se firent. Dans un ultime effort, Camus intensifia son cosmos à son paroxysme et Albérich tomba à terre. Malgré cela, la pierre d'améthyste avait recouvert tout le corps de la métisse, elle ne pouvait bouger, le chevalier d'or tomba à son tour à terre et sombra dans l'inconscience durant un moment. Il entendit une voix qui l'appelait, il ouvrit lourdement ses yeux et vit sa correspondante._

- _Cassandra… _

- _Camus, comment te sens-tu ?_

- _J'ai connu mieux… je te croyais perdu ?_

- _La pierre s'est brisée et ta blessure ? Je n'ai pu placer qu'un bout de tissu sur ta blessure mais tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre du sang !_

_Le guerrier d'Athéna remarqua qu'elle avait déchiré une partie de sa robe pour panser sa blessure._

- _Tu as déchiré ta robe ?!_

- _Oh diable, ma robe ! Le plus important est de te sauver, aller viens. Dit-elle en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule. _

_Il sentit qu'elle grelottait depuis un moment déjà._

- _Attends… prends ma cape, tu grelottes. _

- _Tu as plus souffert que moi, il faut qu'on se dépêche de rejoindre les autres non ? Et il faudra te soigner. _

_Le Français passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, la jeune femme fut surprise. _

- _Camus…_

- _Merci, Cassandra. _

* * *

_Athéna, Seiya, furent les premiers à arriver suivi des chevaliers du Cygne et Beta, ils se hâtèrent pour remonter au plus haut point du château. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande place. Il y avait une grande table, dressée comme un jour de fête, avec des lys, de copieux repas et s'y tenaient Hilda, Erwin, Freya et les autres guerriers divins._

- _Tiens de nouveaux invités ! dit ironiquement Erwin._

- _Athéna… murmura Hilda._

- _Erwin, tu peux encore arrêter ta folie ! dit la déesse. _

- _Et de quelle folie ? Je veux simplement me débarrasser des gêneurs. _

- _Princesse Freya ! appelèrent les deux chevaliers Beta et Cygne._

_Mais elle ne réagit pas, elle semblait absente. _

- _Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva Hyoga._

- _Elle vous a oublié, que ça soit toi ou Hagen ! _

_Les émotions du chevalier Beta prirent le dessus et l'attaqua mais une barrière qu'il avait créée le protégea et renvoya l'attaque à son expéditeur. Les guerriers divins s'attaquèrent à tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, Hagen y compris. Siegfried se rangea aux côtés d'Athéna._

- _Siegfried ?! _

- _C'est pour protéger Hilda que je fais ça ! Il faut que nous nous débarrassions de lui._

_Le combat dura des heures entre les chevaliers d'Athéna et les guerriers divins, Hilda priait son dieu pour qu'il leur vienne en aide. Erwin et Athéna se livrait une lutte acharnée. Les guerriers divins qui avaient trahi les deux souveraines d'Asgard tombèrent un à un, la Reine pleura leur mort et maudissait son ennemi. Il ne restait plus qu'Erwin comme ennemi à éliminer. _

- _Rends-toi, tu es seul maintenant ! dit Saori. _

- _Oh non, je ne vais pas me rendre comme cela, ma chère Athéna !_

_Le chevalier du Cygne appela sa Princesse, elle ne réagissait pas. L'incarnation du dieu Vidar, Erwin, concentra tout son cosmos et attaqua le Cygne mais Hagen s'interposa entre pour le protéger et encaissa son attaque. _

- _Hagen ! cria le Russe._

_Le guerrier divin tomba à terre, le Cygne le releva un peu._

- _Hagen, pourquoi mais pourquoi ? _

- _Protège Freya… il n'y a que toi qui puisse la sauver. _

- _Non !_

- _Hyoga__… je n'ai pas pu la protéger et c'est la deuxième fois… toi tu as pu la sauver une fois. _

- _Reste avec nous !_

- _Rends-la heureuse, Hyoga…_

_Il ferma ses yeux, le Cygne sentit la colère monter et attaqua Erwin avec l « Aurora execution », il l'arrêta d'une main. Hilda intervint et l'attaqua à son tour._

- _Hilda… comment pouvez-vous ? _

- _C'est pour protéger mon royaume et les êtres qui me sont chers ! _

_Athéna se joint et les deux jeunes femmes luttèrent contre l'incarnation de Vidar suivit de Shaka car lui aussi est l'incarnation d'un dieu. Pendant ce temps, Hyoga se précipita vers sa bien-aimée, il vit qu'elle portait la croix qu'il lui avait offert. Il tendit cela en face de ses yeux mais rien n'y fit. Vidar voyant le guerrier qui était aux côtés de sa fiancée, claqua des doigts. Soudain un immense cosmos maléfique balaya tout le monde même le dieu ennemi, la jeune Princesse s'avança, tout le monde fut paralysé. Son regard semblait vide et elle s'approcha de son « fiancé », créant une épée de glace, elle leva et pointa l'épée contre lui._

- _Freya__ ! Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Je suis ton futur mari !_

_Ignorant ses paroles, elle entra la lame dans sa chair, plus précisément dans son cœur. Du sang gicla et s'étala à plusieurs mètres sous les yeux horrifiés d'Athéna, Hilda, Siegfried et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Leur ennemi principal tomba parterre, agonisant dans sa mare de sang, la blonde se tourna vers Hyoga._

- _Freya__… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne nous reconnais plus ? _

_Elle ignora ses paroles et lui envoya plusieurs boules d'énergie, il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres contre la paroi. La Princesse s'avança tout en continuant de lui lancer des boules d'énergie, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du guerrier d'Athéna et planta son épée dans son épaule, le chevalier hurla de douleur. La blonde plongea son regard dans le sien et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer sa victime. Le Russe fit tous les efforts du monde pour lui montrer la Croix du Nord, elle la fixa._

- _Freya__… tu te rappelles de cette croix ? Je te l'ai donné lors du bal que tu avais organisé… ici à Asgard. Il y avait ta sœur…_

_Elle semblait perplexe, fixant toujours le pendentif comme si c'était quelque chose d'irréel._

- _Te souviens-tu de Hagen ? Il a juré de te protéger… et je t'avais aussi fait cette promesse. _

- _Hagen… _

- _C'est ça ! _

_Soudain, Vidar se releva et repris le contrôle de sa fiancée. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de tuer, qu'elle n'était aimé de personne. Elle tomba à genou, les mains sur la tête._

- _Non ! Non ! _

- _Freya__, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit ! cria le chevalier du Cygne._

_Seiya__ se releva et essaya d'avancer vers Vidar, soudain une lumière dorée apparut dans le ciel. C'était l'armure du Sagittaire, Pégase la vêtit et pointa sa flèche en direction de son ennemi. _

- _Tu auras beau me tuer mais jamais Freya ne se réveillera ! cria Erwin. _

_Le chevalier de Bronze tira sa flèche et alla transpercer le cœur de celui-ci, il hurla et tomba à terre. Son corps tomba en poussière. Pendant ce temps, Freya s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à attaquer son bien-aimée, elle leva son épée débordante de cosmos maléfique, prête à traverser le corps du chevalier du Cygne. _

- _Freya__ ! N'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête mais écoute ton cœur ! _

- _A quoi bon ? Je n'ai personne au monde, je suis seule… _

- _Non, tu n'es pas seule, tu as ta sœur, tes amis sont avec toi ! dit-il en se relevant péniblement. _

_La jeune femme descendit son épée._

- _Tu mens ! Tu mens ! _

- _Je ne te mentirai pas ! Rappelle-toi ma promesse et notre baiser… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_Tout un tas de souvenirs surgirent dans sa tête, elle revoyait les moments passés avec sa sœur, Hagen et Siegfried en temps de paix dans leur royaume, la bataille de Hyoga contre Hagen, les moments passés avec le chevalier du Cygne et leur premier baiser._

- _Je t'aime Freya et pour rien au monde, je ne veux te perdre… _

_Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, le cosmos noir qui l'entourait baissa peu à peu._

- _ Hyoga… murmura-t-elle._

_Il lui sourit et tomba à terre, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle cria son nom._

- _Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

_Hilda et Athéna se précipitèrent vers Freya, au même moment apparut Cassandra, elle aidait Camus à marcher. Milo accourut vers son meilleur ami._

- _Cassandra qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Tu ne devais pas être à New York ?_

- _J'ai été enlevé par Albérich à New York justement et Camus m'a sauvé mais il faut le soigner. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…_

_Entendant cela, Hilda s'approcha du chevalier et le soigna avec son cosmos, il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques heures plus tard, les chevaliers furent soignés et étaient dans le château des deux souveraines, plus précisément dans la salle de réunion. _

- _Chevaliers d'Athéna, Saori descendante directe d'Athéna, guerrier divin Siegfried de Dubhe guerrier Divin d'Alpha __et __protecteur d'Asgard. Je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour avoir sauvé notre royaume, je m'incline devant votre courage. Dit la Reine. _

- _Je vous remercie mes amis, sans vous nous n'aurions jamais pu récupérer notre trône ! ajouta Freya._

- _Reine Hilda, j'aurais une requête à vous demander. _

- _Allons Saori, pas de manière entre nous. Ne sommes-nous pas des amis ? _

- _Oui._

- _Quelle est ta requête ?_

- _Comme nous l'avons tous entendu, le chevalier du Cygne, Hyoga lui a fait une déclaration d'amour. _

- _Saori__ ! dit le chevalier concerné en rougissant._

_La déesse sourit._

- _J'aimerais que nos deux royaumes s'allient pour le bien-être de la Terre. _

- _Et il faudrait un mariage pour concrétiser tout cela, Hyoga serait un représentant du Sanctuaire et Freya représentante d'Asgard. C'est bien ça ?_

- _Exactement, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas du même rang mais…_

- _Saori__, nous dirigeons toi et moi un royaume, c'est à nous de décider ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour nos peuples. De plus, tu es l'incarnation d'Athéna et je suis la représentante d'Odin sur Terre, il faut que les dieux nous disent si ils nous accordent ou non cette alliance. _

_Hilda se retira en dehors, sur son lieu de prière, devant la statue d'Odin. Sa sœur la rejoint pour prier leur dieu nordique. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers d'Athéna taquinaient le pauvre chevalier du Cygne._

- _Alors Don Juan t'es content ? Elle a répondu à tes sentiments ! dit Seiya._

- _Mais arrête j'ai pas la tête à plaisanter et je te fais remarquer que je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé la mort de Hagen… _

_Les deux souveraines revinrent dans la nuit, tout le monde les avaient attendu._

- _Alors ? demanda anxieusement Saori._

- _Nous avons la bénédiction d'Odin. Annonça joyeusement Hilda. _

- _Hé, je voulais le dire moi-même ! Saori où se trouve Hyoga ? demanda la blonde._

- _Il doit être quelque part dans le château, je crois qu'il est sur le balcon de la salle de bal. _

_La jeune Princesse se précipita au lieu concerné, le Russe se retourna, elle lui attrapa la taille, le guerrier rougit._

- _Freya__ ?!_

- _C'est bon !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?_

- _Les dieux approuvent notre union !_

- _Quoi ? Mais… je… je… Freya… je ne sais pas même si…_

- _Quoi ? Si j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi ?_

- _Ben…_

- _Vous êtes tous pareils les hommes ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je suis allé prier avec ma sœur. _

_Le guerrier bouda comme un petit garçon dans son coin. _

- _Freya__… je dois juste te dire quelque chose, Hagen… il…_

- _Je le sais… il est à nouveau mort par ma faute… ma sœur me l'a dit… je… maudis ce… ce… tout ça est de la faute de cet anneau à nouveau ! cria-t-elle et serrant les poings._

_Les chevaliers s'étaient retirés dans les appartements pour les invités, Hilda et Siegfried étaient restés seuls dans le grand salon._

- _Reine Hilda maintenant que tout est terminé, qu'allons-nous faire ?_

- _Simplement vivre comme nous le faisions avant, la bataille des dieux est terminé. Un printemps éternel va commencer. Siegfried, cela doit être dur pour toi, tu as perdu tout tes frères d'armes._

- _Je… nous n'avons pas d'excuse, nous avons failli à notre serment mais je vous assure qu'Hagen et moi l'avions fait dans l'intérêt de vous sauver et la Princesse Freya, alors si c'est…_

- _Siegfried… pourquoi fais-tu tant de manières ? _

- _Je… mais…_

- _Saches que rien n'a changé entre toi et moi._

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Je ne veux plus que l'on soit amant, je… j'aimerais que…_

_Elle s'interrompit et rougit, le guerrier divin s'approcha d'elle._

- _J'ai compris… tu ne veux plus que l'on se cache ?_

- _Oui et… j'aimerais que l'on se marie… dit-elle timidement. _

- _Mais et tes prétendants ? _

- _Qui voudrait d'une reine plus vierge ? C'est très mal vu, c'est moi et moi seule qui déciderai celui qui mérite de vivre à mes côtés. _

_Il lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils intensifièrent leur baiser, le chevalier colla son corps contre le sien, passant sa main sur son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules et la taille. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir reprendre de l'oxygène._

- _Hilda, j'ai peur des répercussions… _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Mais et le royaume ? _

- _Nous avons une alliance solide alors pour le reste. _

- _Et les dieux ? Jamais ils ne pourront accepter cela…_

- _Accepter quoi ? J'ai peut être enfreint la tradition mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Odin ne s'oppose à notre mariage. _

- _Tu veux dire que tu en as profité pour aussi avoir la bénédiction de notre dieu ? _

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai juste fait pour ma petite sœur. Et puis… il semblerait que l'on doive perpétuer notre descendance._

- _Hein ? _

- _Eh bien oui, il faut bien qu'il y ait des prêtres ou des prêtresses pour les générations futures non ?_

- _Je ne veux pas être juste un géniteur !_

- _Idiot ! Odin t'a aussi choisi pour être à mes côtés car tu es le plus brave et le plus sage des guerriers divins. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu pourras entraîner les futurs guerriers…_

- _Quoi ? Et en plus d'être souverain, je dois encore les entraîner ?! _

- _C'est ton devoir de Roi et de guerrier divin. _

_Siegfried soupira et sourit. Au moins, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher._

* * *

_Le lendemain, les deux souveraines se furent les premières à se réveiller._

- _Bonjour ma sœur._

- _Bonjour Freya, alors tu tiens le coup ?_

- _Pour ? _

- _Hagen…_

- _Je… je ne veux pas en parler._

- _Je comprends que tu doives faire le deuil mais tu ne pourras pas le faire longtemps… que dirais-tu de vivre au Sanctuaire ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pour une question pratique si Hyoga vit ici, il devra constamment partir pour le Sanctuaire… si il y a un conflit._

- _Mais ma sœur, je suis aussi une prêtresse d'Odin. Je me dois de rester ici. _

- _Freya__, je ne veux que ton bonheur et puis je peux toujours supporter cette tâche. De ton côté, tu pourras continuer à me seconder et à veiller sur Athéna depuis le Sanctuaire. Donc je me disais qu'il serait peut être plus simple que tu vives au Sanctuaire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _D'accord mais à une condition c'est que je puisse venir te voir quand je veux._

- _C'est d'accord et alors ta première nuit avec ton chevalier ? _

_La blonde déglutit._

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Il n'a pas dormi dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas qu'il en profite… dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Ah ?_

- _Et toi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Siegfried ?_

- _Que nous avons passé une excellente nuit et que nous avons rattrapé le temps !_

_Sa jeune sœur en tomba à la renverse, vraiment sa sœur n'avait aucune gêne. Elle était la plus âgée des deux sœurs, donc il était normal qu'elle connaisse déjà ça même si elle ne savait que sa petite sœur avait déjà expérimenté cela le chevalier Beta._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, la chevalerie d'Athéna était revenu au Sanctuaire, Saori devait régler quelques problèmes administratifs et semblait quelque peu perturbée, elle avait peut être besoin de se détendre après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La déesse décida de retrouver ses amies pour un soir, faire une soirée entre fille et convoqua toutes les femmes avec qui elle était proche du Sanctuaire._

- _Pourquoi n'avoir convoqué que nous les filles, Saori ? demanda Marine._

- _Et Cassandra et la Princesse Freya ? demanda June._

- _Vous devez être surprise mais… je… je voulais qu'on fasse une soirée entre fille ! _

- _Quoi ? dirent toutes les filles en même temps. _

- _Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis une déesse et vous mes protectrices et mes confidentes que l'on ne doit pas vivre comme des personnes normales ?!_

- _C'est que ça nous étonne beaucoup… ajouta Marine._

- _Parce que je sens à vos cosmos que… euh… comment dire… vous êtes à peu près nerveuse… et je pense que c'est dû à ceux que l'on aime._

_Toutes les filles déglutirent et rougirent. _

- _Saori__… depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à nos histoires de cœur ? demanda June. _

- _Je… euh… j'ai besoin de conseils…_

- _Je crois que nous avons besoin des unes et des autres pour ça. Dit Shaina._

- _Toi qui dit ça, Shaina ?! s'étonna June. _

- _J'avoue que j'aurais besoin de conseils en matière d'homme… je ne suis pas très… euh… au point avec ça._

- _Avoue que c'est ton cher Shaka qui te fait de l'effet ! taquina la déesse._

_La jeune femme rougit. Le soir même, elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Saori. C'était une grande chambre dans les tons blancs et crème, avec un lit à baldaquin, un petit salon muni d'une petite table avec un vase contenant des fleurs et d'un napperon et un bureau contenant un ordinateur portable et une imprimante, Athéna avait fait préparé des matelas pour ses invitées au cas où elles voulaient dormir sur place. Les filles arrivèrent vers les vingt heures, elles commencèrent par se mettre à l'aise car en Grèce, le climat est vraiment très chaud, elles se mirent toutes en mini short et d'un débardeur. Les filles s'installèrent où se trouvait le petit salon et grignotèrent tout en commençant la discussion, elles ne remarquèrent pas une chose c'est que tous les hommes qu'elles aimaient les avaient suivis trop intrigués par ce qu'elles pouvaient dire entre elles, et ils restèrent l'oreille collée sous le balcon._

- _Alors Saori ? Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus fait de soirée comme celle-ci. Dit Shaina._

- _Je le sais bien… d'ailleurs c'est aussi l'occasion de pouvoir connaître un peu plus Cassandra et Freya. Ajouta Saori._

- _Bon tu nous as mentionné ton problème, Shaina. C'est avec Shaka ? demanda Freya._

_La jeune fille concernée rougit._

- _Oui, je… euh… en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment aborder le sujet…_

_Seiya__ taquina le descendant de Bouddha._

- _Alors comme ça tu fricotes avec Shaina ?_

- _Tais-toi, imbécile… _

_Ils tendirent à nouveau l'oreille._

- _Tu as oublié Seiya ? demanda Marine. _

- _En fait, oui… j'avoue que Shaka est vraiment gentil et il n'est vraiment pas mal et je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui… et il m'a avoué à moitié qu'il était jaloux quand un homme s'approchait de moi. _

_Entendant cela, le blond rougit, il savait maintenant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. _

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer ? demanda Cassandra._

- _J'ai peur de me faire jeter… tout comme avec Seiya…_

- _Shaina__, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends et puis de toute façon, on est jeune non ? ajouta la déesse._

- _Tu peux parler tu ne t'es même pas décidé à avouer à Seiya ! taquina Shaina._

- _C'est que… je… euh… justement les filles… je crois que je penche plus pour quelqu'un d'autre… _

- _Quoi ? dirent-elles en même temps._

- _ C'est vrai que durant ses années j'ai cru aimer Seiya mais… euh… je… je crois que je l'aime plutôt comme un frère._

_Entendant cela, Pégase fut surpris, il avait eu le même sentiment pour sa déesse mais ces derniers temps, Miho lui avait écrit un tas de lettre et rêvait d'elle ses derniers temps. Elle ne possédait plus ses cheveux courts mais les avaient laissés pousser et elle avait l'air davantage d'une femme qu'avant, le Cygne le sortit de sa réflexion._

- _Mais je croyais que tu aimais vraiment Seiya ! s'exclama Shaina._

- _Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir mais… personnellement plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que… euh… Seiya peut être un vrai gamin… il est gentil mais… il est très impulsif tandis que… celui que je… j'aime… est plutôt calme, réfléchi et pacifiste… _

- _Son caractère ressemble beaucoup à celui de Shaka… ajouta Marine._

- _Saori__, dis-nous qui c'est, aller ! supplièrent Cassandra et Freya._

- _C'est… c'est… Kanon… murmura-t-elle._

_Les filles tombèrent à la renverse, ainsi que les garçons qui écoutaient sous le balcon dont faisait partie Kanon qui rougissait à son tour._

- _Hein mais Saori tu as 17 ans et lui il en a… euh… 32 ! s'exclama June. _

- _Je sais mais… je… euh… il paraît plus jeune… durant la bataille d'Hadès, il m'a montré sa détermination et puis j'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal… quand Milo lui a infligé une correction en quelque sorte, il n'a rien dit et malgré qu'il ait fait du mal je… il a accepté sa correction et il s'est sacrifié pour notre cause, il a réussi à éliminer un des trois juges d'Hadès et il se tenait près de moi pendant la bataille contre Vidar._

- _Oui mais pourtant Seiya a toujours volé à ton secours… s'étonna Marine. _

- _Je sais mais je crois que c'est le genre comme on dit un… « Bad Boy ». plaisanta Athéna_

_Elles éclatèrent de rire pendant que les garçons écoutaient toujours, ils osèrent même s'accrocher un peu plus haut et regarder par la fenêtre, ils faillirent lâcher prise. Leurs dulcinée se baladaient presque en petite tenue et devaient avouer qu'ils avaient un beau spectacle._

- _Regardez-moi toutes ces belles filles et en petites tenues en plus ! s'extasia Milo._

- _Milo ?! Mais d'où tu sors ? demanda le Verseau._

- _Moi ? Je vous ai vu monter les escaliers ça me paraissait louche donc je suis venu… oh ben dis donc, elle est pas mal ta métisse. Shaka, ta Shaina a de très jolies jambes, le corps de Saori est bien celui d'une déesse… Shun tu as vraiment de la chance, June est trop mignonne ! Et Freya est d'une beauté… et Marine, il faut avouer qu'elle est bien jolie elle aussi…_

_Les garçons perdirent patience et donnèrent des coups de pieds au pauvre Scorpion, entendant du bruit, Saori alla guigner à la fenêtre mais ne vit personne._

- _Tiens j'aurais pourtant juré que j'avais entendu du bruit._

_Elle laissa un peu entrouverte la fenêtre et alla continuer la conversation._

- _Bon alors si on résume celles qui sont casés sont Freya, Marine et June. Dit la déesse._

- _Et alors ? demanda la Princesse._

- _Freya__, nous devons préparer le mariage mais je ne sais pas si nous le ferons ici ou dans ton royaume, je dois voir cela avec Hilda. Nous devons dresser la liste des invités, ensuite il faudra voir pour ta nuit de noce ce que tu vas mettre parce que pour ta première fois et puis te préparer psychologiquement pour… le grand soir._

- _J'ai déjà eu ma première fois c'est bon ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! se vexa la Princesse._

- _Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda June._

- _Ben oui et alors ? _

- _Je croyais que les traditions nordiques étaient plus strictes, c'est tout. Répondit l'autre blonde. _

- _C'était avec Hyoga ? demanda Marine._

- _Marine ! Mais non… je… ce n'était pas avec lui… répondit-elle mélancoliquement._

- _À voir ton regard, cela devait être… Hagen ? demanda Athéna_

- _Oui mais… je…je ne préfère pas en parler._

_Un silence se fit, cela rappela la mort de son meilleur ami, elle changea de sujet. _

- _Et toi Cassandra ? Avec Camus tu en es où ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais y a rien entre Camus et moi ! rétorqua la métisse en rougissant._

- _Arrête, on sait qu'il est raide dingue de toi ! plaisanta Shaina._

- _C'est vrai, depuis qu'il a vu ta photo. Il n'en revenait pas, il semblait ailleurs alors qu'avant il était distant et froid… enfin quoique avec Milo… ajouta Marine. _

- _Comment ça avec Milo ? demanda Freya._

- _Euh… ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un bon moment… répondit la rousse._

- _Oh… et Cassandra qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la Princesse._

- _Personnellement ça me gêne pas mais… je me sens un peu mal parce que Milo est pourtant quelqu'un de… de… tellement gentil et sensible. Je me demande comment il a réagit quand il a cassé avec Camus… _

- _Il a beaucoup souffert lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Souligna Saori._

- _Comment ça ? Hadès existe vraiment ?! demanda la métisse._

- _Oui, d'ailleurs je dois voir certains dieux pour signer un traité de paix depuis le temps, ils se sont réincarnés. Répondit Saori._

- _Mais alors c'est à ce moment qu'est mort Camus ? demanda l'étudiante._

- _Non pas tout à fait. Tu vois notre grand Pope du nom de Shion ? dit June._

- _Oui, je vois. _

- _Eh bien, c'était l'ancien maître de Mu qui est devenu Grand Pope mais il a été assassiner par Saga le frère jumeau de Kanon. Saga avait comploté pour tuer Athéna alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé et le frère de Aiolia du nom d'Aiolos l'a sauvé. Treize ans plus tard, elle est revenu au Sanctuaire pour prouver qu'elle était bien vivante et la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna mais les chevaliers d'or ne voulaient rien entendre au début, les chevaliers de bronzes ont dû se battre contre et lors de cette bataille, Hyoga et Camus se sont affronté. Le pire c'est que Camus est l'ancien maître de Hyoga… enfin bon, ton cher Camus est mort en lui apprenant une nouvelle technique et à la fin de la bataille, tous les chevaliers d'or virent que Saga avait usurpé l'identité du Grand Pope. Quand il y a eu la bataille contre Hadès, Saga, Shura et Camus ont fait semblant d'être contre Athéna et l'on… comment dire tuer._

- _Quoi ? s'exclama la métisse_

- _Je laisse Saori te raconter la suite. Dit la blonde en souriant._

- _Shaka__ que nous croyions mort m'a fait parvenir un message en utilisant le 8ème sens appelé Arayashiki, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer et j'ai utilisé moi aussi cette technique c'était la seule manière pour avoir mon armure, il fallait mon sang. Hélas, Saga, Camus et Shura n'avait que douze heures à vivre et ils se sont sacrifié pour résumer dans les grandes lignes. Ils sont revenu pour détruire le mur des lamentations, ensuite nous avons combattu Hadès et… j'ai imploré les dieux pour ramener à la vie mes chevaliers… enfin surtout mon père Zeus qui les a reconnu comme les élus qui nous délivreraient de Cronos car il risque de se réveiller. Enfin juste pour en revenir à ma « mort », Milo s'était rué sur Camus pour le… tuer, il se sentait trahi et triste. Mais en fait pour dire après la mort de Camus après la bataille du Sanctuaire il se sentait perdu et se laissait mourir, je lui ai promis que je ferais mon possible pour le soutenir. _

- _Mon dieu, il y en a eu des choses… je me sens si étrangère à tout ça… mais je suis prête à vous aider au maximum si je le peux ! dit Cassandra._

- _Justement… et puis Milo aime trop les femmes pour rester avec un homme mais il a été le seul à s'être approcher de ton Français. Souligna Shaina._

- _Euh… d'accord et toi June avec Shun ? demanda la métisse._

- _Oh… moi il m'a fait sa déclaration et puis voilà._

- _Et vous avez déjà, enfin tu vois ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais non… je… je… j'attends qu'il soit prêt, il m'a dit qu'après cette bataille, on devrait… enfin… qu'il me… je…euh… bafouilla June. _

- _Et toi Marine ? Avec Aiolia ? demanda Shaina._

- _Ben il a été très rapide, dès le jour de sa résurrection, il est venu me trouver et il m'a fait sa déclaration. J'avoue que je me méfiais un peu, il est comme Milo et pourtant j'avais des sentiments pour lui._

- _Je me demande… et Ikki ? demanda Saori._

- _Je ne sais pas… Pandore a aussi été ressuscitée par Hadès mais demeure-t-elle à ses côtés ? demanda la rousse._

- _Pourquoi tu mettrais Ikki avec Pandore ? demanda à nouveau la déesse._

- _Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle avait un faible pour lui ? demanda Shaina._

- _Eh bien… je crois que je vais demander à Hadès et puis Ikki et Pandore feraient un très joli couple. Ajouta Saori._

- _C'est vrai ! dirent les autres filles._

- _Bon, les filles si je vous ai invités ce soir c'est pour que l'on mette un plan à exécution._

- _Nos plans ? demanda Marine._

- _Euh… de ton côté je pense qu'avec Aiolia tu as déjà… _

- _Oui effectivement mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule, Freya aussi._

- _Hé ! s'écria la blonde._

- _Et Saori je crois que toi aussi non ? demanda Marine._

- _Hein ?_

- _Ben oui, normalement Athéna est sensé être vierge mais… tu m'as confié un soir qu'avec Julian Solo tu as… _

- _Marine ! cria la déesse en rougissant. _

_Les filles éclatèrent de rire._

- _Bon… d'accord j'avoue qu'avec Julian, j'ai un peu dérivé mais c'était avant son éveil en tant que Poséidon… le soir du bal et puis j'avais bu beaucoup d'alcool… dit Athéna._

- _Et ? demanda Shaina._

- _Eh bien je lui avais dit que je voulais me retirer et il a vu que je n'étais pas très bien. Mon imbécile de majordome était en train de se goinfrer au bar alors Julian m'a gentiment accompagné dans une chambre et je vous laisse deviner la suite. _

- _Je veux la suite ! s'écria Freya._

- _Euh… il m'a déposé sur le lit et il m'a embrassé… bon je ne veux pas rentrer dans tous les détails ! répondit Saori en rougissant de plus belle._

- _Ah ben tu vois ! plaisanta Cassandra._

- _Bon alors, si on récapitule, il faudrait que June ait sa première fois avec Shun, Marine… euh… une demande en mariage peut être ? demanda Saori en la taquinant._

- _Ça ne va pas ? _

- _Je plaisante, ensuite Freya nous devons organiser ton mariage, caser Cassandra et Camus…_

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?! Je ne veux pas ! dit la métisse._

- _Cassandra chérie… alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que tu rates ton avion ? demanda Saori._

- _Hein ? Mais euh… oh c'est bon tu as gagné… il est venu me voir et on a failli euh… enfin vous voyez… _

- _Pourquoi vous n'avez pas terminé ? demanda la déesse._

- _Parce qu'il a reçu un téléphone voilà pourquoi._

- _Dis-moi, Cassandra, comment est Camus avec une femme ? demanda Shaina._

_Le Verseau tendit l'oreille un peu plus._

- _Il est très doux, très ouvert et très galant… dès le début, il a fait tout ce que je voulais et… cet imbécile a vraiment le don de faire fondre une femme._

- _Comment ça ? On dirait pas comme ça… s'exclama la rousse._

- _Mais vous voulez vraiment tout savoir en détails ou quoi ? _

- _Oui ! dirent les filles en même temps._

- _Ben… il… quand on dansait ou qu'on s'embêtait comme des gamins, il me prenait souvent dans ses bras et… il me caressait le bas du dos… ça me donnait des frissons… et puis… il m'a embrassé et m'a encore fait croire que c'était pour me donner de l'oxygène cet imbécile !_

- _Oh c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Saori._

- _Et comment vous avez failli ? demanda la Princesse d'Asgard._

- _Euh… en fait il m'a surprise mais je lui en voulais car il avait une tâche plus importante que de venir me voir… et il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas si il allait sortir vivant ou pas de cette bataille et j'ai pleuré, il m'a prise dans ses bras… je l'ai repoussé mais je suis tombé à genou en pleure. Ensuite… il m'a à nouveau enlacé, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le Camus qu'on m'avait décrit et je lui ai avoué que Milo m'avait dit pour leur relation, j'avais peur de souffrir… de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je l'ai à nouveau repoussé et cet imbécile heureux a réussi à tomber sur le lit…_

_Elles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau._

- _Ensuite, je… lui ai dit qu'il me faisait perdre tout mes moyens, il a insisté pour que j'en dise plus mais je n'ai pas voulu alors il a usé de caresses et a même sucer un glaçon sur mon ventre… dit-elle en se couvrant le visage rouge de honte._

- _Et ensuite ? demanda Marine._

- _Ben… c'est tout… après le téléphone…_

_Le Français était lui aussi rouge de honte, ses compagnons semblaient avoir changer d'opinion sur lui. _

- _Hé ben…t'es un vrai chaud lapin toi… murmura Aiolia._

- _Ta gueule… c'est pas ce que tu crois…_

- _Hé Camus… tu as toujours été discret sur tes relations… on sait pourquoi maintenant… taquina Seiya._

- _ Putain, Seiya, je vais vraiment t'éclater la gueule… si tu continues._

_Les filles élaborèrent un plan pour chacune, June devait convaincre Shun de passer le cap, il fallait caser Cassandra avec Camus, Ikki avec Pandore, Shaina avec Shaka, Marine et Aiolia rien à faire, préparer le mariage de Freya et Hyoga et que Saori puisse sortir avec Kanon. _

- _C'est bien beau tout ça mais… Saori, Kanon… il a quand même quinze ans de différence avec toi ! Et va savoir si son frère ne va pas s'opposer à votre union. Dit Marine. _

- _De toute façon, Saga n'aura pas le choix, il ne peut rien me refuser. _

- _Et Milo ? Et Mû ? Et Seiya ? Enfin ceux qui restent… demanda Shaina._

- _Ils trouveront ne t'inquiète pas, quoique pour Milo je crois qu'il a gardé contact avec une joie hindoue. Répondit la déesse._

- _Ah bon ? s'étonna l'italienne._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a plutôt l'air de s'intéresser à Milo. Elle ne prendra pas ton Shaka._

_Soudain, elles entendirent un énorme fracas qui venait de dehors, les filles s'avancèrent sur le balcon et furent surprise. Tous leurs élus de cœurs se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elles et s'apprêtaient à taper le pauvre Milo._

- _Aiolia__, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cria Marine. _

- _Camus ! Et toi ? s'écria la métisse._

- _Seiya__, Hyoga, Shun ! Vous aussi ?! s'étonna Freya. _

- _Même Shaka est ici et Kanon ! ajouta June._

- _Depuis combien de temps, vous êtes resté à nous épier ? demanda Athéna._

- _Euh… on vient d'arriver en fait c'était Milo… qui… qui voulait venir, vous savez comment il est et pervers en plus… donc on… _

- _Seiya__, c'est même pas vrai c'est vous qui êtes monté les premiers, je vous ai juste suivi. D'ailleurs, les filles vous êtes très mignonnes dans ces petites tenues… coupa le Scorpion._

_Les filles prirent tout ce qu'il leur passait sous la main et les lança contre les gêneurs, les couples s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la résidence réservés aux plus hauts placés du Sanctuaire. L'Hindou et l'Italienne étaient sur l'un des nombreux et vastes balcons._

- _Je croyais que tu étais plus sage que ça ! s'écria Shaina._

- _Shaina__, je t'assure c'est les autres qui sont passés dans mon temple et m'ont obligé de venir… _

- _Et ils t'ont dit quoi ? Que tu trouverais des filles en petite tenue ?_

- _Non… pas du tout ! Et Milo a raison, tu es très mignonne dans cette tenue._

_C'en était trop, l'italienne prépara son attaque « Thunder Clow » mais le descendant de Bouddha lui attrapa la taille et elle ne put faire son attaque._

- _Lâche-moi, Shaka ! Je vais vraiment m'énerver ! _

- _Tu ne peux pas vraiment bouger, j'ai plus de force que toi ! sourit l'Hindou. _

- _T'es pire qu'un gamin et après t'es sensé être l'homme le plus proche de dieu… _

- _Bon écoute-moi, je t'assure que les autres ont fait ça, ils m'ont entraîné avec eux et je resterai toujours l'homme le plus proche de dieu, mais n'oublie pas que je suis humain avant tout. _

- _Et les hormones qui pètent ! _

- _Si tu continues c'est ce qui va arriver ! _

_Avoir sa protégé dans ses bras l'excita quelque peu, il devait se contrôler mentalement. C'était une chose insoutenable, pire qu'un combat, ses pulsions de mâles prendraient bientôt le dessus._

- _Ben viens, je t'attends quand tu veux ! _

- _Tu le veux vraiment ? _

_Le chevalier savait les sentiments qu'elle lui portait mais il était trop gêné de lui avouer qui l'aimait. Avant qu'elle ne rétorque quelque chose, il se déplaça rapidement vers elle, lui prit la taille et se dirigea dans la chambre en question. _

* * *

_June__ et Shun étaient à l'opposé de la chambre d'Athéna, la blonde attaqua son petit ami._

- _June__, ça ne sert à rien… je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. _

- _Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi vous nous avez suivi !_

- _Je t'assure que c'est Seiya qui nous a entraînés dans cette histoire._

- _Et je parie que vous avez tout entendu._

- _Entendre quoi ? mentit Andromède._

- _Tu te fous de moi ?_

_Le chevalier utilisa son « Nebula Storm » mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas blesser sa bien-aimée. Elle se retrouva vite à terre, il s'allongea sur elle, les yeux pleins de malices._

- _Alors c'est qui le plus fort ?_

- _Shun__ ! _

_Il l'embrassa, elle répondit à son baiser, il la releva et la mit à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser._

- _Alors toujours énervée ?_

- _Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te faire pardonner._

* * *

_Hyoga__ et Freya se tenait sur le même balcon que la chambre d'Athéna._

- _Hyoga__… tu sais que tu me déçois beaucoup ! _

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je t'assure que c'est Seiya qui nous a embarqué dans cette histoire…_

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si intéressant ?_

- _Euh… que… _

- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ?_

- _Freya__… je suis désolé. Et puis tu ne vas pas me le ressortir à chaque fois non ou bien ? C'est normal d'être curieux._

- _Franchement tu me déçois beaucoup ! _

_Le chevalier de glace se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière, la Princesse le vit disparaître instantanément et il apparut derrière elle, il l'enlaça._

- _Hyoga__ !_

- _Ma Princesse… si tu continues… je risque de te faire des choses pas très sage… murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_La blonde rougit ne sachant que dire, le Russe lui donna de doux baisers sur sa joue, son lobe d'oreille et dans son cou._

- _Arrête… _

- _Tu n'aime pas ?_

- _Au contraire… mais… _

_Il continua et lui fit un suçon au cou, elle se libéra de son étreinte._

- _T'es horrible ! T'aime vraiment me torturer ! _

- _Avoue que ça ne te déplaît non ?_

- _Oui mais… je… je préfère qu'on garde cela le soir de notre mariage ! _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que simplement… ce sera mieux._

- _Et si j'ai envie de te prendre ici tout de suite ?_

- _Je… non ! Mieux vaut se…_

- _Chevalier du Cygne, Princesse Freya que faites-vous ici ? demanda le Grand Pope._

- _Grand Pope, je… excusez-nous. Dit Hyoga en s'agenouillant._

- _Cygnus__, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans l'antre sacrée réservée à Athéna et au Pope ? Et tu es pourtant si familier avec la Princesse Freya, n'oublie pas qu'elle est noble._

- _Grand Pope, je… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Athéna nous a invité dans sa chambre pour ce soir._

- _J'étais au courant._

- _Mais il s'est avéré que les chevaliers… nous ont suivis._

- _Cela n'explique pas pourquoi le chevalier du Cygne est si familier avec vous, normalement il vous doit le respect._

- _N'êtes-vous pas au courant ? demanda la Princesse._

- _Au courant de quoi ?_

- _Je vais me marier prochainement avec le chevalier du Cygne._

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai la bénédiction d'Athéna et d'Odin, je le jure sur la tombe de mes parent ô Grand Pope._

- _Est-ce vrai, Cygnus ?_

- _Oui, je vous l'assure et Athéna et la Reine Hilda sont pour ce mariage. _

- _Je vois politiquement ce serait une alliance avec Asgard mais nous savons tous que c'est un mariage d'amour. Quelle tête en l'air cette Saori, elle ne me dit jamais rien ! Bon très bien et où sont les autres ? Cygnus, avant j'ai tout entendu, tu devras attendre votre nuit de noces pour pouvoir…_

- _Hé, Shion on peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda la déesse._

- _Athéna ?! Je… hé bien on se le demande, un de tes chevaliers se tient ici. _

- _Ces imbéciles nous ont suivis… et les filles leurs donnent une correction. Tenez le fautif c'est lui ! dit-elle en tirant l'oreille de Pégase._

- _Saorrrriii__ tu me fais mal ! cria le chevalier._

* * *

_Les chevaliers fautifs se tinrent dans la chambre de Saori, sauf Cassandra et Camus. Ils attendirent encore un moment, pendant ce temps la métisse et le Français se tenaient dans l'un des salons._

- _Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi nous avoir suivi ?_

- _Je te jure que c'est Seiya qui nous a poussé à venir._

- _Et je vais encore te croire ! Est-ce que vous avez tout entendu nos secrets ?_

- _Non, je t'assure._

- _Je ne te crois pas ! _

- _Vous parliez de trucs de filles et cet imbécile de Milo voulait encore venir vous mater, tu crois que ça ne nous rends pas dingue ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Tu serais jaloux ?_

_Le guerrier rougit et détourna son regard, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait._

- _Camus…_

- _Je… je ne suis pas jaloux mais je ne supporte pas qu'on traite comme ça les femmes !_

- _Hé bien selon Milo… tu n'es pas comme ça avec tes petites copines, au contraire tu les traites bien mais tu n'es pas aussi possessif et jaloux avec elles tandis qu'avec moi… de plus… tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer le rôle de fiancé durant le bal. _

- _Il parle trop celui-là._

- _C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Euh… il vaudrait mieux rejoindre les autres non ?_

- _Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Cassandra !_

- _Je ne te dirai rien ! Et tu n'es pas mon petit ami à ce que je sache ou sinon c'est une nouvelle dont je ne suis pas au courant._

- _Cassandra pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? _

- _Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je te dise tout ? Je ne suis qu'une amie rien de plus !_

- _Tu l'es bien plus pour moi._

- _Camus… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Je… laisse tomber._

- _Il faut que j'use de la même manière que tu m'as faite à l'hôtel ?_

- _Je crois que tu n'y arriveras pas !_

- _Et pourquoi donc ?_

- _Parce que… j'ai plus de force que toi._

- _T'es__ pas galant !_

- _Si tu continues c'est toi qui va payer ! taquina le Français._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il lui attrapa les mains et gela une partie du mur enfermant ses poignets._

- _Camus, tu ne vas pas recommencer et… j'ai les poignets qui gèlent !_

- _Tu n'as pas été sage… _

- _Arrête ! dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? _

_Il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta jusqu'à sa taille._

- _Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais aller plus loin._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes me torturer ?_

- _Je ne te torture pas… je veux juste te faire parler._

- _Mais j'ai rien à te dire ! Et toi aussi tu me caches des choses ! Et pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

- _Parce que la première fois te parler ne servait à rien, tu restais de marbre tandis que le contact…_

- _Camus ! Ton chantage tu peux te le mettre là où je pense ! _

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Vraiment !_

- _Tu ne me connais pas encore bien… j'obtiens toujours la vérité !_

- _Tu peux parler tu n'arrives même pas à l'avoir avec moi._

- _Justement… au bout d'un moment tu vas bien succomber. _

- _T'es comme ça avec toutes les filles où bien c'est une habitude chez toi ? On se demande pas pourquoi tu as autant de succès avec les filles._

- _J'ai__ presque pas de succès avec les filles !_

- _Tu parles ! Et le bal ? _

- _Es-tu jalouse ?_

- _Non je constate un fait que tu ne veux pas admettre !_

- _De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi !_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Ben oui, tous ces mecs qui te tournent autour en boîte et ce gars… qui… a failli…_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait rappelé ce mauvais souvenir à sa correspondante. Une larme coula le long de sa joue._

- _Cassandra… je… je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… je suis désolé…_

_Il enleva la glace qui la retenait prisonnière, elle s'écroula parterre et pleura à chaudes larmes. Le guerrier de glace l'enlaça durant plusieurs minutes._

- _Cassandra… je…je…Je m'en veux tu as vécu un enfer._

_Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine._

- _C'est vraiment aller loin ce soir… je… je suis vraiment désolé. Ajouta le Français._

- _Camus…_

_Le chevalier d'Athéna la releva légèrement, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui._

- _Ecoute, je vais arrêter de faire le gamin… je suis vraiment pas mature des fois… _

- _Tu sais je trouve ça mignon… mais…je suis trop sensible moi aussi des fois._

- _Et puis tu sais si tu vas vivre au Sanctuaire, je ne serai pas la seule personne que tu côtoieras… je pense que tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour faire ta vie, fonder une famille, terminer tes études._

- _J'ai le temps pour tout ça, j'ai surtout envie de connaître la vie au Sanctuaire et de te connaître toi. _

- _Moi ? Mais je… _

- _Milo avait bien raison à ton sujet, tu as beau être un glaçon à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur tu es comme un volcan en activité. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je vais le tuer ! Il en a trop dit sur moi !_

- _Arrête, je t'ai dit depuis le début c'est moi qui l'ai harcelé pour savoir un peu plus de choses à ton sujet. _

- _Et pourquoi ne pas me les demander ? _

- _Parce que… il te connaît mieux que quiconque au Sanctuaire._

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mieux me connaître ? Je ne suis pas le seul…_

- _Chut… n'en dis pas plus… je ne veux pas te faire un dessin… dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres._

- _Tu l'auras voulu ! Vu que tu ne veux rien me dire… _

- _Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer !_

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la plaqua à nouveau au mur et gela ses poignets._

- _Si tu fais quoique ce soit… je vais crier._

- _Crie toujours cette bâtisse est immense._

_Ses mains parcouraient à nouveau ses fines jambes et remontèrent jusqu'à sa taille._

- _Je continue ?_

- _Je vais… crier…_

_Il remonta légèrement le débardeur de celle-ci et y déposa quelques baisers. Soudain on ouvrit la porte et on alluma la lumière, le Grand Pope se tenait devant eux._

- _Chevalier du Verseau peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? C'est un endroit sacré !_

- _Grand Pope !_

- _Et que fais-tu à ton invitée ? Ici ce n'est pas un endroit pour coucher n'importe où ! Délivre-la !_

_Le pauvre chevalier rouge comme une pivoine la délivra et s'agenouilla._

- _Veuillez me pardonner… mon attitude est indigne d'un chevalier._

- _Oui et tu n'es pas le seul._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se tenait dans la salle du trône du Grand Pope._

- _Chevaliers, vous m'avez vraiment déçu ce soir ! s'écria le Grand Pope._

- _Celui qui doit plus payer c'est Seiya. Il a embarqué ces pauvres garçons. Ajouta Athéna._

- _Je ne veux pas savoir de qui est la faute, ils savent tous la règle. Ils n'ont pas accès à cette partie du Sanctuaire sauf en cas de réunion officielle._

- _Shion__, j'ai bien mon mot à dire non ?_

- _Oui bien sûr._

- _N'inflige pas une trop grosse punition à mes chevaliers._

- _Hé bien comme j'en ai vu deux qui batifolaient… et en plus maître, disciple, je crois que durant une bonne semaine vous ne verrez pas ces chères demoiselles, cela calmera un peu vos ardeurs. _

- _Quoi ? Mais Shion…_

_La déesse voulait voir son Kanon le plus possible, cela envenimerait leurs plans à toutes, elle eut une idée._

- _Et pourquoi ils ne seraient pas à notre service pendant une semaine ?_

- _Athéna… tu… bafouilles mon autorité devant la chevalerie… _

- _Et alors ? C'est moi la déesse ici !_

_L'ancien chevalier du Bélier savait parfaitement le caractère de sa Déesse, elle pouvait être insupportable des fois et il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente._

- _Très bien, très bien. Mais si il y a un combat, ils seront suspendus de leurs fonctions._

- _Logique non ? Ah oui, pour alourdir la punition, messieurs vous serez obligé d'être à notre disposition 24/24h._

- _Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les chevaliers._

- _Par contre toi Seiya… comme tu es le fautif et que… hem… tu seras l'assistant du Grand Pope._

- _Pffff__ franchement je préfère être au service de l'une de ses demoiselles. Rétorqua Pégase._

- _Et toi Milo… mmmhhh pour toi… tiens tu pourrais remettre en état les archives, il y a bien longtemps que plus personne._

- _Oh Saori, s'il te plaît…. J'échangerais bien ma place contre celle de Seiya._

- _Très bien et ça fera réfléchir à deux fois cet imbécile de Seiya !_

- _Hé ! Pourquoi me traites-tu d'imbécile ? demanda le concerné._

- _Pégasus__ ! Un peu de respect envers ta déesse ! intervint Shion._

- _Pardonnez-moi votre Excellence._

- _Je vais vous désigner les personnes que vous allez servir pendant une semaine alors Seiya ce sera les archives, Milo sera avec Shion, Camus avec Cassandra, Shaka avec Shaina, Aiolia avec Marine, Hyoga avec Freya, June avec Shun et toi Kanon, tu seras avec moi. Et si j'entends que ces hommes n'auront pas fait ne serait-ce qu'un détail de ce que les filles veulent vous aurez affaire à moi et les répercussions seront encore plus grandes que la colère d'un dieu ! ordonna la déesse._

- _Saori__, quand veux-tu entrer cela en vigueur ? demanda Shion._

- _A partir de demain matin !_

_Tout le monde repartit dans leurs temples ou la chambre de Saori, les filles s'allongèrent sur les matelas qui étaient préparés pour elles. _

- _Alors les filles ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont tout entendu ? demanda Athéna._

- _Personnellement, je…je ne sais pas… dit timidement Cassandra._

- _On s'en fout ! maugréa Shaina._

- _Toi, on dirait que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton Shaka… ajouta Marine._

- _Et alors ? On s'en fout de ces cons !_

- _Shaina__, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ? demanda Saori._

- _Je ne veux pas y répondre !_

- _Même si un ordre de ta Déesse ?_

- _Saori__, tu uses beaucoup de ton pouvoir… mais bon autant en parler._

- _Alors ? demandèrent les filles._

- _Ben… j'avoue que depuis le début je… je… n'arrête pas de le traiter de pervers et il me disait qu'il ne l'était pas… peut être que je cherchais à… euh… _

- _En fait, il a voulu te faire l'amour ! coupa Freya._

- _Euh… pas tout à fait, j'avoue que je n'arrête pas de le provoquer. _

- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? demanda Marine._

- _Parce que c'est ses instincts de mâle risquaient de prendre le dessus… _

- _Idiot… sont tous pareils ces hommes… ajouta la rousse._

- _Je n'aurais jamais imaginer Shaka aussi… pervers. Dit Saori._

- _Je crois que je suis allé trop loin… j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi maintenant. Dit l'Italienne._

_Freya__ posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie._

- _Shaina__, je te dirais que si tu ne lui plaisais pas, il ne t'aurait pas avoué à moitié qu'il était jaloux non ? _

- _Oui et alors ?_

- _Eh bien avec la punition que lui a donné Saori, il n'aura pas le choix._

- _Dis donc Marine, tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les hommes… remarqua la métisse._

- _Aiolia__ voulait vraiment… enfin vous savez…il faut les dominer un peu ces hommes. J'ai appris avec lui surtout avec son tempérament… _

- _Saori__, depuis combien de temps ont-ils ressuscité ? demanda Cassandra._

- _Ça doit faire près de quatre ans maintenant, pourquoi une telle question ?_

- _Comme ça… _

- _Cassandra tu as peur de quelque chose ? demanda June. _

- _Je… non rien c'est bête…_

- _Dis-nous tout, de toute façon on est entre filles. Ajouta Saori._

- _J'ai peur de manquer d'expérience… je… je n'ai jamais… je me garde pour le bon._

- _Est-ce que tu es sorti avec beaucoup de garçons ? demanda Marine._

- _Rien de bien sérieux… car le soir où ils voulaient passer à l'acte, je refusais catégoriquement. Ça m'a valu des soirées à rentrer à pied ! plaisanta-t-elle._

- _Cassandra, tu aimes Camus ! s'écria Saori._

- _Quoi ? Mais non… je… _

- _Alors pourquoi ce glaçon s'est transformé en… rayon de soleil depuis que tu es là ? demanda l'Italienne._

- _J'en__ sais rien ! _

- _Il t'aime et ça depuis le début, il a montré sa photo à tout le monde alors que normalement c'est quelqu'un de discret et même quand il était avec Milo, il restait impassible devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez pour vous déclarer l'un à l'autre._

- _Oh tu peux parler, Shaina ! Et toi avec Shaka ? _

- _Mais… c'est pas la même chose ! _

- _De toute façon, les filles on a une semaine pour pouvoir atteindre nos objectifs, d'ailleurs je vais organiser une réunion et un bal en faveur de nos accords de paix avec les dieux. Ajouta la Déesse._

_Les filles s'endormirent, le lendemain, elles rejoignirent leurs hommes dans leurs temples respectifs sauf Seiya qui devait remettre les archives en état avec l'aide du Grand Pope. Shaina entra dans le temple de la Vierge, elle sentit son cosmos qui s'était affaibli, paniqué elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entendit un « oui » étouffé. _

- _Shaka__ ?_

_Elle vit le descendant de Bouddha sous sa couette, elle releva la couverture._

- _Tu dois effectuer ta punition mon cher…_

_L'italienne rougit, ses yeux parcoururent le corps musclé du blond._

- _Quoi ? Putain je suis crevé ! _

- _Si Bouddha t'entendait il te mettrait à mort sur le champ !_

- _Je m'en fous ! Les principes de Bouddha peuvent être mis au placard pour l'instant, bon c'est bon je me lève, t'as gagné !_

- _Par Athéna… ce que tu peux être horrible le matin… _

- _Depuis quand jures-tu par Athéna ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Et puis merde, je vais prendre ma douche… _

- _Shaka__… je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur. Dit-elle timidement. _

- _C'est bon… je veux juste aller prendre ma douche et on va attaquer cette semaine de punition._

- _Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?_

_Le guerrier leva un sourcil._

- _Pardon ? C'est plutôt moi qui suis sensé le préparer non ? Vu que nous devons être à votre service. _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Très bien… et puis de toute façon, ça me changera de mes céréales du matin._

- _Ah bon ? Parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?_

- _Deux-trois choses mais c'est surtout indien et encore quand je suis seul, je grignote._

- _Non, non, non ! Il faut que tu aies un déjeuner équilibré, dès maintenant j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ton alimentation !_

- _T'es__ pas ma mère à ce que je sache ?_

- _Shaka__, tu sais que si je dis à Saori que tu t'es mal conduit avec moi, tu risques d'avoir de grosses répercussions !_

- _C'est bon t'as gagné, et ensuite tu veux faire quoi ?_

- _Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à la plage, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

- _Alors ça ne sert à rien que je prenne une douche si c'est pour me resalir ensuite._

- _Je vais aussi prévenir Saori et les autres si ça leur dit._

- _Mais… on ne peut pas sortir du Sanctuaire comme ça._

- _Oh mais nous sommes en temps de paix et puis un traité va être signé entre les dieux de l'Olympe. _

- _Quoi ? Hadès et Poséidon ce seraient réincarné ?!_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont fait une alliance et puis d'après Athéna et sa détermination et son amour pour les hommes, Zeus lui-même dût se rendre à l'évidence et puis… les dieux de l'Olympe craignent un réveil de Cronos… _

- _Ah ? _

- _Bon aller on arrête de se lamenter et va te préparer._

* * *

_Kanon__, Saori, Shun, June, Shaina et Shaka avaient décidé de passer une journée à la plage mais Cassandra et Camus avaient opté pour une autre activité. En effet, la métisse voulait faire quelques activités dans la ville d'Athènes même s'il faisait très chaud, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son glaçon préféré de lui donner un peu de fraîcheur, ils allèrent en premier dans un musée qui exposait des peintures. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Camus semblait dans son élément ensuite ils rejoignirent un groupe de passionnés de musique classique et baroque dans un petit quartier de la ville, une jeune femme jouait de la harpe pendant que les convives prenaient le thé ou discutaient calmement. Cassandra et Camus s'étaient assis devant l'harpiste._

- _Dis comment savais-tu qu'il y avait ce genre d'activités ici ?_

- _Je suis allé voir le site internet de l'université et il y avait quelques activités, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas._

- _Non au contraire, ça change et puis quand j'étais en France ça m'arrivait de faire aussi ce genre d'activités. _

- _Alors tu n'en veux pas trop à Saori ?_

- _Je préfère ce genre de punition que de me recevoir les foudres de Zeus ou encore supporter la mauvaise humeur de notre Déesse. _

- _Et tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi vous nous avez suivi._

- _Hein ? Oh mais simplement que Seiya nous disait qu'il allait nous montrer quelque chose de bien… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Je sens qu'il va se faire détester de tout le monde pendant un moment._

- _Remarque quand même qu'on s'en sort mieux que lui, on doit passer nos journées avec des jolies filles tandis que lui, il doit rester dans la poussière et les vieux papiers._

_Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers eux. _

- _Cassandra ? demanda une jeune fille._

- _Oh Léna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

- _Ça doit bien faire un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis ton inscription à l'université. Tu commences quand ?_

- _Normalement dans deux semaines si je ne me trompe pas, oh suis-je bête, je te présente Camus c'est grâce à lui que je viens terminer mes études ici._

- _Enchanté ! je m'appelle Lena, je suis aussi à l'université d'Athènes et comment avez-vous connu Cassandra ?_

- _Euh…_

- _Camus m'a connu sur ce site célèbre, tu sais où les étudiants et les profs du monde entier correspondent._

- _Ah ? D'accord mais il me semble qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup ton cher Camus, serait-il timide ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. _

- _Non… _

- _Et où avez-vous étudié ? _

- _J'ai fait mes études en France et j'ai acquis une licence en littérature française._

- _Tiens c'est marrant, peut être que nous aurons un deuxième Albert Camus. Taquina Lena._

- _Je ne pense pas non… _

- _Cassandra, je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

- _Oui._

- _Euh… j'aimerais te prendre à part._

_Les deux filles s'en allèrent un peu plus loin._

- _Dis donc, il est vraiment mignon ton correspondant, tu crois que j'aurais ma chance ? _

- _Euh… je… je ne sais pas. _

- _Je peux lui demander, tu penses ?_

- _Hein ? Je… _

_La métisse se demandait vraiment si elle pouvait lui dire non, mais elle ne sortait pas encore avec lui._

- _Est-ce qu'il est libre ? demanda l'étudiante._

- _Euh… oui mais… il…_

- _Super merci beaucoup Cassandra._

- _Mais je…_

_Lena se précipita en direction de Camus._

- _Camus, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je voulais t'inviter à sortir, Cassandra m'a dit que tu étais libre._

- _Hein ?_

_Il tourna son regard vers sa bien-aimée, il se dit qu'elle devait lui avoir dit cela. Il doutait, pouvait-elle avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment d'amour ? Elle devait probablement ressentir que de l'amitié même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. _

- _Oui je suis libre ! répondit le Français. _

_Dès que la métisse entendit cela, elle fut abattue. _

- _Très bien rendez-vous devant le Port d'Athènes, il y a pleins de restaurants sympas. Dit Lena._

_Le soir, Camus se prépara pour sa sortie, même Cassandra l'aida à s'habiller._

- _Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Ben de sortir avec une autre fille ?_

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. _

- _Mais…_

- _Je t'ai dit depuis le début, si tu as envie, il ne faut pas t'en empêcher. _

_Le guerrier la salua et partit pour son rendez-vous, la métisse se morfondait dans le temple du Verseau. Elle attendit durant plusieurs heures, à une heure du matin, il rentra._

- _Tu es rentré tôt. _

- _Ouais… _

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Bof._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Cassandra si je suis sorti avec elle c'était pour te faire plaisir. _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

- _Nous sommes allés au restaurant et ensuite en discothèque, je lui ai dit que je voulais rentrer car j'étais fatigué, je l'ai raccompagné et je suis rentré._

- _C'est tout ce qu'il y a eu ?_

- _Elle m'a embrassé… _

- _Ah ? Et tu dois la revoir ?_

- _Oui demain matin, elle voulait que j'aille prendre le petit déjeuner chez elle. _

- _Il faut aller te coucher alors. _

- _Cassandra, est-ce que… ça te gêne que je sorte avec elle ?_

- _Je… tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux… d'ailleurs de mon côté cela me servira à découvrir le Sanctuaire sans toi… _

_Le Verseau sentait qu'elle était perturbée. La semaine passa assez vite mais il n'y eu pas de grand changements. Plusieurs mois passèrent, June et Shun avaient passé à l'acte, la relation entre Saori et Kanon n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, Marine et Aiolia s'étaient fiancés, Camus sortait avec Lena et Cassandra avait commencé ses études à l'université, il n'eut pas de changement entre Shaina et Shaka et Seiya sortait avec Miho, elle avait emménagé au Sanctuaire, Milo avait invité pour quelques jours Lakshmi. Le jour du traité de paix arriva, les dieux de l'Olympe le signèrent. Le soir, il eut un bal, il se déroulait au Sanctuaire. June et Shun dansaient, Milo et Lakshmi discutaient sous l'œil méfiant de son tuteur, Camus se tenait à l'écart et Lena buvait quelques verres en discutant avec Saga. Cassandra se tenait un peu à l'écart, elle avait emménagé chez Shaina car Lena venait souvent voir Camus et dormait souvent chez lui et la métisse s'était éloigné de son correspondant, sentant aussi qu'il avait aussi des « besoins ». Cassandra se mit sur le balcon et admirait la mer, soudain Shaina la rejoint. _

- _Cassandra ça ne va pas ?_

- _Si tout va bien pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… je suis étonné que Camus se balade avec cette Lena. Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. _

- _Oui mais… je… il est bien avec Lena._

- _Mais… tu ne veux pas souffrir pendant je ne sais combien de temps. _

- _Et toi avec Shaka ?_

- _Euh… je… je ne sais pas encore, il n'y a pas eu de changement et rien de nouveau pendant ces derniers mois, Cassandra ça va bientôt faire un an que tu vis au Sanctuaire…_

- _Shaina__… si tu veux je peux déménager ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. _

- _Non au contraire et puis tu sais… tu vas dire que je suis folle mais nous nous sommes rapprochés les filles et moi de toi. Personnellement, ça m'embêterais que tu partes surtout si tu restes chez moi, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux._

_La métisse enlaça son amie._

- _Shaina__, tu sais… vous êtes comme ma famille mais… tu sais je peux oublier Camus… enfin, je l'espère. _

- _Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès que tu l'avais vu ?_

- _Oui et alors ?_

- _Eh bien justement !_

- _Camus m'a dit qu'il sortait avec elle juste pour me faire plaisir et que c'est une de mes copines mais je ne sais pas si il a des sentiments et puis… depuis que je suis parti, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Et faut avouer que ça fait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il la fréquente. _

- _Bon si ce n'est pas Camus, il y en a pas un autre qui te plairait ? Genre Shura, Angelo, Aphrodite, Aldébaran, Mû ? Ou alors un des chevaliers d'argent, ceux de bronze ont tous le cœur pris je crois. _

- _Mais… non… _

- _Et Saga ?_

- _Il est aussi mignon mais non… _

- _Ah ? _

- _Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autres._

- _Enfin Cassandra… _

- _Mais ne t'inquiète pas et va plutôt rejoindre ton Shaka. _

- _Mais… _

- _Aller ne t'inquiète pas… et puis on ne sait jamais, il y a peut être des filles qui lui tournent autour, d'ailleurs regarde. _

- _Hein ? Je vais leur botter leurs fesses. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers elles._

_L'italienne se dirigea vers les filles en question._

- _Je vous assure Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas danser avec vous. Dit le descendant de Bouddha._

- _Mais enfin… Monsieur, pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes seul._

- _Je… _

- _Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles mais ce cher Monsieur est déjà pris ! intervint Shaina. _

_Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et colla son corps contre le sien, il rougit._

- _Je… merci Shaina. _

- _Normal non ? Il suffit que je te laisse deux secondes et paf, il y a pleins de filles qui te tournent autour. Et tu m'as bien rendu la pareille, il y a quelques mois. _

- _Je n'ose même pas leur dire non… alors que je peux combattre quelqu'un… va savoir. _

- _Tu es humain c'est tout… _

- _Tu sais que ce sari te va bien ? _

_Elle rougit. _

- _J'avoue que depuis que tu m'en prête, j'adore porter ce genre d'habits pour les bals, on s'y sent bien et c'est élégant. _

- _J'adore habiller une femme. _

- _Shaka__, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te caser avec quelqu'un. _

- _Parce que je… euh… je ne suis pas encore prêt. _

- _Comment ça ? Tu as tout pour plaire. Tu es beau, galant, protecteur et peut être que tu es romantique, de ce côté-là je ne sais pas mais… _

- _Shaina__… qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ?_

- _J'ai un caractère de cochon et… et… je ne suis pas prête ! De toute façon celui que je veux n'est pas disponible ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu aimes encore Seiya ?_

_Le blond savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait mais il voulait l'entendre de ses propres oreilles et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. _

- _Non c'est pas Seiya… et puis ça te regarde pas ! _

- _Très bien, très bien mais… tu sais que je suis disponible si jamais… murmura-t-il à son oreille. _

_L'Italienne rougit._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _Laisse tomber c'est surtout pour te dire que si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là._

- _Merci._

_Pendant ce temps, Lena discutait toujours avec Saga, le Français se dirigea sur le balcon et trouva sa correspondante._

- _Cassandra, tu es toute seule ?_

- _Je prends juste un peu l'air. Lena t'a abandonné ? _

- _Un peu, elle discute avec Saga… le pauvre à l'air de s'ennuyer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il montre mais ma foi… _

- _Ça va avec Lena ? _

- _Très bien pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?_

- _Je… comme ça… _

- _Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?_

- _Alors pourquoi tu me mens ? Est-ce que tu es bien avec elle ou pas ?_

- _Pour du cul, elle est prête à écarter les jambes à n'importe qui ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je croyais que tu fréquentais des gens bien…_

- _C'est juste une collègue de l'université rien de plus ! Et c'est pas moi qui t'ai dit de sortir avec elle ! Et si ta queue réfléchit mieux que ton cerveau, tant mieux pour toi ! dit-elle en partant en direction de la salle de bal. _

_Le chevalier de glace lui prit la main._

- _Cassandra, je ne voulais pas te blesser… _

- _Lâche-moi ! Tu prends n'importe quelle fille tant qu'elle assouvit tes besoins ! _

_Camus lui rattrapa la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Tu crois vraiment ça ?_

- _Alors pourquoi tu sors encore avec elle ?_

- _Tu es jalouse ? _

- _Non mais les gens qui se foutent de ma gueule m'énervent ! _

- _Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti vivre chez Shaina ?_

- _C'est normal que je parte alors que tu as une petite amie non ?_

- _Je croyais que ça t'aurais fait plaisir… _

- _Je m'en fous ! Je ne t'ai obligé à rien mais si tu veux une fille juste pour prendre ton pied, je crois que tu as trouvé ! _

- _Putain mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _

- _Je ne fais rien exprès !_

- _Et toi ? Tu es sorti avec personne depuis que tu es parti de chez moi et tous ces mecs qui te courent après ?_

- _Contrairement à certaines, je n'écarte pas les jambes pour n'importe qui ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- _Cassandra… écoute, il n'y a rien de sérieux avec cette fille… à part coucher avec elle, je ne fais rien d'autres… _

- _Mais ce que je m'en fous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a une sacrée réputation à l'université, je sais très bien comment elle est. Ce qui me dégoute c'est que tu sois resté autant de temps avec elle ! _

- _Cassandra… je ne recherche pas que le cul avec une fille… je veux aussi partager d'autres choses avec elle. Comme avec toi… _

_Le guerrier ne l'avait pas lâché, il l'avait emmené dans un coin du balcon. Là où personne ne pouvait les trouver, du moins pas Lena. _

- _Comment ça avec toi ?_

- _Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… je me sens bien aussi avec toi. _

- _Arrête, je ne te crois pas… _

_Une larme coula, elle se sentait trahie, celui qu'elle aimait lui avait brisé le cœur mais non seulement il lui avait dit cela trop tard. _

- _Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?_

- _Parce que… je… ne peux pas te croire._

- _Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_

- _Camus…_

_Il la regarda longuement, sa main caressa sa joue et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut sauvage, intense et doux en même temps qui dura pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils se regardèrent durant un moment._

- _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? _

- _Tu ne veux décidément rien comprendre ! Tu m'as fait mal au cœur quand tu es parti._

- _Fallait__ pas sortir avec elle alors ! _

- _C'était pour te faire plaisir… mais je peux la quitter ! De toute façon, je te dis il n'y a rien de bien sérieux entre elle et moi._

- _Tu dis que je t'ai fait mal au cœur ? T'es borné comme mec ! Et puis, tant que tu as une fille dans ton lit tu es content ! _

- _Cassandra ! _

- _Camus… il vaudrait mieux que je parte._

- _Je… je ne veux pas… je suis perdu sans toi… _

- _Tu parles ! _

_Le chevalier de glace l'embrassa à nouveau._

- _Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu fréquentes, arrête ! _

- _Cassandra… je te jure que je suis perdu… j'ai… j'ai sombré dans l'alcool… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Milo est le seul au courant… _

- _Et il ne m'a rien dit ?_

- _Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter… je te demande juste de revenir vivre vers moi._

- _Pourquoi as-tu sombré dans l'alcool ? _

- _Parce que… je…je… _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant contre lui encore plus intensément, passant sa main dans son dos. La métisse passa ses bras autour de son cou._

- _Camus… on se fait du mal… pour rien. Tu m'as bien fait trop de mal au cœur ces derniers mois._

- _Cassandra, je suis perdu sans toi._

_Elle le repoussa et partit en direction de la salle de bal. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva chez Shaina discutant avec elle._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _ C'est Camus… il… a sombré dans l'alcool… il m'a avoué qu'il se sentait perdu depuis que je suis partie. _

- _Quoi ? Cassandra, il faut que vous parliez._

- _Tu peux parler ! Et toi avec Shaka ?_

- _Je… j'ai peur de m'engager aussi. T'imagine si je… oh et puis laissons tomber…_

- _L'aube va bientôt se lever, il vaudrait mieux dormir non ? Tu ne dois pas aller à ta séance de méditation avec Shaka ? _

- _Je dois encore faire quelques petites choses. Dors seulement._

- _Je…_

- _Aller tu as eu une rude nuit, tu veux que je te prépare une tisane ? _

- _Non merci. _

- _Cassandra, je sais que ça me regarde mais… peut être tu devrais aller voir Camus après non ? _

- _On verra._

_L'Italienne resta éveillée toute la journée, au matin elle alla pour sa séance de méditation chez Shaka. _

- _Salut y a quelqu'un ? _

- _Salut Shaina, ça va ? Tu es bien matinal, je pensais que tu viendrais dans l'après-midi seulement. _

- _Si je te dérange, je pars tout de suite !_

- _Mais non, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue._

_Le chevalier de la Vierge l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés, il vit qu'elle était fatiguée. _

- _Shaina__, tu as l'air fatiguée, tu peux aller te reposer si jamais. _

- _Non, j'en ai pas envie et j'ai besoin de médiation. _

_Elle se mit en tailleur, durant un quart d'heure le blond l'observa, sa protégée tanguait légèrement et se retenait de dormir. Un moment donné, elle tomba de fatigue sur l'épaule du chevalier, il la regarda. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, il la porta jusque dans son lit et elle se lova contre lui quand il la coucha. Elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et lui mordilla le cou._

- _Shaina__… arrête… _

_Il essaya de la repousser gentiment mais elle s'accrochait à lui._

- _Mmmhh__… encore…Shaka… _

_Le blond rougit de plus belle, elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et griffait son torse ce qui amplifiait de plus en plus le désir de son « amant ». Le pauvre chevalier ne savait plus où se mettre, non seulement il savait que sa protégée avait des sentiments pour lui mais en plus elle rêvait de lui ou plutôt dire qu'elle faisait des rêves très agréables avec l'Hindou. Il la tint contre lui qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et s'endormit à son tour contre elle. _

* * *

_Cassandra s'était réveillé tôt, elle avait peu dormie cette nuit-là repensant à ce que lui avait dit Camus et à leur baiser. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de son amie et monta de temple en temple. La plupart des chevaliers dormaient encore, elle arriva au temple du Scorpion et vit Milo qui admirait la mer, l'air encore endormi._

- _Salut Milo._

- _Oh Salut Cassandra, comment va ?_

- _Ça va…_

- _Sans plus ?_

- _Non et toi ?_

- _Ça va, je suis encore fatigué et j'ai peu dormi d'ailleurs toi aussi on dirait. _

- _C'est__ pas grave…_

- _Tu veux qu'on mange quelque chose ensemble ? J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner._

- _Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas très faim._

- _Aller ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Très bien tu as gagné, je comprends pourquoi les filles craquent avec toi. _

- _Moi ? Jamais._

_Le guerrier lui prépara le petit déjeuner pendant qu'ils mangeaient, la métisse lui demanda comment s'était passé sa soirée._

- _Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée ? _

- _Bien sauf que cet imbécile de tuteur n'arrête pas de la coller, heureusement que Thétis l'invitait souvent à danser._

- _Tu pourras lui envoyer un mot de remerciement mais… comment Thétis peut s'intéresser à ce… vieux tuteur !_

- _Euh… en fait elle a vite compris notre situation et elle est intervenu, d'ailleurs elle s'est aussi très bien entendu avec Lakshmi._

- _Lakshmi ? C'est un très beau prénom. _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Ben rien de spécial, je suis surtout resté avec Shaina._

- _Pas toute la soirée en tout cas, après je l'ai vu revenir telle une furie vers ce pauvre Shaka et lui a tiré le bras car il se faisait draguer par une quantité de filles… tu étais avec Camus ? _

- _Comment le sais-tu ? _

- _C'était prévisible et puis Lena est resté avec Saga, le pauvre… _

- _Milo pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Camus avait plongé dans l'alcool ?_

- _Parce que… il m'a demandé de ne pas te le dire, il ne veut pas que tu te fasses du souci pour lui. _

- _Et pourquoi il se détruit autant ? Il m'a… dit qu'il était perdu sans moi… _

- _Je ne comprends pas Camus… je crois qu'il a peur… et c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive._

- _Mais peur de quoi ? _

- _Un sentiment nouveau est apparu chez lui et normalement il est impassible. _

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

- _J'arrête !_

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _J'en ai trop dit, Cassandra._

- _Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi il reste avec Lena ? _

- _Il ne veut pas lui briser le cœur… et… il a peur de te perdre pour une chose qu'il a faite ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

- _Vous êtes assez grand pour régler vos problèmes ! _

- _En fait, ce qu'il lui faut c'est juste quelqu'un dans son lit pour assouvir ses besoins ! _

- _Non c'est pas ce que tu crois !_

- _Tu parles, il a déjà essayé avec moi !_

- _Il te respecte beaucoup trop pour profiter de toi comme ça… _

- _Me respecter ? Tu parles ! Peut être qu'il ne veut pas faire souffrir Lena mais en attendant il est bien content qu'elle assouvisse ses envies. _

- _N'oublie pas qu'il est sorti avec elle pour te faire plaisir. _

- _Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est Lena qui a tellement insisté._

- _Cassandra, tu sais… un homme a aussi besoin… enfin tu vois, il a aussi des envies et comme je t'ai dit il te respecte beaucoup trop pour t'infliger cela donc il s'est reporté sur quelqu'un d'autre. Imagine, ça devait faire depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas…_

- _C'est__ pas une raison et quand il était avec toi ? _

- _C'est__ pas la même chose… et puis j'avoue j'aime trop les femmes même si j'ai vécu quelque chose de fort avec Camus. _

- _Milo, tu…_

- _Camus est mon meilleur ami, mon frère… bref je ferais tout pour lui mais je ne me voyais pas non continuer une relation comme ça et je voulais fonder une famille._

- _Rien ne t'en empêchait de le faire avec Camus._

- _Tu lui demanderas au moment voulu, j'en ai trop dit et c'est à lui de se décider… _

- _Même ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a un peu éclairé, merci Milo._

_Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui donna une grosse bise sur sa joue, le Scorpion rougit. _

- _Cassandra… si tu continues je risque de tomber amoureux de toi. Dit-il en souriant._

- _Tu parles, ton indienne doit être une fille formidable !_

- _C'est vrai ça !_

_La métisse passa dans la maison du Sagittaire, elle marcha à pas de loup même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule._

- _Hhhhhiiiii__ ! _

_Elle se retourna et vit Aiolia._

- _Aiolia__ ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas sensé être avec Marine ?_

- _Aiolia__ ? C'est mon frère ! Tu le connais ?_

- _Si c'est ton frère alors… tu es… Aiolos ?!_

- _Oui c'est moi. _

- _Mais pourquoi reviens-tu maintenant alors que… les chevaliers ont ressuscités il y a déjà quelques années ?_

- _Je ne voulais pas revenir sur Terre mais Hadès a tellement insisté pour me ressusciter que j'ai fini par céder._

- _Je sens que tu vas faire des heureux._

- _Et tu me dis que mon petit frère serait avec Marine ? _

- _Ils sortent ensembles, ils sont même fiancés. _

- _Et toi tu es ? _

- _Je m'appelle Cassandra, je suis… enfin… j'étais la correspondante étrangère de Camus._

- _Pourquoi le « étais » ?_

- _Trop long à t'expliquer mais peut être il faudrait que tu ailles trouver Athéna ? Enfin… si elle s'est réveillée. _

- _Ça ne presse pas mais ne dis rien je me présenterai ce soir à notre Déesse. _

_La jeune fille se dirigea au temple du Verseau, elle vit des bouteilles d'alcool vides qui envahissaient tout le temple, elle se dirigea dans l'appartement de Camus mais elle entendit des grincements de lit et des cris. Elle trouva la porte entre ouverte et eut une vision d'horreur. Le Français était en plein ébat avec Lena, non seulement il la pénétrait par derrière mais il avait un langage des plus vulgaires, de plus son appartement avait aussi des bouteilles d'alcool vides, à moitié pleines et pleines. Elle dirigea son regard sur la table et fut surprise, une sorte de poudre blanche était étalée sur celle-ci, elle voulut reculer et partir mais son pied renversa une bouteille et se brisa, Camus entendit cela et tourna la tête vers la porte et vit avec horreur que sa correspondante l'avait surpris. _

- _Cassandra ?!_

- _Tu me dégoutes Camus ! cria-t-elle en courant en direction de la sortie._

_Elle descendit les escaliers en courant de temple en temple, Milo fut le seul à la croiser en chemin. _

- _Cassandra qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Laisse-moi Milo ! _

_Il s'interposa et lui attrapa le bras._

- _Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

- _Oh, Milo… non… j'ai trop honte ! Trop honte pour moi, trop honte pour Camus !_

- _Raconte-moi._

- _Son temple… tu as vu son temple ? _

- _Non et ensuite ?_

- _Je… je l'ai surpris en plein ébat avec Lena mais il… il avait un langage si vulgaire… mais le pire j'ai vu de la poudre blanche sur sa table… il se drogue en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant._

- _Quoi ? Il se drogue en plus ?! Il se détruit autant que ça ?! Je vais aller le trouver sur le champ._

- _Non… Milo ! _

- _Cassandra, je ferai tout pour lui mais qu'il se détruise comme ça, non ! Et en plus il te fait souffrir ! _

_Le Scorpion se dirigea chez le Verseau, il tomba à la renverse quand il vit toutes les bouteilles dans le temple, il se dirigea dans son appartement et poussa la porte, Camus s'était mis un caleçon et une chemise qui avait besoin d'être lavée._

- _Camus ! Faut qu'on parle tout de suite ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut même plus être… tranquille…_

- _Lena tu veux bien partir ?_

- _Quoi ? Et… puis… quoi… encore ? C'est… pas… chez… toi ici !_

_Milo tira son meilleur ami du lit et le traîna dans le temple. _

- _Putain ! Tu me fais chier, Milo !_

_La métisse arriva au même moment._

- _Milo, arrête je t'en supplie ! Ca ne sert à rien ! _

- _Si… il prétend tenir à toi alors pourquoi il se détruit comme ça ?_

_Le Scorpion donna plusieurs coups de poing à son meilleur ami, il atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin. _

- _Regarde Cassandra ! Est-ce que c'est le même Camus que tu as connu ? demanda Milo._

- _Arrête ! Non ce n'est plus le même… Camus pourquoi est-ce que tu te détruis comme ça ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda le Français. _

- _Laissez-mon Camus tranquille ! intervint Lena._

- _Et merde, le retour de la salope ! renchérit Camus._

- _Lena… tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Camus se trouve dans une telle merde ? demanda la métisse._

- _C'est normal, il n'arrête pas de penser à toi, il n'arrête pas de t'appeler parmi ses rêves, il crie ton nom quand il jouie. Je suis jalouse, je veux qu'il ne pense qu'à moi et pas à toi voilà pourquoi je lui ai fait découvrir cette merveille, je suis sa reine quand il est sous cet effet…_

- _Tu l'as emmené dans une vie de débauche, de drogue et il se détruit ! cria Cassandra._

- _ Au moins il ne souffre plus ! rétorqua Lena._

_La métisse s'approcha d'elle et la gifla, la blonde tomba à terre. _

- _Si tu t'avises de t'approcher de Camus encore une fois, je jure que je te le ferai regretter et ne t'avise pas de te rapprocher de moi à l'université !_

_Lena semblait déconnectée de la réalité et pleura doucement, Cassandra s'approcha de son chevalier des Glaces. Il la regardait mélancoliquement. _

- _Camus… je… ne t'approche plus jamais de moi… _

_Il se releva et lui retint la main._

- _Cassandra…_

- _Laisse-moi ! cria a-t-elle et le gifla._

_Le Scorpion vint vers elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule, il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et tourna les talons. Cassandra pleura pendant des heures chez Milo._

- _Milo… je vais partir… je suis resté presque toute la matinée chez toi. _

- _Cassandra, je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça. _

- _Mais et Lakshmi ?_

- _Je dois seulement la voir ce soir et encore je dois encore négocier avec son tuteur… _

- _Mon pauvre, tu penses que tu as tes chances ?_

- _J'en sais rien… je doute._

- _Le grand Milo connaisseur des femmes doute ?_

- _Il y a je ne sais combien de prétendants qui lui demandent sa main tous les jours._

- _Elle a du succès._

- _Ce n'est pas que ça… c'est aussi pour sa fortune mais je soupçonne son tuteur de se débarrasser d'elle tant qu'elle est au Sanctuaire, elle est en sécurité mais quand elle devra repartir pour les affaires, elle sera vulnérable._

- _Elle ne va pas l'avoir toute sa vie non ? _

- _Quand elle aura sa majorité, elle pourra gérer elle-même ses affaires mais je voudrais la protéger jusque-là. _

- _Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu doutes._

- _Ben… j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse. _

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu as déjà aimé dans le passé non ? Et Camus ?_

- _Avec Camus oui… mais avec une fille comme elle… j'ai peur de souffrir… _

- _Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour en parler mais… dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur… mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille facilement impressionnable, je suppose qu'elle veut quelqu'un de sincère. _

- _Ben tu vois que tu peux aussi des conseils ? plaisanta le Scorpion. _


	8. On règle les comptes

_Yop,_

_Nouveau chapitre et désolé pour ceux qui attendait mais j'étais très prise, on avance on avance petit à petit, de nouveaux couples vont bientôt apparaître et laissez-moi quand même une chtite review svp ^__^._

**_On règle les comptes_**

_Pendant ce temps, Camus était resté dans son temple, il n'avait pas bougé. Son amante lui parla mais il semblait ne pas vraiment écouter ce qu'elle lui disait._

- _Camus ! Camus ! _

- _Putain mais tu veux quoi ? _

- _On se prend un petit ?_

- _Bordel t'es une vraie débauchée… non, j'en veux plus._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… c'est de la merde, je m'enfonce de plus en plus… _

- _Tu parles, tu as bien vu qu'elle en a rien à foutre de toi ! Tandis que moi… tu sais que je t'aime… _

- _Tu parles ! T'es surtout contente quand tu fais ta salope ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Me prend pas pour un con, je sais très bien comment tu es… déjà le premier soir tu m'as foutu dans ton lit et c'est comme ça depuis le début, en plus tu as essayé avec tous mes amis et je ne parle pas de toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendu à l'université quand je venais te chercher ! _

- _Si tu le savais pourquoi être resté avec moi ? Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de penser à miss perfection ? Tu étais bien content quand j'étais là et que tu déprimais et que tu avais de quoi assouvir tes envies !_

- _Justement… c'est fini tout ça ! Je préfère que tu partes…_

- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

- _Oui… et je ne toucherais jamais plus à ces merdes… _

_Cassandra alla trouver Saori et lui fit part de ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune Déesse semblait perplexe._

- _Cassandra… c'est grave si l'un de mes chevaliers tombe aussi bas._

- _Saori, je ne peux plus le regarder en face… si j'avais parlé plus tôt ou si j'étais intervenu…_

- _Calme-toi, je vais faire en sorte que Lena soit transférée dans une autre université._

- _Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça juste pour…_

- _Et la fondation ? Nous versons une somme importante à l'université d'Athènes, de plus le recteur est un ami de mon défunt grand-père. _

- _Ça ne changera pas grand-chose… je ne peux plus regarder Camus en face ! Il… et si il recommence ? _

- _Je vais le voir sur le champ._

- _Saori !_

- _Cassandra, un mot ou un pas de plus et ce sera le bannissement ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

_La déesse lui lança un regard plein de compassion._

- _C'est pour t'aider._

_L'héritière descendit les escaliers menant au temple du Verseau, en chemin elle croisa Aphrodite qui inspectait ses roses. _

- _Belle Déesse, il est rare de te voir le soir hors de ton antre, puis-je t'offrir une rose de mon jardin ?_

- _Ce que tu es galant, merci._

- _Que vas-tu faire ?_

- _Je… j'ai une affaire à régler._

- _Très bien, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps._

_Elle rejoignit le temple, une forte odeur planait dans le temple, elle vit une grande quantité de bouteilles entreposées qui prenait la moitié de la bâtisse, la Déesse se dirigea dans son appartement et toqua avec un mouchoir sur le nez. Le Français lui ouvrit vêtu d'un masque, d'un foulard sur la tête, d'un tablier et d'un plumeau._

- _Camus ?!_

- _Athéna ?! Qu'est-ce que… je suis désolé je ne peux vraiment te faire entrer… je suis en plein ménage._

- _Aie au moins l'amabilité de sortir de ton appartement et d'enlever ton masque ! renchérit Saori. _

_Le chevalier des Glaces s'exécuta et s'agenouilla sur un genou._

- _Excuse-moi._

- _Camus, j'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé ce matin et ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers mois, je ne suis vraiment pas fier de toi._

- _J'en suis désolé, Princesse…_

- _Tu sais que je pourrais te bannir de l'ordre des chevaliers ? Non seulement tu as sali l'honneur du Sanctuaire avec ta débauche et de plus tu as emmené une étrangère sans mon autorisation ! Mais ce qui me met le plus hors de moi c'est que tu as fait souffrir Cassandra alors que tu m'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle ! C'est comme si tu as failli à ton devoir envers ta Déesse !_

- _Saori…je… je… tu le sais très bien pourquoi…_

- _Tu as peur qu'elle te repousse ?_

- _Mais… je croyais que Cassandra voulait que je sorte avec Lena, c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir que je l'ai fait, Saori tu sais que je suis toujours fou amoureux de Cassandra mais… j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse et je ne sais pas si elle a des sentiments pour moi._

- _Je ne t'en dis pas plus pourtant… ton attitude m'étonne alors qu'avant tu étais si sûr de toi, je crois que c'est la première femme qui te fait autant d'effet._

- _Tu crois que… j'ai mes chances ? Je lui ai proposé de vivre au Sanctuaire mais… j'aimerais faire ma vie avec elle, j'ai essayé de l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Athéna sourit et posa une main sur sa chevelure bleutée, le guerrier sentit le cosmos chaleureux de sa Déesse._

- _Laisse faire le temps mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu refasses ce genre de bêtises._

- _Saori… _

- _Camus si tu veux un conseil attends encore un peu, ce qui s'est passé ce matin est trop… Cassandra est sensible, il lui faudra du temps._

- _Qu'elle ait besoin de temps je veux bien mais qu'elle soit si sensible que ça… elle est quand même sorti avec des mecs, elle a quand dû faire ce genre de choses non ?_

_Saori rougit, le guerrier trouva cela louche._

- _Camus, nous n'avons pas tous la même notion du sexe et à notre âge, c'est normal d'être aussi choqué._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais choqué ? _

- _Pour des pures jeunes filles comme nous !_

- _Pures jeunes filles ? Laisse-moi rire ! _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a jamais fait, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

_Elle rougit de plus belle._

- _Camus !_

- _Ne me dis pas que certaines des filles sont… _

- _Elles le sont et alors ? Enfin quoique en y réfléchissant… il en reste deux… murmura-t-elle plongeant dans ses pensées._

- _Ah oui et c'est qui ? _

- _Shaina et Cassandra… répondit-elle ayant oublié qu'elle était en présence de Camus, perdue dans ses pensées._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Mince, quelle idiote ! _

- _Shaina, je veux bien comprendre mais Cassandra ?!_

- _Et merde !_

- _Elle est encore vierge ?_

- _Oh et puis autant que tu le saches, oui elle l'est ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- _J'aurais pensé qu'elle… enfin… qu'elle l'avait déjà fait._

- _Hé ben non mon cher Camus, tu comprends pourquoi elle est aussi choqué par ce qu'elle a vu ce matin ? _

- _Ça explique ce fameux soir… _

- _Quel fameux soir ? _

- _Non rien ! _

_Shaka et Shaina dormait encore, l'Italienne sentit qu'on l'avait porté et qu'on l'avait déposé dans un lit, des bras avaient entourés son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux et comme d'habitude lança un cri de surprise qui réveilla l'Hindou sans pour autant relâcher son emprise._

- _Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques comme ça ?_

- _C'est la troisième fois ! _

- _La troisième de quoi ? _

- _Que je me réveille dans ta chambre ! _

- _Et alors ? Ca va devenir une habitude à force. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Si tu as souvent tendance à t'endormir chez moi, bientôt tu ne le quitteras plus. _

- _T'insinue quoi ? Je ne vais pas rester pour ton bon plaisir toute ma vie ! _

- _Et pourquoi pas ?_

- _Hein ?_

- _Quoi ? Euh… non oublie j'ai rien dit… _

- _Shaka ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

_Le blond rougit._

- _Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! _

- _Très bien, oublions ça ! dit l'Italienne en se levant._

_Le descendant de Bouddha ne voulant pas encore se lever la retint._

- _Shaka… arrête de faire ton gamin !_

- _Je suis encore crevé de la soirée de hier… j'ai pas vraiment envie de méditer._

- _Hein ? C'est la meilleure ! T'étais le premier à rester debout et maintenant… je ne pense pas que Bouddha faisait le fainéant. _

- _Je suis humain avant tout !_

- _Ça veut dire que tu veux dormir toute la journée et ce soir ?_

- _Ce soir ce sera séance de méditation, on mange et après on dort. Saori, enfin Athéna nous a laissé quartier libre non ? _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Pour une fois… on peut très bien en profiter._

- _Et moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de tout le temps dormir ! Laisse-moi passer !_

- _Tu crois ça ?_

_Le guerrier la fit rouler sur le côté et se retrouva en dessus d'elle. _

- _Tu crois que t'es en position de négocier ? taquina le blond._

- _Shaka… dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Comme tu n'as pas le choix, on va en profiter! Quoique… j'ai encore une meilleure idée._

- _Quoi, encore ? Tu as une idée perverse pour pas changer ?_

- _Mais non… mais un petit massage, aller on peut se faire des massages non ?_

- _Je suis nulle en massage et c'est pas une raison pour te rincer l'œil !_

- _Oh mais je vais t'apprendre, bon avant tout faut que je me refasse la main. _

_Elle le repoussa et le fit rouler à son tour sur le côté._

- _Je ne veux pas faire de massage ! Si tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse la séance, mieux vaut que je parte ! _

- _Mais…_

- _Tu n'es pas en position de négocier !_

- _Tu parles !_

_Il se releva, Shaina faillit perdre de peu l'équilibre et tomber en arrière._

- _Et là ? Il me semble que nous sommes d'égal à égal non ? demanda le blond._

- _Shaka… _

- _Tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi ? _

- _C'est pas ça mais… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir… du moins, j'en ai plus envie. _

_Le guerrier repensa au moment avant qu'il l'avait déposé sur le lit quand elle lui mordillait le cou, il rougit._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'Italienne._

- _Je… euh… tu as besoin de sommeil, j'en déduis que tu as fait nuit blanche._

- _Comment tu le sais ?_

- _Parce que c'est la première fois que tu t'endors comme ça en pleine séance de méditation, tu as vraiment besoin de repos._

- _Je ne suis plus fatiguée… ouuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh…. Bailla-t-elle._

- _Tu vois, j'ai raison._

- _Non… dit-elle en se frottant un œil. _

- _Aller, hop sous la couverture et on dort !_

_Le blond la plaça sous la couverture, elle voulait se lever du lit mais il la tint fermement par la taille._

- _Shaka ! _

- _Shaina tu as besoin de sommeil ! _

- _T'es vraiment un horrible toi ! _

- _Je sais._

_Camus avait terminé de nettoyer tout son temple, fatigué de sa journée, il essaya d'appeler sa correspondante sur son téléphone portable, voyant son appel elle ne répondit pas. Le Français lui envoya un message lui demandant de la voir, elle le lut et le rappela._

- _Pourquoi tu m'envois encore des messages ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !_

- _Cassandra… est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins parler ?_

- _Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a… dégoutée… au revoir !_

_Elle raccrocha, le guerrier des Glaces réfléchit aux propos qu'avait tenus sa Déesse et aux événements l'ayant amené à une relation comme cela avec sa bien-aimée. Un lien fort s'était établi, il l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises et elle aussi, comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui ? Ils avaient même faillit faire l'amour deux fois mais ils furent interrompus et quand il la taquinait, elle ne bronchait pas. Le Français décida de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à l'université le lendemain. _

_Saori était en train trier les factures concernant la fondation Graad, planer des dates pour les différents bals d'où elle était invité et diverses autres choses administratives. La nuit avait bien avancé, Shion s'était retiré depuis longtemps, la Déesse avait demandé à Kanon de la seconder pour ces diverses tâches car lors de sa semaine de punition, celui-ci l'avait beaucoup aidé et avait réduit de moitié son temps de travail. Elle s'était endormi sur sa pile de paperasserie, le Gémeaux s'était juste absenté pour aller faire des photocopies et vit sa Déesse endormie. Il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de l'allonger, il la contempla quelques minutes, il la trouvait vraiment belle. Un moment donné, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, le guerrier risqua même à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, la main de l'adolescente rattrapa la sienne et marmonna._

- _Grand-père…_

_Déduisant que sa Déesse devait rêver de son grand-père, il sourit et se leva délicatement mais elle lui tenait la main, il essaya de l'enlever mais sans succès. Il pouvait bien sûr user de son cosmos mais il eut peur que Saori se réveille au même moment et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, elle resserra sa main dans la sienne et commença à pleurer doucement dans ses rêves. Le lendemain, la Déesse se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil et le chant des oiseaux, elle sortait doucement de ses rêveries, elle sentit un cosmos connu et sentit une main qui avait enlacée la sienne quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rougit, son amoureux s'était endormi à côté d'elle. Il ne s'était pas couché dans le même lit qu'elle mais s'était juste assis et avait posé sa tête sur le lit._

- _Mon dieu, Kanon…_

_Il ouvrit les yeux._

- _Saori ?! Oh… je suis mille fois désolé ! Tu t'étais endormie alors je t'ai portée jusque dans ta chambre ! dit-il en rougissant à son tour._

- _Je me suis endormie ?_

- _Oui… alors je me suis dit que tu serais mieux dans ton lit._

_La Déesse sourit et lui donna une bise sur la joue._

- _Merci mon Kanon._

- _Athéna… je…euh… il est normal pour un chevalier de protéger sa Déesse. _

- _Même si une pile de papier pouvait tomber sur moi ?_

- _Euh… oui._

- _Tu es le plus vaillant de mes chevaliers._

- _Mais non…. Et Seiya ?_

- _Oui mais lui c'est pas la même chose._

_Au même moment, Shion toqua et entra dans la chambre de Saori._

- _Gemini que fais-tu dans la chambre de notre Déesse ?_

- _Je… euh… _

- _Shion, il m'a simplement emmené hier soir dans ma chambre et il s'est endormi ici. Tu ne vas pas lui mettre de sanction non ?_

- _Je devrais normalement… Athéna tu bafouilles vraiment mon image… et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?_

- _Simplement qu'il soit mon cavalier pour le prochain bal, nous devons organiser un bal pour une œuvre de charité. Ordonna Saori._

- _ Athéna mais… _

- _Kanon… est-ce que tu voudrais avoir la même tâche qu'a eue Seiya ?_

- _Je… non… _

- _Alors tu m'accompagneras à ce bal ?_

_Kanon se mit sur un genou et s'inclina._

- _Ce sera un honneur pour moi._

_Durant une semaine, Camus avait envoyé des fleurs à sa dulcinée à l'université et chez Shaina, le vendredi arriva, Saori avait convié toute sa chevalerie pour leur annoncer le bal de charité qui fut le samedi. _

- _Chevaliers, demain soir il va y avoir un bal, je compte sur vous pour y être présent._

- _Pourquoi à chaque réunion, on doit toujours porter nos armures ? demanda Seiya à Shaka._

- _Parce que c'est la tradition, c'est Shion qui veut ça._

- _Quand est-ce que cet ancêtre…_

- _Chut ! Il risque de t'entendre._

- _Vous pouvez vous retirez vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain soir._

_Énervée, Cassandra monta jusqu'au temple du Verseau, le guerrier sentit à son cosmos qu'elle arriva il venait juste de la réunion et n'eut pas le temps de se changer, il prépara une multitude de fleurs de glace (Note de l'auteur : Non, non pas de la glace à manger^_^ bien de la glace réelle) et les étala dans tout son temple jusque dans son appartement, , la jeune fille fut étonnée de trouver une multitude de fleurs glacées dans le temple, elle vit la porte de son appartement ouverte et trouva les mêmes fleurs étalées partout dans l'appartement, elle repensa à l'épisode d'il y a une semaine lorsque Camus était dans cette vie de débauche et qu'il était sur ce même lit avec Lena. Soudain elle sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit son Camus, il lui faisait toujours le même effet et dans son armure, elle le trouva beau comme un dieu._

- _Camus ?! _

_Elle se retira de son étreinte et se mit face à lui._

- _Cassandra…_

- _Je ne vais pas rester… je ne veux plus que tu m'envois de fleurs !_

- _C'était pour m'excuser de mon attitude… j'ai vraiment fait le con… _

- _C'est trop tard Camus… je ne veux plus… _

_Il s'agenouilla et lui prit une main._

- _J'aimerais juste que tu reviennes ici… c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

- _Pourquoi tu veux que je revienne ? T'en a pas eu assez avec Lena ? _

- _Je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! _

- _Tu m'as fait trop de mal… _

- _Cassandra… en quoi je t'ai fait du mal ?_

- _En quoi ? Du jour au lendemain tu m'as laissé pour cette pouffiasse !_

- _Mais que… c'est toi qui es parti ! _

- _C'est normal non ? Si tu la ramenais ici et que j'étais pas… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que… être dans la même pièce que vous et surtout après ce que j'ai vu la semaine passée… _

- _J'étais sous l'effet de la drogue et l'alcool ! Cassandra, je te jure par Athéna que je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça !_

- _Et Milo ? T'imagine qu'il…_

- _J'ai parlé avec Milo c'est quelqu'un d'impulsif mais il réfléchit après, il est comme Aiolia, je t'assure je suis allé lui parler le soir même._

- _Peut être mais… je ne peux pas… _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Camus… tu me demande l'impossible… _

- _Même après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Milo ? Vous avez eu une relation plus forte qu'entre toi et moi !_

- _C'est pour ça que Milo est comme mon frère, il sait que je serai toujours là pour lui et inversement. _

- _Oui mais tu le connais depuis des années ! Nous on se connait que depuis seulement un an._

_Le guerrier se releva._

- _Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour que tu partes… j'ai déjà perdu assez d'être chers dans ma vie._

- _Camus… _

- _Je te demande juste de rester ici._

- _Je suis au Sanctuaire c'est déjà bien assez !_

- _Chez Shaina… c'est encore trop loin pour moi et elle ne va pas vivre dans son cottage toute sa vie. _

- _Arrête ! C'est non ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de moi ! _

_Le Français plongea son regard dans le sien, ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes, il lui saisit à nouveau ses mains, la métisse voulut le repousser mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Le lit se trouvait juste derrière elle, le guerrier la fit gentiment reculer toujours en lui tenant les deux mains, elle chuta. Il se pencha en dessus d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et de la protéger. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du Français, il allait perdre sa bien-aimée à cause d'une erreur, d'une simple erreur._

- _Camus… tu pleures ? _

_Il l'embrassa, il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et il risquait de bien la perdre. La métisse répondit à son baiser, incapable de lutter contre son propre désir. Il la porta et la mise un peu plus au fond du lit toujours en intensifiant leurs baisers, ses mains passa dans sa chevelure. Il s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour admirer sa belle, il continua ses embrassades au cou et descendit une bretelle de son débardeur déposant ses baisers sur son épaule. Elle l'arrêta._

- _Camus ! Arrête… s'il te plaît… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que…_

_Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres._

- _Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens ?_

- _Et alors pourquoi je te désire tant ?_

- _Camus… ça ne sert à rien. Je sais très bien que c'est pour assouvir tes envies ! pleura-t-elle et le repoussant._

_Cassandra courut hors de l'appartement, Camus la rattrapa et s'interposant devant._

- _Cassandra !_

- _Laisse-moi passer… _

- _C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne veux pas profiter de toi !_

- _Tu parles ! J'ai très bien vu avec Lena !_

- _Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ?_

- _Camus… je ne veux pas faire une deuxième fois l'erreur ! _

- _Quelle erreur ?_

- _Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais avec moi alors tu t'es mis avec Lena ! Juste pour assouvir tes envies, je veux bien comprendre car tu es un homme mais une femme n'est pas…._

- _Cassandra, pourquoi tu me reproches tant de choses ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai juste besoin d'une femme pour assouvir mes envies ? J'avoue c'est vrai que j'aime mais… c'est humain après tout ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi alors ?!_

- _Camus… je…_

- _Je connais très bien les femmes… je sais que tu es encore vierge et que tu veux t'offrir au bon._

- _Qui… qui te l'as dit ?_

- _Personne mais ton comportement me le démontre._

_Elle rougit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains._

- _Et voilà…tu dois vraiment me voir comme une gamine._

- _Mais non… c'est normal, au contraire je trouve ça plutôt mignon. _

- _Je te crois pas._

- _Tu as dix-neuf ans non ? _

- _Et alors ?_

- _La première fois que je l'ai fait, je devais avoir dix-sept donc tu vois c'est pas loin._

- _C'est pas une raison pour te vanter ! Et je suppose que c'est ton cher Milo qui a pu… _

- _Hé non, c'était lui qui m'avait embarqué dans un bar et je te laisse deviner le reste._

- _Ben quoi ? Tu as eu ta première fois avec lui et alors ?_

- _Non justement c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, oh et puis on s'en fout… je t'ai dit que je te désirais non ?_

- _Camus ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant._

_Il sourit et l'enlaça._

- _Tu veux vraiment me donner… ma première fois ? demanda-t-elle timidement._

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer… mais ça m'étonnerait que tu m'oublies comme ça._

- _Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

- _Parce que on s'est déjà plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, que je t'ai embrassé et tu ne m'as pas repoussé…_

- _Tu parais si sûr de toi… et les sentiments dans tout ça ? _

- _Tu as ton libre arbitre, pense ce que tu veux._

- _Tu veux vraiment que je finisse dans ton lit ! s'énerva la métisse._

- _Cassandra… tu crois franchement…_

- _Tu as déjà dû te faire des centaines de femmes et utiliser le même scénario avec elles !_

- _Tu crois franchement que j'aurais pris tout ces risques pour toi ?_

- _C'est facile de dire ça quand tu veux quelqu'un dans ton lit, tu fais tous les efforts du monde ! Vous êtes bien comme ça les hommes !_

_Elle le repoussa, il voulut lui retenir la main mais elle le gifla. _


	9. Disputes au bal

_Yop__,_

_Nouveau chapitre et désolé pour ceux qui attendait mais j'étais très prise, on avance on avance petit à petit, de nouveaux couples vont bientôt apparaître et laissez-moi quand même une chtite review svp ^__^._

**_Disputes au bal_**

_Aphrodite qui avait tout entendu depuis son temple décida d'aller trouver sa Déesse et lui en parler, il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait entre le Verseau et sa correspondante. La nuit était bien avancée, le chevalier des Poissons espéra qu'Athéna ne dormait pas encore, au contraire, elle était toujours plonger dans sa paperasserie avec l'aide de Kanon._

- _Votre Excellence ?_

- _Aphrodite ? Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda la Déesse._

- _Je…euh… c'est à propos de Camus et sa correspondante._

_A l'évocation du chevalier du Verseau, elle pria à Kanon de lui préparer quelque chose à boire._

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Kanon__ n'aura-t-il pas de soupçon ?_

- _Non, non et puis de toute façon, il ne doit rien savoir de notre… euh… il ne doit rien savoir !_

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas savoir ? demanda le Poisson suspicieusement. _

- _Rien ! Et tu n'as pas à savoir toutes mes pensées ! _

- _Si je puis me permettre est-ce la déesse Athéna qui me parle ou Saori ?_

- _Quoi ? _

_Aphrodite éclata de rire, il adorait taquiner sa Déesse._

- _Franchement, Aphrodite t'aime me faire tourner en bourrique !_

- _Pardonnez-moi._

- _Quoique, peut être que tu pourras m'aider._

- _Je suis là pour ça._

- _Bon en fait, si tu veux avec les filles nous avions fait un plan, nous voulions nous mettre avec nos… nos… _

- _Les hommes que vous aimez ?_

- _Tout à fait mais ça fait depuis environ un an que nous essayons._

- _Vous voulez dire qu'aucune n'a atteint ses objectifs ?_

- _Hé bien pour Marine et Aiolia ça s'est fait tout seul, June et Shun aussi, Hyoga et Freya nous devons préparer leur mariage, il ne reste plus que Cassandra, Shaina et moi._

- _Puis-je vous donner un conseil ?_

- _Je t'écoute. _

- _Comme demain nous avons un bal, vous pourriez très bien dire à vos chevaliers qu'ils ont pour mission de rester avec la même cavalière toute la soirée._

- _Ils vont penser que c'est un caprice ! Quoique j'ai bien dit à Kanon de m'accompagner toute la soirée, oh mais il y aura Julian Solo enfin Poséidon et Hadès… j'ai bien peur qu'ils en profiteraient pour se trouver une nouvelle compagne._

- _Vous n'aurez qu'à convoquer les personnes concernés._

- _Merci Aphrodite._

_Le lendemain, Saori convia les personnes concernées, tous se regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Les garçons partirent et les filles restèrent entre elles peu après la réunion._

- _Alors Saori d'où t'es venu cette idée ? demanda June._

- _En fait… c'est un peu pour concrétiser nos plans, avec Kanon je n'ai pas eu de grand changement si ce n'est qu'il m'a raccompagné un soir dans ma chambre, Shaina et Shaka je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau et Cassandra et Camus… vous vous faites discret vous deux !_

- _Les filles… je suis perdu… hier soir on a de nouveau failli. Dit la métisse._

- _Cassandra, sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda Freya._

- _Je… non, je ne peux pas. _

_La métisse leur fit part de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir avant. Marine semblait perplexe, Shaina se gratta la tête en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, Freya étaient dans ses pensées, seule Saori parla._

- _Cassandra tu l'aime ou pas ? _

- _Je crois… enfin… oui._

- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tout le monde te dit qu'il est raide dingue de toi ! _

- _Et toi avec Kanon ? _

- _Je… c'est vrai que tu as raison._

- _Saori__, pourquoi tu veux absolument que les couples enfin que nous soyons avec nos hommes ? Celles qui sont casées c'est normal mais pour les autres. Demanda Shaina. _

- _Justement, il y aura Hadès et Poséidon et d'autres dieux encore, je parie que les filles libres risquent d'être les cibles. De plus, si ces chers messieurs vous draguent j'en connais des qui vont intervenir._

- _C'est__ pas une mauvaise idée. _

_Le soir du bal arriva, Shaina était allé un peu plus tôt chez son mentor, soucieuse comment il allait s'habiller et elle devait se préparer chez lui car elle voulait à nouveau lui emprunter un sari. Elle toqua mais personne ne répondit, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte et décida de se prendre quelque chose à boire en attendant Shaka. Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, l'Hindou qui était avec une serviette autour de la taille. L'Italienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son corps athlétique de haut en bas, elle rougit et lui aussi._

- _Shaina__ ?!_

- _Excuse-moi, j'ai toqué mais personne n'avait répondu alors je me suis permise d'entrer…_

- _Bon c'est pas grave et puis c'est peu comme chez toi ici depuis le temps que tu viennes. _

- _Je… je vais t'attendre dehors. _

- _Non, non c'est bon, je prends juste un caleçon._

_Il choisit un caleçon et se dirigea à nouveau dans sa salle de bain, Shaina rougissait encore, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour ne pas succomber à son charme et ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus fort. De son côté, Shaka pensait la même chose, même si il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ressortit de la salle de bain._

- _Shaka__… je suis vraiment désolé. _

- _C'est__ pas grave._

- _Au fait est-ce que tu as déjà choisi le sari ? _

- _Oui mais… peut être est-ce trop osé ?_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Il est légèrement transparent…_

- _Quoi ? Mais jamais je ne voudrais mettre quelque chose de si…_

- _Attends ! Essaie-le avant._

- _Et toi ? _

- _Je sais__ même pas ce que je vais mettre… mmmhh quoique je crois que je vais mettre un Sherwani de la même couleur que ton sari._

- _Quoi ? Mais on va nous prendre pour un couple marié ! s'exclama la guerrière._

- _Et alors ? De toute façon, Athéna a dit de veiller sur les jeunes filles comme toi par exemple._

- _Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! _

- _Justement et encore à moins que tu veuilles devenir la maîtresse d'un dieu et élever seule l'enfant. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _C'est connu dans la mythologie grecque, la plupart des dieux qui ont fait des enfants avec des mortelles, elles l'ont élevés toutes seules. _

- _Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. _

- _Shaina__, il y aura des dieux et franchement ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent juste pour le gala de charité… tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? _

- _Quoi ? Tu crois que je me donnerais à un homme ou à un dieu comme ça ?_

- _J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste pour te protéger et souviens-toi du dernier bal… tu…_

- _Shaka__ ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est bon j'ai compris, je mettrai ce que tu veux ! Mais alors c'est la dernière fois que tu m'imposes ta loi ! _

_Le blond éclata de rire. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?_

- _Rien, rien mais t'es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'énerves, enfin si on peut dire s'énerver. _

- _Quoi ? Non mais sérieusement tu te prends pour qui ? Et tu oses me dire mignonne ? _

- _Tu veux peut être que je te traite de vieille sorcière ? _

- _C'est ça !_

- _Je préfère dire la vérité c'est tout._

_Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, le descendant de Bouddha lui montra le sari en question. Il était noir avec une bordure dorée sur le côté._

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi il est transparent._

- _En fait c'est surtout la partie supérieure qui sera transparente._

- _C'est__ pas la fin du monde alors !_

- _Par contre pour le haut j'espère que ça ira, je n'ai pas le temps de le remettre à la bonne taille enfin de le recoudre._

- _On fera avec !_

_Shaka__ passa un Sherwani noir avec des bordures dorés le long du col allant jusqu'en bas et un pantalon de coton beige ainsi que des sandales beiges. Shaina alla mettre le jupon et le bustier, elle fut surprise._

- _Shaka__ ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

_Elle vint en courant vers son mentor, il rougit._

- _C'est pire qu'un wonderbras ton bustier ! _

- _Arf__ et sérieusement je n'ai pas d'autres bustiers en noir et on doit bientôt partir ! J'avais même choisi les bijoux qui iraient avec ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais Shaka… _

- _Ben quoi c'est normal non ? Bon attends je vais te mettre le sari et on va voir. _

_Il commença à lui coincer le tissu dans le jupon et sentit que sa protégée tremblait._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

- _Je… non rien… tu as les mains froides._

- _Excuse-moi._

- _Shaka__ tu crois que… c'est vraiment provoquant ?_

- _De toute façon, tu seras avec moi. Au fait tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Camus et sa correspondante ? Faut dire que ça fait bien quelques mois qu'elle vit chez toi._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Je me fais du souci pour Camus…_

- _Ah ?_

- _Toi tu dois savoir quelque chose._

- _Non !_

- _Si ! _

- _Non c'est pas vrai ! _

- _Je vais te faire parler !_

- _T'as beau me torturer, ça sert à rien ! _

- _Ah bon ? Tu veux que je te torture ?!_

- _Quoi ? Mais non… je… _

_Le blond chatouilla sa dulcinée, elle éclata de rire et tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre l'armoire._

- _Aïe ! _

- _Shaina__, quel idiot ! Excuse-moi !_

- _C'est… c'est pas grave… dit-elle en tombant dans les vapes._

- _Mais quel idiot ! Shaina, Shaina ! _

- _Vais… bien… _

_Il la porta et l'allongea sur le lit quelques minutes, le blond l'appela à plusieurs reprises, il lui massa les tempes. Elle revenait à elle et ouvrit les yeux à moitié._

- _Shaina__… je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment un idiot._

- _C'est__ pas grave… je suis encore un peu sonnée mais ça va aller._

- _Je suis bête !_

- _Shaka__… tu ne veux pas dormir ? On est bien sur ce lit…_

- _Quoi ? _

_Cette fois, elle ouvrit complètement ses yeux et se mit assise sur le lit._

- _Ah, je t'ai eu ! _

- _Hé ! Tu vas voir ! _

- _Me chatouille pas sinon ça va encore nous retarder !_

- _Si je peux pas te chatouiller, je vais te faire payer ça autrement !_

_Il la plaqua contre le lit et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Shaka__… _

- _Si je ne peux pas te chatouiller qu'est-ce que je pourrais te faire ?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Je plaisante, aller viens faut vraiment qu'on y aille et j'ai même pas fini de t'habiller._

_Le guerrier termina de l'habiller et de lui donner ses bijoux et ils montèrent pour le bal. _

_Freya__ était en train de s'habiller avec Saori, la blonde avait opté pour une robe de soirée noire dos nus avec un nœud à l'arrière, elle avait laissé ses cheveux en bas et avait mis un diadème noir dans ses cheveux tandis que la Déesse avait gardé le style grec, une toge en soie dénudant ses épaules et une paire de sandale à talons aiguille blanc, elle avait mis des rubans dans ses cheveux et une grande fleur piquée sur le côté._

- _Tu es vraiment belle Saori !_

- _Toi aussi ma chère Freya mais tu le seras encore plus le jour de ton mariage. _

- _Euh…je… _

- _Hyoga__ va tomber de haut._

- _Et toi donc avec Kanon, nous aurons des styles différents c'est bien !_

- _Oui je pense que Shaka va habiller Shaina comme une indienne, elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait porter des saris, Cassandra n'avait pas encore choisi sa tenue. De toute façon, il y aura plus des amis qu'autre chose._

- _Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était un gala de charité._

- _Oui mais il n'y aura pas toute la presse people !_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Si je fais mes bals au Sanctuaire c'est surtout pour éviter que la presse vienne mettre son nez partout. Imagine si les touristes venaient ici ?_

- _Mais et le bal que tu avais fait ?_

- _Il n'y avait pas la presse et la plupart des invités étaient venu avec les transports de la fondation. Ils ne savent pas vraiment où se trouve le Sanctuaire. _

- _Ingénieux ! _

_June__ arriva dans la chambre de sa Déesse, elle avait opté pour un bustier noir et blanc avec de la dentelle et une longue jupe de satin ouverte sur le côté, ainsi que des gants noirs. Les deux filles soupirèrent._

- _T'es belle dedans !_

- _Merci les filles mais… vous croyez que ce n'est pas osé ? L'ouverture est assez… _

- _Eh bien Shun est chanceux voilà tout. _

- _Mais et si le Grand Pope trouve ça trop… obscène ?_

- _On s'en fiche, de toute façon c'est pas lui le dieu ici c'est moi ! plaisanta Saori._

- _Au fait vos hommes s'habillent comment ? demanda la Princesse._

- _Je crois que mon Shun voulait rester en costard. Répondit June. _

- _Kanon__ m'a dit qu'il hésitait encore, soit en costard soit en toge grec._

- _Ah bon ? firent les deux blondes._

_Pendant ce temps, Cassandra remontait les escaliers pour aller chez Camus. Arrivés devant son appartement, elle toqua._

- _Oui, entrez._

_Elle ouvrit la porte._

- _C'est bon t'es prêt ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. _

_Le guerrier des Glaces se retourna et fut ébahi, elle avait mis une robe blanche courte dévoilant ses épaules avec des ouvertures le long de ses bras avec sa ceinture de diamants et des talons aiguilles noirs._

- _T'es toujours énervé contre moi ?_

- _Oui je le suis toujours ! T'es prêt ou pas ?_

- _Ben… c'est que… je suis pas vraiment satisfait de ma tenue…_

_Elle le regarda de haut en bas, il avait mis un pantalon de costard noir, une chemise bleue rappelant ses cheveux et des chaussures de villes noires._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Ben… je trouve trop classique, Saori nous a dit de nous habiller comme on voulait mais faut pas oublier que c'est un bal._

- _De toute façon ce seront seulement des dieux et nous._

- _Je veux pas m'habiller comme un sac non ?_

- _Oh mais putain tu me fais vraiment chier ! cria-t-elle en allant dans l'armoire. _

_Elle sortit une chemise blanche, un jeans et une ceinture noire et les jeta sur le lit. _

- _Mets-ça je t'attends dans ton temple ! _

_Elle sortit de l'appartement, il se changea et ouvrit la porte d'entrée._

- _Cassandra ?_

- _Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant._

- _Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose…_

_La métisse le regarda de haut en bas, elle le trouvait déjà à son goût mais trouvait elle aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose._

- _Tiens cette tenue… un soir tu étais sorti comme ça._

- _Ah ?_

- _Retrousse un peu tes manches et mets une chaîne en or._

_Il fit ce qu'elle dit, il regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfait, il lui sourit._

- _C'est bon ? On y va ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau sarcastiquement. _

- _Merci ma chère correspondante sarcastique. _

- _C'est ça…_

- _Depuis quand c'est interdit de dire merci ?_

- _T'es lourd !_

- _Si tu ne veux pas que je te remercie dis-le tout de suite !_

- _Je m'en fous, plus vite on va à ce bal et plus vite on rentre !_

- _Eh bien moi pas ! Je m'en fous pas._

- _Bon alors de rien si c'est ce que tu veux entendre !_

_Le Français la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans son cou et descendit jusqu'à la cuisse droite de son amante qu'il écarta légèrement._

- _Camus ! Arrête, je suis pas ton objet !_

- _De toute façon, tu seras obligée de me supporter ce soir. C'est notre Déesse qui en a décidé ainsi. _

- _Pour être ta cavalière mais pas pour être ton jouet ! _

- _Cassandra, il y aura des dieux._

- _Et alors ?_

- _Ils ne viennent pas que pour le bal… ils viennent aussi pour rechercher une mortelle à qui faire un enfant et perpétuer leurs descendances. _

- _Mais je m'en fous ! _

- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi les dieux sont capables pour séduire une femme. _

- _Les hommes sont pareils !_

- _Les dieux sont pires._

- _Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- _Je ne veux pas qu'on profite de toi. _

- _Et alors c'est mon histoire ! Bon y va ?_

- _On y va mais…_

- _Camus, je suis assez grande !_

_Au bal, plusieurs dieux et déesse étaient présent dans la salle, Saori allait de personnes en personnes pour les remercier de leurs dons ainsi que de leurs présences. Athéna discutait avec Hadès._

- _Alors comment te portes-tu Saori ?_

- _Je vais très bien. _

- _Ce bal est une réussite, dis voir est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une belle naïade ou une belle nymphe à me présenter ?_

- _Pardon ? Hadès, je ne savais que tu étais si sentimental. _

- _Ce n'est pas ça mais… tu sais, il faut bien qu'on perpétue notre lignée non ?_

- _Tu veux dire que tu cherches une petite copine ? _

- _Euh… à peu près._

- _Et Pandore ?_

- _Ce n'est qu'une amie et puis je crois qu'elle en pince pour ton chevalier Phénix. _

- _C'est vrai ?! Mais super, il ne sera plus jamais seul._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- _C'est un solitaire et je pense que Pandore pourra tenter sa chance. _

- _Alors tu as quelqu'un ? _

- _Euh… en fait… non pas vraiment toutes les filles du Sanctuaire sont prises._

- _Quoi ? Elles doivent être de vraies bombes !_

- _Hein ? Mais arrête ! De toute façon, elles sont accompagnées._

- _Donc ça veut dire qu'elles sont libres ! Tu t'es contredis là ma chère Athéna._

- _Euh… en fait…_

- _Il y a des filles célibataires ?_

- _Elles sont accompagnées, tu ne trouveras pas une fille sans un cavalier ce soir. _

- _On verra, on verra… fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil._

_Shaina__ arriva au bras de Shaka, Camus au bras de Cassandra, Freya au bras de Hyoga, Miho au bras de Seiya, Marine au bras d'Aiolia, Lakshmi au bras de Milo. L'orchestre joua une musique d'ambiance pendant que les convives discutaient, Cassandra laissa tomber son correspondant pour Milo et Lakshmi._

- _Salut Milo._

- _Oh Cassandra._

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassandra je suis une amie de Milo, vous devez être Lakshmi ?_

- _Oui, enchanté. Dit-elle en souriant._

- _Je vous laisse entre filles et je vais rejoindre Camus._

_Le Scorpion s'éloigna._

- _On peut se tutoyer non ? demanda l'Hindoue._

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Alors comme ça Milo t'as parlé de moi ? C'est étonnant._

- _Tu devrais être flattée, il n'arrête pas de te faire des éloges._

- _C'est vrai ? Je… euh… _

- _Et je sais que tu lui plais beaucoup ! _

- _Quoi ? C'est vrai… oh mais je… bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant._

- _Je suis peu être trop directe, excuse-moi. _

- _En fait, je t'avouerais que je le trouve à mon goût et ça doit bien faire quelques mois que nous nous côtoyons… enfin si je peux appeler ça côtoyer._

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Mon tuteur… enfin je t'expliquerai ça après, allons sur le balcon nous ferons plus amples connaissance. _

_Le Verseau et le Scorpion discutaient de leur côté, le Français lui avait fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa bien-aimée._

- _Bon sang Camus pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la prends par surprise ou alors tu lui sors le grand rôle ?_

- _Je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus quand même ! Surtout qu'elle a failli… enfin tu vois…_

- _Je le sais bien mais vous vous compliquez la vie toi et elle !_

- _C'est__ pas aussi simple que ça… elle est encore… _

- _Encore quoi ? _

- _Vierge… _

- _Quoi ? A son âge ?_

- _Chut !_

- _C'est Saori qui me l'a dit par inadvertance._

- _En bref ça dépend d'elle… quoique si elle te l'a demandé timidement… mais elle croit que tu veux profiter d'elle. Quoique d'un côté je la comprends._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que après t'avoir vu dans cet état… _

- _Je sais j'ai fait le con… et aussi à cause de cette pouffiasse._

- _Enfin bon… il faut vraiment que tu fasses des efforts et par Athéna ne l'embrasse pas comme si elle était ta petite amie, elle ne l'est pas encore !_

- _J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi._

- _Eh bien mon vieux contrôle-toi un peu._

- _Et toi avec Lakshmi ? _

- _Son tuteur n'arrête pas de l'emmerder et la suivre partout… la pauvre, grâce à Saori je peux la voir sans lui ce soir. _

- _Oui mais… tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments ?_

- _J'en sais rien, elle a pas vraiment la tête à ça. Son tuteur n'arrête pas de lui demander quand elle trouvera un gendre… _

- _Je le trouve un peu trop pressé… _

- _En fait à la mort de ses parents, ils voulaient qu'elle trouve un fiancé au plus vite et qu'il y ait le même statut qu'elle… enfin tu vois, je ne suis rien à côté des gens qu'elle côtoie et encore… je le soupçonne de se débarrasser d'elle… juste pour toucher cet empire, Lakshmi m'a confié qu'il était le deuxième plus gros actionnaire dans leur banque et que légalement il pouvait hériter de cet empire si il arrivait malheur à Lakshmi._

- _Justement, tu sors du lot et puis tu pourrais la protéger ? J'avouerais mes sentiments si j'étais toi. _

- _Tu peux parler toi ! _

_Les deux jeunes filles concernées discutaient toujours entre elles sur le balcon et avaient fait plus amples connaissances. Poséidon avait repéré la métisse et cherchait déjà un moyen pour la séduire. Le bal allait commencer, le Scorpion alla chercher sa cavalière, le Français voulut inviter Cassandra et regarda dans sa direction, elle fit mine de l'ignorer. Le Seigneur des mers se dirigea au même endroit qu'elle, la métisse avait le regard perdu sur la mer qui s'étendait à l'infinie. _

- _Bonsoir Mademoiselle, vous êtes seule ? _

_Elle se retourna et fut surprise, elle le dévisagea durant plusieurs secondes et devait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal._

- _Bonsoir… _

- _Je vous ai repéré depuis un moment déjà sur ce balcon._

- _Excusez-moi mais vous ne voulez pas en venir au fait ?_

- _Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de direct, je voulais vous inviter à danser. _

- _Avec plaisir._

_Camus qui s'était juste absenté pour aller aux toilettes revint dans la salle, il fut sidéré de voir sa Cassandra au bras de Poséidon. La danse commença._

- _Alors comment se fait-il que vous vivez au Sanctuaire ? demanda Julian Solo (Note de l'auteur : Faut pas oublier c'est l'incarnation de Poséidon hein ))_

- _C'est grâce à Athéna._

- _Athéna ? Mais que… vous savez alors que…_

- _Je sais qu'il y a des dieux parmi nous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas impressionnée… d'ailleurs vous dégagez quelque chose de différent._

- _Non seulement vous êtes directe et très perspicace en plus, ça me plaît chez une femme._

- _Et alors de quel dieu en êtes-vous la réincarnation ? _

- _Je suis Poséidon mais appelez-moi Julian. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Vous vivez depuis longtemps ici ? _

- _Bientôt un an et vous que faites-vous dans la vie à part être un dieu ?_

- _Ma famille possède plusieurs commerces dans la marine._

- _Votre famille c'est… la famille Solo ? _

- _Exactement, je vois que vous êtes très au courant du monde des affaires. _

- _Je suis obligé pour mes études. _

- _En quoi ? _

- _Je suis à l'université d'Athènes, j'étudie l'histoire et la mythologie grecque. _

- _Impressionnant._

_Julian remarqua que le chevalier du Verseau lui lançait des regards noirs, il invita sa cavalière à nouveau sur le balcon car son regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Lakshmi qui avait regardé cela pendant la danse demanda à Milo si elle pouvait inviter son ami, il acquiesça. _

- _Camus ? _

- _Oui ? Oh vous devez être Lakshmi ? _

- _Je vois que je suis connue ici._

- _Non, non Milo m'a souvent parlé de vous. _

- _Oh, je vois. Dites-moi est-ce que vous voudriez bien danser avec moi ? _

- _Je suis désolé mais j'attends ma cavalière. _

- _Je sais très bien que c'est Cassandra qui est avec vous. _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'ai discuté avec elle. _

- _Ah ?_

- _Je sens qu'il y a de la tension entre vous, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_

- _Ça ira._

_Milo intervint. _

- _Camus va danser avec Lakshmi, c'est pas galant de refuser une danse à une dame non ? _

_Le Verseau soupira et tendit la main à sa cavalière. Durant la danse, elle le mit à l'aise et discuta de ses problèmes. Pendant ce temps, la métisse et Poséidon discutaient tranquillement._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Julian ? _

- _Non, je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air. Dites-moi un de ces jours est-ce que je pourrais vous inviter dans ma demeure ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, vous savez je quitte seulement le Sanctuaire pour me rendre à l'université. _

- _Bien entendu vous pourrez venir avec Athéna ou une des résidentes du Sanctuaire. _

- _J'y réfléchirai. _

_La danse était terminé, Camus avait expliqué en détail son problème avec sa dulcinée à l'hindoue, elle lui suggéra de faire les choses petit à petit, il la remercia et s'excusa de se retirer quelques instants, il se dirigea au balcon. _

- _On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique ? demanda le dieu des mers._

- _Je… merci… dit-elle en rougissant. _

_Le Verseau s'était mis à côté de la porte qui menait au balcon, il regardait de près la scène. Julian Solo lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il allait l'embrasser._

- _Julian… non… je ne peux pas. _

- _Je ne vous plais pas ? _

- _Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment charmant et très beau mais… mon cœur est déjà pris._

- _Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui rend toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire comme ça ? _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Vous êtes la deuxième à refuser à mes avances. _

- _Ah et la première femme qui était-ce ?_

- _Athéna. _

- _Julian, sachez qu'une femme n'est pas aussi dupe. Athéna et moi ne sommes pas le genre de femme frivole ou matérialiste ou je ne sais quoi ! s'énerva la métisse._

- _Je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps._

- _Et tu as meilleur temps, Julian ! intervint Camus en sortant de sa cachette._

- _Camus ?! s'exclama Julian._

- _Oui c'est moi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… dit-il en prenant Cassandra par la taille ce qui la fit légèrement tressaillir. _

- _Je vois que tu voles au secours des demoiselles en détresse._

- _Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre._

- _Pour quelqu'un réputé être froid c'est vrai mais je suis étonné que tu sois comme ça avec cette jeune fille. _

- _Normal c'est ma fiancée ! _

_Julian Solo explosa de rire._

- _Arrête, comment une beauté pareille peut être avec un type comme toi ?!_

- _Julian, je… dit timidement Cassandra._

- _Et qu'est-ce qui te fais si rire que ça ? demanda le Français._

- _Parce qu'elle serait mieux avec moi, je pourrai l'élever au rang de déesse._

- _Je ne pense pas surtout qu'il est connu que vous faites des enfants mais vous délaissez leurs mères. Rétorqua Camus._

- _Pas avec elle, surtout qu'elle est d'une beauté incroyable et surtout elle est très intelligente. _

- _Justement c'est pour cela qu'elle ne va pas avec un idiot comme toi. _

- _Camus ! Un peu de respect ! s'écria la métisse. _

- _Et lui est-ce qu'il a du respect de venir draguer MA fiancée ? demanda le Verseau._

- _Je ne peux croire qu'elle soit TA fiancée._

_Le guerrier lui fit un sourire mesquin et embrassa passionnément sa « fiancée » durant de longues secondes sous le regard abasourdi du Seigneur des mers. _

- _Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda le Verseau._

- _C'est bon, je te crois… bon je vous laisse._

_Ils regardèrent le dieu partirent dans la salle de bal._

- _Camus, comment est-ce que tu as pu ?_

- _Et alors ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il te prenne ta virginité, que tu élèves son enfant et qu'ensuite il t'abandonne ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? De toute façon, je sais très bien ce que tu veux et tu ne l'auras jamais ! _

- _Je ne parle pas de ça, Cassandra… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je ressens ? demanda-t-il en serrant ses bras la rapprochant de lui._

_Elle baissa son regard._

- _Cassandra… je te jure j'ai vraiment vécu un enfer ces derniers mois… j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes vivre avec moi. _

- _Je le sais bien… mais tu… tu m'as vraiment fait du mal et imagine si tu rencontre quelqu'un ?_

- _On s'en fout ! Je préfère vivre le moment présent, l'avenir m'importe peu pour l'instant._

- _Eh bien moi pas ! dit-elle en s'enlevant de son étreinte et partie. _

_Le guerrier lui retint la main._

- _Cassandra…_

- _Ça ne sert à rien !_

- _Sauf que ce n'est pas le moment où je peux exposer mes arguments, il y a le bal. _

- _Et tu voudrais me les exposer quand ? _

- _Le plus vite possible._

- _Camus, je ne pense pas que je voudrai encore t'écouter après le bal, je risque d'être crevée. _

- _Alors demain ?_

- _Ouais si tu veux, je serai bien curieuse de voir ce que tu me diras demain. _

- _De toute façon vaudrait mieux qu'on se comporte comme si on était fiancé._

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Tu veux encore que Julian vienne encore ?_

- _T'es jaloux ? _

- _Ben oui j'ai de quoi être jaloux non ? Un homme vient draguer ma cavalière._

- _Ah bon c'est plus ta fiancée ?_

- _Cassandra… je t'avais fait une promesse non ? Je t'avais promis de te protéger._

- _Ça c'était avant qu'il y ait toutes ces histoires._

- _Je sais… combien de fois, je t'ai dit que je regrettais._

- _On en parlera demain, je suis lassée…_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers les convives et discutèrent avec le Scorpion et l'Hindoue. De temps en temps, le regard de Camus et Poséidon se croisait et le Français en profitait à chaque fois pour prendre sa « fiancée » dans ses bras et de lui donner des baisers dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Shaina étaient restés aux côtés de June et Shun, Hadès se joint à eux._

- _Alors mes amis, vous passez une bonne soirée ? demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres._

- _C'est rare de te voir si souriant. Répondit Andromède. _

- _Eh bien il le faut non mon cher Shun, salut Shaka ! Comment tu vas ?_

- _Bien merci._

- _Et qui est cette belle naïade, Shun ?_

- _C'est ma petite amie, june, chevalier du Caméléon._

_Hadès lui fit un baisemain, la blonde rougit, Shaina qui était allé se rafraîchir revint les retrouver. _

- _Et qui est cette beauté ? demanda le Seigneur des morts._

_Shaina__ rougit et trouva vraiment bel homme le Seigneur des ténèbres._

- _Je m'appelle Shaina._

- _Vous êtes l'un des chevaliers d'Athéna ?_

- _Euh… oui, je suis le chevalier du Serpentaire._

_Hadès lui fit aussi un baisemain, il regarda comment était habillé la jeune femme. _

- _Magnifique habit que vous avez là ma chère ! dit-il en parcourant son corps._

_Soudain le dieu rougit, comprenant la raison, Shaina rougit aussi. Le dieu avait bien regardé au niveau de son décolleté qui malgré était caché par le tissu du sari, Shaka quelque peu jaloux intervint._

- _Allons, vous n'allez pas la dévisager aussi longtemps que ça, elle est mal à l'aise._

- _Excusez-moi mais elle est vraiment jolie, est-ce votre petite amie ?_

_Le descendant de Bouddha rougit._

- _Euh… non c'est ma protégée._

- _Votre protégée ?_

- _Oui Seigneur Hadès, car je suis quelqu'un de comment dire… impulsif des fois alors Shaka aide à maîtriser mes humeurs._

- _Au fait Hadès et Pandore ? demanda Shun._

- _ Elle est dans le coin en train de discuter avec ton frère._

_Le petit frère sourit et invita sa petite amie à danser laissant Shaka, Shaina et Hadès discuter ensemble. Pendant ce temps, Saori avait fait le tour de ses convives mais n'avait pas encore vu Kanon, elle désespérait soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était le chevalier des Gémeaux._

- _Kanon__ ?!_

- _Je suis désolé de mon retard Saori, j'ai terminé tard._

- _Comment ça tu as terminé tard ? Alors que j'ai donné quartier libre à tout le monde. _

- _J'en ai profité pour avancer dans ces archives._

- _Oh… Kanon, il ne fallait pas ! _

_La déesse le trouva beau comme un dieu dans sa toge grecque blanche, il avait mis un bracelet d'or incrusté d'une pierre rouge sur chaque bras et des sandales de cuir noires. _

- _Saori__, tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie habillée comme ça. _

- _Toi aussi._

- _On nous prendrait pour un couple, nous sommes habillés de la même manière ! plaisanta le Gémeaux._

- _Kanon__ ?!_

- _Je plaisante, aller on va danser ?_

- _Attends, je dois faire une annonce._

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Tu verras, il y a juste Shion qui est au courant._

_Athéna fit tinter son verre, l'orchestre s'interrompit et tout le monde arrêta de parler. _

- _Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous savez que tous les chevaliers qui se sont sacrifié pour la dernière guerre sainte se sont réincarnés, il en restait un qui n'était pas encore là, ce fut mon sauveur et je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là._

_Le chevalier du Sagittaire sortit d'un couloir et s'avança, tout ses frères d'armes sur ruèrent sur lui pour le souhaiter la bienvenue. Aiolia qui se tenait un peu à l'écart sentit les larmes monter, Marine qui était à côté de lui le poussa._

- _Aller gros bêta, va saluer ton frère._

_Tous les autres chevaliers firent de la place pour laisser son petit frère le rejoindre._

- _Salut petit frère, ça faisait longtemps. _

- _Grand frère…_

_Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, content de se retrouver après toutes ses années. Saga qui s'était tenu à l'écart avait les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, c'était à cause de lui si il était mort si jeune, il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda pardon. Le Sagittaire le releva et prit son frère d'arme dans ses bras, il le savait depuis le début, il avait suivi chaque combat depuis sa mort dans l'Au-delà et connaissait la malédiction que Saga avait eu. Seiya vint le remercier pour toutes les fois où il lui avait prêté son armure d'or pour secourir sa Déesse._

- _Normal non Seiya ? Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais le faire._

- _Et pourquoi que moi ? _

- _Ben toi et Saori… enfin tu vois ?_

- _Non, je ne vois pas du tout !_

- _Ben je croyais que y avait quelque chose entre vous._

- _Moi aussi je croyais mais ça ne s'est pas fait et j'en suis bien content._

_Pégase lui murmura._

- _Elle est horrible quand elle veut… enfin tu sais comment sont les femmes._

- _Seiya__, je t'ai entendu ! cria la Déesse._

_Aiolos__ vit Cassandra et se dirigea vers elle, il lui fit un baisemain._

- _Heureux de te revoir, ma chère Cassandra._

- _Moi aussi Aiolos._

- _On peut savoir où vous vous êtes rencontré ? demanda le petit frère. _

- _Elle m'a vu il y a quelques temps et elle a gardé le secret tout simplement. _

- _Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit Cassandra ?_

- _Ben non si ça doit rester secret. Répondit la métisse. _

- _Et où est-ce que tu l'as vu ? demanda Camus qui semblait énervé. _

- _Ça te regarde ? _

_La métisse partit vexée._

- _Dis-moi Camus pour un correspondant, je te trouve bien jaloux. Remarqua le Sagittaire. _

- _Et alors ? C'est normal non ? _

_Le dernier chevalier ressuscité éclata de rire. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda le Français. _

- _Rien sauf que je t'ai toujours connu froid et là… tu sembles avoir plus de sentiments._

- _Comme si j'en avais jamais eu._

- _Oui avec Milo._

- _Hé ? Qui t'as dit ça ?_

- _Personne, je le sais c'est tout. _

_Le guerrier des Glaces rougit et se dirigea au balcon où se trouvait sa correspondante, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules._

- _Cassandra, tu m'en veux ?_

- _Lâche-moi Camus ! _

_Il la retourna et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives enfin ?_

- _Est-ce que t'es vraiment obligé d'être si… si… jaloux et si impulsif ?_

- _Je suis désolé… _

- _Tu changeras__ jamais… _

_Pendant ce temps, Hyoga et Freya se disputaient depuis le début de la soirée pour sa tenue de mariage et quel endroit serait l'idéal pour le mariage._

- _Enfin ma puce, je voudrais bien qu'on le fasse soit ici soit en Sibérie._

- _Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire à Asgard ?_

- _Tu sais les mauvais souvenirs que ça engendre !_

- _Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas me marier dans ma contrée et encore tu veux que je mette encore une robe de bonne sœur ?!_

- _Ma puce, je t'assure que cette robe était belle non ?_

- _Tu parles, longues manches et col jusqu'au cou ?! Non merci ! Et encore tu ne veux rien mettre comme décoration !_

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi on prendrait pleins de fleurs alors qu'elles ne serviraient juste pour un jour._

- _Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il nous les préparerait !_

- _Je trouve juste dommage de les cueillir et ensuite de les jeter…_

- _Justement on pourra en mettre partout et ensuite en faire des bouquets…_

- _Hyoga__, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver !_

- _On dirait que c'est juste TON mariage ! Tu décides de tout !_

- _Quoi ? Chaque fois que je te demande ton avis tu me dis un vague oui ! _

- _Hé bien tu n'as qu'à décider de tout ! _

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que le mariage tu vas le faire tout seul et sans moi ! _

_La blonde se précipita dans sa chambre laissant le pauvre Cygnus abasourdit, il retourna au bal, Saori le vit de retour seul._

- _Hyoga__, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- _Je viens de me disputer avec Freya._

- _Ça va s'arranger._

- _Non, je ne crois pas… elle ne veut plus faire le mariage._

- _Quoi ? Alors que je suis en train de tout préparer avec elle ?_

- _Et toi aussi en plus ? _

- _Quoi moi aussi ?_

- _Ben… je lui ai suggéré deux, trois petites choses pour le mariage et on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord pour le lieu du mariage et elle m'a dit que je ne lui répondais que vaguement quand elle me suggérait quelque chose. _

- _Tu sais une femme à besoin d'être écouter… bon où voulais-tu fêter votre mariage ?_

- _Soit en Sibérie, soit ici._

- _En Sibérie, oublie il fait trop froid, ici ça peut se faire et je suppose que notre chère Princesse voulait le faire chez elle ?_

- _Oui._

- _Très bien alors on fêtera deux mariages._

- _Oh merci Saori ! _

- _Par contre Hyoga, tu as eu le choix pour le lieu. Le reste du matériel, de la robe, des fleurs et du menus c'est elle et moi qui… _

- _Je m'en fiche, je vous laisse voir le reste, je vais aller la trouver._

_Le blond se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fiancée, il toqua mais elle ne répondit pas, il sentit le cosmos de sa blonde et décida d'entrer._

- _Freya__ ?_

_Elle avait enlevé sa robe, ses chaussures et son diadème, le guerrier rougit de retrouver sa fiancée en petite tenue, chose qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs à son goût, elle releva la tête._

- _Hyoga__ ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es entré dans ma chambre sans avoir toquer ?_

- _J'ai toqué mais personne ne m'a répondu… excuse-moi._

_Elle mit sa robe de chambre en soie noir qui trainait sur le lit._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

- _Je viens juste m'excuser pour mon attitude…_

- _Moi aussi, j'ai réagit comme une idiote. _

- _On va pouvoir faire chacun dans son endroit._

- _Hein ? _

- _Saori__ est venu me trouver quand je suis revenu dans la salle de bal, je lui ai fait part de notre problème et elle a dit qu'on pouvait en faire un ici et je pense que l'autre se fera chez toi._

- _Ça ne règle pas le problème de l'organisation du mariage._

- _Je vous laisse vous en occuper, Saori a insisté pour que toi et elle…_

- _Je sais, je sais._

_La blonde alla l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sa nuque et dénoua le nœud sa robe de chambre et la mit à califourchon. _

- _Hyoga__…_

_Les mains du blond parcoururent ses épaules, sa poitrine et se terminèrent sur ses hanches, cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique chaque fois qu'il mouvait ses mains sur son corps et les gémissements de son amante n'arrangeait pas les choses. _

- _Tu veux vraiment… le faire... ici ? demanda la blonde._

_Le guerrier lui donna d'ardents baisers dans son cou._

- _Pourquoi ? C'est gênant ?_

- _C'est trop tôt… _

_Le blond s'arrêta et la regarda, étonné._

- _Même maintenant tu trouves c'est trop tôt ? Pourtant ça va bientôt faire un an que nous sommes ensemble._

- _Le temps n'est pas un problème mais… c'est un peu un rêve de jeune fille que j'ai._

- _Tu n'as pas forcément besoin du mariage pour ça._

- _Pour ma première fois non mais pour l'homme de ma vie oui… je voudrais le faire avec toi dans un cadre… exceptionnel._

- _Je comprends ma puce mais ça n'empêche pas que on peut… enfin tu vois… on peut quand même faire des trucs…_

- _Tu attendras notre nuit de noces._

- _Ah bon ? Très bien mais je ne vais pas te laisser dormir pendant en tout cas deux jours !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ce sera ma façon de me venger._

- _Hyoga__… je risque de… d'être fatiguée…_

- _Justement et en plus n'oublie pas que tu es avec un chevalier d'Athéna donc… tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_

- _On verra si tu seras endurant pendant ces deux jours…mais en attendant tu pourrais dormir avec moi non ? _

- _Hein ? Mais… mais…_

- _On l'a__ pas souvent fait et comme je suis ta future femme c'est ton devoir de dormir avec moi !_

- _Mais depuis que tu as emménagé au Sanctuaire, on a dit qu'on attendrait notre mariage pour ne pas subir à la tentation, non ?_

- _Et alors ? Quand tu dormais avec moi tu ne m'as pas tripoté ni violer avant de me déclarer ta flamme non ? _

- _Tu as raison mais j'aurais bien voulu le faire avant… par contre le bal…_

- _On s'en fout, Saori comprendra._

_Le blond sourit se déshabilla et glissa sous le duvet de sa dulcinée._


	10. Insolation et journée à la plage

_Yop__,_

_Bon j'ai oublié de changer mon commentaire dans le chapitre neuf, je pensais faire un long chapitre mais lorsque je l'ai posté horreur ! Il était trop long donc j'ai dû le découper en plusieurs parties. _

**_Insolation et journée à la plage_**

_Shaina__ commençait à fatiguer, Shaka était en train de discuter avec Lakshmi, heureux de retrouver une compatriote de son pays, il ne restait plus grand monde à part quelques chevaliers, Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna. Voyant la protégée de Shaka se fatiguer, le Seigneur Hadès se dirigea vers elle._

- _Allons ma chère, vous êtes déjà fatiguée ?_

- _Voir tout ce monde, me fatigue…_

- _Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Votre mentor semble occupé._

- _C'est normal non ? Il a retrouvé une compatriote._

- _Vous ne pouvez pas l'attendre indéfiniment._

- _Seigneur Hadès, je vous assure… je peux très bien rentrer seule._

_Shaka__ abrégea la conversation avec l'Hindoue et se dirigea vers sa protégée._

- _Ça va Shaina ? _

- _Shaka__… _

- _Si j'étais vous je la raccompagnerais, elle semble vraiment fatiguée. Ajouta Hadès. _

- _Vous avez raison ! dit le blond. _

_Sa protégée tint son mentor par le bras, ils saluèrent tout le monde. Quand ils furent dehors, l'Italienne maudissait ses talons aiguilles._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

- _Je maudis de porter des talons aiguilles… mes pieds souffrent… et je dois encore redescendre tout le Sanctuaire…_

- _Dors chez moi._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui comme ça tu pourras repartir demain matin._

- _Shaka__…_

- _C'est sans arrière pensée !_

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _C'est pour te rendre service._

- _Oh on verra quand on sera dans ton temple._

_Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au temple de la Vierge, quand le descendant de Bouddha ouvrit sa porte, il invita sa dulcinée à entrer._

- _Tu viens ? _

- _Shaka__… je veux pas te déranger._

_Il la porta jusque sur le lit._

- _Shaka__ !_

_Le blond chercha une robe de nuit pour sa dulcinée, il trouva seulement un petit short et un débardeur moulant son corps, la guerrière rougit._

- _Tu crois que je vais mettre ça ?_

- _C'est tout ce que j'ai._

- _Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te rincer l'œil !_

- _C'est__ pas ça… mais je t'ai dit que j'avais plusieurs habits si un jour, je trouve une femme… bon si jamais la salle de bain est… _

- _Je sais ! _

_Elle lui arracha des mains la robe en question et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, quand elle ressortit de la pièce, Shaka était déjà allongé dans son lit, il avait juste poussé un peu la couverture pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans le lit, l'Italienne rougit._

- _Shaka__…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger._

- _Mais tu sais ce que ça fait un homme et une femme dans un lit ?_

- _Shaina__, je te respecte beaucoup trop pour m'abaisser à ce genre de choses._

- _Je… non, je ne peux pas._

_Elle ressortit de l'appartement et se dirigea dans le temple, le guerrier la rattrapa, elle rougit. Il était à nouveau en torse nu et en caleçon devant elle._

- _Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?_

- _Je… je suis trop gênée… _

- _Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter à ça ? On a déjà dormi ensemble non ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? _

- _Car je t'ai invité mais si tu veux rentrer, je ne veux pas t'en empêcher mais je… je t'avouerais que je dors encore mieux quand tu es à mes côtés._

- _Bon très bien, je reste._

_Le blond sourit et prit la main de sa protégée, il referma la porte, l'Italienne s'allongea sur le lit et remit la couverture sur elle. Le guerrier fit de même mais il lui tournait le dos, pendant bien quinze minutes il eut un silence total._

- _Shaina__, tu dors ?_

- _Non… j'ai froid._

- _Froid ? Mais pourtant, il fait assez chaud ici ! dit-il en se retournant. _

- _J'en__ sais rien, j'ai froid. _

_L'Hindou mit sa main sur son front. _

- _Mon dieu mais tu es brûlante !_

- _C'est possible._

_Shaka__ alluma la petite lampe de chevet, sa protégée avait les joues rosies et semblait suffoquer. _

- _Je vais te préparer une tisane. Dit le blond._

- _Non… je t'assure, en plus demain Athéna voulait aller à la plage et tous nous emmener. _

- _Demain, tu resteras ici, je te soignerai. _

- _Non… je ne veux pas te déranger._

- _Shaina__ !_

- _Shaka__, je ne veux pas de tisane, j'ai mal partout et j'ai juste envie de me reposer un peu. _

- _D'accord mais il faudrait que tu dormes._

_Le descendant de Bouddha éteignit la lumière et s'enfila sous la couette, la jeune fille tremblait toujours. _

- _Shaina__, tu veux que je te réchauffe ?_

- _Tu parles et faire ton pervers ?_

- _Mais non ! _

_Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous la tête de Shaina._

- _Shaka__... merci._

- _Tu me remercieras une autre fois._

_Elle se tourna et se blottit contre lui._

- _Shaka__ ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne trouve pas une femme._

- _On en a déjà parlé. _

- _Mais c'est vrai ? Tu as vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?_

- _C'est normal non ?_

- _Ou bien est-ce à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu trouver ?_

- _Mais non !_

- _N'importe quelle femme à ma place serait tomber amoureuse…_

- _C'est__ pas ça… écoute, tu sais que… enfin… je… _

_Il essaya de placer ces mots durant quelques secondes mais elle avait fini par s'endormir, il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. _

_Le bal s'était terminé, les derniers invités partirent, il ne restait plus que Kanon, Saori, Camus et Cassandra._

- _Belle soirée ? demanda la Déesse au chevalier des Glaces._

- _Oui… plus ou moins._

_Le Français discuta avec sa Déesse pendant quelques minutes et vit que sa « fiancée » s'était endormie sur une table._

- _Camus, tu peux la porter dans une de nos chambres._

- _Non, je vais la ramener et je ne veux pas te déranger._

- _Comme tu veux… et Kanon où est-il ? _

- _Aux toilettes._

_Il salua sa Déesse et porta sa dulcinée jusqu'à son temple, elle marmonnait dans son rêve. Arrivé à son antre, il la déposa sur le sol, elle s'éveilla à moitié._

- _Camus… on est où ?_

- _Dans mon temple, tu vas dormir ici ce soir. _

- _Non… je veux dormir chez moi._

- _Tu es chez toi._

_Il ouvrit son appartement et la porta sur le lit, elle s'endormit. Le guerrier s'allongea à côté d'elle, juste quelques minutes pour la contempler, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui caressa la joue, soudain la métisse lui saisit la main et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et plaça sa main sur l'un de ses seins. Le chevalier des Glaces rougit._

- _Cassandra !_

_Elle se tourna vers lui toujours endormie et saisit son visage pour lui donner un fougueux baiser, il dût se retrouver sur elle sinon elle lui aurait cassé la nuque. Camus rougit, il ne savait plus comment faire pour ne pas résister à la tentation, il se déshabilla et se retrouva en caleçon, elle lui tournait le dos maintenant, le guerrier voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de dormir, il tourna légèrement son corps._

- _Cassandra ?_

- _Mmmmhh__ ?_

- _Tu veux dormir avec ta robe ?_

- _Non… dodo… plage… demain… _

_Elle saisit à nouveau son visage et lui redonna un fougueux baiser. Cette fois-ci il l'intensifia, le désir montait de plus en plus et lui enleva sa robe, il alla dans une armoire et versa un peu de vin sur sa robe, elle était toujours endormie et ne semblait n'avoir rien senti. Le Français la contempla, bien qu'il l'avait vu en maillot de bain, la voir en sous-vêtement et qu'elle portait de la fine dentelle noire et rouge l'excita et la trouvait vraiment désirable, le guerrier se mit une gifle mentalement. Il ne pouvait considérer sa Cassandra comme un objet sexuel, il l'embrassa une toute dernière fois avant de dormir mais la métisse ne semblait pas entendre cela de la même manière en étant endormie. _

- _Camus… fais-moi l'amour… _

- _Cassandra !_

_Son visage prit une couleur pivoine, il savait qu'elle désirait tenter cette expérience mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soir qu'il pourrait le faire avec elle et en plus qu'elle rêvait de lui, le guerrier la releva et la força à se mettre à califourchon, elle entrouvrit les yeux et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _C'est juste pour voir si tu vas bien… murmura-t-il en lui caressant le bas du dos._

- _Dis… y a des courants d'air ici… _

- _C'est un peu normal._

_La fraîcheur la réveilla un peu plus et vit avec horreur qu'elle était en sous-vêtement._

- _Camus ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu ?_

- _C'est toi qui a commencé, c'est pas moi qui ai placé…_

- _J'en ai rien à foutre peut être que j'ai fait des choses dans mon sommeil mais est-ce une raison pour me déshabiller ? J'aimerais que tu me rendes ma robe !_

- _J'aimerais bien mais elle a une tâche et j'ai demandé à une servante de la laver… mentis le chevalier des Glaces tout en sachant que ce sera lui qui devra la nettoyer._

- _Tu te fous de moi ?_

- _Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !_

- _Tu parles ! dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte._

- _Cassandra, tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir en petite tenue ?_

- _Tout le monde dort, je te fais remarquer et personne ne me verra, alors maintenant laisse-moi rentrer !_

- _Si tu veux rentrer, laisse-moi au moins te prêter une chemise non ?_

- _Tu peux te la mettre là où je pense !_

_Ils avaient avancé jusqu'au temple du Capricorne, la métisse courut dans le temple et rejoint la maison du Sagittaire. Camus aurait très bien pu utiliser son cosmos pour la rejoindre au plus vite mais il ne voulait pas avertir de sa présence à Shura, c'est pourquoi il l'avait caché. Cassandra s'arrêta quelques secondes dans la maison d'Aiolos, elle versa quelques larmes en s'accroupissant contre une colonne._

- _Cassandra ?!_

_Elle releva son visage et vit le gardien de la maison du Sagittaire, il vit la jeune fille en sous-vêtement et rougit._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette tenue ?_

- _Je… je… _

- _C'est Camus ?_

- _C'est__ pas que lui… c'est tout… laisse tomber. _

_Se relevant et ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe, elle rougit et se cacha, Aiolos déboutonna sa chemise et la mise sur ses épaules._

- _Aiolos__… _

- _Tu veux venir en parler ? Surtout que c'est pas la première fois que je te vois en pleurs à cause de lui._

- _Je te remercie mais… ça va mieux. C'est moi aussi et on se fait du mal avec Camus. _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Trop long à expliquer et vu l'heure._

- _Comme tu voudras mais il n'a pas voulu… enfin, il n'a pas voulu te violer au moins ?_

- _Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas._

- _J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu souffres, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça._

- _Cassandra ! intervint le Verseau en pleurs._

_Le Sagittaire lui lança un regard interrogatif pendant que le Français passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa dulcinée._

- _Camus, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je retrouve ta correspondante en pleurs et maintenant c'est ton tour. _

- _Rien… j'arrête pas de faire le con… _

- _Camus… murmura la métisse._

_Camus et Cassandra remercièrent Aiolos de sa sympathie et se retirèrent, au retour, le guerrier des Glaces passa un bras autour de sa taille._

- _Camus… pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu me chercher ? Et pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?_

- _J'arrête__ pas de faire le con… _

- _Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as déshabillé ?_

- _Euh… tu avais du vin et je ne pense pas que tu voulais dormir avec une robe tachée non ? Ensuite… eh bien… tu… as marmonné et fais des choses qui… enfin… _

- _J'ai dis des choses perverses ?_

- _Ben oui… dit-il en rougissant._

- _Et ?_

- _Ben tu as pris mes mains et tu me les as placé sur ta poitrine…_

- _Quoi ? J'ai fait ça ?! Je ne te crois pas !_

- _Je le jure sur ma tête et tiens même sur la tête d'Athéna !_

- _Donc si je ne m'étais pas réveillée, tu m'aurais… fais l'amour ? _

_Le guerrier rougit de plus belle._

- _Non ! Et encore j'appellerais ça presque un viol, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mise sur moi pour te réveiller, sinon ça aurait dégénérer et je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerais jamais. _

_La métisse rougit à son tour, il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir menti sur sa robe mais il devait être cohérent et n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il comptait lui faire l'amour car il était excité comme un fou. Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple du Verseau._

- _Bonne nuit Camus…_

- _Tu vas dormir où ? _

- _Sur le canapé._

- _D'accord…_

_Elle le regarda._

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

- _Rien… bonne nuit Cassandra…_

- _Camus !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- _Non, bonne nuit !_

- _Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?_

- _Hein ?_

- _Je veux bien dormir avec toi mais… ne tente rien de louche…_

_Il sourit et la porta jusque dans le lit._

- _Camus, demain nous irons à la plage avec Athéna._

- _Quand est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ?_

- _On a prévu d'y aller et puis elle voulait que vous soyez là, elle nous l'a dit ce soir._

- _Entre filles, elle vous a dit ça ?_

- _Oui… tu viendrais ?_

- _Oui parce que je ne veux pas qu'un con vienne te faire chier._

- _Camus pourquoi est-ce que tu es si jaloux ?_

- _Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il t'arrive malheur._

_La métisse rougit, elle sourit et s'endormit contre son chevalier servant._

_Pendant ce temps, Saori se tenait sur le balcon, Kanon la sortit de ses pensées._

- _Ça va Saori ?_

- _Oh, Kanon._

- _Tu m'as l'air bien pensive._

- _Non, non du tout mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire… c'est une lourde responsabilité d'être l'héritière de la fondation et s'occuper du Sanctuaire, je deviens de plus en plus fatiguée à force de peu dormir…_

- _Mais pourtant Shion est à tes côtés pour cela, tu as tes chevaliers et je suis là._

- _Merci Kanon… dit-elle en souriant._

- _Tu es notre Déesse, c'est aussi à nous de t'aider dans ta tâche._

- _Et ton frère ? Ne devrais-tu pas le rejoindre ?_

- _Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas quand je lui ai dit que je devais t'aider pour les archives, il a sourit. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. _

- _Hein ? Mais que… il n'y a pas que pour les archives… _

- _Ne cherche pas, tu sais comment est mon frère. _

- _Mais vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvé depuis longtemps._

- _Oh si tous les soirs, il me demande comment s'est passé ma journée avec ma Déesse… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Normal non ? Avec mon humeur des plus massacrantes des fois ! plaisanta l'héritière. _

- _T'es mignonne quand tu es d'humeur massacrante…_

- _Hein ? _

_La Déesse rougit, Kanon fit un pas de plus, une main vint se poser derrière sa tête qui la posa sur son torse et l'autre sur sa taille._

- _Je profite que nous soyons seuls pour te prendre dans mes bras, jamais je ne me permettrais de faire cela en présence de tous._

- _Kanon__… _

_Le guerrier des Gémeaux lui releva le menton, plongea son regard dans le sien et approcha son visage du sien._

- _Saori__, je… tu fais chavirer… mon… _

- _Kanon__, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint une voix d'homme._

_C'était Tatsumi qui était revenu voir Athéna depuis le Japon et se tenait devant eux. _

- _Tatsumi ?! Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est tard pour venir me voir ? demanda Saori._

- _Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle mais je viens tout juste du Japon, il y a une affaire urgente que je devais absolument vous transmettre et je ne pouvais hélas pas vous dire cela au téléphone._

- _Très bien… attends-moi dans la salle du trône, Tatsumi._

- _Mais Mademoiselle… _

- _Pas de mais ! C'est un ordre ! _

- _Très bien…._

_Le majordome partit et attendit comme sa maîtresse lui avait dit._

- _Kanon__, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser. _

- _Je comprends. _

- _Je… je… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant ?_

- _Je te le dirai en temps voulu._

- _Mais pourtant, j'aimerais savoir…_

- _Non, laisse tomber, vas-y sinon il risquerait bien de revenir._

- _Kanon__… _

_Le chevalier lui fit un baisemain et se retira, la jeune fille réalisa qu'il allait l'embrasser et lui faire sa déclaration mais cet imbécile de majordome avait interrompu ce moment magique, elle vint dans la salle de trône. _

- _Je t'écoute… dit-elle froidement._

- _Mademoiselle, je sais que de temps en temps l'héritière des banques « Khan » est venue ici. _

- _Tu veux dire Lakshmi Khan ? _

- _Oui._

- _Oui hé bien ?_

- _Je sais de source sûre que son tuteur veut se débarrasser d'elle._

- _Je suis déjà au courant, c'est pour cela qu'elle est souvent au Sanctuaire. _

- _Hé bien… j'ai entendu dire que son tuteur avait engagé un tueur à gages._

- _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

- _Pardon ? Pourquoi la suit-il partout ?_

- _Il surveille de ses faits et gestes et attends le bon moment pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je dois la voir au plus vite. _

_Au temple de la Vierge, Shaka s'était réveillé assez tôt dans la, il posa sa main sur le front de sa protégée, elle avait toujours de la fièvre et ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Shaka__…_

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _

- _J'ai froid… _

- _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Dormir ? _

- _Non, je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit… _

- _Il te faut du repos, je vais te faire une tisane et te préparer un bain,_

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça…_

- _Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ta colocataire soit chez toi, elle doit être avec Camus alors autant resté ici. _

- _C'est pas le problème… je ne veux pas…_

- _Shaina__…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est bon, je te dis._

- _Je te dois vraiment beaucoup…_

- _Je vais faire ton thé et pendant que tu le boiras, je prendrai une douche. _

_L'Hindou appela Saori pour lui dire qu'ils ne seront pas là de la journée dû à la fièvre de Shaina, la Déesse sourit à l'autre bout du fil car elle avait un certain pressentiment. Pendant ce temps, Camus et Cassandra s'était éveillé de leurs côtés, le Français fut le premier à se réveiller et admira sa belle qui émergeait très gentiment._

- _Bonjour… chuchota-t-il._

- _Mmmhhh__…. Laisse-moi encore dormir…_

- _Et la plage avec Saori ?_

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sorti du lit et couru partout._

- _Mon dieu, je dois partir avec Saori, quelle heure est-il ? Camus où est ma robe ? Les filles doivent m'attendre…_

_Pendant qu'elle courait dans tous les sens, le chevalier s'était mis en tailleur sur le lit et riait._

- _Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? _

- _Oh rien…_

- _Ben alors aide-moi ! Je suis déjà en retard !_

_Elle reprit sa course folle, le guerrier s'imposa devant elle._

- _Camus ! _

- _De un, tu devrais te calmer… de deux, tu as le temps._

- _Non j'ai pas le temps ! J'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures !_

- _Cassandra, il n'est que midi._

_Le guerrier des Glaces lui prit la main et s'assit sur le lit. La métisse se tenait devant lui, un sourire apparut sur le visage du Verseau._

- _Camus… mais qu'est-ce que…_

- _Cassandra… sérieusement, t'es vraiment belle… dit-il en rougissant._

- _Arrête, je ne sais vraiment plus… _

- _Je te le demande une dernière fois… tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir ici ?_

- _Et l'avenir ?_

- _Je t'ai dit, je me fous de l'avenir…_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… quand tu es mort deux fois… et que tu as tout perdu, tu préfère vivre le moment présent. Notre Déesse s'est sacrifiée pour nous… elle a dû passer je ne sais combien d'épreuves pour que chaque chevalier revienne à la vie et je ne veux pas qu'elle revive cela._

- _Camus… _

- _Je ne m'en fous pas ! Je comprends que tu aies cette vision des choses mais moi pas ! _

- _Alors au moins pour quelques temps, je te demande juste d'être un peu plus avec moi… je suis perdu sans toi !_

_Le Français posa sa tête contre son ventre, le contact contre sa peau douce le rendait presque fou et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la métisse sentit une boule dans son ventre. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, son regard était implorant, elle voulait résister et partir hors de cette pièce, loin de ce temple, loin de son bien-aimé le temps que la blessure se referme. Elle voulut s'enlever de son étreinte mais le guerrier la retenait._

- _Camus, lâche-moi…_

- _Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…_

- _Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant ! _

- _Je ne veux pas te presser mais je ne veux pas attendre pour rien, est-ce qu'au moins j'ai une chance ?_

- _J'en__ sais rien ! Bon tu peux me lâcher ? Je dois vraiment préparer mes affaires et rejoindre Saori._

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ?_

- _Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant._

_Il lui déposa quelques baisers sur le ventre._

- _Camus ! Arrête !_

_En guise de réponse, le guerrier se releva et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes._

- _On dirait que c'est un jeu pour toi ! _

- _Tu ne me repousse pas à ce que je sache…_

_La jeune femme rougit._

- _Camus, je dois vraiment y aller et encore faut que j'aille me préparer._

- _Il te faut deux heures pour te préparer ?_

- _Tu sais comment sont les filles non ? Ah oui, au fait c'est un ordre d'Athéna mais les cavaliers que l'on a eu doivent venir._

- _Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas prévu ma journée comme ça moi…_

- _Ah bon et comment ? _

- _Ben… euh… disons que j'ai pas trop envie d'aller à la plage et je voulais rester ici pour lire._

- _Tu veux t'enfermer ? _

- _Non… mais me mettre aux abords du temple et profiter de la vue sur la mer et de la chaleur._

- _Camus… tu te fous de moi ? Tu peux très bien le faire à la plage non ? _

- _Ouais mais…_

- _Pas de mais, je viens te chercher dans deux heures._

_Les filles et leurs cavaliers étaient prêts à partir pour la plage, il manquait Camus et Cassandra._

- _Dis donc Saori, il ne manque pas un peu du monde ? demanda Milo._

- _Euh… eh bien Shaina est malade, Shaka la soigne. Camus et Cassandra j'en sais rien… j'ai appelé mais personne ne répond._

- _C'est bizarre quand même… se demanda Freya._

- _Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de faire des choses ! plaisanta Aiolia._

- _Aiolia__, la prochaine fois que tu sors une connerie pareille tu auras affaire à moi ! cria Marine. _

- _Très bien chérie…_

- _Bon on va pas les attendre 150 ans, on va à la plage. De toute façon, Cassandra connait bien le coin maintenant, elle sait où nous trouver ! ordonna Saori. _

_Pendant ce temps, Shaka méditait pendant que sa protégée profitait des soins qu'il lui avait procurés. Elle dormait, le guerrier décida de prendre une pause et de voir comment allait l'Italienne._

- _Comment te sens-tu Shaina ?_

- _Pas terrible… je me sens faible, fatiguée et j'ai toujours aussi froid._

- _Pourtant il fait une chaleur des plus terribles…_

_Le blond posa une main sur son front._

- _Effectivement la température n'a pas baissé… bon, je vais appeler le médecin._

- _Non ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je… je suis trop gênée._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Quand un homme me touche, je… je ne peux pas…_

- _Mais ce n'est qu'une consultation !_

- _Tu auras beau l'appeler, je ne me ferai pas ausculter par lui._

- _Ben… j'ai quand même pu te le faire._

_L'Hindou passa un coup de fil, une heure après, le médecin était là._

- _Alors Mademoiselle c'est vous qui êtes malade ?_

- _Oui…_

_Le docteur l'ausculta, il rangea sa mallette._

- _Alors docteur ? demanda Shaka._

- _Ce n'est rien qu'une insolation, il qu'elle boive beaucoup._

- _Mais elle a froid._

- _C'est une réaction normale, elle s'est affaiblie ses derniers temps, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup mangé. _

- _Que dois-je faire ? _

- _Il faut simplement qu'elle ait chaud._

- _Mais comment ? _

- _Ça je vous laisse faire ! dit le médecin en souriant._

_Le blond se posa mille et une questions, fallait-il lui mettre plusieurs couvertures ? Lui faire couler des bains ? Soudain, il rougit et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. _

_Camus s'était habillé et attendait sa dulcinée, elle avait du retard. Il se permit d'aller chez Shaina pour avoir des nouvelles de sa belle. Il toqua, personne ne répondit, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de moto et sorti du cottage, le guerrier vit quelqu'un sur une moto et fut surpris de voir une femme sur une grosse moto. La jeune fille avait laissé son casque noire sur elle et portait une combinaison de moto noire, laissant entrevoir un peu sa poitrine. Elle retira le casque, le guerrier rougit et la trouvait terriblement sexy dans cette combinaison moulant les formes de son corps._

- _Cassandra ?!_

- _Hé oui, Camus c'est moi ! _

- _Mais que… _

- _Ben quoi ? Quelque chose t'étonne ?_

- _Je ne savais pas que tu pratiquais la moto. _

- _C'est juste un passe-temps comme ça, j'aime bien des fois partir en moto le long de la mer depuis que je suis en Grèce. _

- _Je ne savais pas…_

- _Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire non ? _

- _On n'est pas en retard ?_

- _Oui… mais j'avais envie d'y aller en moto._

- _Bon alors je suppose que je devrai te rejoindre là-bas._

- _Non, tu viens avec moi, regarde j'ai un autre casque. _

_Le chevalier des Glaces ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps._

- _Camus !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Arrête de me reluquer comme ça !_

- _C'est__ pas de ma faute si t'es vraiment sexy là-dedans ! _

_La métisse rougit._

- _Je ne sais vraiment pas où me mettre avec toi…_

- _Ça me rend quelque peu jaloux… _

- _Quoi donc ?_

- _Je sens que tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un… _

- _Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ! Et Camus… je t'en prie arrête de me regarder comme ça ! dit-elle toujours rougissante._

- _Ne t'étonne pas si mes mains…_

- _N'y pense même pas ! Ce serait l'accident sinon…_

- _Sinon quoi ? _

- _On va tomber de la moto._

- _Hé bien, je te protégerai… dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. _

- _Camus…_

- _Il faudra vraiment me contrôler alors… sinon je risque de te prendre par surprise… _

- _Pervers ! Alors on va ?_

- _Mais oui._

_Ils descendirent jusqu'à Athènes en moto et longèrent la mer, Cassandra s'arrêta juste prendre de l'essence dans une station service, Camus décida d'acheter quelques boissons pour le trajet et ils rejoignirent les autres sur la plage. Hyoga les vit en premier._

- _Alors les amoureux ? demanda le blond._

- _Hyoga__, tu veux que je t'enferme à nouveau dans un cercueil de glace ? demanda son maître en rougissant._

- _Je… _

- _C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui vous a mis en retard ? demanda la Déesse._

- _En fait, je voulais venir en moto. Répondit la métisse._

- _Ça tombe bien, on est arrivé il y a pas longtemps. _

- _Dis donc Cassandra t'es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue de motarde ! remarqua Milo._

_Le Grec lui fit un clin d'œil et jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Milo lui prit l'épaule._

- _Hé vieux, tu sais que je plaisante ! _

- _Tu changeras__ jamais… toujours aussi abruti._

- _J'aime te taquiner !_

- _Et Lakshmi ? _

- _Elle est dans l'eau avec Freya ._

- _Et tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? _

- _Si mais pour l'instant, je les laisse entre filles._

_Cassandra alla les rejoindre en compagnie de Saori, Marine et June dans l'eau, elles restèrent dans leur coin pendant que les hommes profitaient du soleil. _

- _Alors ma chère Cassandra, tu es venu en moto avec ton beau ténébreux ? demanda Lakshmi._

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… et vous les filles ? Au fait où est Shaina ? _

- _Elle est chez Shaka, la pauvre a eu une insolation. Répondit Saori._

- _Tiens, tiens… j'en connais un qui va en profiter ! plaisanta Marine. _

_Elles discutèrent de leur fin de soirée, Milo, Hyoga et Camus discutaient de leurs côtés pendant que Aiolia et Aiolos faisaient la sieste, Kanon lisait un magazine et Seiya dormait aussi. _

- _Comment se passe les préparatifs du mariage ? demanda son maître._

- _C'est bientôt prêt mais nous devrons bientôt partir pour Asgard._

- _Ben tu seras le premier marié ici, ensuite… Marine et Aïolia vu qu'ils sont fiancés ou peut être June et Shun. Ajouta Milo._

- _Personne ne nous oblige à nous marier. Dit Camus. _

- _Oui mais pour certains, le mariage est quelque chose de très important… en fait pour montrer qu'ils s'aiment, dans ton cas, Hyoga tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu veux rester avec ta Princesse. ajouta le Scorpion._


	11. Déclaration et cadeau

_Yop,_

_Bon j'ai oublié de changer mon commentaire dans le chapitre neuf, je pensais faire un long chapitre mais lorsque je l'ai posté horreur ! Il était trop long donc j'ai dû le découper en plusieurs parties. _

**_Déclaration et cadeau_**

_L'humeur de Shaina devenait de plus en plus insupportable, le pauvre chevalier de la Vierge ne savait plus quoi faire._

- _Shaka… c'est pire que des blessures physiques !_

- _Mais non, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire passer cela. Tu veux regarder la télé ? _

- _Non…_

- _Tu veux prendre un bain ?_

- _Non…_

- _Tu as froid ? _

- _Oui… _

_Les paroles du médecin revinrent à l'esprit de Shaka et il rougit._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Shaka ? _

- _Euh… non, tout va bien…_

- _Mais tu es tout rouge._

- _Non, non…_

- _Est-ce que le médecin t'a donné un moyen de faire passer tout cela ? J'en peux plus… _

- _Euh… il… il m'a dit quelque chose… oui…_

- _Et c'est ?_

- _Je… euh… il m'a dit que tu as besoin de chaleur…_

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est une insolation que j'ai pas une grippe !_

- _Oui mais tu as très peu mangé et ton corps s'est affaibli c'est pour cela que tu as froid, tu ne veux pas prendre de bain ?_

- _J'en ai déjà pris un ce matin… mais j'ai toujours aussi froid même avec les couches de couvertures que tu m'as mis. N'as-tu pas un soin ayurvédique pour cela ? _

- _Hélas, je suis toujours en pleine apprentissage, Shaina… mais le médecin m'a… prescrit autre chose pour toi._

- _Et ?_

- _C'est… non laisse tomber !_

- _Vas-y !_

_Le blond rougit encore plus. _

- _C'est… c'est la chaleur corporel…_

_L'Italienne rougit à son tour._

- _Shaka… tu ne penses tout de même pas…_

- _Non ! Non ! Mais disons que si je te prenais dans mes bras durant quelques heures…_

- _Très bien ! _

- _T'es sérieuse ? _

- _Shaka, ça doit faire depuis hier soir que je suis comme ça, j'en ai marre ! Viens !_

- _Hein ? _

_La guerrière se leva du lit._

- _Shaka ! Ne suis-je donc pas ta protégée ?_

- _Oui mais…_

_Elle sentit tout tourner d'un coup et manqua de tomber, le blond la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la remise dans le lit._

- _Ne fais pas d'effort inutile._

- _Je… _

_Ils se couchèrent dans le lit, le guerrier avait mis le duvet sur eux et avait enlacé sa bien-aimée. _

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _

- _Ça va un peu mieux mais j'ai encore froid._

_Il sentit qu'elle grelottait._

- _Shaina ?_

- _Mmmh ? _

- _Enlève toutes ces couches !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Laisse seulement ton débardeur et ton short._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça ira beaucoup mieux pour te réchauffer. _

_Elle s'exécuta, il frictionna ses bras et ses jambes._

- _Là ça va mieux ? _

- _Bof… _

_L'Hindou se releva et se tenait assis dans son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire._

- _Shaka ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

- _Ça me fait souci de te voir comme ça et je cherche un moyen pour te réchauffer, je n'en vois qu'un seul…_

- _Shaka… c'est pas… _

- _Si malheureusement…_

_La jeune fille ne sachant quoi dire, rougit et s'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui dise qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour. _

- _Je dois user de mon cosmos… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

- _Je… euh…_

- _Nous sommes humains avant tout et je voulais que tu guérisses par les méthodes traditionnelles mais je vois que ça te tape sur le système cette insolation. _

- _Shaka… là n'est pas le problème, je peux très bien supporter cela mais j'ai froid surtout…_

- _Justement avec mon cosmos, je pourrais te réchauffer, aller viens._

_Le blond la mise à califourchon sur lui, elle rougit de plus belle. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans le duvet et le chevalier de la Vierge fit brûler son cosmos. _

- _Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je t'explose ! _

- _Tu es à ma merci de toute façon ! _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

_L'Italienne essaya de se débattre mais sans succès, elle était bien à sa merci et ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes quand elle les ouvrit, l'incarnation de Bouddha était en train de regarder sa rose tatouée sur sa poitrine, il avait arrêté de brûler son cosmos._

- _Shaka ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je vais vraiment t'exploser._

- _Tu sais que c'est vraiment…provocant cette rose ?_

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu as vraiment tout pour plaire, ma chère Shaina…_

_La jeune fille rougit._

- _Shaka… je… _

- _Shaina… tu es vraiment une très belle femme et je comprends que Hadès ait craqué sur toi._

- _Mais arrête, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui ! _

- _Ah bon et par qui ? _

- _Laisse tomber…_

_Le blond ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son décolleté, elle voulut s'enlever de son étreinte mais n'y arriva pas. Shaka déposa un baiser sur son tatouage._

- _Shaka ! _

- _Shaina, je dois te dire quelque chose… _

- _Qu'est-ce que… tu veux me dire ?_

- _je… je… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

- _Enfin bon laisse tomber… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? _

- _Shaina… depuis que l'on a commencé nos méditations… je… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque fois que tu venais je me réjouissais de te voir, j'aime te voir en colère tout comme j'aime te voir aussi douce… j'aime tout en toi et ça me rend dingue quand un autre homme s'approche de toi ! _

- _Oh Shaka… _

_Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le guerrier fut surpris et répondit à son baiser._

- _Tu… tu ne me repousse pas ?_

- _Si tu savais le temps que j'attendais ces mots, moi aussi je t'aime Shaka. _

- _Mais et Seiya ? _

- _Je l'ai oublié depuis bien longtemps et je t'avouerais que je deviens dingue quand une fille s'approche de toi. _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et la fit basculer, il se retrouva sur elle. Le blond lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, dans le creux de sa poitrine et remonta légèrement son débardeur pour lui en déposer d'autres, la guerrière se sentait de plus en plus partir mais le blond s'arrêta._

- _Shaka ?_

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer à aller plus loin… je deviens trop entreprenant et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veuille profiter de toi. _

- _Tu as raison mais mon corps… ne demande que ça… _

- _Et ton cœur ? _

- _Je… je suis toute à toi Shaka…_

- _Tu en es sûr ? _

_En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa à son tour et lui enleva sa chemise. Ses mains parcouraient son torse musclé, elle le fit rouler sur le côté._

- _Shaina, je croyais que tu te sentais…_

- _Tais-toi, idiot…_

_L'Italienne déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva délicatement, elle admira quelques secondes son amant et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres tout en caressant sa partie intime qui avait encore son caleçon. Le blond rougit, Shaina déposa de langoureux baisers sur sa musculature et se retrouva à nouveau en dessus de sa partie intime qui montrait déjà une petite bosse, elle allait descendre son dernier habit restant mais il l'arrêta d'une main. _

- _Shaina… arrête !_

- _Quoi ? _

_Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la fit rouler à son tour sur le côté, le guerrier continua ses embrassades jusqu'à sa poitrine, il lui enleva son débardeur et mordilla son téton gauche pendant que son autre main enlevait son short, la guerrière gémit. Il passa sa langue sur son ventre, il s'interrompit quelques secondes et lança un regard machiavélique à son amante._

- _Shaka.. qu'est-ce qui…_

_Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, il lui écarta les jambes et titilla avec sa langue le bout de chair se trouvant entre ses lèvres, l'Italienne gémit de plus en plus fort, le guerrier le mordilla, l'aspira et introduit sa langue dans son intimité, il la regardait quelques secondes, elle semblait de plus en plus partir. La guerrière eut un moment de lucidité et repoussa son amant, il fit un cri de surprise, elle lui arracha son caleçon. Son membre était fièrement dressé, elle le regarda avec gourmandise et s'attaqua à sa partie intime pendant que les doigts de son amant étaient dans son intimité. Le blond sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, il prit sa protégée contre lui, elle se trouvait plutôt en dessus de lui, il lui saisit la taille. Dès qu'il la pénétra, elle fit une grimace._

- _Shaina, ça te fait mal ? _

- _Un peu…_

_Il l'embrassa tout en allant doucement et plus profondément, elle commença à gémir, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, la chaleur montait de plus en plus et ils finirent par jouir. Shaina retomba à côté de son bien-aimé, il lui caressa la joue. _

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes pas ?_

- _Je ne regrette rien._

- _Une fois que t'y a gouté, tu ne t'en passe plus c'est comme la glace… d'ailleurs en parlant de glace… j'en ai dans mon congélateur. Dit-il machiavéliquement. _

- _Shaka !_

- _En t'unissant à moi, aurais-tu oublié que je suis un chevalier d'or ? Et tu sais comme nous pouvons être endurants. _

- _Oui mais…. Je suis aussi une protectrice d'Athéna._

- _C'est vrai, tu tiendras plus qu'un être humain normal mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme cela. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Shaina… prépare-toi, tu risques de très peu dormir aujourd'hui. _

_Pendant ce temps, la Déesse et les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient toujours à la plage. Aïolia passait de l'huile sur le corps de sa fiancée, Shun et June jouaient aux cartes, Saori et Kanon débattait sur le Grand Pope pour lui trouver une fiancée et enfin caser Ikki et Pandore. Le plus jeune des jumeaux se demandait si son frère allait trouver quelqu'un et fonder une famille ou alors vivre une expérience comme l'avait fait Camus et Milo, Saori se demandait si Aïolos n'avait pas le béguin pour la correspondante de Camus car celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de regarder dans sa direction, Hyoga et Freya étaient dans l'eau en train de s'embrasser ou se câliner, Camus et Cassandra étaient partis faire un tour car le guerrier des Glaces avait trouvé un prétexte pour se retrouver à nouveau seul avec sa bien-aimée, Milo discutait d'un article qu'il avait lu dans un magazine boursier qu'avait laissé traîné sa dulcinée et celui-ci demandait ce qu'en pensait Lakshmi. _

- _Kanon, alors tu crois que Shion pourrait trouver quelqu'un ? Il a tout à envier non ? _

- _J'en sais rien… pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument le caser ? Et si il est à envier, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec lui ! _

- _Oh non et puis le Grand Pope avec sa Déesse, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Mon cher Kanon, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? _

_Le Gémeau rougit._

- _Mais non pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'Ikki et Pandore ? Ils n'ont fait que discuter au bal._

- _Je vais inviter Pandore au Sanctuaire et… Kanon, dis Aïolos, il n'a pas arrêté de regarder Cassandra toute la journée, tu crois qu'il…_

- _Saori… es-tu une Déesse ou non ? _

- _Je le suis mais n'oublie pas que je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je suis encore une jeune fille ! C'est normal pour une fille de mon âge non ? Oh, je laisse tomber tu es comme Shion, on dirait un ancêtre…_

- _Quoi ? Je vais te montrer que je suis encore jeune !_

_Le guerrier prit sa Déesse et l'envoya dans l'eau, il usa de son cosmos et la rattrapa dans ses bras, elle le regarda surprise. _

- _Tu vois que je peux encore jeune non ? _

- _Idiot…_

_Camus et Cassandra s'étaient éloigné du groupe, le guerrier avait laissé son caleçon de bain noir tandis que la métisse avait opté pour son maillot de bain blanc, le Français lui avait proposé de se baigner un peu plus loin juste aux abords de l'eau._

- _Alors Camus, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? _

- _Ben avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment se passe tes études et depuis que tu t'es installé… enfin je veux prendre un peu de tes nouvelles vu que nous nous sommes éloignés toi et moi._

- _Tout se passe bien mais j'ai bientôt mes examens… j'ai un peu peur… _

- _Tu veux que je t'aide ? _

- _Camus ce n'est que du bourrage de crâne mais il me faut du temps pour mémoriser. _

- _Justement, je ne parlais presque pas le français et j'ai dû trouver des moyens mnémotechniques pour réviser mes cours en français et je t'assure que c'était pas facile et je suis sorti avec les meilleures notes de l'université. _

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Je te l'assure ! _

- _Tu ne profiteras pas de me faire des choses… _

- _Promis ! Et sinon tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis ? _

- _Oui, et y en a même un qui m'invite souvent au restaurant, on révise souvent à la bibliothèque et il m'a même déclaré ses sentiments_

- _Quoi ? Je veux que tu me le présente ! _

_La métisse éclata de rire._

- _Tu crois franchement que je vais à l'université pour me faire draguer, Camus ? _

- _Euh… ben je sais pas avec tous ces types qui te courent après…_

- _Et alors ? T'es vraiment jaloux._

_Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena un peu plus en profondeur._

- _Je veux pas que les autres nous voient…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Bien sûr que je deviens dingue quand un autre homme s'approche de toi !_

- _Camus… tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?_

_En guise de réponse, le guerrier des Glaces l'embrassa, la métisse rougit perdant comme toujours ses moyens devant son correspondant. _

- _Lâche-moi, je ne rigole pas avec ça !_

- _Et tu crois que je rigole ? _

- _Enfin mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses tout le temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si jaloux ? Je t'ai dit qu'il me faudra du temps pour que je revienne vers toi ! _

- _Ah oui ? Et alors pourquoi tu es venu avec moi au bal ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris en moto ?_

- _Je… _

- _Ça veut dire que tu veux que l'on soit comme avant ?_

- _Je… euh… _

- _Cassandra, je sais ce que tu as vécu est horrible mais… je vais tout faire pour me racheter et je t'ai promis de faire des efforts non ? _

- _Ce n'est pas le problème… _

- _De toute façon, je t'ai dit que ce sera moi qui…_

- _Aïe !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Quelque chose m'a piqué…_

_Le guerrier la porta sur le sable et vit une rougeur se former sur sa jambe._

- _Une piqûre de méduse… soupira-t-il._

- _Et merde ! Il me manquait plus que ça !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner tout ça et je suis sûr que notre chère Déesse sera bien d'accord de te soigner. _

_Le chevalier la porta sur son dos et rejoignit les autres. Milo cria._

- _Hé, Camus pourquoi tu la portes ? _

- _Elle a été piquée par une méduse, Saori est-ce que tu pourrais la soigner ? _

- _ Mais bien sûr._

_La Déesse la soigna avec son cosmos, la journée de plage toucha à sa fin, ils préparèrent toutes les affaires pour le Sanctuaire._

- _Ça va aller Cassandra pour rentrer en moto ? Sinon je peux envoyer quelqu'un du Sanctuaire. Demanda Saori._

- _Je te remercie mais je ne sens plus rien, on se rejoint plus tard ? _

- _Bien sûr, Camus je pense que tu veux rester avec elle ? _

- _Euh… oui._

_Tout le monde partit dans le grand bus qui les avaient ramené à la plage, il y avait un couché de soleil laissant le ciel orangé. Camus qui regardait la mer au loin, perdu dans ses pensées fut surpris._

- _Camus ? _

- _Hein ?_

_La métisse lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il la regarda étonné._

- _Cassandra, mais pourquoi ? _

- _C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir porté avant. J'attendais que tout le monde soit parti pour te remercier… ajouta sa correspondante. _

_Il rougit, lui sourit et l'embrassa à ton tour en la serrant contre lui._

- _Bon on ne va pas tarder à rentrer non ? Demain, tu as cours et je t'aiderai à réviser tes examens. _

- _Merci mon Camus mais… il n'est pas si tard, il est à peine 19h00. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? _

- _Au Sanctuaire ?_

- _Non… tu n'as pas envie qu'on se retrouve un peu seul tous les deux ? _

- _Cassandra… murmura le guerrier en rougissant._

- _Bon comme tu veux… moi en tout cas, je sors. Comme Shaina est malade et qu'elle a dormi chez Shaka, je serai seule ce soir alors je vais en profiter pour sortir. _

- _Mais demain tu n'as pas cours ? _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Mais enfin… _

- _Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher non ? _

- _Non mais… je… euh… _

_La métisse se mit sur sa moto, le guerrier des Glaces se plaça à l'arrière et ils roulèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire. _

_Saori avait convoqué l'héritière dans sa chambre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la jeune fille avait allumé une petite bougie pour éclairer la pièce._

- _Tu voulais me parler ? demanda l'Hindoue._

- _Oui… c'est à propos de ton tuteur. _

- _Oui ?_

- _J'ai appris d'un de mes informateurs qu'un tueur à gage a été engagé pour… _

- _Pour me tuer ? _

- _Comment le sais-tu ? _

- _Milo m'en a fait part. _

- _Il ne pourrait pas se taire celui-là !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Saori… je pourrai m'en débarrasser en un clin d'œil. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu… tu semble si fragile._

- _Il faut que je t'avoue une chose, je sais pour le Sanctuaire. _

- _Tu sais quoi ? _

- _Je sais que la fondation Graad est une couverture pour le Sanctuaire._

- _Quoi ? Mais est-ce Milo qui…_

- _Non pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit. _

- _Mais alors, comment le sais-tu ? Avons-nous eu des fuites ? _

- _Je sais que tu es la réincarnation d'une Déesse._

- _Quoi ? Tu rigoles !_

- _Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi la petite fille de Mitsumasa Kido vivrait en Grèce alors qu'elle est sensée vivre au Japon ? Pourquoi vis-tu si recluse dans ce Sanctuaire ? _

- _Si tu le sais comment pourrais-tu me prouver tes dires ? _

_La jeune fille brûla son cosmos, Saori fut sidérée._

- _Comment… comment… tu… tu serais alors la réincarnation de la Déesse Lakshmi ? Mais comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu détecter ton cosmos ? _

- _Parce que je l'ai caché tout le long, je voulais être sûr avant de t'avancer ce que je viens de te dire, j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi toi et tes chevaliers viviez dans ce Sanctuaire et maintenant je comprends. _

- _Tu me sidères et moi qui n'ai pas été capable de détecter que tu étais une Déesse, Milo est au courant ? _

- _Non et je ne préfère pas que tu lui dises, je lui dirai moi-même. J'ai peur que notre amitié se brise ou qu'il s'éloigne de moi. _

- _Je comprends, ce sera notre secret ! fit Athéna en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Mais Saori… il faut que je me débarrasse de mon tuteur._

- _Tu ne veux pas le faire tuer quand même ? _

- _Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'approprie toute la fortune de mes parents. Je voulais faire des dons… peut être que je peux me débarrasser d'un tueur à gages mais… si un jour ma nourriture est empoisonnée… c'est quelque chose d'indétectable et je dois bientôt repartir pour reprendre les affaires de mes parents. _

- _Je vais demander à Milo de t'accompagner. _

- _Mais… et la fondation ? Enfin… le Sanctuaire ? Il a quand même un rôle à jouer non ? Et quels rôles ont… tes… euh… serviteurs ? _

- _Ce ne sont pas mes serviteurs mais mes chevaliers et Milo en est un. Il représente le chevalier du Scorpion mais… comment as-tu su que tu étais une réincarnation ? _

- _J'ai été élevé par ma nourrice, elle s'avérait être une chamane en secret. Elle m'a divulgué et m'a appris à utiliser mon cosmos. Mais… je crois que tu n'es pas la seul Déesse à vivre ici, non ? Shaka est aussi l'incarnation d'un Dieu._

- _Oui de Bouddha._

- _Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le même statut que toi ? _

- _Car c'est un de mes chevaliers, je vais prévenir Milo qu'il t'accompagne._

- _Mais il n'est pas obligé ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant._

_Saori éclata de rire. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ? _

- _Je… euh… _

- _Tu as un faible pour lui ? _

- _Mais non ! _

- _SI ! _

- _Non ! Saori qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Kanon ? _

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Rien du tout !_

- _Les filles me l'ont dit à la plage aujourd'hui et j'ai très bien vu comme tu le dévorais des yeux ! taquina l'Hindoue. _

_Au même moment, l'homme concerné entra dans le bureau, rouge comme une tomate et se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. _

- _Euh… Saori ?_

- _Kanon ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas toqué ? demanda sa Déesse aussi rouge que lui._

- _Je.. euh… j'ai toqué mais personne n'a répondu. _

- _Bon je vous laisse, à demain Saori et Kanon ! dit Lakshmi. _

_Quand la porte fut refermée, le Gémeau rougissait encore et tendit un parchemin à sa Déesse._

- _Tu… tu as entendu ce que l'on a dit ? _

- _Non, non… promis._

_Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte tout comme lorsqu'il y a eu leur soirée entre filles. D'un côté, Kanon était soulagé que les sentiments de sa Déesse n'aient pas changé mais d'un autre il était terriblement gêné de ce qu'il avait entendu et se rappela sa déclaration ratée à cause de son stupide majordome. _

- _Pourquoi ce parchemin ? _

- _J'ai voulu avancé un peu avant de manger et je suis tombé dessus ça risque de t'intéresser. _

- _T'es un vrai bourreau du travail toi ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…_

- _Saori… mais… je suis obligé après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

- _Kanon… je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais ! Tu t'es repenti de tes péchés, tu as accepté le « Scarlet Needle » de Milo, tu m'as débarrassé d'un des trois juges d'Hadès Rhadamantys bien qu'il ait ressuscité aujourd'hui et que nous sommes en paix et tu t'acharnes à remettre toutes les archives du Sanctuaire en état._

_Le guerrier posa un genou à terre et tint la main de sa Déesse. _

- _Je ne suis pas digne de ta bonté, Saori…mais tu sais que ma vie t'appartient ! _

- _Alors arrête de toujours t'en vouloir et de te lamenter, c'est un ordre de ta Déesse ! _

- _Saori…_

_La jeune fille passa un doigt sur son visage pour essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son chevalier._

- _Tu es trop gentille avec moi… _

- _Tu es le plus fidèle de mes chevaliers… _

- _Mais et Seiya ?_

- _Bien sûr qu'il est aussi mon fidèle chevalier mais… c'est un véritable gamin… _

- _Mais pourtant il t'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, je… je… croyais même que tu l'aimais… _

- _Effectivement, je l'ai aimé mais mon cœur a changé depuis toutes ces années. _

- _Ce que je voulais te dire, hier soir au bal… _

_Il se releva, passa une main autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui et lui tint une main._

- _Kanon… _

- _Tu… me fais vraiment chavirer mon cœur… Saori, je… je… _

_Le guerrier rapprocha son visage près de celui de sa Déesse, leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher mais soudain Shion alluma la lumière. _

- _Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans la chambre de notre Déesse ? _

- _Grand Pope !_

_Il s'inclina en signe de respect, Athéna lui lança des regards noirs._

- _Shion, je peux savoir pourquoi fais-tu irruption dans MA chambre ?_

- _J'ai entendu du bruit et la porte était ouverte, j'avais peur que quelqu'un de malveillant soit venu dans la chambre de notre Déesse et je vois que j'ai bien fait, alors Gemini ? Ton explication ? _

- _J'étais venu rapporter un document que j'avais retrouvé dans les archives, le voici… dit-il en lui montrant bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas entré pour rien. _

- _Et de quoi parle-t-il ? _

- _D'une guerre sainte datant il y a de ça plusieurs siècles._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Justement, elle concerne Cronos et comme Zeus notre père craint une rébellion de lui, il compte sur les guerriers d'Athéna pour protéger la Terre et aider les Olympiens, il y aurait peut être un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui dans ce parchemin. _

- _L'as-tu lu, Gemini ? _

- _Oui, il dit que le seul moyen est la fraternité entre frère mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire._

- _La fraternité entre frères, dis-tu ? réfléchit Athéna._

- _Il faut que l'on convoque tous les chevaliers mais à partir de demain, dans la matinée. Ajouta Kanon. _

- _Très bien, je les convoquerai par contre tu peux rejoindre ton temple, Gemini. Ordonna le Grand Pope._

- _Shion ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda la Déesse._

- _Un homme n'a pas à entrer dans la chambre de notre jeune Déesse !_

- _Et alors c'est MA chambre et je te fais remarquer que il y en a deux ici ! Tu ne montres pas le bon exemple à Kanon ! _

- _Grands dieux, quand notre Déesse grandira-t-elle un peu ? dit l'ancien bélier en se tapant la tête._

- _Comme je me répète toujours, tu sais que je suis une adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge et…_

- _Et capricieuse sur les bords oui ! Enfin, je ne suis que le deuxième à posséder l'autorité donc je me retire mais Gemini aussi._

_La jeune Déesse fit les yeux doux à Shion._

- _Shion ? _

- _Quoi, encore ? _

- _Je sais que tu me considères un peu comme ta fille mais… je crois que je suis assez grande pour gérer cela toute seule et je suis la Déesse de ce Sanctuaire donc celle qui a le plus grand cosmos, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je pourrai me défendre… enfin dans la mesure du possible. _

- _Je le sais bien, Saori mais je me méfie de certains vicieux… je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de ta soirée entre filles ? Enfin, tu es assez grande pour le savoir, je me fais juste du souci pour toi. _

_L'héritière lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. _

- _Merci Shion._

- _J'ai beau être un ancêtre mais quand même._

- _Mais non tu n'es pas un ancêtre, faut juste te mettre à la page mon cher Shion et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai mater celui qui me cherche ! dit-elle en souriant. _

- _À la page ? Oui mais… _

- _Tu pourrais te trouver une petite fiancée non ? Surtout que de plus en plus de couples se forment et notre cher père Zeus t'a bien donné un corps d'un jeune de 18 ans avec tous pleins d'hormones ! _

- _Saori ! cria-t-il en rougissant. Je perds de plus en plus de crédibilité devant mes chevaliers…_

- _Kanon, ne fais pas attention, tu sais que j'adore embêter notre Grand Pope. Ajouta la Déesse. _

- _Je le sais bien, Saori. Dit-il en souriant. _

- _Bon, je vous laisse, Gemini je compte sur toi, ne tarde pas dans la chambre de la Déesse. Dit le Grand Pope._

- _Très bien. _

_L'ancien Bélier referma la porte._

- _Alors que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Athéna. _

- _Je… euh… je voulais juste te montrer ceci, je m'en vais maintenant. _

- _D'accord… demain il y a la fête foraine à Athènes est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle timidement. _

- _Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt nous concentrer pour trouver une stratégie contre Cronos et les Titans ? _

- _Nous la trouverons !_

- _Mais et la réunion ? _

- _Justement, quitte à partir dans l'après-midi et revenir le soir. _

- _Mais Saori…_

- _Tu ne respecterais pas un ordre de ta Déesse ? _

- _Je… non…_

- _Alors après la réunion, nous descendrons à Athènes. _

- _D'accord, bonne nuit, Saori… dit-il en s'inclinant._

- _Merci mon Kanon, à demain._

_Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, il rougit et partit._

_Cassandra et Camus étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire, la métisse avait déposé sa moto et était vite rentré chez sa colocataire pour se changer, le guerrier en fit de même. Juste avant de remonter dans son temple, le Français demanda._

- _Cassandra ? _

- _Oui ?_

- _Où voudrais-tu aller ? _

- _Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ? _

- _Ben, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans ce fameux restaurant français depuis le temps non ? _

- _Mais c'est un endroit huppé ! _

- _Et alors ? D'abord, il y a un apéro pour le vernissage d'un célèbre photographe dans une galerie d'Athènes et ensuite nous pourrions aller dîner dans ce restaurant. _

- _Je n'ose même pas imaginer les prix de ce restaurant ! Non, je ne peux pas accepter et puis c'est moi qui t'ai dit que je voulais sortir ! _

- _C'est moi qui invite ! _

- _Camus ! Je ne peux pas accepter, je…_

_Le Français coupa sa phrase par un intense baiser._

- _Camus… _

- _T'es vraiment mignonne quand t'es comme ça._

- _Et c'est une raison pour m'embrasser à tout va ? On ne sort même pas ensemble ! _

- _Tu l'as bien fait avant. _

- _Et alors ? C'était pour te remercier. _

- _Idiot…_

- _Bon va te préparer et habille-toi classe. _

- _Ouais je vais essayer…_

_La métisse se changea, elle opta pour une robe dos-nu rouge, avec une ouverture fine descendant sur sa poitrine et qui se fermait au niveau du cou, ainsi qu'une paire de talon aiguille noire. Le Verseau avait opté pour un costard noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, quand il vint la chercher les deux rougirent. Un chauffeur de la fondation, les conduisit à ce fameux vernissage, la galerie était déjà pleine de monde. Ils regardèrent les photographies, soudain celui qui avait fait ces photos les accosta._

- _Camus, mon ami, je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. _

- _Oh, Max, c'est un grand plaisir ! dit-il en lui serrant la main._

- _Et quel beauté, mon dieu une métisse aux yeux verts ! s'exclama le photographe._

- _Je te présente ma… _

- _Je suis sa correspondante… je m'appelle Cassandra Cartwright.. dit-elle en lui serrant la main. _

- _Enchanté, je m'appelle Maxime Du Puy (Ndla : Faut pas chercher le nom, hihihihi) mais appelez-moi Max._

- _Très bien._

- _Alors Camus, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès avec la gente féminine, déjà quand on était en France tu te faisais discret avec tes conquêtes ! ajouta Max. _

- _Mais arrête ! J'ai toujours été discret et ça ne se fait pas de parler de ce genre de choses devant une jeune fille ! s'exclama le Français. _

- _Parce que vous étiez ensemble en France ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Oui, je faisais les beaux-arts et je me suis orienté dans la photo, j'ai connu Camus à Paris. Répondit l'autre Français. _

- _Je vois._

- _Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à Athènes ? _

- _Je vivais à New York et comme l'endroit ici me plaisait et que j'ai connu Camus, j'ai voulu continuer ici mes études en histoire. _

- _Oh, surtout que la Grèce regorgent encore de secrets ! dit Max. _

_Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 20h30 passé._

- _Cassandra, nous devrions y aller nous avons du retard. _

- _Très bien._

- _Dommage que vous devez partir si vite, Camus appelle-moi demain j'aurais à te parler. _

- _D'accord, tu as toujours le même numéro ? _

- _Oui. _

_Ils se saluèrent et sortirent de la galerie pour se diriger au restaurant. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard à la réception._

- _Bon sang j'espère qu'on pourra encore manger à cette heure. Espéra Camus. _

- _Sinon on ira autre part et puis tu as réservé à la dernière minute ! _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Pas de mais !_

_Heureusement pour eux, le majordome avait toujours gardé la réservation et ls purent passer à table._

_Pendant ce temps, Shaina et Shaka se remettaient de leur journée d'amour. L'Italienne transpirait encore de ses ébats avec l'Hindou, elle soupira._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? _

- _Tu vas me tuer… j'en peux plus… _

- _Je t'avais averti, tu es avec un chevalier d'or ne l'oublie pas et descendant de Bouddha._

- _Prétentieux en plus… j'ai l'impression de voir le Shaka qui n'a pas eu sa branlée par Phénix. _

- _Hein ? Je vais te montrer si je suis prétentieux ! _

_Le blond lui donna un baiser passionné._

- _Mouais… tu l'es toujours autant._

- _Ma chère Shaina… tu sais qu'il me reste encore de la glace… dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. _

- _Shaka… ce n'est pas le combat, ni une guerre qui va me tuer mais l'amour ! dit-elle en roulant ses yeux. _

_Le descendant de Bouddha éclata de rire et partit rechercher sa glace, il continua ses préliminaires et sa dégustation de glace sur le corps de sa dulcinée pendant un bon moment, dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il la pénétra mais à peine eut-il enfoncé un peu que la guerrière hurla de douleur, il se retira directement. _

- _Shaina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Je… j'ai mal…_

_L'Hindou ausculta sa partie intime et vit que c'était rouge._

- _Shaka, arrête ça me fait mal… _

- _Je vais te mettre un onguent._

_Il alla chercher dans une boîte qui contenait diverses pommades, il passa la pommade, Shaina se détendit et sentit une sensation froide mais cela l'apaisait, le contact de ses doigts lui firent de plus en plus d'effet et elle commença à gémir, le blond ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser davantage et renonça à vouloir lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois._

- _Shaina, il faudra te reposer cette nuit._

- _Mais pourquoi ? T'es dégueulasse, tu m'excites et…_

- _Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies plus mal et je m'en veux… je t'ai forcé, je suis vraiment horrible que Bouddha me punisse !_

- _Shaka… ce n'est pas grave. C'est aussi moi et puis tu me l'as dit quand on y goûte on ne s'en passe plus, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur !_

- _Mon cœur ? Et puis quoi encore, mon poussin, mon petit canard en sucre ?_

_Elle sourit. _

- _Ça te gênes que je te donne des surnoms ? _

- _Ben… je ne suis pas habitué._

- _Et comment faisais-tu lors de tes conquêtes ? _

- _Euh… je les appelais par leurs prénoms et elles de même._

- _Ah… _

- _Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux dis donc. _

- _Oh… je… ça va…_

- _Bon allez repose-toi, je vais nous faire couler un bain._

- _Un bain ? On ne va pas quand même pas…le faire dedans ? _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? On verra si on en a envie. _

_Le lendemain, il eut un conseil entre Saori, Shion et les chevaliers qui dura plusieurs heures mais terminèrent quand même en début d'après-midi. La Déesse avait supplié le Grand Pope pour qu'il la laisse sortir seule avec Kanon. _

- _Shion, s'il te plaît ! _

- _Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu aller seule avec lui ? Et pourquoi lui justement ? _

- _Mais je ne veux pas raconter toute ma vie ! _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… mais tu es la Déesse du Sanctuaire et tu ne peux faire de favoritisme._

- _Je ne fais pas du favoritisme ! Je considère tous mes chevaliers vaillants, courageux et je sais qu'ils me sont dévoués._

- _Si tu fais du favoritisme ! A moins que… non… Saori serais-tu amoureuse de Kanon ? _

- _Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! _

- _Saori… Athéna n'est jamais tombée amoureuse d'un de ses chevaliers ! Il est rare que les Dieux et les humains se côtoient…_

- _Et que fais-tu de mon père ? il a séduit de nombreuses humaines. _

- _Oui mais c'est le Dieu des Dieux, le chef suprême ! _

- _Et alors ? J'ai quand même su lui tenir tête quand il n'a pas voulu redonner la vie à mes chevaliers._

- _Je te l'accorde mais… j'ai peur que cela crée des fossés entre les chevaliers et toi. Voir même entre eux._

- _Tu sais, je crois que chaque chevalier a trouvé sa tendre moitié, en tout cas avec les filles, nous en sommes sûrs. _

- _Bon, très bien mais c'est pour toi que je t'accorde une journée seule avec ton chevalier, j'espère juste que cela ne créera pas de confusions entre les chevaliers. _

- _Shion, j'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi mes sentiments envers Kanon, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache… dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _D'accord._

_La jeune fille convoqua son chevalier, il s'inclina à son arrivée._

- _Tu m'as demandé ? _

- _Oui, alors nous pouvons partir sur le champ._

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui pour la fête foraine, tu ne te souviens pas ? _

- _Mais et Shion ? _

- _C'est bon, c'est bon… par contre je ne veux pas que tu ailles habillé comme cela, même si on s'habille à la Grecque au Sanctuaire quand nous sommes en ville, on peut changer et encore s'habiller à la Grecque c'est mieux pour les réceptions… _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma toge ? _

- _Kanon, tu t'habilles presque tout le temps comme cela… il y a juste pour les réceptions que tu te mets en tenue de ville et encore…_

- _J'en suis désolé ma Déesse mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai chez mon frère._

- _Quoi ? Pourtant je m'assure toujours à ce que mes chevaliers ne manquent de rien !_

- _Au contraire, je demande toujours à la couturière de me faire des tuniques, cela coûte moins cher au Sanctuaire._

- _Hein ? Et tu crois que tu vas me faire gober ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis ainsi ? _

- _J'abuse déjà assez de ta bonté… et après tout ce que j'ai…_

_La Déesse posa un doigt sur les lèvres du guerrier._

- _Tu continues et tu risques de morfler !_

- _Est-ce Saori Kido ou Athéna qui me parle ? _

- _Les deux ! _

- _Saori… pourtant…_

- _Kanon, mon devoir de Déesse n'est pas seulement de protéger la Terre et ses habitants, ce n'est pas seulement leur bien être qui compte mais aussi celui de mes chevaliers. Je sais que tu te sens mal même après toutes ces années mais je t'assure que tu es pardonné… à moins que tu aies des soucis avec ton frère ou les autres chevaliers ?_

- _Non, pas du tout… mais pourtant j'ai poussé mon frère à…_

- _Chut… ne dis rien par contre deux fois, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose et nous avons été interrompu… _

- _Je… non, je ne peux pas… _

- _Aller… j'ai pas tout compris !_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot, tu semblais parler dans ta barbe et pourquoi m'avoir prise dans tes bras ?_

_L'héritière avait plus ou moins une idée de ce que voulait dire son chevalier, elle espérait ces mots depuis si longtemps ! Et le fait qu'il l'ait pris dans ses bras voulait quand même dire quelque chose pour elle. Saori réfléchit plusieurs secondes ou alors était-ce tout simplement qu'il voulait lui dire autre chose ? _

- _Saori ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Gemini se mit sur un genou et lui fit un baisemain, Athéna rougit._

- _Kanon…_

_Il releva la tête._

- _C'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… non, je parle au nom de tous les chevaliers ! Grâce à toi, nous pouvons enfin vivre pleinement notre vie et en profiter._

- _Non, Kanon, je suis horrible, vous avez dû livrer des combats pour protéger la Terre, vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile et une nouvelle guerre sainte se prépare ! Et j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau mes chevaliers !_

- _Athéna, c'est Zeus qui nous a demandé de protéger la Terre à tes côtés aux périls de nos vies, je suis sûr qu'il sera lui aussi à nos côtés avec les Dieux de l'Olympe car ce n'est pas la Terre que les Titans veulent en premier mais anéantir nos Dieux et ensuite s'emparer de la Terre._

- _Je le sais bien… mais… pourquoi le destin est si cruel ? demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings et en pleurant._

- _Saori…_

- _Je ne sais même pas si Zeus voudra vous ressusciter ou si vous demeurerez à Elysion ou en Enfer ! _

- _Nous t'avons tous juré fidélité aux périls de nos vies._

- _Justement… _

- _Nous ne serons pas seuls, les dieux de l'Olympe seront avec nous ! _

- _Mais… _

_Le guerrier des Gémeaux l'enlaça et risqua même à lui donner quelques baisers dans sa chevelure pour la rassurer, elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et pleura doucement durant quelques minutes, elle releva son visage et rencontra les yeux tristes de son chevalier. _

- _Kanon… si tu savais… si tu savais… _

- _Que je sache quoi ? _

- _Je me sens si bien avec toi, je crois que je pourrai affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui si tu es à mes côtés._

- _Saori… murmura-t-il en rougissant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Écoute, je pense que tu as du ressentir la même chose avec Seiya… je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer malheureusement… _

_Il desserra son étreinte._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? _

- _Parce que je… je… ne suis pas lui ! Il a toujours été à tes côtés, toujours le premier à te sauver. _

- _Et alors ? Peut être que c'est celui qui m'a le plus sauvé mais seulement pour quelques batailles ? Et depuis est-ce que je me suis rapproché de lui ? Non au contraire !_

- _Parce qu'il sort avec Miho ? Tu t'es…_

_CLAC !_

_La Déesse l'avait giflé, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, le Gémeau posa une main sur sa joue. _

- _Saori._

_Il vit de la contrariété dans son regard._

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ? Tu crois que tu remplaces Seiya ? Non ! Peut être qu'un temps j'étais proche de lui mais c'était durant quelques mois et ensuite ? Je suis venu vivre au Sanctuaire après la bataille de Poséidon et je me suis rapproché de toi et cela fait des années que nous sommes si proches toi et moi ! Tandis que nos batailles n'ont duré qu'en l'espace de quelques mois. _

_Il avait pourtant entendu qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui lorsqu'il avait écouté les filles dans sa chambre ainsi que le soir avant, mais il avait l'impression que pendant quelques instants être le remplaçant de Pégase. _

- _Athéna, je… je suis désolé._

- _Et tu crois que je pourrai me confier à un gamin pareil ? Tu es beaucoup mieux que lui. _

- _Hein ? Comment ça ? _

- _Tu es plus mature, tu es… oh et voilà tu vas te faire des idées ! J'oublie ma place des fois !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je ne peux pas tout te dire car… cela risque de t'influencer dans tes futurs combats._

- _Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi qu'en Seiya ?_

- _C'est le cas mais…j'ai peur de dire des choses qui pourraient affecter notre relation et ça je ne le veux pas._

- _Je comprends mais… même si c'est du mal, je comprendrai… dit-il en baissant les yeux._

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

- _Oui, j'aimerais bien… répondit-il en lui prenant la main et l'approcha de lui._

- _Ben c'est que… je… euh… bégaya-t-elle. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit… tu es mature, intelligent, pacifiste… euh… je…_

- _Saori, tu ne veux pas aller au but ? J'ai l'impression que tu tournes autour du pot._

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire de toi alors ? _

- _Euh… tu ne trouves pas qu'on réagit comme des gamins ? _

- _Je trouve aussi ! Alors on ira à cette fête foraine et…_

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait dehors._

- _Et meeeerrrddddeeee ! _

- _Saori, ce langage n'est pas conseillé pour une jeune fille comme toi !_

- _Je m'en fous ! Moi qui me réjouissais tellement de cette journée ! _

- _Allons, je t'ai promis de passer la journée avec toi non ?_

- _Oui et alors ?_

- _On va trouver quelque chose à faire, tiens et si je t'invitais à manger une crêpe ? _

- _Hé bien dans ce nouveau centre commercial, il y a une crêperie que les filles m'ont parlés pourquoi pas et comme cela, on pourra renouveler ta garde-robe._

- _Non, j'ai horreur de faire les magasins !_

- _C'est un ordre de ta Déesse ! Veux-tu que je demande à ton frère de venir pour qu'il te fasse la morale ? _

- _Non, non… d'accord on fera comme tu l'entends._

_Durant l'après-midi, ils firent les magasins et s'arrêtèrent manger la fameuse crêpe._

- _Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? _

- _Oui, plus qu'à la fête foraine ! _

_Ils mangèrent leurs crêpes, Saori qui avait repéré un collier en or avec le signe astrologique des Gémeaux voulait aller l'acheter discrètement. _

- _Kanon ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _J'ai… je dois échanger un pull. _

- _Hein mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… la couleur ne me plaît pas, tu m'attends devant la crêperie ?_

- _D'accord mais dépêche-toi._

_Elle feignit de prendre un sac au hasard et partit en direction de la bijouterie. Le guerrier attendit un bon quart d'heure._

- _Elle fait long ! Aaaahhh ces femmes._

_Saori trouvait ce cadeau parfait pour son chevalier, en sortant de la bijouterie, elle l'admirait encore soudain quelqu'un lui prit des mains. Une bande de jeunes balourds se tenait devant elle, leur chef tenait le pendentif dans sa main. _

- _Hé ma jolie, c'est bien beau ce que tu tiens là ! _

- _Rendez-moi le moi. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je vais vraiment m'énerver ! _

- _Il est pour ton petit ami ? _

_L'héritière rougit._

- _Non…_

- _Et tu vas où comme cela ?_

- _Je rentre chez moi, alors jeune homme , s'il vous plaît, rendez-le moi !_

- _À une seule condition c'est que… tu sortes avec moi ! T'es vraiment mignonne ! dit-il en lui tenant le menton. _

_Saori hésitait à user de son cosmos pour les faire gicler d'un coup mais il se pourrait que des paparazzis l'ait suivi et il en allait de la réputation de la fondation de son grand-père, qu'est-ce que les médias n'inventeraient pas encore pour vendre leurs torchons ?_

- _J'ai pas envie de sortir avec un minable comme toi ! rétorqua-t-elle._

- _Moi ? On voit que tu ne me connais pas ! _

- _Chef, son visage je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ? demanda l'un._

- _Tais-toi imbécile, elle ne doit pas être d'ici c'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous connaît pas. _

- _Et c'est tant mieux ! répondit-elle._

- _Toi…_

_Il l'empoigna par le bras._

- _Essaie, seulement Coco et tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera. Répondit la Déesse. _

- _Coco ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_C'en était trop et tant pis pour la presse, elle usa de son cosmos mais tout juste pour qu'on ne voit pas la lumière de son cosmos s'irradier. Les balourds giclèrent de plusieurs mètres contre les parois, ils eurent des contusions et des bleus. _

- _Comment t'as fait ça ? Salope !_

- _Moi ? Rien… répondit-elle en prenant le collier._

_Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et l'immobilisa, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'un des balourds l'étrangla presque. _

- _Alors toi, je sens que je vais t'emmener dans un endroit tranquille et m'amuser avec toi ! _

- _Tu parles… tu… tu… ne sais pas…qui… je suis… répondit-elle._

- _J'en ai rien à foutre ! _

_L'étreinte à son cou se resserra presque, Kanon qui l'avait enfin trouvé accourra et fonça dans le tas, faisant à nouveau gicler les voyous. Saori toussa._

- _Ça va Saori ? demanda le guerrier en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. _

- _Je… oui… _

- _Quelle bande de cons ! Hé, vous savez à qui vous avez à faire ? s'écria Kanon._

- _Rien à foutre !_

- _Si j'étais vous pas tellement car vous venez d'attaquer Saori Kido !_

- _Chef, voilà c'était elle ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Effectivement, mon cher Kanon et vous savez quoi messieurs ? Il y a des paparazzis partout dans ce centre commercial, vous serez facilement reconnaissable donc si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de me montrer durant un moment si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui ! s'exclama Athéna. _

- _Et toi t'es qui pour accompagner une célébrité pareille ? demanda le chef._

- _Moi ? Personne. Répondit Gémini._

- _De toute façon, tu seras sur les photos toi aussi !_

- _Et ça je m'en fous ! Tu viens ma chère Saori ? _

- _Oui._

_Le guerrier passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils rentrèrent sous les yeux abasourdis des loubards._

_Yop,_

_Bon j'ai oublié de changer mon commentaire dans le chapitre neuf, je pensais faire un long chapitre mais lorsque je l'ai posté horreur ! Il était trop long donc j'ai dû le découper en plusieurs parties. _

**_Déclaration et cadeau_**

_L'humeur de Shaina devenait de plus en plus insupportable, le pauvre chevalier de la Vierge ne savait plus quoi faire._

- _Shaka… c'est pire que des blessures physiques !_

- _Mais non, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire passer cela. Tu veux regarder la télé ? _

- _Non…_

- _Tu veux prendre un bain ?_

- _Non…_

- _Tu as froid ? _

- _Oui… _

_Les paroles du médecin revinrent à l'esprit de Shaka et il rougit._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Shaka ? _

- _Euh… non, tout va bien…_

- _Mais tu es tout rouge._

- _Non, non…_

- _Est-ce que le médecin t'a donné un moyen de faire passer tout cela ? J'en peux plus… _

- _Euh… il… il m'a dit quelque chose… oui…_

- _Et c'est ?_

- _Je… euh… il m'a dit que tu as besoin de chaleur…_

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est une insolation que j'ai pas une grippe !_

- _Oui mais tu as très peu mangé et ton corps s'est affaibli c'est pour cela que tu as froid, tu ne veux pas prendre de bain ?_

- _J'en ai déjà pris un ce matin… mais j'ai toujours aussi froid même avec les couches de couvertures que tu m'as mis. N'as-tu pas un soin ayurvédique pour cela ? _

- _Hélas, je suis toujours en pleine apprentissage, Shaina… mais le médecin m'a… prescrit autre chose pour toi._

- _Et ?_

- _C'est… non laisse tomber !_

- _Vas-y !_

_Le blond rougit encore plus. _

- _C'est… c'est la chaleur corporel…_

_L'Italienne rougit à son tour._

- _Shaka… tu ne penses tout de même pas…_

- _Non ! Non ! Mais disons que si je te prenais dans mes bras durant quelques heures…_

- _Très bien ! _

- _T'es sérieuse ? _

- _Shaka, ça doit faire depuis hier soir que je suis comme ça, j'en ai marre ! Viens !_

- _Hein ? _

_La guerrière se leva du lit._

- _Shaka ! Ne suis-je donc pas ta protégée ?_

- _Oui mais…_

_Elle sentit tout tourner d'un coup et manqua de tomber, le blond la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la remise dans le lit._

- _Ne fais pas d'effort inutile._

- _Je… _

_Ils se couchèrent dans le lit, le guerrier avait mis le duvet sur eux et avait enlacé sa bien-aimée. _

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _

- _Ça va un peu mieux mais j'ai encore froid._

_Il sentit qu'elle grelottait._

- _Shaina ?_

- _Mmmh ? _

- _Enlève toutes ces couches !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Laisse seulement ton débardeur et ton short._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça ira beaucoup mieux pour te réchauffer. _

_Elle s'exécuta, il frictionna ses bras et ses jambes._

- _Là ça va mieux ? _

- _Bof… _

_L'Hindou se releva et se tenait assis dans son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire._

- _Shaka ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

- _Ça me fait souci de te voir comme ça et je cherche un moyen pour te réchauffer, je n'en vois qu'un seul…_

- _Shaka… c'est pas… _

- _Si malheureusement…_

_La jeune fille ne sachant quoi dire, rougit et s'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui dise qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour. _

- _Je dois user de mon cosmos… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

- _Je… euh…_

- _Nous sommes humains avant tout et je voulais que tu guérisses par les méthodes traditionnelles mais je vois que ça te tape sur le système cette insolation. _

- _Shaka… là n'est pas le problème, je peux très bien supporter cela mais j'ai froid surtout…_

- _Justement avec mon cosmos, je pourrais te réchauffer, aller viens._

_Le blond la mise à califourchon sur lui, elle rougit de plus belle. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans le duvet et le chevalier de la Vierge fit brûler son cosmos. _

- _Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je t'explose ! _

- _Tu es à ma merci de toute façon ! _

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? _

_L'Italienne essaya de se débattre mais sans succès, elle était bien à sa merci et ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes quand elle les ouvrit, l'incarnation de Bouddha était en train de regarder sa rose tatouée sur sa poitrine, il avait arrêté de brûler son cosmos._

- _Shaka ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je vais vraiment t'exploser._

- _Tu sais que c'est vraiment…provocant cette rose ?_

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu as vraiment tout pour plaire, ma chère Shaina…_

_La jeune fille rougit._

- _Shaka… je… _

- _Shaina… tu es vraiment une très belle femme et je comprends que Hadès ait craqué sur toi._

- _Mais arrête, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui ! _

- _Ah bon et par qui ? _

- _Laisse tomber…_

_Le blond ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son décolleté, elle voulut s'enlever de son étreinte mais n'y arriva pas. Shaka déposa un baiser sur son tatouage._

- _Shaka ! _

- _Shaina, je dois te dire quelque chose… _

- _Qu'est-ce que… tu veux me dire ?_

- _je… je… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

- _Enfin bon laisse tomber… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? _

- _Shaina… depuis que l'on a commencé nos méditations… je… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque fois que tu venais je me réjouissais de te voir, j'aime te voir en colère tout comme j'aime te voir aussi douce… j'aime tout en toi et ça me rend dingue quand un autre homme s'approche de toi ! _

- _Oh Shaka… _

_Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le guerrier fut surpris et répondit à son baiser._

- _Tu… tu ne me repousse pas ?_

- _Si tu savais le temps que j'attendais ces mots, moi aussi je t'aime Shaka. _

- _Mais et Seiya ? _

- _Je l'ai oublié depuis bien longtemps et je t'avouerais que je deviens dingue quand une fille s'approche de toi. _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément et la fit basculer, il se retrouva sur elle. Le blond lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, dans le creux de sa poitrine et remonta légèrement son débardeur pour lui en déposer d'autres, la guerrière se sentait de plus en plus partir mais le blond s'arrêta._

- _Shaka ?_

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer à aller plus loin… je deviens trop entreprenant et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veuille profiter de toi. _

- _Tu as raison mais mon corps… ne demande que ça… _

- _Et ton cœur ? _

- _Je… je suis toute à toi Shaka…_

- _Tu en es sûr ? _

_En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa à son tour et lui enleva sa chemise. Ses mains parcouraient son torse musclé, elle le fit rouler sur le côté._

- _Shaina, je croyais que tu te sentais…_

- _Tais-toi, idiot…_

_L'Italienne déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva délicatement, elle admira quelques secondes son amant et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres tout en caressant sa partie intime qui avait encore son caleçon. Le blond rougit, Shaina déposa de langoureux baisers sur sa musculature et se retrouva à nouveau en dessus de sa partie intime qui montrait déjà une petite bosse, elle allait descendre son dernier habit restant mais il l'arrêta d'une main. _

- _Shaina… arrête !_

- _Quoi ? _

_Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la fit rouler à son tour sur le côté, le guerrier continua ses embrassades jusqu'à sa poitrine, il lui enleva son débardeur et mordilla son téton gauche pendant que son autre main enlevait son short, la guerrière gémit. Il passa sa langue sur son ventre, il s'interrompit quelques secondes et lança un regard machiavélique à son amante._

- _Shaka.. qu'est-ce qui…_

_Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, il lui écarta les jambes et titilla avec sa langue le bout de chair se trouvant entre ses lèvres, l'Italienne gémit de plus en plus fort, le guerrier le mordilla, l'aspira et introduit sa langue dans son intimité, il la regardait quelques secondes, elle semblait de plus en plus partir. La guerrière eut un moment de lucidité et repoussa son amant, il fit un cri de surprise, elle lui arracha son caleçon. Son membre était fièrement dressé, elle le regarda avec gourmandise et s'attaqua à sa partie intime pendant que les doigts de son amant étaient dans son intimité. Le blond sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, il prit sa protégée contre lui, elle se trouvait plutôt en dessus de lui, il lui saisit la taille. Dès qu'il la pénétra, elle fit une grimace._

- _Shaina, ça te fait mal ? _

- _Un peu…_

_Il l'embrassa tout en allant doucement et plus profondément, elle commença à gémir, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, la chaleur montait de plus en plus et ils finirent par jouir. Shaina retomba à côté de son bien-aimé, il lui caressa la joue. _

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes pas ?_

- _Je ne regrette rien._

- _Une fois que t'y a gouté, tu ne t'en passe plus c'est comme la glace… d'ailleurs en parlant de glace… j'en ai dans mon congélateur. Dit-il machiavéliquement. _

- _Shaka !_

- _En t'unissant à moi, aurais-tu oublié que je suis un chevalier d'or ? Et tu sais comme nous pouvons être endurants. _

- _Oui mais…. Je suis aussi une protectrice d'Athéna._

- _C'est vrai, tu tiendras plus qu'un être humain normal mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme cela. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Shaina… prépare-toi, tu risques de très peu dormir aujourd'hui. _

_Pendant ce temps, la Déesse et les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient toujours à la plage. Aïolia passait de l'huile sur le corps de sa fiancée, Shun et June jouaient aux cartes, Saori et Kanon débattait sur le Grand Pope pour lui trouver une fiancée et enfin caser Ikki et Pandore. Le plus jeune des jumeaux se demandait si son frère allait trouver quelqu'un et fonder une famille ou alors vivre une expérience comme l'avait fait Camus et Milo, Saori se demandait si Aïolos n'avait pas le béguin pour la correspondante de Camus car celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de regarder dans sa direction, Hyoga et Freya étaient dans l'eau en train de s'embrasser ou se câliner, Camus et Cassandra étaient partis faire un tour car le guerrier des Glaces avait trouvé un prétexte pour se retrouver à nouveau seul avec sa bien-aimée, Milo discutait d'un article qu'il avait lu dans un magazine boursier qu'avait laissé traîné sa dulcinée et celui-ci demandait ce qu'en pensait Lakshmi. _

- _Kanon, alors tu crois que Shion pourrait trouver quelqu'un ? Il a tout à envier non ? _

- _J'en sais rien… pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument le caser ? Et si il est à envier, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec lui ! _

- _Oh non et puis le Grand Pope avec sa Déesse, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Mon cher Kanon, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? _

_Le Gémeau rougit._

- _Mais non pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'Ikki et Pandore ? Ils n'ont fait que discuter au bal._

- _Je vais inviter Pandore au Sanctuaire et… Kanon, dis Aïolos, il n'a pas arrêté de regarder Cassandra toute la journée, tu crois qu'il…_

- _Saori… es-tu une Déesse ou non ? _

- _Je le suis mais n'oublie pas que je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je suis encore une jeune fille ! C'est normal pour une fille de mon âge non ? Oh, je laisse tomber tu es comme Shion, on dirait un ancêtre…_

- _Quoi ? Je vais te montrer que je suis encore jeune !_

_Le guerrier prit sa Déesse et l'envoya dans l'eau, il usa de son cosmos et la rattrapa dans ses bras, elle le regarda surprise. _

- _Tu vois que je peux encore jeune non ? _

- _Idiot…_

_Camus et Cassandra s'étaient éloigné du groupe, le guerrier avait laissé son caleçon de bain noir tandis que la métisse avait opté pour son maillot de bain blanc, le Français lui avait proposé de se baigner un peu plus loin juste aux abords de l'eau._

- _Alors Camus, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? _

- _Ben avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment se passe tes études et depuis que tu t'es installé… enfin je veux prendre un peu de tes nouvelles vu que nous nous sommes éloignés toi et moi._

- _Tout se passe bien mais j'ai bientôt mes examens… j'ai un peu peur… _

- _Tu veux que je t'aide ? _

- _Camus ce n'est que du bourrage de crâne mais il me faut du temps pour mémoriser. _

- _Justement, je ne parlais presque pas le français et j'ai dû trouver des moyens mnémotechniques pour réviser mes cours en français et je t'assure que c'était pas facile et je suis sorti avec les meilleures notes de l'université. _

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Je te l'assure ! _

- _Tu ne profiteras pas de me faire des choses… _

- _Promis ! Et sinon tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis ? _

- _Oui, et y en a même un qui m'invite souvent au restaurant, on révise souvent à la bibliothèque et il m'a même déclaré ses sentiments_

- _Quoi ? Je veux que tu me le présente ! _

_La métisse éclata de rire._

- _Tu crois franchement que je vais à l'université pour me faire draguer, Camus ? _

- _Euh… ben je sais pas avec tous ces types qui te courent après…_

- _Et alors ? T'es vraiment jaloux._

_Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena un peu plus en profondeur._

- _Je veux pas que les autres nous voient…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Bien sûr que je deviens dingue quand un autre homme s'approche de toi !_

- _Camus… tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?_

_En guise de réponse, le guerrier des Glaces l'embrassa, la métisse rougit perdant comme toujours ses moyens devant son correspondant. _

- _Lâche-moi, je ne rigole pas avec ça !_

- _Et tu crois que je rigole ? _

- _Enfin mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses tout le temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si jaloux ? Je t'ai dit qu'il me faudra du temps pour que je revienne vers toi ! _

- _Ah oui ? Et alors pourquoi tu es venu avec moi au bal ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris en moto ?_

- _Je… _

- _Ça veut dire que tu veux que l'on soit comme avant ?_

- _Je… euh… _

- _Cassandra, je sais ce que tu as vécu est horrible mais… je vais tout faire pour me racheter et je t'ai promis de faire des efforts non ? _

- _Ce n'est pas le problème… _

- _De toute façon, je t'ai dit que ce sera moi qui…_

- _Aïe !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Quelque chose m'a piqué…_

_Le guerrier la porta sur le sable et vit une rougeur se former sur sa jambe._

- _Une piqûre de méduse… soupira-t-il._

- _Et merde ! Il me manquait plus que ça !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner tout ça et je suis sûr que notre chère Déesse sera bien d'accord de te soigner. _

_Le chevalier la porta sur son dos et rejoignit les autres. Milo cria._

- _Hé, Camus pourquoi tu la portes ? _

- _Elle a été piquée par une méduse, Saori est-ce que tu pourrais la soigner ? _

- _ Mais bien sûr._

_La Déesse la soigna avec son cosmos, la journée de plage toucha à sa fin, ils préparèrent toutes les affaires pour le Sanctuaire._

- _Ça va aller Cassandra pour rentrer en moto ? Sinon je peux envoyer quelqu'un du Sanctuaire. Demanda Saori._

- _Je te remercie mais je ne sens plus rien, on se rejoint plus tard ? _

- _Bien sûr, Camus je pense que tu veux rester avec elle ? _

- _Euh… oui._

_Tout le monde partit dans le grand bus qui les avaient ramené à la plage, il y avait un couché de soleil laissant le ciel orangé. Camus qui regardait la mer au loin, perdu dans ses pensées fut surpris._

- _Camus ? _

- _Hein ?_

_La métisse lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il la regarda étonné._

- _Cassandra, mais pourquoi ? _

- _C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir porté avant. J'attendais que tout le monde soit parti pour te remercier… ajouta sa correspondante. _

_Il rougit, lui sourit et l'embrassa à ton tour en la serrant contre lui._

- _Bon on ne va pas tarder à rentrer non ? Demain, tu as cours et je t'aiderai à réviser tes examens. _

- _Merci mon Camus mais… il n'est pas si tard, il est à peine 19h00. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? _

- _Au Sanctuaire ?_

- _Non… tu n'as pas envie qu'on se retrouve un peu seul tous les deux ? _

- _Cassandra… murmura le guerrier en rougissant._

- _Bon comme tu veux… moi en tout cas, je sors. Comme Shaina est malade et qu'elle a dormi chez Shaka, je serai seule ce soir alors je vais en profiter pour sortir. _

- _Mais demain tu n'as pas cours ? _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Mais enfin… _

- _Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher non ? _

- _Non mais… je… euh… _

_La métisse se mit sur sa moto, le guerrier des Glaces se plaça à l'arrière et ils roulèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire. _

_Saori avait convoqué l'héritière dans sa chambre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la jeune fille avait allumé une petite bougie pour éclairer la pièce._

- _Tu voulais me parler ? demanda l'Hindoue._

- _Oui… c'est à propos de ton tuteur. _

- _Oui ?_

- _J'ai appris d'un de mes informateurs qu'un tueur à gage a été engagé pour… _

- _Pour me tuer ? _

- _Comment le sais-tu ? _

- _Milo m'en a fait part. _

- _Il ne pourrait pas se taire celui-là !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Saori… je pourrai m'en débarrasser en un clin d'œil. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu… tu semble si fragile._

- _Il faut que je t'avoue une chose, je sais pour le Sanctuaire. _

- _Tu sais quoi ? _

- _Je sais que la fondation Graad est une couverture pour le Sanctuaire._

- _Quoi ? Mais est-ce Milo qui…_

- _Non pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit. _

- _Mais alors, comment le sais-tu ? Avons-nous eu des fuites ? _

- _Je sais que tu es la réincarnation d'une Déesse._

- _Quoi ? Tu rigoles !_

- _Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi la petite fille de Mitsumasa Kido vivrait en Grèce alors qu'elle est sensée vivre au Japon ? Pourquoi vis-tu si recluse dans ce Sanctuaire ? _

- _Si tu le sais comment pourrais-tu me prouver tes dires ? _

_La jeune fille brûla son cosmos, Saori fut sidérée._

- _Comment… comment… tu… tu serais alors la réincarnation de la Déesse Lakshmi ? Mais comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu détecter ton cosmos ? _

- _Parce que je l'ai caché tout le long, je voulais être sûr avant de t'avancer ce que je viens de te dire, j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi toi et tes chevaliers viviez dans ce Sanctuaire et maintenant je comprends. _

- _Tu me sidères et moi qui n'ai pas été capable de détecter que tu étais une Déesse, Milo est au courant ? _

- _Non et je ne préfère pas que tu lui dises, je lui dirai moi-même. J'ai peur que notre amitié se brise ou qu'il s'éloigne de moi. _

- _Je comprends, ce sera notre secret ! fit Athéna en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Mais Saori… il faut que je me débarrasse de mon tuteur._

- _Tu ne veux pas le faire tuer quand même ? _

- _Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'approprie toute la fortune de mes parents. Je voulais faire des dons… peut être que je peux me débarrasser d'un tueur à gages mais… si un jour ma nourriture est empoisonnée… c'est quelque chose d'indétectable et je dois bientôt repartir pour reprendre les affaires de mes parents. _

- _Je vais demander à Milo de t'accompagner. _

- _Mais… et la fondation ? Enfin… le Sanctuaire ? Il a quand même un rôle à jouer non ? Et quels rôles ont… tes… euh… serviteurs ? _

- _Ce ne sont pas mes serviteurs mais mes chevaliers et Milo en est un. Il représente le chevalier du Scorpion mais… comment as-tu su que tu étais une réincarnation ? _

- _J'ai été élevé par ma nourrice, elle s'avérait être une chamane en secret. Elle m'a divulgué et m'a appris à utiliser mon cosmos. Mais… je crois que tu n'es pas la seul Déesse à vivre ici, non ? Shaka est aussi l'incarnation d'un Dieu._

- _Oui de Bouddha._

- _Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le même statut que toi ? _

- _Car c'est un de mes chevaliers, je vais prévenir Milo qu'il t'accompagne._

- _Mais il n'est pas obligé ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant._

_Saori éclata de rire. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ? _

- _Je… euh… _

- _Tu as un faible pour lui ? _

- _Mais non ! _

- _SI ! _

- _Non ! Saori qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et Kanon ? _

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Rien du tout !_

- _Les filles me l'ont dit à la plage aujourd'hui et j'ai très bien vu comme tu le dévorais des yeux ! taquina l'Hindoue. _

_Au même moment, l'homme concerné entra dans le bureau, rouge comme une tomate et se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. _

- _Euh… Saori ?_

- _Kanon ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas toqué ? demanda sa Déesse aussi rouge que lui._

- _Je.. euh… j'ai toqué mais personne n'a répondu. _

- _Bon je vous laisse, à demain Saori et Kanon ! dit Lakshmi. _

_Quand la porte fut refermée, le Gémeau rougissait encore et tendit un parchemin à sa Déesse._

- _Tu… tu as entendu ce que l'on a dit ? _

- _Non, non… promis._

_Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte tout comme lorsqu'il y a eu leur soirée entre filles. D'un côté, Kanon était soulagé que les sentiments de sa Déesse n'aient pas changé mais d'un autre il était terriblement gêné de ce qu'il avait entendu et se rappela sa déclaration ratée à cause de son stupide majordome. _

- _Pourquoi ce parchemin ? _

- _J'ai voulu avancé un peu avant de manger et je suis tombé dessus ça risque de t'intéresser. _

- _T'es un vrai bourreau du travail toi ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…_

- _Saori… mais… je suis obligé après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

- _Kanon… je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais ! Tu t'es repenti de tes péchés, tu as accepté le « Scarlet Needle » de Milo, tu m'as débarrassé d'un des trois juges d'Hadès Rhadamantys bien qu'il ait ressuscité aujourd'hui et que nous sommes en paix et tu t'acharnes à remettre toutes les archives du Sanctuaire en état._

_Le guerrier posa un genou à terre et tint la main de sa Déesse. _

- _Je ne suis pas digne de ta bonté, Saori…mais tu sais que ma vie t'appartient ! _

- _Alors arrête de toujours t'en vouloir et de te lamenter, c'est un ordre de ta Déesse ! _

- _Saori…_

_La jeune fille passa un doigt sur son visage pour essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son chevalier._

- _Tu es trop gentille avec moi… _

- _Tu es le plus fidèle de mes chevaliers… _

- _Mais et Seiya ?_

- _Bien sûr qu'il est aussi mon fidèle chevalier mais… c'est un véritable gamin… _

- _Mais pourtant il t'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, je… je… croyais même que tu l'aimais… _

- _Effectivement, je l'ai aimé mais mon cœur a changé depuis toutes ces années. _

- _Ce que je voulais te dire, hier soir au bal… _

_Il se releva, passa une main autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui et lui tint une main._

- _Kanon… _

- _Tu… me fais vraiment chavirer mon cœur… Saori, je… je… _

_Le guerrier rapprocha son visage près de celui de sa Déesse, leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher mais soudain Shion alluma la lumière. _

- _Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans la chambre de notre Déesse ? _

- _Grand Pope !_

_Il s'inclina en signe de respect, Athéna lui lança des regards noirs._

- _Shion, je peux savoir pourquoi fais-tu irruption dans MA chambre ?_

- _J'ai entendu du bruit et la porte était ouverte, j'avais peur que quelqu'un de malveillant soit venu dans la chambre de notre Déesse et je vois que j'ai bien fait, alors Gemini ? Ton explication ? _

- _J'étais venu rapporter un document que j'avais retrouvé dans les archives, le voici… dit-il en lui montrant bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas entré pour rien. _

- _Et de quoi parle-t-il ? _

- _D'une guerre sainte datant il y a de ça plusieurs siècles._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Justement, elle concerne Cronos et comme Zeus notre père craint une rébellion de lui, il compte sur les guerriers d'Athéna pour protéger la Terre et aider les Olympiens, il y aurait peut être un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui dans ce parchemin. _

- _L'as-tu lu, Gemini ? _

- _Oui, il dit que le seul moyen est la fraternité entre frère mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire._

- _La fraternité entre frères, dis-tu ? réfléchit Athéna._

- _Il faut que l'on convoque tous les chevaliers mais à partir de demain, dans la matinée. Ajouta Kanon. _

- _Très bien, je les convoquerai par contre tu peux rejoindre ton temple, Gemini. Ordonna le Grand Pope._

- _Shion ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda la Déesse._

- _Un homme n'a pas à entrer dans la chambre de notre jeune Déesse !_

- _Et alors c'est MA chambre et je te fais remarquer que il y en a deux ici ! Tu ne montres pas le bon exemple à Kanon ! _

- _Grands dieux, quand notre Déesse grandira-t-elle un peu ? dit l'ancien bélier en se tapant la tête._

- _Comme je me répète toujours, tu sais que je suis une adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge et…_

- _Et capricieuse sur les bords oui ! Enfin, je ne suis que le deuxième à posséder l'autorité donc je me retire mais Gemini aussi._

_La jeune Déesse fit les yeux doux à Shion._

- _Shion ? _

- _Quoi, encore ? _

- _Je sais que tu me considères un peu comme ta fille mais… je crois que je suis assez grande pour gérer cela toute seule et je suis la Déesse de ce Sanctuaire donc celle qui a le plus grand cosmos, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je pourrai me défendre… enfin dans la mesure du possible. _

- _Je le sais bien, Saori mais je me méfie de certains vicieux… je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de ta soirée entre filles ? Enfin, tu es assez grande pour le savoir, je me fais juste du souci pour toi. _

_L'héritière lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. _

- _Merci Shion._

- _J'ai beau être un ancêtre mais quand même._

- _Mais non tu n'es pas un ancêtre, faut juste te mettre à la page mon cher Shion et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai mater celui qui me cherche ! dit-elle en souriant. _

- _À la page ? Oui mais… _

- _Tu pourrais te trouver une petite fiancée non ? Surtout que de plus en plus de couples se forment et notre cher père Zeus t'a bien donné un corps d'un jeune de 18 ans avec tous pleins d'hormones ! _

- _Saori ! cria-t-il en rougissant. Je perds de plus en plus de crédibilité devant mes chevaliers…_

- _Kanon, ne fais pas attention, tu sais que j'adore embêter notre Grand Pope. Ajouta la Déesse. _

- _Je le sais bien, Saori. Dit-il en souriant. _

- _Bon, je vous laisse, Gemini je compte sur toi, ne tarde pas dans la chambre de la Déesse. Dit le Grand Pope._

- _Très bien. _

_L'ancien Bélier referma la porte._

- _Alors que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Athéna. _

- _Je… euh… je voulais juste te montrer ceci, je m'en vais maintenant. _

- _D'accord… demain il y a la fête foraine à Athènes est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle timidement. _

- _Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt nous concentrer pour trouver une stratégie contre Cronos et les Titans ? _

- _Nous la trouverons !_

- _Mais et la réunion ? _

- _Justement, quitte à partir dans l'après-midi et revenir le soir. _

- _Mais Saori…_

- _Tu ne respecterais pas un ordre de ta Déesse ? _

- _Je… non…_

- _Alors après la réunion, nous descendrons à Athènes. _

- _D'accord, bonne nuit, Saori… dit-il en s'inclinant._

- _Merci mon Kanon, à demain._

_Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, il rougit et partit._

_Cassandra et Camus étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire, la métisse avait déposé sa moto et était vite rentré chez sa colocataire pour se changer, le guerrier en fit de même. Juste avant de remonter dans son temple, le Français demanda._

- _Cassandra ? _

- _Oui ?_

- _Où voudrais-tu aller ? _

- _Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ? _

- _Ben, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans ce fameux restaurant français depuis le temps non ? _

- _Mais c'est un endroit huppé ! _

- _Et alors ? D'abord, il y a un apéro pour le vernissage d'un célèbre photographe dans une galerie d'Athènes et ensuite nous pourrions aller dîner dans ce restaurant. _

- _Je n'ose même pas imaginer les prix de ce restaurant ! Non, je ne peux pas accepter et puis c'est moi qui t'ai dit que je voulais sortir ! _

- _C'est moi qui invite ! _

- _Camus ! Je ne peux pas accepter, je…_

_Le Français coupa sa phrase par un intense baiser._

- _Camus… _

- _T'es vraiment mignonne quand t'es comme ça._

- _Et c'est une raison pour m'embrasser à tout va ? On ne sort même pas ensemble ! _

- _Tu l'as bien fait avant. _

- _Et alors ? C'était pour te remercier. _

- _Idiot…_

- _Bon va te préparer et habille-toi classe. _

- _Ouais je vais essayer…_

_La métisse se changea, elle opta pour une robe dos-nu rouge, avec une ouverture fine descendant sur sa poitrine et qui se fermait au niveau du cou, ainsi qu'une paire de talon aiguille noire. Le Verseau avait opté pour un costard noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, quand il vint la chercher les deux rougirent. Un chauffeur de la fondation, les conduisit à ce fameux vernissage, la galerie était déjà pleine de monde. Ils regardèrent les photographies, soudain celui qui avait fait ces photos les accosta._

- _Camus, mon ami, je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. _

- _Oh, Max, c'est un grand plaisir ! dit-il en lui serrant la main._

- _Et quel beauté, mon dieu une métisse aux yeux verts ! s'exclama le photographe._

- _Je te présente ma… _

- _Je suis sa correspondante… je m'appelle Cassandra Cartwright.. dit-elle en lui serrant la main. _

- _Enchanté, je m'appelle Maxime Du Puy (Ndla : Faut pas chercher le nom, hihihihi) mais appelez-moi Max._

- _Très bien._

- _Alors Camus, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès avec la gente féminine, déjà quand on était en France tu te faisais discret avec tes conquêtes ! ajouta Max. _

- _Mais arrête ! J'ai toujours été discret et ça ne se fait pas de parler de ce genre de choses devant une jeune fille ! s'exclama le Français. _

- _Parce que vous étiez ensemble en France ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Oui, je faisais les beaux-arts et je me suis orienté dans la photo, j'ai connu Camus à Paris. Répondit l'autre Français. _

- _Je vois._

- _Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à Athènes ? _

- _Je vivais à New York et comme l'endroit ici me plaisait et que j'ai connu Camus, j'ai voulu continuer ici mes études en histoire. _

- _Oh, surtout que la Grèce regorgent encore de secrets ! dit Max. _

_Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 20h30 passé._

- _Cassandra, nous devrions y aller nous avons du retard. _

- _Très bien._

- _Dommage que vous devez partir si vite, Camus appelle-moi demain j'aurais à te parler. _

- _D'accord, tu as toujours le même numéro ? _

- _Oui. _

_Ils se saluèrent et sortirent de la galerie pour se diriger au restaurant. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard à la réception._

- _Bon sang j'espère qu'on pourra encore manger à cette heure. Espéra Camus. _

- _Sinon on ira autre part et puis tu as réservé à la dernière minute ! _

- _Oui mais… _

- _Pas de mais !_

_Heureusement pour eux, le majordome avait toujours gardé la réservation et ls purent passer à table._

_Pendant ce temps, Shaina et Shaka se remettaient de leur journée d'amour. L'Italienne transpirait encore de ses ébats avec l'Hindou, elle soupira._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? _

- _Tu vas me tuer… j'en peux plus… _

- _Je t'avais averti, tu es avec un chevalier d'or ne l'oublie pas et descendant de Bouddha._

- _Prétentieux en plus… j'ai l'impression de voir le Shaka qui n'a pas eu sa branlée par Phénix. _

- _Hein ? Je vais te montrer si je suis prétentieux ! _

_Le blond lui donna un baiser passionné._

- _Mouais… tu l'es toujours autant._

- _Ma chère Shaina… tu sais qu'il me reste encore de la glace… dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. _

- _Shaka… ce n'est pas le combat, ni une guerre qui va me tuer mais l'amour ! dit-elle en roulant ses yeux. _

_Le descendant de Bouddha éclata de rire et partit rechercher sa glace, il continua ses préliminaires et sa dégustation de glace sur le corps de sa dulcinée pendant un bon moment, dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il la pénétra mais à peine eut-il enfoncé un peu que la guerrière hurla de douleur, il se retira directement. _

- _Shaina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _Je… j'ai mal…_

_L'Hindou ausculta sa partie intime et vit que c'était rouge._

- _Shaka, arrête ça me fait mal… _

- _Je vais te mettre un onguent._

_Il alla chercher dans une boîte qui contenait diverses pommades, il passa la pommade, Shaina se détendit et sentit une sensation froide mais cela l'apaisait, le contact de ses doigts lui firent de plus en plus d'effet et elle commença à gémir, le blond ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser davantage et renonça à vouloir lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois._

- _Shaina, il faudra te reposer cette nuit._

- _Mais pourquoi ? T'es dégueulasse, tu m'excites et…_

- _Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies plus mal et je m'en veux… je t'ai forcé, je suis vraiment horrible que Bouddha me punisse !_

- _Shaka… ce n'est pas grave. C'est aussi moi et puis tu me l'as dit quand on y goûte on ne s'en passe plus, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur !_

- _Mon cœur ? Et puis quoi encore, mon poussin, mon petit canard en sucre ?_

_Elle sourit. _

- _Ça te gênes que je te donne des surnoms ? _

- _Ben… je ne suis pas habitué._

- _Et comment faisais-tu lors de tes conquêtes ? _

- _Euh… je les appelais par leurs prénoms et elles de même._

- _Ah… _

- _Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux dis donc. _

- _Oh… je… ça va…_

- _Bon allez repose-toi, je vais nous faire couler un bain._

- _Un bain ? On ne va pas quand même pas…le faire dedans ? _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? On verra si on en a envie. _

_Le lendemain, il eut un conseil entre Saori, Shion et les chevaliers qui dura plusieurs heures mais terminèrent quand même en début d'après-midi. La Déesse avait supplié le Grand Pope pour qu'il la laisse sortir seule avec Kanon. _

- _Shion, s'il te plaît ! _

- _Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu aller seule avec lui ? Et pourquoi lui justement ? _

- _Mais je ne veux pas raconter toute ma vie ! _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… mais tu es la Déesse du Sanctuaire et tu ne peux faire de favoritisme._

- _Je ne fais pas du favoritisme ! Je considère tous mes chevaliers vaillants, courageux et je sais qu'ils me sont dévoués._

- _Si tu fais du favoritisme ! A moins que… non… Saori serais-tu amoureuse de Kanon ? _

- _Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! _

- _Saori… Athéna n'est jamais tombée amoureuse d'un de ses chevaliers ! Il est rare que les Dieux et les humains se côtoient…_

- _Et que fais-tu de mon père ? il a séduit de nombreuses humaines. _

- _Oui mais c'est le Dieu des Dieux, le chef suprême ! _

- _Et alors ? J'ai quand même su lui tenir tête quand il n'a pas voulu redonner la vie à mes chevaliers._

- _Je te l'accorde mais… j'ai peur que cela crée des fossés entre les chevaliers et toi. Voir même entre eux._

- _Tu sais, je crois que chaque chevalier a trouvé sa tendre moitié, en tout cas avec les filles, nous en sommes sûrs. _

- _Bon, très bien mais c'est pour toi que je t'accorde une journée seule avec ton chevalier, j'espère juste que cela ne créera pas de confusions entre les chevaliers. _

- _Shion, j'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi mes sentiments envers Kanon, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache… dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _D'accord._

_La jeune fille convoqua son chevalier, il s'inclina à son arrivée._

- _Tu m'as demandé ? _

- _Oui, alors nous pouvons partir sur le champ._

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui pour la fête foraine, tu ne te souviens pas ? _

- _Mais et Shion ? _

- _C'est bon, c'est bon… par contre je ne veux pas que tu ailles habillé comme cela, même si on s'habille à la Grecque au Sanctuaire quand nous sommes en ville, on peut changer et encore s'habiller à la Grecque c'est mieux pour les réceptions… _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma toge ? _

- _Kanon, tu t'habilles presque tout le temps comme cela… il y a juste pour les réceptions que tu te mets en tenue de ville et encore…_

- _J'en suis désolé ma Déesse mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai chez mon frère._

- _Quoi ? Pourtant je m'assure toujours à ce que mes chevaliers ne manquent de rien !_

- _Au contraire, je demande toujours à la couturière de me faire des tuniques, cela coûte moins cher au Sanctuaire._

- _Hein ? Et tu crois que tu vas me faire gober ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis ainsi ? _

- _J'abuse déjà assez de ta bonté… et après tout ce que j'ai…_

_La Déesse posa un doigt sur les lèvres du guerrier._

- _Tu continues et tu risques de morfler !_

- _Est-ce Saori Kido ou Athéna qui me parle ? _

- _Les deux ! _

- _Saori… pourtant…_

- _Kanon, mon devoir de Déesse n'est pas seulement de protéger la Terre et ses habitants, ce n'est pas seulement leur bien être qui compte mais aussi celui de mes chevaliers. Je sais que tu te sens mal même après toutes ces années mais je t'assure que tu es pardonné… à moins que tu aies des soucis avec ton frère ou les autres chevaliers ?_

- _Non, pas du tout… mais pourtant j'ai poussé mon frère à…_

- _Chut… ne dis rien par contre deux fois, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose et nous avons été interrompu… _

- _Je… non, je ne peux pas… _

- _Aller… j'ai pas tout compris !_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot, tu semblais parler dans ta barbe et pourquoi m'avoir prise dans tes bras ?_

_L'héritière avait plus ou moins une idée de ce que voulait dire son chevalier, elle espérait ces mots depuis si longtemps ! Et le fait qu'il l'ait pris dans ses bras voulait quand même dire quelque chose pour elle. Saori réfléchit plusieurs secondes ou alors était-ce tout simplement qu'il voulait lui dire autre chose ? _

- _Saori ? _

- _Hein ? _

_Gemini se mit sur un genou et lui fit un baisemain, Athéna rougit._

- _Kanon…_

_Il releva la tête._

- _C'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… non, je parle au nom de tous les chevaliers ! Grâce à toi, nous pouvons enfin vivre pleinement notre vie et en profiter._

- _Non, Kanon, je suis horrible, vous avez dû livrer des combats pour protéger la Terre, vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile et une nouvelle guerre sainte se prépare ! Et j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau mes chevaliers !_

- _Athéna, c'est Zeus qui nous a demandé de protéger la Terre à tes côtés aux périls de nos vies, je suis sûr qu'il sera lui aussi à nos côtés avec les Dieux de l'Olympe car ce n'est pas la Terre que les Titans veulent en premier mais anéantir nos Dieux et ensuite s'emparer de la Terre._

- _Je le sais bien… mais… pourquoi le destin est si cruel ? demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings et en pleurant._

- _Saori…_

- _Je ne sais même pas si Zeus voudra vous ressusciter ou si vous demeurerez à Elysion ou en Enfer ! _

- _Nous t'avons tous juré fidélité aux périls de nos vies._

- _Justement… _

- _Nous ne serons pas seuls, les dieux de l'Olympe seront avec nous ! _

- _Mais… _

_Le guerrier des Gémeaux l'enlaça et risqua même à lui donner quelques baisers dans sa chevelure pour la rassurer, elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et pleura doucement durant quelques minutes, elle releva son visage et rencontra les yeux tristes de son chevalier. _

- _Kanon… si tu savais… si tu savais… _

- _Que je sache quoi ? _

- _Je me sens si bien avec toi, je crois que je pourrai affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui si tu es à mes côtés._

- _Saori… murmura-t-il en rougissant. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Écoute, je pense que tu as du ressentir la même chose avec Seiya… je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer malheureusement… _

_Il desserra son étreinte._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? _

- _Parce que je… je… ne suis pas lui ! Il a toujours été à tes côtés, toujours le premier à te sauver. _

- _Et alors ? Peut être que c'est celui qui m'a le plus sauvé mais seulement pour quelques batailles ? Et depuis est-ce que je me suis rapproché de lui ? Non au contraire !_

- _Parce qu'il sort avec Miho ? Tu t'es…_

_CLAC !_

_La Déesse l'avait giflé, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, le Gémeau posa une main sur sa joue. _

- _Saori._

_Il vit de la contrariété dans son regard._

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ? Tu crois que tu remplaces Seiya ? Non ! Peut être qu'un temps j'étais proche de lui mais c'était durant quelques mois et ensuite ? Je suis venu vivre au Sanctuaire après la bataille de Poséidon et je me suis rapproché de toi et cela fait des années que nous sommes si proches toi et moi ! Tandis que nos batailles n'ont duré qu'en l'espace de quelques mois. _

_Il avait pourtant entendu qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui lorsqu'il avait écouté les filles dans sa chambre ainsi que le soir avant, mais il avait l'impression que pendant quelques instants être le remplaçant de Pégase. _

- _Athéna, je… je suis désolé._

- _Et tu crois que je pourrai me confier à un gamin pareil ? Tu es beaucoup mieux que lui. _

- _Hein ? Comment ça ? _

- _Tu es plus mature, tu es… oh et voilà tu vas te faire des idées ! J'oublie ma place des fois !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je ne peux pas tout te dire car… cela risque de t'influencer dans tes futurs combats._

- _Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en moi qu'en Seiya ?_

- _C'est le cas mais…j'ai peur de dire des choses qui pourraient affecter notre relation et ça je ne le veux pas._

- _Je comprends mais… même si c'est du mal, je comprendrai… dit-il en baissant les yeux._

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _

- _Oui, j'aimerais bien… répondit-il en lui prenant la main et l'approcha de lui._

- _Ben c'est que… je… euh… bégaya-t-elle. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je te l'ai dit… tu es mature, intelligent, pacifiste… euh… je…_

- _Saori, tu ne veux pas aller au but ? J'ai l'impression que tu tournes autour du pot._

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire de toi alors ? _

- _Euh… tu ne trouves pas qu'on réagit comme des gamins ? _

- _Je trouve aussi ! Alors on ira à cette fête foraine et…_

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait dehors._

- _Et meeeerrrddddeeee ! _

- _Saori, ce langage n'est pas conseillé pour une jeune fille comme toi !_

- _Je m'en fous ! Moi qui me réjouissais tellement de cette journée ! _

- _Allons, je t'ai promis de passer la journée avec toi non ?_

- _Oui et alors ?_

- _On va trouver quelque chose à faire, tiens et si je t'invitais à manger une crêpe ? _

- _Hé bien dans ce nouveau centre commercial, il y a une crêperie que les filles m'ont parlés pourquoi pas et comme cela, on pourra renouveler ta garde-robe._

- _Non, j'ai horreur de faire les magasins !_

- _C'est un ordre de ta Déesse ! Veux-tu que je demande à ton frère de venir pour qu'il te fasse la morale ? _

- _Non, non… d'accord on fera comme tu l'entends._

_Durant l'après-midi, ils firent les magasins et s'arrêtèrent manger la fameuse crêpe._

- _Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? _

- _Oui, plus qu'à la fête foraine ! _

_Ils mangèrent leurs crêpes, Saori qui avait repéré un collier en or avec le signe astrologique des Gémeaux voulait aller l'acheter discrètement. _

- _Kanon ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _J'ai… je dois échanger un pull. _

- _Hein mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… la couleur ne me plaît pas, tu m'attends devant la crêperie ?_

- _D'accord mais dépêche-toi._

_Elle feignit de prendre un sac au hasard et partit en direction de la bijouterie. Le guerrier attendit un bon quart d'heure._

- _Elle fait long ! Aaaahhh ces femmes._

_Saori trouvait ce cadeau parfait pour son chevalier, en sortant de la bijouterie, elle l'admirait encore soudain quelqu'un lui prit des mains. Une bande de jeunes balourds se tenait devant elle, leur chef tenait le pendentif dans sa main. _

- _Hé ma jolie, c'est bien beau ce que tu tiens là ! _

- _Rendez-moi le moi. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je vais vraiment m'énerver ! _

- _Il est pour ton petit ami ? _

_L'héritière rougit._

- _Non…_

- _Et tu vas où comme cela ?_

- _Je rentre chez moi, alors jeune homme , s'il vous plaît, rendez-le moi !_

- _À une seule condition c'est que… tu sortes avec moi ! T'es vraiment mignonne ! dit-il en lui tenant le menton. _

_Saori hésitait à user de son cosmos pour les faire gicler d'un coup mais il se pourrait que des paparazzis l'ait suivi et il en allait de la réputation de la fondation de son grand-père, qu'est-ce que les médias n'inventeraient pas encore pour vendre leurs torchons ?_

- _J'ai pas envie de sortir avec un minable comme toi ! rétorqua-t-elle._

- _Moi ? On voit que tu ne me connais pas ! _

- _Chef, son visage je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ? demanda l'un._

- _Tais-toi imbécile, elle ne doit pas être d'ici c'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous connaît pas. _

- _Et c'est tant mieux ! répondit-elle._

- _Toi…_

_Il l'empoigna par le bras._

- _Essaie, seulement Coco et tu verras ce qu'il t'arrivera. Répondit la Déesse. _

- _Coco ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_C'en était trop et tant pis pour la presse, elle usa de son cosmos mais tout juste pour qu'on ne voit pas la lumière de son cosmos s'irradier. Les balourds giclèrent de plusieurs mètres contre les parois, ils eurent des contusions et des bleus. _

- _Comment t'as fait ça ? Salope !_

- _Moi ? Rien… répondit-elle en prenant le collier._

_Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et l'immobilisa, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'un des balourds l'étrangla presque. _

- _Alors toi, je sens que je vais t'emmener dans un endroit tranquille et m'amuser avec toi ! _

- _Tu parles… tu… tu… ne sais pas…qui… je suis… répondit-elle._

- _J'en ai rien à foutre ! _

_L'étreinte à son cou se resserra presque, Kanon qui l'avait enfin trouvé accourra et fonça dans le tas, faisant à nouveau gicler les voyous. Saori toussa._

- _Ça va Saori ? demanda le guerrier en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. _

- _Je… oui… _

- _Quelle bande de cons ! Hé, vous savez à qui vous avez à faire ? s'écria Kanon._

- _Rien à foutre !_

- _Si j'étais vous pas tellement car vous venez d'attaquer Saori Kido !_

- _Chef, voilà c'était elle ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Effectivement, mon cher Kanon et vous savez quoi messieurs ? Il y a des paparazzis partout dans ce centre commercial, vous serez facilement reconnaissable donc si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de me montrer durant un moment si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui ! s'exclama Athéna. _

- _Et toi t'es qui pour accompagner une célébrité pareille ? demanda le chef._

- _Moi ? Personne. Répondit Gémini._

- _De toute façon, tu seras sur les photos toi aussi !_

- _Et ça je m'en fous ! Tu viens ma chère Saori ? _

- _Oui._

_Le guerrier passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils rentrèrent sous les yeux abasourdis des loubards._


	12. Rivalité

_Coucou, _

_Alors voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._

**_Rivalité_**

_Shaina__ regardait la pluie tomber sur le Sanctuaire depuis le temple de son petit ami, les coudes appuyés sur le bord de la fenêtre, l'Hindou lui apporta une limonade. _

- _Alors Shaina, tu me parais bien mélancolique._

- _C'est chiant, droit quand je guéris, il faut qu'il pleuve…_

- _T'étais la première à râler au réveil et tu continues toujours… décidément… _

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

_Le blond l'embrassa, elle rougit. _

- _Shaka__…_

- _J'adore t'embêter ma petite ! _

- _Ta petite ? Et puis quoi encore ? s'écria la jeune fille._

- _ Si tu continues, je… je vais te faire taire ! _

- _Ah oui et comment ? _

_Le guerrier la porta jusque dans le lit._

- _Ce sera ta punition ma chère !_

- _Hein ? Tu ne veux quand même pas… demanda-t-elle innocemment et rougissante._

- _ Oh si !_

_Camus avait appelé son ami Maxime et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar d'Athènes._

- _Salut Max ! _

- _Salut Camus, comment ça va ? _

- _Bien merci et toi ? _

- _Oui très bien, tu n'es pas venu avec ta protégée ?_

- _Non, elle doit être en cours et après elle devra réviser._

- _C'est dommage, une prochaine fois peut être._

- _Elle t'intéresse à ce point ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Camus ! En fait j'avais une proposition à vous faire. _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Déjà à l'époque quand je t'ai connu, je voulais que tu pose pour moi._

- _Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien d'un mannequin !_

- _Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, mon ami. Tu as quelque chose dans le regard c'est… indescriptible, il est glacial…_

- _C'est possible mais je ne vois pas en quoi Cassandra viendrait faire là-dedans. _

- _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de top modèle métis avec des yeux verts et je pense que ça pourrait intéresser mon agence et personnellement, si tu pose avec elle, je pourrai faire des choses incroyables. Vous avez un contraste elle et toi. _

- _Quel genre de contraste ? _

- _Toi tu es mystérieux et elle… elle est… pétillante !_

- _Ouais… en fait tu veux dire qu'on est le jour et la nuit._

- _Mais non… je te parle de contraste ! Alors ça te dis ? Bien entendu, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tous les contrats qu'on te proposera mais je pense que ça en vaudrait la peine. _

- _Je dois lui en parler mais avant il faudrait qu'elle termine ses examens. _

- _Bien sûr ! _

- _Mais ce serait quelles genres de photos ? Parce que je sais que tu travailles des fois avec… Playboy…FHM tout comme tu travailles avec les plus grands créateurs et tu fais des photos de stars, de mode. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pose pour ces magazines destinés à un public masculin, enfin je veux dire pas qu'on la voie nu._

- _Serais-tu jaloux ?_

- _Moi ? Non ! _

- _Camus… ça crève les yeux ! _

- _Je te dis que non ! _

- _Alors je peux l'inviter à sortir ? _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Elle a ses examens et si jamais, tu t'avises de…_

_Le photographe éclatait de rire. _

- _Voilà, ça prouve ce que je disais ! _

- _Quoi encore ?_

- _T'es dingue de cette petite ! _

- _Ça se voit à ce point ? _

- _Oh oui, mon cher Camus. _

_Pendant ce temps, Cassandra rentra des cours et monta en direction du temple de son correspondant, elle croisa le Sagittaire sur son chemin. _

- _Salut Aïolos._

- _Salut Cassandra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Je vais réviser avec Camus, j'ai bientôt mes examens. _

- _Oh, je comprends est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse réviser le temps qu'il vienne ? _

- _Pourquoi pas ? Merci Aïolos. _

_Ils restèrent dans la maison du Sagittaire, la métisse sortit ses livres, ses notes et ses résumés de cours. Le Sagittaire lut une grande partie et lui expliqua ce qu'il savait de la mythologie durant plusieurs heures. _

- _Waouh ! T'en connais un rayon, tu ne veux pas les passer à ma place ? plaisanta Cassandra. _

- _C'est que je suis l'un des plus anciens ici et on nous a vraiment bourrer le crâne depuis tout petit sur la mythologie grecque mais je suis sûr que Camus saura aussi t'aider comme je l'ai fait. _

- _La moitié du travail est fait, Camus pourra m'aider à trouver des méthodes pour m'aider à réviser, je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi n'hésite pas à me le dire !_

_Aïolos__ se gratta la tête et rougit. _

- _C'est que… tu veux bien qu'on sorte une fois ensemble ? _

- _D'accord._

- _Au fait, ça s'est arrangé entre toi et Camus ? _

- _Plus ou moins pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que les dernières fois qu'on s'est vu, ça avait l'air tendu entre vous. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? _

- _Aïolos__, je… je ne sais pas… c'est vrai que tu dois te poser des questions mais… c'est trop long à expliquer. _

- _Eh bien vas-y, de toute façon, je pense que Camus viendra te chercher._

_La métisse lui expliqua du début à la fin sa relation avec le Verseau, le Sagittaire semblait perplexe._

- _Et il veut que tu viennes revivre chez lui ? Mais il a quand même fait le con… _

- _Je le sais bien mais notre relation est… bizarre, pourtant je me sens bien avec lui mais… je… j'en sais rien !_

- _Tu le vois comme un ami, un grand frère, un amant ? _

- _Un amant ? Non mais ça va pas ?_

_Bien sûr, elle s'était gardé de lui dire qu'elle était encore vierge et sa promesse que lui avait fait Camus. _

- _Et toi ? Athéna m'a un peu raconté l'histoire du Sanctuaire, tu étais désigné pour devenir Grand Pope ? _

- _Oui mais… suite à la malédiction qu'avait Saga._

- _Tu ne lui en veux pas ? _

- _Non car il s'est repenti et il sert notre Déesse du mieux qu'il peut. _

- _Aïolos__, tu ne peux pas savoir comme l'on peut voir la sagesse, la générosité et l'amour que vous portez en vous c'est… c'est… hallucinant !_

_Le guerrier sourit, il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Tu as aussi cela, Cassandra. _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Tu es en train de pardonner à Camus._

- _Non, je… il me faudra du temps pour que notre relation devienne comme avant et encore après un an, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose._

- _Rien ne t'empêche de côtoyer d'autres garçons, tu n'es pas marié à Camus à ce que je sache. _

- _C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ? _

- _Ce n'est qu'entre amis ! dit-il en rougissant. Jamais, je ne me permettrais de profiter d'une jeune fille !_

- _Je l'espère !_

- _Je ne comprends pourtant pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami._

- _Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas du succès avec les filles ? _

- _Personnellement, je m'occupais surtout de l'entraînement de mon petit frère._

- _C'est dommage, pourtant t'es mignon ! dit-elle en rougissant._

- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler._

- _C'est toi qui as commencé ! _

- _Mais je… Cassandra… _

- _Je ne dis que la vérité non ? _

- _C'est bon laisse tomber ! _

- _Est-ce que tu as déjà tenté quelque chose avec une fille ? _

- _Je ne veux plus en parler ! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une fille ! _

- _Aïolos__, Saori a fait un traité de paix entre les Dieux. _

- _Oui mais Cronos va bientôt apparaître pour reprendre son trône ! _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… et de toute façon, vous avez droit aussi à ça non ? _

- _Cassandra… je…_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si on y a droit, si on meurt non seulement notre Déesse en pleurerait mais aussi nos compagnes, c'est pour cela que je ne veux plus en avoir._

- _Donc tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? _

- _Oui mais… fut tuée lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. _

- _Pourquoi ne pas demander à Athéna de…_

- _Non ! Je… je ne veux pas et de toute façon, son âme est condamnée, il est même impossible pour notre Déesse d'y faire quelque chose. _

- _C'est vraiment dommage… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ces souvenirs._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, bon reprenons les cours nous en étions à Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour qui est bien connu mais aurais-tu une idée comment faisait une Déesse pour séduire un mortel ou un autre Dieu ?_

- _Je pense que c'était les mêmes techniques que les humains utilisent… dit-elle en tournant son visage vers le sien. _

_Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille se perdit à son tour dans son regard, le regard du Sagittaire se dirigea ensuite sur les lèvres de la métisse, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'attira contre lui et lui donna un baiser passionné. Il fallut deux secondes à Cassandra pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle répondit à son baiser passant sa main dans sa chevelure, il devint de plus en plus fougueux. _

- _Cassandra… mon dieu… je… je suis désolé… _

- _Et moi donc… par Athéna ! Quelle idiote ! _

- _Par Athéna ? On voit que tu vis au Sanctuaire maintenant ! dit-il en souriant. _

- _Aïolos__, je… je suis vraiment désolé… c'est moi aussi qui… _

- _Mais c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier… d'ailleurs, je t'avoue que ça ne m'a pas déplut… _

_La métisse ne répondit rien et rougit, il la trouvait craquante et l'embrassa à nouveau une dernière fois. _

- _Hé ! Mais tu ne vas pas faire comme Camus !_

- _Non, c'était juste une dernière fois. Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment… _

- _C'est__ pas grave ! Je ne veux juste pas que Camus le sache mais… je crois que je vais te présenter une jeune fille, il me semble que… tu en as bien besoin._

- _Je pense oui et je t'assure ce n'est pas mon genre de.._

- _Ttttttttttttt__… j'ai compris ! _

- _Bon on va continuer ces révisions sinon j'en connais un qui risque de s'énerver en arrivant. _

_Ils révisèrent jusqu'à environ 23h, Cassandra s'était endormi sur le bureau du Sagittaire, il entassa les feuilles de cours. Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Camus._

- _Salut Camus._

- _Salut Aïolos, Cassandra est avec toi ? _

- _Oui mais elle s'est endormi, elle t'attendait tu sais. _

- _Je sais j'ai eu du retard, j'ai vu un ami. Elle va me tuer !_

- _ Pas tant que ça, nous avons révisé ensemble. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Tu devras juste l'aider à mémoriser. _

_Le Verseau acquiesça et alla réveiller sa correspondante, elle se frotta les yeux et les garda mi-clos. _

- _Où est-ce que je suis ? _

- _Tu es dans le temple du Sagittaire, Cassandra. Répondit le Français. _

- _Camus… _

- _Je vais te porter jusque dans mon temple. _

- _Non, je dois retrouver Shaina. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. _

- _Tu la retrouveras demain. _

- _Camus, t'es sûr que tu veux la ramener chez toi ? demanda Aïolos. _

- _Elle est crevée. Répondit Camus. _

_Camus la porta sur son dos, prenant aussi son sac à dos, il salua son frère d'arme et se dirigea à son temple. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent dans l'appartement du Verseau, il essaya de la réveiller à nouveau mais elle s'était endormie sur le trajet, il l'avait déposée sur le lit. _

- _Cassandra ? Cassandra ?_

- _Non… j'ai pas envie._

- _Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ? _

- _Camus… où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant un œil. _

- _Tu es chez moi. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je dois rentrer chez Shaina ! Je dois préparer mes affaires pour demain. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je te réveillerai assez tôt. _

- _Camus…_

- _Alors, Aïolos t'a aidé à réviser ? _

- _Oui… je… _

- _Cassandra, je suis désolé. J'ai fait tard ce soir, j'étais avec Max. _

- _Ah ?_

- _Il aurait une proposition à nous faire mais… je préfère t'en parler après tes examens. _

- _Mais… non, je veux savoir maintenant !_

- _Je te le dirais en temps voulu, je ne veux pas que tu sois influencé à tes examens. _

- _Camus… d'accord mais… alors laisse-moi rentrer chez Shaina ! _

- _Non, je préfère que tu restes dormir ici, surtout que j'ai porté tes affaires de cours ici !_

- _Mais pourquoi ? Si j'ai envie de rentrer je rentre ! _

- _Essaie toujours._

_La métisse se leva et voulut ouvrir la porte mais sans succès, une couche épaisse de glace se formait à vu d'œil, la métisse commença à sentir le froid régner dans l'appartement et elle grelotta._

- _Camus, c'est pas gentil !_

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer mais le temps que tu traverses le Sanctuaire, tu risques de perdre du temps et il vaudrait mieux que tu passes tes examens en forme non ? J'aimerais être aux petits soins pour toi. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu dois les réussir et je suis le premier concerné non ? C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir vivre ici donc il faut que tu les réussisses._

- _Camus… c'est… t'es trop mignon ! _

- _Hein ? fit le chevalier en rougissant._

_Elle sauta au cou de son guerrier et couvrit son visage de baisers, elle le fit tomber à la renverse._

- _Cassandra… arrête… aïe ! Si tu continues, je vais te faire payer cela._

- _C'est ça ! _

_Il sourit et la porta sur le lit. _

- _Camus… mais que…_

- _Dors sur le lit, moi je vais dormir sur le canapé._

- _Bonne nuit mon Camus._

- _Bonne nuit._

_Le guerrier lui donna un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea dans l'autre pièce._

_Pendant ce temps, Saori regardait les habits qu'elle avait achetés durant la journée, Kanon était à côté en train de recopier quelques vieux parchemins, la Déesse le rejoint._

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi Saori ? _

- _Rien, rien, je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais. Tu es un acharné au travail !_

- _Il y a tellement de travail… je ne sais pas si j'en verrais le bout un jour._

- _Tu peux t'arrêter pour aujourd'hui._

- _Il n'est pas très tard, tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? Je vais demander à ce que l'on nous prépare quelque chose. _

- _Ce n'est pas de refus !_

_Elle demanda à une servante de leur ramener leur repas ensuite ils burent un thé dans l'un des salons._

- _Kanon__ ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Merci d'être intervenu aujourd'hui._

- _Je… de rien…_

- _J'ai un cadeau pour toi. _

- _Ah ? Mais il ne fallait pas._

- _Tiens._

_Elle lui tendit le collier des Gémeaux, le guerrier le regarda durant plusieurs secondes._

- _Merci Saori… il ne fallait pas._

- _Si au contraire. _

- _Je ne sais pas quoi dire… tu as tellement fait pour moi. _

- _C'est normal, il faut bien que je récompense mes chevaliers ! _

- _Mais… mais… pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je l'ai trouvé aujourd'hui et j'ai voulu t'en faire cadeau, j'espère que Saga ne sera pas jaloux._

- _Euh… _

- _De toute façon, si il te dit quelque chose, il aura affaire à moi ! _

- _Je ne pense pas… Saori… je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier. _

- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier._

_Le guerrier se leva et s'approcha de sa Déesse._

- _Saori__… je… merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Tu as un cœur d'or ! dit-il en l'enlaçant._

- _N'oublie pas que tu as tes frères d'armes malgré que… _

- _Chut… interrompit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

_Il s'amusait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la jeune fille se rappela ces deux fameux soirs quand le Gémeau voulut lui dire quelque chose. _

- _Kanon__… il y a toujours quelque chose que tu dois me dire. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Aller… _

- _Saori__… je… je suis trop gêné…_

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi._

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _Mais ça, je… j'ai trop honte… et de toute façon, ça ne se fera jamais…_

- _De quoi ? _

- _De… de… Oh si tu savais, depuis la bataille de Poséidon… depuis que j'ai su que tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises à Cap Sounion, je me suis juré d'être ton plus fidèle chevalier mais hélas ce fut Seiya qui le fut le plus. _

- _Non, tous mes chevaliers m'ont été fidèles !_

- _Saori__…_

- _Alors ? Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur ! _

- _Vraiment ? _

- _Oui !_

- _Justement depuis que j'ai appris cela, que tu m'as pardonné je me suis juré de te protéger et… depuis tu… me fais chavirer… mon… _

_Soudain le portable de Saori sonna, la Déesse regarda qui c'était. C'était son majordome, elle le maudit à nouveau et ignora son appel._

- _Excuse-moi, je t'écoute._

- _Non, je n'en ai pas le droit ! dit-il en partant en direction de la porte._

- _Pas le droit de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le retenant par la main._

- _De t'aimer ! _

_Elle relâcha sa main._

- _Kanon__… _

- _Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de t'aimer de loin… et te protéger ! Jamais une Déesse ne pourra…_

_Athéna s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, il répondit à son baiser et la serra contre lui._

- _Saori__… pourquoi ? _

- _Idiot… _

- _J'ai compris… dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa joue._

- _Pourtant… aimer une gamine comme moi…_

- _Tu ne l'es pas, au contraire et nous sommes aussi des gamins mais et… le Grand Pope, est-ce qu'il approuvera notre union ?_

- _Il n'a rien à dire et il est au courant de mes sentiments envers toi, il approuvera de toute façon. _

- _Ce que j'adore avec toi c'est que tout est possible. Dit-il en souriant._

- _Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? _

- _Non, je ne peux pas… j'ai peur qu'il y ait des répercussions des autres chevaliers. Il faut que cela soit fait de manière officielle. _

- _En quoi ? La plupart de nos chevaliers sont casés ou amoureux ! _

- _Hein ? Comment est-ce que tu sais cela toi ? _

- _Je le sais c'est tout ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord ! dit-il tout en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir._

_Elle sourit, le guerrier lui caressa la joue, il trouvait sa Déesse vraiment craquante, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien en lui prenant le menton, ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes intensifiant leur baiser de plus en plus, Saori devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, cherchant sa peau sous sa tunique, le guerrier rougit._

- _Saori__ !_

- _Ça te gêne ?_

- _Non au contraire mais… est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu tôt ? _

- _Je… je ne sais pas…_

- _J'en ai envie tout autant que toi mais il vaudrait mieux attendre non ? _

- _Alors dors avec moi cette nuit… je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras… _

- _Mais et Shion ? _

- _Kanon__ ! S'il te plaît ! _

- _Bon d'accord mais essayons de ne pas aller trop vite._

- _Je veux juste être avec toi._

_Le Scorpion lisait un livre à la lueur d'une bougie, Athéna l'avait convoqué cet après-midi même et lui avait fait part du voyage de sa dulcinée en Inde. Lakshmi s'introduit dans son temple. _

- _Lakshmi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Je… je… je suis venu te demander quelle était ta décision ?_

- _J'ai dit à Saori que j'y réfléchirais, Camus me donne quelques soucis mais je vois de la détresse dans ton regard de quoi as-tu peur ? C'est ce tueur à gage ? _

- _Non, il me fait moins peur que mon tuteur…_

- _Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? _

- _Ce tueur à gages, on peut s'en débarrasser mais j'ai peur que mon tuteur n'use d'autres moyens pour se débarrasser de moi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Je le soupçonnerais même de soudoyer les domestiques… ou alors de m'empoisonner… _

- _Tu n'as donc confiance en personne chez toi ? _

- _Les seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance sont ici, Oh, Milo s'il te plaît viens avec moi en Inde, le temps de mon séjour ! dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. _

_Milo rougit, c'était la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et fut étonné de la douceur du tissu, l'Hindoue avait l'habitude de porter des saris ou des habits indiens la plupart du temps et le guerrier comprenait à présent pourquoi Shaina adorait porter ceux de Shaka. De son autre main, il essuya les larmes de sa dulcinée._

- _Lakshmi…_

- _Je ne veux pas te forcer mais… juste le temps de mon séjour et je fêterai bientôt mes 18 ans, je pourrai enfin congédier mon tuteur. _

- _Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _

- _Je te demande juste d'être à mes côtés, je ne peux pas demander cela aux filles, Cassandra a ses examens, Saori doit gérer la fondation, Marine et Shaina sont occupés et Freya a son devoir de Princesse._

- _Je comprends, d'accord je pars avec toi. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai partir longtemps, j'ai… euh… j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la fondation. _

- _Milo, j'ai bientôt mon anniversaire. _

- _Alors, nous devons partir au plus vite? _

- _Je ne sais pas encore mais si c'est…_

- _Chut… dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. _

- _J'ai entendu du bruit… il vaut mieux en parler une autre fois, je sens qu'on nous surveille, je vais te raccompagner à tes appartements. _

- _Mais j'espère que personne nous a entendu. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, nous partons dès demain alors ? _

- _Oui, je ne te remercierais jamais assez… par contre, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose… il faudra que tu joues mon rôle de fiancé…_

- _Hein ? pardon ? _

- _Parce que mon tuteur a dit à ses confrères que j'avais un fiancé… et tu vois pour l'image de ma famille… enfin je ne veux pas te demander l'impossible… _

- _Lakshmi… sérieusement tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi ? _

- _Milo… je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout au monde… dit-elle en se lovant contre lui._

_Le cœur du guerrier battait à cent à l'heure, avoir sa dulcinée contre lui le rendait fou, il la serra plus contre lui. _

- _Bon d'accord, je jouerai le rôle de ton fiancé mais… je ne voudrais pas que ça porte confusion. _

- _Je ne sais comment te remercier._

- _Tu me remercierais en me montrant les monuments de ton pays. _

- _Milo… merci._

- _Aller viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre._

- _Est-ce que… on peut rester comme cela quelques secondes ? _

- _Lakshmi…_

- _Je n'ai pas souvent eu de personnes qui me prenait dans leurs bras comme toi… je suis désolé, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une idiote… il y a juste ma nourrice qui me le faisait mais elle est morte quand j'étais encore très jeune. _

- _Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote et je comprends ta situation._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _J'ai été orphelin. _

- _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, aller viens je te raccompagne ! dit-il en la prenant par la taille._

_Il la raccompagna jusqu'en haut du Sanctuaire, les gardes barrèrent la route au chevalier. Il dit au revoir à sa dulcinée et partit en direction de son temple. _

_Le lendemain, Shaina se sentait mieux, elle descendit jusqu'à son cottage mais elle ne trouva pas sa colocataire, elle alla prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, la métisse s'était réveillé aux aurores, Camus s'était levé une heure avant elle pour lui préparer un copieux déjeuner à la française quand elle se leva une odeur de café planait dans l'appartement. _

- _Mmmm__ ça sent bon. _

- _Bonjour, Cassandra. _

- _Bonjour Camus. _

- _Je t'ai préparé un déjeuner à la française, je me suis amélioré depuis l'omelette cramée au fromage._

_Elle éclata de rire, entendre le rire de celle qui l'aimait le fit sourire à son tour._

- _Tu sais que tu es mignon dans ce tablier, mon Camus !_

- _Hé… mais… bredouilla-t-il en rougissant._

- _Merci d'avance pour le déjeuner, ça doit être bon._

_Sa correspondante s'installa et déjeuner avec son prince des Glaces, quant ils eurent terminé, elle se leva. _

- _Je vais devoir partir en cours, j'ai mes examens qui commencent la semaine prochaine._

- _D'accord, je viendrai te chercher à l'uni._

- _Quoi ? Mais je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule. _

- _Pas de mais ! Je sais que tu as fais la moitié du travail mais il faudra que tu me fasses un topo de ce que tu as à apprendre. _

- _Si tu veux gagner du temps, va voir Aïolos, il pourra te dire dans les moindres détails ce que je lui ai montré._

- _Ok mais je viens quand même te chercher. _

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je me défile ? _

- _Non mais…_

- _Je te fais remarquer que je t'ai attendu hier ! _

- _Je suis désolé Cassandra mais j'étais avec Maxime. _

- _Et je parie que tu es allé faire la fête ! _

- _Je ne serais pas rentré à onze heures et puis je ne t'aurais pas fait ce déjeuner ! _

- _Tu marques un point mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je révise avec toi. _

- _Pourquoi Aïolos est meilleur professeur que moi ? _

- _Je ne sais pas mais il a pris le temps de m'expliquer les choses. _

- _Alors tu devrais réviser avec lui ! _

- _Serais-tu jaloux ? _

- _Non mais je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais mais fais comme tu veux si tu préfère réviser avec lui ! En tout cas, tu sauras avec lui je ne sais pas si…_

_Cassandra lui colla un immense baiser sur la joue, le guerrier rougit._

- _Hé !_

- _Je préfère réviser avec toi mais… _

- _Mais ? _

- _Mais j'ai promis une sortie à Aïolos pour être honnête avec toi, juste pour le remercier._

- _Ah bon ? Et moi ? _

- _Euh… je ne sais pas._

- _Il t'a aidé à réviser une fois et tu lui promets une sortie ? J'espère en avoir plus parce que une grande semaine t'attend ma grande !_

- _Alors pendant une semaine, je serai toute à toi ! _

- _D'accord !_

_Elle alla se préparer, en descendant le Sanctuaire elle tomba sur le Sagittaire. _

- _Bonjour Cassandra._

- _Oh, salut Aïolos, je tenais encore à te remercier pour hier. _

- _Ce n'est rien, alors cette sortie elle tient toujours ? _

- _Oui bien entendu._

- _Samedi ?_

- _Euh… je ne sais pas car le lundi j'ai des examens. _

- _Tu vas déjà réviser toute la semaine avec Camus, tu as bien droit à un jour de congé non ? _

- _Oui mais…_

- _Pas de mais ! Et puis avec tes capacités, je ne me fais pas de souci. _

- _Aïolos__ ! intervint le Verseau qui avait accouru après la métisse pour lui donner son repas de midi. _

- _Camus…_

- _Samedi, j'ai prévu de travailler avec elle ! _

- _Tu crois qu'en la faisant travailler comme un acharné, elle va pouvoir mémoriser quelque chose ? demanda le Sagittaire. _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu mais il faut déjà que je sache ce qu'elle doit réviser ! répondit le Français. _

- _Hé vous deux ! J'ai mon mot à dire non ? Si vous continuez, je réviserai toute seule dans mon coin ! _

- _Hein ? firent les deux chevaliers._

- _J'ai toujours pu me débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant alors si c'est pour vous disputez entre vous, je préfère ne pas être la source du problème. Ajouta la métisse. _

- _Mais enfin comment est-ce… _

- _Camus ! Il faut que l'on établisse le plan de la semaine alors déjà arrêtez de vous disputer ! _

- _Alors comment est-ce que tu veux le faire ? Samedi tu ne veux pas réviser ? demanda le Verseau._

- _Ecoute, si je révise le soir, le matin et à midi, vendredi soir et dimanche je pense que je m'en sortirai et puis j'ai déjà révisé une bonne partie de mes notes, samedi sera mon jour de congé ! _

- _Bon d'accord, à toi de voir, il n'y a que toi qui connais tes capacités. Ajouta Camus._

- _Quant à toi Aïolos, je compte sur toi ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Pas de problème ! _

- _Cassandra, tiens tu as oublié cela ! dit Camus en lui tendant un sachet plastique._

- _Merci Camus ! Bon je vais m'en aller, à ce soir ! _

_La métisse donna un baiser sur la joue du Français, le Sagittaire qui semblait quelque peu jaloux cria._

- _Et moi ? _

- _D'accord, chacun son tour ! répondit-elle._

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue._

- _Je dois y aller._

_L'étudiante partit, le Français lançait des regards noirs à son frère d'arme._

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

- _Ça te gêne ?_

- _Quand même… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? _

- _Non, pas le moins du monde._

- _Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait cela ? _

- _Et toi ? Tu te comportes comme si tu étais son petit ami ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre vous non ?_

- _Je… oh et puis laisse tomber ! Je préfère que tu me dises ce qu'elle doit savoir le reste je m'en fous un peu. _

- _D'accord. _

_Kanon__ s'était éveillé à l'aube, il voyait sa Déesse encore endormi, il sourit, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique non pas parce que c'était la réincarnation d'une Déesse mais elle semblait si frêle, si fragile et que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette jeune fille soit l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde, il déposa un baiser sur son front._

- _Kanon__ ?_

- _Bonjour ma Déesse._

- _Bonjour quelle heure est-il ?_

- _Il est encore tôt c'est l'aube._

- _Je dois absolument me lever, une grosse journée m'attend, je dois aller voir Lakshmi !_

- _Hein ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne le déjeuner au lit ? _

- _Oui mais après je dois aller voir Shion et Lakshmi._

- _Pourquoi Shion ? _

- _Parce que je veux lui faire part de notre union ! Il a été comme un deuxième père pour moi._

- _Je comprends._

_Athéna appela une servante et ils prirent le déjeuner au lit, une heure plus tard, ils furent habillés et prêt à partir, ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau principal._

- _Saori__ ! Saori ! appela une voix._

- _Je suis là !_

_Le Grand Pope apparut un magasine à la main relatant l'incident du jour d'avant au centre commercial._

- _Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il furieusement. _

_La Déesse lut la page qui était restait ouverte, elle rougit._

- _Saori__, tu sais que tu ne dois pas révéler ta véritable identité et la fondation Graad qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? _

- _Je… je suis désolé… mais ils m'emmerdaient._

- _C'est bien pour cela que Kanon était sensé t'accompagné non ? D'ailleurs où était-il ? demanda-t-il en lançant des regards noirs au chevalier en question._

- _Votre Excellence, je…_

- _Kanon__, laisse-moi régler cette histoire ! coupa Athéna._

- _Bien._

- _Shion__, je voulais faire une surprise à Kanon et ces loubards sont venus m'emmerder, je lui avais de m'attendre car nous étions allés manger une crêpe. Ne lui en veux pas c'est de ma faute._

- _Kanon__, tu as de la chance que ça ne soit que des insectes qui s'en sont pris à notre Déesse. Ajouta l'ancien Bélier._

- _Pardonnez-moi, votre Excellence. _

- _N'en parlons plus, je ne me fais pas de souci pour le Sanctuaire mais pour la fondation de ton grand-père._

- _On dira que c'est une photo truquée._

- _Mais et les personnes présentes ?_

- _Les paparazzis ? Aucune crédibilité et puis je m'en fous ! J'ai plus important à t'annoncer ! _

- _Ah ?_

- _C'est officiel avec Kanon ! dit-elle fièrement. _

- _Saori__… dit- il en rougissant._

- _Ben quoi ?_

- _Je vois que tu es arrivé à ton but, ma chère Athéna. Répondit le Grand Pope en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

- _Shion__ ! Arrête, je ne suis plus une gamine ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord._

_La Déesse s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver Lakshmi, elle toqua à sa porte._

- _Entrez._

- _Salut !_

- _Oh, coucou comment ça va ? Tu as l'air d'être sur un petit nuage._

- _Oui ! Je suis enfin avec Kanon, il m'a avoué ses sentiments hier soir ! _

- _C'est super ! _

- _Et toi avec Milo ? _

- _Comment ça ? Il n'y a rien entre Milo et moi._

- _Je ne parle pas de ça mais est-ce qu'il a accepté ? _

- _Oui mais nous devons partir au plus vite. _

- _Lakshmi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Une guerre sainte se prépare, Cronos voudra reprendre son trône et éliminer tous les Dieux de l'Olympe. J'aimerais que tu me prêtes ta force._

- _Je te le promets après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. _

- _Par contre, je me demande toujours… toi et Milo ? _

- _Mais y__ a rien entre nous ! _

- _Je le sais bien mais… dès que je te parle de lui, tu sembles si… gênée._

- _Je ne veux juste pas me faire de faux espoirs ! _

- _Alors tu as des sentiments ? _

- _Oui mais… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. _

- _À la hauteur ? _

- _Ben… j'ai l'impression qu'entre lui et Camus… enfin… Cassandra… oh laisse tomber ! _

- _Ben quoi ? Camus et Cassandra s'aiment mais ils sont trop gênés l'un envers l'autre pour se le dire et Milo est entre les deux._

- _Oui mais entre Camus et Milo, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus que meilleurs amis enfin les regards, j'ai l'impression que Milo le dévore des yeux des fois. _

- _Bon je dois te dire la vérité, il fallait que tu le saches bien un jour. _

- _De quoi ? _

- _Ils ont été amants._

- _Oh… _

- _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Camus l'a quitté pour Cassandra mais Milo aime trop les femmes pour rester avec lui, je suis désolé mais il valait mieux que tu le saches._

- _En fait ça me choque pas vraiment, j'ai surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. _

- _Tu sais si Milo ne t'appréciais pas, tu ne serais plus au Sanctuaire quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un il le dit tout de suite. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui, je te l'assure._

_L'hindoue sourit._


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou, _

_Alors voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._

**_Examens_**

_La Déesse vaquait aux archives pour aider son petit ami, Shaina avait fait un peu de ménage et de lessive chez elle et prépara une spécialité italienne pour son petit ami pour le soir, la métisse rentra chez elle en fin de journée._

- _Salut Cassandra !_

- _Salut Shaina, mmmmhhhh ça sent bon ici. Au fait, tu vas mieux ? _

- _Bien sûr, au fait ce soir tu es où ? _

- _Je serai chez Camus mais je ne sais pas si je dormirai chez lui ou ici mais si tu restes là ce soir, je peux revenir. _

- _Je… je ne serai pas là !_

- _Tu sembles être sur un petit nuage ! Tu sors avec Shaka ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais que… _

- _Ça se lit dans ton regard, ma chère ! Alors ? _

- _C'est bon tu as gagné et oui, je sors avec Shaka._

- _Je suis super contente pour toi ! dit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras. _

- _Et toi avec Camus ? _

- _Quoi avec Camus ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! _

- _Aller, je sais que tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. _

- _Peut être mais je ne suis pas encore prête, surtout après ces histoires…_

- _Et Aïolos ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben il semblerait qu'il semble attiré par toi et vous êtes très complices je trouve pour des gens qui viennent de se connaître. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

- _Cassandra, il ne te laisse pas non plus indifférente non ? Et il faut avouer que c'est un bel homme. _

- _Et tu crois que je vais…_

- _Non, je constate ! Cassandra, jamais je ne me permettrai de te juger, je ne suis surtout pas la meilleure pour en parler. Y a qu'à voir avec Seiya ce que ça à donner. _

- _Excuse-moi, je me suis emportée._

- _Moi aussi, je n'aurais peut être pas dû t'en parler de cette manière mais il semblerait qu'Aïolos ait un peu le béguin pour toi. _

- _Je ne sais pas… je… il me plaît bien mais Camus est si gentil avec moi…mais lui aussi._

- _Fais quand même attention parce qu'il pourrait en profiter tant que tu es célibataire. _

- _Justement, il… on… _

- _Vous vous êtes embrassé ?_

- _Comment tu le sais ? _

- _Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! _

- _Oh… pourtant, il s'est excusé._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas ce genre de choses arrive et c'est normal. _

- _Ah bon tu trouves toi ? _

- _Arf__, laisse tomber ! Et regarde comment les choses évoluent et puis qui sait ce qu'il va se passer. _

- _D'accord, faut que je te laisse, Camus m'attend sinon je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure._

_La métisse partit en direction du temple du Verseau, elle tomba sur Camus et Aïolos dans le temple du Sagittaire. _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Rien ! répondit sèchement Camus et il partit. _

- _Aïolos__, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Il est jaloux c'est tout. _

- _Jaloux à cause de moi ? _

- _En quelque sorte, il a insisté parce qu'il croit qu'il y a quelque entre nous alors que ce n'est que de l'amitié. _

- _Mais quel idiot ! Merci Aïolos, je vais le rejoindre _

_Elle courut vers le Verseau et lui prit le bras._

- _Camus ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Cassandra ! dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

- _Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est que je me crève le cul pour toi et toi tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos !_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? _

- _Aïolos__ m'a dit que vous vous êtes embrassé hier !_

- _Et alors ? _

- _Tu sors avec lui non ? _

- _C'était un accident ! Si vraiment il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment !_

- _Tu parles ! C'est bon Cassandra, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne veux te priver de rien alors vaut mieux que l'on vive chacun sa vie ! _

- _Et que tu te détruises à nouveau ? _

- _Et alors ? De toute façon..._

_La métisse le gifla, le guerrier restait impassible mais posa une main sur sa joue rougit._

- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Alors qu'une guerre se prépare !_

- _Je… _

_Elle regarda en bas, Aïolos n'était plus en vue._

- _Camus… tu veux redevenir l'être glacial comme tu étais avant ?_

- _Cassandra… je… je… non… j'ai peur de te perdre, voilà pourquoi je réagis comme ça. _

- _Et tu crois que c'est en réagissant comme un gamin que ça va arranger les choses ? _

- _Désolé…_

- _Et je trouve stupide que tu t'énerves avec un de tes frères d'armes._

- _Je vais aller m'excuser mais… et ce baiser ?_

- _Il ne voulait rien dire ! _

- _Pourtant, tu l'as embrassé._

- _C'est bon ! On a fait une erreur ! Alors vas t'excuser._

_Le Verseau alla toquer chez le Sagittaire._

- _Aïolos__ ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je… je suis désolé pour avant, je suis qu'un idiot._

- _Laisse tomber et je comprends ta réaction, c'est normal de réagir comme cela surtout que t'es dingue d'elle. _

- _Quoi ? Mais par Athéna ça se voit tant que ça ? _

- _Oui, aller va la rejoindre._

- _Merci !_

_La métisse avait préparé ses notes et ses résumés, le guerrier des Glaces l'avait rejoint, ils révisèrent pendant plusieurs heures, l'heure du repas approchait._

- _Mon dieu t'as vu l'heure ? Faut qu'on mange quelque chose et que tu fasses une pause. S'exclama le Français._

- _C'est bon, je t'assure, j'ai pas très faim. _

- _Pourtant je t'ai concocté un repas que j'ai cuisiné toute la journée. Dit-il en prenant les ustensiles à la cuisine et mit son tablier pour réchauffer le tout._

- _Oh mais t'es trop mignon surtout dans ce tablier ! _

- _Euh… marmonna-t-il en revenant dans le salon._

- _Mais c'est vrai ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant et lui colla une bise sur la joue._

- _Cassandra, arrête ! Je… je… vais rougir. _

- _Tu l'es déjà, idiot ! _

- _Si tu continues, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver ! _

- _De quoi ? _

_Le chevalier la plaqua contre le bureau et avança son visage près du sien. _

- _Si tu continues, c'est toi qui va y passer._

- _Camus… murmura-t-elle en rougissant à son tour. _

_Il gela son poignet et descendit sa main sur sa cuisse. _

- _Si tu continues… tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver… dit-il machiavéliquement. _

- _Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

- _Rien mais… tu risques d'en payer les conséquences… _

_Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes, le guerrier devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tous ses habits, il lui déposa un rapide baiser et dégela son poignet pour retourner aux fourneaux. La métisse se demandait bien ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. _

- _Camus, t'es sûr que ça va ? _

- _Oui, oui… excuse-moi, je… je me suis emporté mais j'ai la nourriture à réchauffer, _

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait de bon ? _

- _Euh… des tomates à la provençale, un riz au bouillon comme plat principal, ensuite comme entrée une salade niçoise et comme dessert une mousse au chocolat._

- _Houlà, je vais exploser ! Mais je suis gâtée ! _

_Le guerrier se hâta de terminer les derniers préparatifs, la semaine avança très vite. La métisse vit Aïolos quelques fois dans la semaine, le samedi arriva, le Sagittaire alla rechercher la métisse chez elle, il toqua assez tôt dans la matinée, elle lui ouvrit, les yeux encore mi-clos._

- _Salut Cassandra ! _

- _Salut… dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. _

- _Ça va ? Tu as l'air bien fatiguée._

- _Ça va… Camus m'a fait bossé jusqu'à trois heures du matin… il est quelle heure ?_

- _Euh… sept heures._

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! _

- _Cassandra, prépare-toi, Camus m'a donné des croissants pour toi. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Il voulait que tu déjeunes bien et puis je ne serai qu'une partie de la journée avec toi. _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que le reste de la journée, tu la passeras avec Camus. _

- _J'ai voulu te présenter une jolie jeune fille qui est avec moi à l'université. _

- _Ah ?_

- _Je pense qu'elle va te plaire. Elle est vraiment jolie, tous les garçons de l'uni veulent sortir avec elle mais aucun ne lui plaît, elle trouve que c'est de vrais gamins._

- _Ah ? _

- _Elle est dans ma classe, je pense que tu pourras l'aider à réviser mais elle est un peu spéciale._

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Dans son habillement, elle ne s'habille pas avec des habits de tous les jours. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Elle est du genre à s'habiller euh… comment est-ce que l'on appelle ? Ah oui, en gothic lolita. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas d'une fille qui soie aussi blanche que…_

- _Justement ! Tu verras, elle est très jolie._

- _Et comment s'appelle cette étrange créature ?_

- _Misa, une blonde aux yeux bleus qui se balade avec des petites couettes mais elle laisse une grande partie de ses cheveux en bas et je t'assure, elle est vraiment jolie. _

- _En fait, tu veux me caser. _

- _Aïolos__, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire non ? Surtout que… enfin depuis ta résurrection. Par contre, elle est assez euh… caractérielle, elle est restée une petite fille mais elle est mature quand il le faut._

- _Elle fait des caprices, tu veux dire ? _

- _Oui mais… elle est trop mignonne ! Même moi, je craque, par contre, si ça va plus loin… _

- _Je sais, je dois demander l'autorisation à Athéna si ça va plus loin comme avec toi et Camus. _

- _Elle t'attend dans un restaurant d'Athènes, tu sauras où la trouver ? _

- _Pas de problème, merci Cassandra. _

- _Je suis désolé, si on ne passe pas la journée ensemble mais…enfin tu vois… on a les examens et Misa est l'une de nos plus brillantes…_

- _J'ai compris, merci ma petite biche._

- _Biche ? Si Camus t'entendais…_

- _Et alors ? De toute façon, ce petit glaçon est trop occupé avec toi !_

- _Glaçon ? _

- _Aller je file ! _

- _Tiens, voici l'heure et le numéro de Misa si tu la trouve pas._

- _Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a accepté ? _

- _Je lui ai dit que tu étais charmant, beau et passionné de mythologie grecque et qui sait peut être elle pourra aider le Sanctuaire plus tard, ne serais-ce pour retrouver des vestiges pour la fondation. _

- _Attends, une chose après l'autre, bon je file. _

_La métisse bu un café, prit ses affaires mais resta en nuisette en dentelle noire et passa juste une veste en jeans, elle laissa un petit mot à sa colocataire au cas où si elle rentrait comme quoi elle était chez Camus. Elle monta jusqu'à la maison du Verseau, elle tomba sur Aldébaran._

- _Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu ? _

- _Très bien et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec ta dulcinée ?_

- _Elle est en train de me préparer un petit déjeuner alors pendant ce temps, je m'entraîne un peu._

- _Tu es vraiment chanceux. _

- _Je le sais mais… je lui réserve une surprise ! Dès qu'elle a fini, je mets tout cela sur un plateau et on déjeune au lit ! _

- _Oh, c'est attendrissant, bon je m'en vais réviser, au revoir et fais un bisou à ta compagne pour moi !_

_Elle croisa Deathmask alias Angelo, le guerrier avait changé sa décoration, Athéna l'avait exigé et lui avait fait prendre conscience que ses actions étaient abominables maintenant on retrouvait la pierre d'origine et une légère odeur de patchouli quand on entrait dans son temple, la métisse huma la bonne odeur d'encens et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Soudain, Angelo ouvrit la porte de son appartement à moitié réveillé, encore en caleçon et se grattant les cheveux. Cassandra rougit quand elle vit sa musculature parfaite._

- _Oh, c'est toi ?_

- _Excuse-moi Angelo, je ne fais que passer._

- _Pas grave, je me demandais juste qui c'est qui passait par-là, tu veux venir boire un café ?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui aller, viens._

- _Je ne veux pas te déranger !_

- _Viens, je te dis. _

_Le Cancer prépara un café à l'italienne, il posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table._

- _Angelo, je ne veux surtout pas te déranger…_

- _C'est ma réputation qui te fais peur ? _

- _Non mais… c'est surtout que tu viens te réveiller. _

- _C'est pas grave et c'est pas souvent que j'ai une jolie jeune fille qui passe chez moi, d'ailleurs c'est pas très conseillé de te balader comme ça !_

_La jeune fille rougit à nouveau, en effet sa nuisette moulait son corps et la dentelle était assez transparente mais elle avait quand même mit un soutien-gorge dessous et sa veste était restée ouverte._

- _Je… je suis désolé… dit-elle en refermant sa veste. _

- _C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude !_

- _Pardon ? _

- _Quand je sors, je vois des tas de filles qui réagissent comme toi. _

- _Sauf qu'elles doivent être des pimbêches !_

- _C'est possible mais dis donc nous sommes sensés nous reposer aujourd'hui non ? Il n'y a pas d'entraînement. _

- _Je croyais que chaque chevalier devait gérer son entraînement._

- _C'est vrai mais aujourd'hui, je me suis dit c'est jour de congé et toi ? _

- _Il fallait que je révise mes examens avec Camus._

- _Il est aux petits soins pour toi ! _

- _C'est vrai, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. _

- _Et tu lui apportes les croissants ? _

- _Croissants qu'il m'a fait ! _

- _Quel homme ! Moi aussi j'aimerais que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi. _

- _Tu trouveras mon cher Angelo. _

- _Il faut déjà que je me débarrasse de ma réputation mais elle diminue._

- _Ta réputation ? _

- _Cassandra, mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas. _

- _Pourquoi donc ?_

- _Parce que… je… j'en ai honte. _

- _Bon d'accord, je n'insiste pas et sinon ?_

- _Rien de spécial._

- _Ben je sais pas, qu'est-ce que le Cancer cache dans ses antres ?_

- _Oh, je m'intéresse à la littérature, les expositions, les jeux vidéo euh…_

- _Ben tu vois que tu as des centres d'intérêts qui puissent plaire à une fille. _

- _On verra ça, disons que pour l'instant j'ai plutôt envie de flâner._

- _En parlant de flâner, mon dieu… il est déjà huit heures passé. Angelo, excuse-moi mais je dois vraiment partir ! Et si jamais, tu pourras faire une sortie avec nous à l'occasion ! _

- _Avec vous ? _

- _Avec Camus et les autres ! _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais avec Mû, Aphrodite et Shura._

- _Ah ? Merci pour le café, j'adore le café italien ! _

- _Tant mieux ! Par contre, je souhaite avoir un baiser sur la joue alors !_

- _Quoi ? Mais enfin…_

- _Je suis comme ça avec toutes mes amies !_

- _Même avec Shaina et Marine ?_

- _Hé oui, surtout Shaina qui est aussi italienne. _

- _De toute façon, elle est prise ! _

- _Je sais, elle est avec Shaka !_

- _Hein ? Mais t'es pire qu'une fille toi ! Toujours au courant des derniers potins !_

- _Moi ? Non !_

_Le guerrier tendit sa joue, la métisse souri lui déposa un baiser et et monta en direction du temple du Verseau, elle croisa Milo._

- _Bonjour Milo, tu es bien matinal._

- _Bonjour Cassandra, je dois me lever tôt enfin… surtout m'entraîner à me lever tôt. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Je pars avec Lakshmi bientôt._

- _Ah ! Mais c'est super ! _

- _Oui mais… je devrai jouer son rôle de fiancé. _

- _Oh, c'est trop mignon !_

- _Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? dit-il en rougissant._

- _Fais pas celui qui sait rien ! _

- _Et toi avec Camus ?_

- _Je vais réviser chez lui._

- _Vu l'heure, il doit être réveillé._

_Elle salua le Scorpion et se hâta d'aller rejoindre le temple du Verseau, elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit, elle l'ouvrit et retrouva son glaçon encore endormi dans son lit, la jeune fille sourit, elle le trouvait si craquant quand il dormait mais la fatigue reprit le dessus malgré les deux cafés avalés juste avant et s'allongea à côté du Français. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et sentit une présence à ses côtés, surtout quelqu'un qui s'était glissé dans son lit et qui s'était blotti contre lui, il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de retrouver sa dulcinée à ses côtés. _

- _Cassandra…_

_Il regarda l'heure 12h35, le guerrier se gratta la tête et vit sur le bureau qu'elle avait déposé les croissants qu'il avait préparé la veille. Le Prince des Glaces se leva et alla préparer un café à son tour, il prépara deux tasses de café et embrassa sa dulcinée pour la réveiller, elle l'enlaça et intensifia son baiser quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sépara ses lèvres des siennes, surprise._

- _Camus ?_

- _Bonjour ma chère !_

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Est-ce une manière de réveiller une jeune fille ? _

- _Et toi ? Est-ce que c'est des manières de se glisser dans le lit de quelqu'un ? _

- _C'était en tout amitié ! Rien de plus !_

- _Ne me dis pas que ce baiser ne t'ai gêné._

- _Euh… _

_Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, passant sa main autour de sa taille et l'autre maintenant son menton._

- _Mais… mais arrête ! Camus ! Si tu continues, c'est toi qui va y passer ! _

- _Tu parles ! dit-il en la plaquant sur le lit._

- _Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu domines les autres ?_

- _Je ne domine personne, je te fais juste savoir si tu me cherches je suis là !_

- _Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement contre le guerrier._

_Il la regarda de haut en bas et rougit._

- _Tu t'es baladé comme ça dans le Sanctuaire ?_

- _J'ai mis ma veste et arrête d'être jaloux comme ça !_

- _Excuse-moi, mais j'ai peur…_

- _Qu'on profite de moi ? Tout à fait, je me suis fait draguer toutes les 5 minutes dans le Sanctuaire._

- _Cassandra ! Je me fais du souci pour toi !_

- _Bon, je ne veux pas en discuter pendant je ne sais combien de temps, on révise ?_

- _Attends, je t'ai préparé un café._

- _Alors mangeons les croissants et puis ensuite on révise. _

- _D'accord._

_Le guerrier la regarda furtivement, il la trouvait réellement mignonne dans cette nuisette. Ils burent le café, la métisse préparait ses notes, il vint derrière elle et l'enlaça._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant. _

_Il ne répondit rien et déposa un baiser dans son cou, elle voulut l'arrêter mais son corps refusait de lui obéir à nouveau, les mains du guerrier parcouraient sa taille, son ventre et terminèrent sur ses cuisses, elle tourna à peine son visage que le Français lui vola un baiser. _

- _Camus… _

_Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes, elle se retourna pour lui rendre son baiser précédent qui s'intensifia seconde après seconde, le Prince des Glaces l'allongea gentiment sur le bureau au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Soudain, il s'arrêta._

- _Par Athéna, Cassandra je… _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

- _Je n'arrête pas d'en profiter avec toi… mais t'es tellement… tellement…_

- _Tellement quoi ? Si tu me dis que tu me trouves bonne… j'apprécierais par vraiment. _

- _Non au contraire, t'es tellement mignonne dans cette nuisette. _

- _Et ces révisions ?_

- _ Justement… on va arrêter nos bêtises !_

- _Quelles bêtises ? C'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus !_

- _Je… euh… oh, c'est bon ! taquina-t-il et l'embrassa une dernière fois._

- _Camus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je… j'ai l'impression que c'est un jeu pour toi. _

- _Non… mais… je craque._

- _Tu craques ? Mais… comment ça ? _

- _Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite non ?_

- _Mais pourtant je… j'ai… je… _

_Il l'enlaça et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

- _Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang et on va réviser, lundi tu as tes examens qui commencent. _

- _Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu devais me dire ?_

- _Je t'en parle à la fin de tes examens. _

- _Aller ! _

- _Non ! Et en plus ça risque de perturber ton esprit. _

- _Si tu continues c'est moi qui vais te perturber !_

- _Ah, ah et comment ? Je suis le plus impassible des chevaliers d'or._

- _Tu crois ça ?_

_Elle mordilla son cou et déposa quelques baisers sur celui-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter mais dit juste son prénom._

- _Cassandra !_

- _Alors ? Tu vois que tu ne peux pas rester impassible !_

- _Si mais… devant toi… oh ! Et puis tes révisions ?_

- _Bon d'accord j'arrête._

_Pendant ce temps, Freya feuilletait les catalogues de mariage depuis la maison d'Athéna, Aphrodite qui regardait quelques photos de décorations avec des roses pour s'inspirer semblait perplexe, la blonde jeta furtivement un coup d'œil au poisson._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas chevalier ?_

- _Je trouve que ces décors sont trop communs. _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Ce sont de jolis assemblement mais… c'est fade. _

- _Trop de roses ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Et pourquoi ne pas mettre les lys à la place ?_

- _Princesse ! Mais que…_

- _Je le sais bien mais on pourrait varier entre ces deux fleurs non ?_

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

- _Hé bien garnir par exemple les colonnes du Sanctuaire de guirlandes de roses et déposer des bouquets de lys sur les tables dont un grand sur la table des mariés. _

- _Mais c'est une très bonne idée !_

- _Il faut qu'Athéna l'approuve. _

- _Et notre ami Hyoga ! Au fait, avez-vous trouvé une robe ?_

- _Oui mais… elle est assez osée._

_La Princesse lui montra une robe de mariée longue au décolleté pigeonnant, le style impérial et les tons rouges et or._

- _Vous seriez magnifique dans cette robe mais normalement n'est-ce pas en blanc que l'on se marie ? _

- _On s'en fiche, elle me plaît beaucoup cette robe !_

- _J'approuve et puis entre nous… je pense que notre Cygne ne pourra y résister ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Elle rougit et sourit, au même moment, le Russe apparut sur la terrasse._

- _Bonjour ma colombe ! dit-il en lui déposant un baiser._

- _Ta colombe ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on sera marié. _

- _Je ne sais pas mais… je risque d'aller plus loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Le Poisson racla sa gorge pour leur rappeler de sa présence. _

- _Oh, Aphrodite, excuse-moi. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Cygnus._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?_

- _J'aidais Dame Freya pour le choix de la décoration et de sa robe de mariée._

- _Je croyais que c'était Saori qui devait s'en occuper. _

- _Elle a quelque chose d'urgent à faire, il me semble que Zeus l'ait convoqué aujourd'hui alors je la remplace. _

- _C'est une bonne chose et je sais que tu as très bon goût mon cher Aphrodite par contre, je vais devoir te prendre Freya, le devoir l'appelle. _

- _Fais mon ami. _

_Les deux blonds disparurent dans la maison._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Hilda te demande au téléphone, elle se demande comment nous allons faire le mariage, je lui ai juste dit qu'on allait en faire deux. _

- _Et ?_

- _Elle est d'accord mais elle voudra aussi fêter le sien avec Siegfried lorsque nous fêterons le notre à Asgard. _

- _Ah ?_

- _Je me languis de… de… ce jour… dit-il en rougissant._

- _Comment ça, tu te languis ? Si c'est pour tirer ton coup…_

- _Freya__ !_

- _Ben oui et alors ? J'en ai aussi envie mais… enfin je veux me garder pour notre nuit._

- _Dis, tu veux qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui ? _

- _ Hein ? Mais et les préparatifs du mariage ?_

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ? _

- _Ben la décoration Aphro et Saori s'en occupe, j'ai trouvé la robe mais je dois encore te trouver un costard, il faut que je passe dans ce magasin pour donner nos mesures, il est à Athènes. _

- _Le costard, je trouverai sur place ! Enfin dans ce magasin et puis sinon ? _

- _Le menu, je ne sais pas ce que l'on fera. _

- _Ça ne te prend pas toute la vie non ? Aller mon chaton ! _

- _Ton chaton ? Et dire que t'es sensé faire partie de la chevalerie d'Athéna. _

- _Je fonds devant toi ! (Note de l'auteure : Ah, ah, le jeu de mots à deux balles… __à__ Ok, je sors hi hi) _

- _Hyoga__…_

_Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser, au même moment, le Grand Pope arriva._

- _Cygnus__ ! _

- _Grand Pope ?_

- _Vous n'en ratez pas une ! Vous me décevez, chevalier. _

- _Votre Excellence, c'est de ma faute… intervint la Princesse._

- _Shion__ ! Mais laisse les amoureux tranquille ! dit la Déesse en arrivant avec Kanon au même moment._

- _Saori__, ce n'est pas parce que tu es sur un petit nuage et que tu sors avec l'un des Gémeaux que tout le monde doit se bécoter !_

_Athéna lança un regard furtif à Freya, il suffit d'un regard aux deux jeunes filles, elles prirent le bras de chaque côté du Bélier et elles lui collèrent deux immenses bises sur les joues, Shion rougit. _

- _Mais que… enfin… _

- _Tu vois que c'est pas désagréable ! ajouta Saori. _

- _Tu trouveras toujours le moyen pour saper mon autorité devant mes chevaliers… râla le Grand Pope._

- _Même si je sape ton autorité, tu sais que nos chevaliers nous sont fidèles et qu'ils te témoignent le plus grand respect. N'est-ce pas Kanon et Hyoga ?_

- _Oui ! répondirent-ils._

- _Freya__, les préparatifs ? Demanda Athéna._

- _Le choix du menu et il te reste à voir avec Aphrodite pour la décoration._

- _Et la musique ? demanda le Gémeau._

- _On fera comme d'habitude, un orchestre et un groupe à la mode ! ajouta la Déesse. _

- _Et pour Asgard ? _

- _On verra sur place._

_Le blond partit avec sa dulcinée en ville pour une journée en amoureux, Saori et Kanon s'absentèrent car ils avaient une rencontre avec l'un des donateurs principal de la fondation Graad._

_Shaina__ avait le regard plongé sur la mer, Shaka méditait depuis plusieurs heures, l'Italienne s'allongea ne sachant que faire, elle savait que ses amies étaient très occupées, elle décida d'aller voir son petit ami pour qu'il se décide enfin de s'occuper un peu d'elle. La guerrière s'assit sur ses genoux, il essaya de rester impassible mais sans succès, il s'était mis en tailleur, la jeune fille s'assit sur lui._

- _Shaina__ ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de méditer ?_

- _Et alors ? Depuis des heures tu n'arrêtes pas ! _

- _J'avoue que depuis que tu es là…_

- _Tu as du mal ?_

- _C'est que… rien laisse tomber !_

- _Shaka__… depuis que je sors avec toi, je me sens… je me sens toute drôle… mais qu'est-ce que ça te fais depuis que je suis là ?_

- _Tu sais pourquoi je médite ?_

- _Non._

- _Parce que sinon, je risque de te sauter dessus à chaque fois ! _

- _Shaka__ ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant._

- _Et si tu continues à rester sur moi comme ça, je risque de le faire ! _

- _Tu parles !_

- _Tu vas voir !_

_La guerrière courut en direction de la chambre suivit du descendant de Bouddha, elle referma la porte à clef._

- _Shaina__, ouvre-moi !_

- _Non ! Tu n'as qu'à…_

_Le blond ne tarda pas à gicler la porte d'un souffle sous les yeux éberluée de sa dulcinée et se précipita contre elle. Le chevalier l'embrassa passionnément et la plaqua contre le bureau qui se trouvait derrière elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien._

- _Shaka__… _

- _Tu veux vraiment me chercher ?_

- _En quoi je te cherche ? Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi ! _

- _D'accord, j'arrête de méditer mais… tu vas me le payer ! dit-il en souriant. _

- _Mais que…_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau la serrant de plus en plus contre lui._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

_Il descendit la robe de sa compagne et lui déposa de langoureux baisers sur son corps._

- _Shaka__… arrête… non… _

_Le guerrier continua son petit manège, elle en demandait plus, il descendit son survêtement, la pénétra et la prit sauvagement contre le bureau durant plusieurs minutes, ils jouirent en même temps. Le blond avait son front posé contre le sien durant plusieurs secondes. _

- _Shaina__, je suis désolé… pourtant, je…je t'aime mais… je ne peux m'empêcher. _

- _Je préfère ça que tu ne me veuilles plus._

- _Mais pourtant… on ne fait que faire l'amour depuis que nous sommes ensembles ! _

- _C'est normal et puis tu me l'as dit quand on y a goûté, on ne peut s'en passer. _

- _Excuse-moi, je vais faire des efforts, tu veux qu'on aille se balader en amoureux ? _

- _Je pense que je prendrais des habits pas trop dommage._

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui si… enfin tu vois… _

- _Promis, je vais me calmer mais t'es tellement mignonne. _

- _Et si on allait faire un pique-nique en amoureux ? _

- _Pourquoi pas ? Par contre la nourriture, je vais m'en occuper. _

- _Mais Shaka… _

- _Pas de mais ! J'ai vraiment fait le con !_

- _Mais… je… enfin, tu n'as pas fait le con et c'est normal pour toi ! _

- _Aller on va prendre une douche et ensuite, je vais préparer tout cela !_

_Le soir, le Sagittaire rentra au Sanctuaire, il passa chez Camus pour voir comment se déroulait les révisions. Il découvrit le couple dans un silence total, le Français qui avait senti son cosmos se retourna, il sourit et dit à sa correspondante de continuer pendant un petit moment sans lui._

- _Je te laisse réviser encore un moment._

_Il se dirigea dans la cuisine avec son frère d'arme._

- _Alors ta journée ? _

- _Aucun intérêt, c'est vrai que cette fille était comme me l'avait décrite Cassandra mais elle est beaucoup trop gamine._

_Au même moment, la métisse apparut._

- _Cassandra, je t'avais dit de réviser non ? s'exclama le Français. _

- _Je suis venu voir comment s'était passé le rendez-vous !_

- _Écoute, elle est mignonne mais pas mon genre. _

- _Bon tant pis, j'aurai essayé, Camus j'arrête de réviser, ma tête va exploser ! _

- _Ouais, pas de problème c'est vrai que tu peux te reposer. _

- _Et moi, je vais dormir… cette journée m'a crevé, bonne nuit à vous deux. _

_Aïolos__ croisa Milo en chemin._

- _Salut Milo._

- _Salut Aïolos, passer une bonne journée ? _

- _Chiante et toi ? _

- _J'étais stressé, je dois voir Camus, je dois partir en Inde avec Lakshmi. _

- _Ah ? Et quand ça ?_

- _Bientôt. _

_Ils se saluèrent, le Scorpion toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami et entra. _

- _Salut Milo ! dirent Camus et Cassandra._

- _Salut vous deux ! Je viens vous annoncer une nouvelle. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Je dois partir en Inde avec Lakshmi bientôt, Camus, je ne sais combien de temps je pars._

- _J'espère que Cronos ne se réveillera pas avant ! s'exclama le Verseau. _

- _Je l'espère aussi… je ne sais pas encore quand je pars, tout dépendra des rendez-vous de Lakshmi. _

- _Bon, je vous laisse entre mecs, moi je sors un coup ! coupa la métisse. _

- _Hein ? Et tu veux aller où comme ça ? demanda le Verseau._

- _Ça te regarde ?_

- _Ben oui ! _

- _Et depuis quand ? _

- _Depuis que je te fais réviser ! _

_Milo fit un signe de la main et partit en vitesse._

- _Cassandra, je pense que c'est vraiment pas raisonnable. _

- _Ah bon et pourquoi ? Faut que je me change les idées ! _

- _Mais où est-ce que tu veux aller ? _

- _J'en__ sais rien ! _

- _Tu ne veux pas aller en boîte, j'espère ?_

- _Non mais je veux juste sortir quelques heures du Sanctuaire et vu l'heure, j'ai faim ! _

- _Viens, je t'emmène dîner. _

- _Quoi ? Mais non, tu es déjà un tortionnaire pour réviser, tu vas en profiter pour me poser des questions sur mes examens. _

- _Promis ! _

- _Non, je te crois pas ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée._

_Le guerrier la referma et s'interposa entre elle et la porte. _

- _Tu veux bien m'écouter deux secondes ? _

- _Non ! Tu m'as déjà harcelé cette semaine ! _

- _Bon si tu veux pas que je vienne, je comprends mais dis-le moi ! _

- _C'est__ pas ça ! Tu m'as déjà fait des promesses et tu ne les as pas toutes tenues. _

- _Mais enfin…_

- _Et encore si c'est pour que je retrouve ta jalousie ou que tu me fasses des crises parce qu'un mec vient me draguer…_

- _Idiote ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Camus ! Putain mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiote ?_

- _Parce que je peux pas en placer une avec toi ! _

- _Je veux m'en aller ! _

- _Bon alors je viens avec toi ! Vas te préparer et c'est moi qui t'invite que tu le veuille ou non ! _

- _Camus… _

- _Ben oui, je t'ai promis que je m'occuperai de toi durant tes révisions non ? Cela veut aussi dire qu'il faut que je veille à ce que tu te nourrisses bien… dit-il en se grattant la tête et en rougissant. _

_La métisse sourit et se hâta d'aller se préparer. Quand elle arriva, elle croisa à nouveau sa colocataire, enfin elle la surprit surtout car quand elle entra, elle vira au rouge et se retourna. _

- _Oh, salut Cassandra ! Tu… tu as fini tes révisions ? _

- _Oui et je crois que j'ai ma dose là ! Shaina, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'es toute rouge._

- _Je.. euh… non ça va bien ! répondit-elle en serrant un tissu dans sa main derrière elle. _

- _Tu retournes voir Shaka ? _

- _Euh… oui, on comptait sortir au bord de la mer ! _

- _Cassandra ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _Je peux te demander quelque chose mais… ça reste entre nous !_

- _Bien sûr. _

_L'Italienne s'enleva de la table, une multitude de sous-vêtements l'envahissait. _

- _Shaina__ ! Mais que… _

- _Je… je voulais te demander qu'est-ce qui irait le mieux… _

- _Mais… mais… je… euh… je… bon… euh… _

_La métisse regarda soigneusement chaque habit, au bout de dix minutes, elles se mirent d'accord pour un ensemble rouge en dentelle et porte-jarretelles._

- _Dis- donc, je vois que tu es passé à l'acte avec lui ! _

- _Oui… mais… euh… en fait…_

- _Ne me dis pas que tu es resté tout ces jours à… à… non ! Tu as pas fait ça ?_

- _Euh… presque mais nous avons fait d'autres choses._

- _Oh et puis vous êtes assez grand pour gérer cela pour vous, j'espère juste qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop. _

- _Si mais… c'est… c'est tellement…_

- _J'ai compris ! Par contre est-ce que tu te protèges ? _

- _Hein ? Me protéger ? Ben disons que… notre Déesse nous a donné des herbes pour nous empêcher de tomber enceinte. De plus, Shaka met… des préservatifs._

- _Ben alors tant mieux, normalement tu ne risques rien. _

- _J'espère. _

- _Bon je dois me préparer, Camus veut absolument m'inviter à manger et profite de ton bain de minuit !_

- _Ah oui, il veut t'inviter ! Tu tâcheras d'en profiter ma petite ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! _

_Un moment plus tard, le Français vint chercher sa dulcinée, elle avait opté pour un débardeur blanc, se refermant avec des lacets au dos, un corsaire en jeans moulant ses formes et des sandales compensées dorées et avait fait une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux tandis que le guerrier avait opté pour un marcel noire, une chemise à manche courte ouverte blanche et un bermuda en jeans avec des baskets. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, dieu qu'il la trouvait belle ! Ils descendirent en ville et s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse au bord de la mer pour passer la soirée. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, Cassandra avait sommeil et se plaignait de la montée des marches du Sanctuaire._

- _Putain, mais pourquoi c'est si loin ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa queue de cheval et laissant ses cheveux en bas._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ma chambre ! Je me demande pourquoi Shaina a déménagé de son cottage et pourquoi Athéna a mis toutes les filles dans sa maison ? Et pourquoi sa maison est aussi haute ! _

- _En cas d'invasion._

- _Oh et puis merde les envahisseurs, ils ont qu'à pas envahir notre Sanctuaire ! _

- _Calme-toi ! _

- _Non, je suis crevée, je suis de mauvais poil et je veux juste mon lit !_

- _Aller viens, je vais te porter, on est au pied du Sanctuaire. _

_Le guerrier la porta sur son dos jusqu'à son temple, il l'aurait bien porté jusque dans sa chambre mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et il n'avait plus le courage de monter jusqu'à la bâtisse de Saori. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement dans son temple, il s'assit sur son lit en déposant la jeune fille, elle s'était endormie, il la regarda et sourit. Le guerrier se dit qu'elle ne devait peut être pas à l'aise dans ces habits pour dormir, il rougit et lui enleva délicatement ses chaussures, dégrafa son corsaire en jeans et arriva à la partie la plus dure, la retourner sans qu'elle se réveille. Le Français la retourna doucement et la mise sur le ventre, il enleva les lacets un à un, il soupira une fois encore, regardant ce corps superbe, la métisse avait opté pour des sous-vêtements violet clairs avec de la dentelle noire, il se donna une gifle mentalement et se déshabilla à son tour et glissa sous la couverture. Le lendemain, Cassandra se frotta les yeux et sentit un corps qui l'avait enlacé, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de retrouver son correspondant à ses côtés, elle regarda la pièce et reconnu le temple du Verseau. _

- _Hé merde, il m'a encore eu… _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Hein ? Oh, tu es réveillé ? _

- _Depuis un moment déjà mais si tu avais fait plus attention, j'avais les yeux ouverts._

- _Mais tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? _

- _Euh… depuis… deux heures._

- _Quoi ? Et tu es resté là à flâner au lit ? Je t'ai connu lève-tôt. _

- _Je te fais remarquer qu'il n'est que huit heures trente._

- _Quoi ? Je rentre dormir dans ma chambre ! dit-elle en sautant du lit._

- _Dans cette tenue ? Tu veux défiler comme ça jusque dans ta chambre ? _

- _Quoi ? Hein ? T'en a de nouveau profiter ? Camus, je vais te tuer ! cria-t-elle, rouge de colère et brandissant un coussin._

- _Tu sais que t'es très mignonne avec cet ensemble. _

- _Et tu te fous de moi en plus ? _

- _Mais non ! Aïe ! Tu vas voir !_

- _C'est ça ! _

_Il lui attrapa le bras et la remit dans le lit._

- _Toi, tu te reposes et moi, je prépare le petit déjeuner. _

- _Mais… enfin… _

_La semaine des examens débuta, Cassandra révisait le plus possible entre deux examens ou pendant la pause de midi, Camus et Aïolos se relayaient pour lui préparer les repas. Le vendredi arriva enfin, la métisse rentra assez tard dans la soirée, elle tomba sur Saori en allant dans sa chambre. _

- _Alors Cassandra, tu as passé ton dernier examen ? _

- _Oui… mais je suis crevée…_

- _Prends-toi un bain, y a rien de mieux pour décompresser. _

- _Merci du conseil mais… je ne sais même pas si j'ai la force de le faire._

- _Je peux demander à l'une de nos servantes de le faire. _

- _Oh merci ! _

- _Hé dis, je crois que ce soir les filles sont là ce soir. On s'improvise une soirée entre filles ?_

- _Euh… si tu veux, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. _

- _Cassandra, tu rentres d'une semaine d'examen, je comprendrai parfaitement si tu es fatiguée et puis comme on habite la même bâtisse maintenant. Surtout que… nous avons deux nouvelles compagnes._

- _Ah oui ? Et c'est ? _

- _Pandore et Shunreï._

- _Pandore je vois mais Shunreï._

- _Je vais essayer de caser Pandore et Ikki et ce pauvre Shiryu avec sa Shunreï._

- _Oh, je vois ! Très bien alors je suis partante et puis si je suis fatiguée ma chambre n'est loin._

_Soudain le portable de Cassandra sonna, elle répondit. _

- _Salut Cassandra !_

- _Salut Camus. _

- _Ça s'est bien passé ton dernier examen ? _

- _Je pense. _

- _Tu fais quelque après ? _

- _Euh… oui, j'ai quelque chose._

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire !_

- _Je ne t'oblige à rien… mais si tu sortais du Sanctuaire…_

- _Je ne sors pas du Sanctuaire, simplement que… on a une soirée entre filles et on ne veut pas être dérangées ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord, alors on se voit demain ou plus tard. _

- _Je pense plutôt demain._

- _Bonne nuit Cassandra. _

- _Bonne nuit Camus._


	14. Dangerosité

_Coucou, _

_Alors voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours._

**_Dangerosité_**

_La Déesse sourit et alla préparer sa chambre pour ses invitées. Les jeunes filles arrivèrent peu après dans la chambre de Saori, elles discutèrent durant plusieurs heures._

- _Alors Shunreï, te plais-tu au Sanctuaire ? demanda Athéna._

- _Je… je m'y plais mais c'est tellement soudain le vieux maître a loué sa maison au Cinq Pics._

- _Ben oui, il a son devoir de chevalier et puis Shiryu aussi. _

- _Au fait, vous êtes proches non avec lui ? demanda Freya. _

- _Hein quoi ? Non mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez !_

- _Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire de la bouche de Crabie alias Deathmask qu'il avait entendu tes prières quand il a combattu ton Dragon. _

- _Et ? C'est un ami d'enfance, c'est tout. _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? demanda Cassandra en la taquinant._

- _Quoi ? Mais je… oh et puis c'est bon vous avez gagné !_

- _BINGO ! dirent les filles. _

- _Et toi Pandore ? demanda Marine. _

- _Moi ? Euh… j'en sais rien…_

- _Aller ! Dis-nous tout !_

- _Quoi avec Ikki ? _

- _Ben oui ! _

- _J'en sais rien… je ne sais pas si il veut s'engager._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que… il n'a pas oublié Esméralda._

- _Il ne restait pas de marbre devant toi durant le bal… ajouta la Déesse. _

- _Ah ? _

- _Je t'assure, bon les filles prochain objectif : Camus et Cassandra, le mariage de Hyoga et Freya, Ikki et Pandore, Shunreï et Shiryu et je dois trouver une compagne pour Shion aussi._

- _Je ne veux pas qu'on me case avec Camus ! s'énerva la métisse._

- _Alors avec Aïolos ? _

- _Ça va__ pas la tête ? _

- _Et toi Saori avec Kanon ? demanda June. _

- _Il me seconde dans mes deux tâches, celle en tant qu'héritière et Déesse. _

- _Vous avez déjà fait tu sais quoi ? taquina Shaina._

- _Hein ? Mais ça va pas ? Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se presse ! _

- _hé, les filles depuis le début Miho n'a rien dit. _

- _Quoi ? mais je…_

- _Il ne faut pas te gêner ! répliqua Saori. _

- _Oui quand on fait nos soirées entre filles, la hiérarchie est mise au placard et encore depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hadès, on l'oublie presque mais nous gardons quand même du respect pour notre Déesse. Ajouta Marine. _

- _Très bien, je… je vais essayer mais j'ai connu Mademoiselle Kido et je lui ai toujours témoigné un grand respect. _

- _Hé bien considère-moi comme une copine et fille de ton âge ! _

- _Très bien, Saori._

- _Au fait Lakshmi, tu en es où avec Milo ? demanda Cassandra._

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? _

- _Moi ? Rien ! Mais vous êtes souvent ensemble._

- _Et alors ? _

- _Ben, je me demandais si tu l'aimais. _

- _C'est bon tu as gagné, oui je l'aime mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque et puis j'ai un secret qui pourrait le… le gêner… _

_Seule Saori connaissait la vérité, l'Hindoue leur confia son secret. Les filles furent étonnées._

- _Cronos risque de se réveiller, Lakshmi nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Ajouta l'héritière Kido._

_Cassandra, Pandore, Miho et Shunreï se sentirent d'un coup, inutile. Athéna le remarqua tout de suite. _

- _Hé les filles, ne pensez pas que vous êtes inutiles, au contraire ! _

- _Comment ça ? Nous n'avons pas de cosmos et nous ne pouvons nous battre ! répondit Pandore._

- _Vous êtes la force de ceux que vous aimez, regarde le combat entre Deathmask et Shiryu, les prières de Shunreï ont atteint un chevalier d'or et cela l'a déstabilisé. Toi, Pandore malgré que nous nous combattions les uns contre les autres, tu étais le bras droit d'Hadès et tu as mené les opérations, Cassandra avec tes connaissances tu pourras nous aider dans les recherches archéologiques et historiques, Miho tu as soutenu de tout ton cœur, le chevalier Pégase. _

- _Oui mais maintenant, nous sommes inutiles ! s'exclama Miho._

- _Non au contraire ! Restez comme vous êtes !_

_La soirée dura toute la nuit pour finir, les filles avaient dormi dans la même chambre que leur Déesse et se réveillèrent le lendemain, le Grand Pope qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller fut surpris par un gazouillis et quand il arriva dans le couloir celui-ci rougit en voyant toutes ces jeunes filles habillées dans leurs débardeurs et shorts moulants. _

- _Shion__ ! Est-ce une raison pour te rincer l'œil dès le matin ? demanda Athéna._

- _Quoi ? Je pensais que vu l'heure il n'y aurait personne qui irait dans la cuisine, il est encore tôt ! _

- _C'est__ pas parce qu'on est samedi qu'on va tous se réveiller tard ! Bon, les filles, faudra qu'on prenne le déjeuner dans ma chambre ! _

- _Oh pour une fois que nous pouvions discuter avec le Grand Pope sans aucune gêne ! plaisanta Shaina._

- _Et aussi découvrir quel homme c'est ! ajouta Marine._

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais les filles arrêtez ! dit le concerné rougissant encore plus. _

- _On t'embête, mon cher Shion ! Tu vois que je ne suis pas la seule ! dit Athéna en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

- _Par Athéna… _

- _On va rester manger avec toi !_

_June__ rejoint son petit ami dans sa chambre, il dormait encore, elle le réveilla d'un baiser, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. _

- _Tiens, je viens de me faire réveiller par un ange. _

- _Idiot !_

- _C'était bien ta soirée ? _

- _Super ! Mais je me demandais comme il fait beau, ça te dirait une petite balade en amoureux au bord de la plage ? _

- _Pourquoi pas et puis on pourrait aller déjeuner sur l'un des petits bistros sur la plage._

_La blonde se prépara à passer une journée inoubliable de plus avec son Shun. Freya entra à son tour dans sa chambre mais elle ne trouva pas son fiancé, il lui avait juste laissé un mot comme quoi il était parti s'entraîner avec ses frères d'armes, Cassandra et Shaina rejoignirent leur chambre. L'italienne semblait perplexe. _

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Shaina ? _

- _Cassandra maintenant que je suis casé avec Shaka, je dors de plus en plus chez lui et de moins en moins ici, alors je… je ne sais pas trop comment aborder la chose._

- _J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas et c'est normal non ? Et j'avoue que j'ai dormi pas mal de fois avec Camus, surtout ces derniers temps mais… comme je ne sors pas avec et que mes examens sont terminés, je pense que je vais rester ici. _

- _Pourtant nous sommes colocataires et c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir ici ! Je ne veux pas t'abandonner ! _

- _Shaina__, c'est pas comme si tu partais du Sanctuaire et puis le temple de Shaka n'est pas si loin que ça et on se voit assez souvent, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles dormir chez ton petit ami et c'est normal. _

- _Mais je te promets…_

- _Ne me promets rien ! De toute façon, il y aura toujours un lit de plus dans cette chambre et puis on sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. _

_Les deux amies s'étreignirent, l'Ophucius rejoint la Vierge dans son temple, Lakshmi avait rejoint sa chambre et se prépara pour descendre en ville. Ne portant que des saris ou des habits indiens sauf quand elle avait un maillot de bain, elle avait décidé de changer son style vestimentaire de temps en temps. ************************************************_

_La princesse d'Asgard s'impatientait, elle décida de se préparer et alla voir Aphrodite pour voir les derniers détails du mariage. Plus tard, elle rentra et allait passer un savon à son futur mari mais quand il apparut avec ses cheveux mouillés et qu'elle vit son corps musclé, sa peau bronzée et le voir si peu vêtu la fit fondre._

- _T'es rentré ma belle ? _

- _Et toi ? Tu… tu… _

- _C'était bien ? _

- _Je… oui… _

- _Désolé, je t'ai délaissé tout ce matin… dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

- _Arrête ! cria-t-elle en s'enlevant violemment de son étreinte. _

- _Freya__, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

- _Rien mais… je… je… je… _

- _T'es bizarre depuis avant. _

- _Ecoute, je… tout est mélangé dans ma tête !_

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Je suis énervée pour ton attitude ! Tu m'as délaissé mais quand je te vois comme cela… j'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de t'arracher cette serviette et… et… oh par Odin ! Je dois me taire ! _

_Le Russe éclata de rire._

- _Freya__, si tu savais le temps que j'ai dû attendre pour me contrôler._

- _Mais… mais… alors ça veut dire tu ne veux plus… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula de plus en plus mais le mur la stoppa, le blond posa ses mains sur le mur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger._

- _Hyoga__… _

_Il l'embrassa, la Princesse comprit que ce n'était pas le vrai Hyoga qui était là mais un ennemi, elle l'éjecta avec son cosmos. Il reprit sa forme originelle, un garçon aux longs cheveux noir, portant une sombre armure. _

- _Qui es-tu ? _

- _Je suis l'un des serviteurs de Cronos, mon maître va bientôt se réveiller._

- _Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Je le savais déjà ! _

- _Il viendra reprendre bientôt son trône._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? On le sait depuis longtemps ! _

- _Seulement, il ne s'attaquera pas directement à Athéna, ni à ses chevaliers._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu au Sanctuaire ? _

- _Par ordre de mon maître ! Il voit tout à travers moi !_

- _Quoi ? Mais alors… il… il connait le chemin du Sanctuaire !_

- _Et il ne tardera pas à apparaître, dans exactement un mois ! Je peux déjà me débarrasser de toi, tu seras une ennemie en moins, c'est dommage pourtant tu es jolie._

_Il l'attaqua, la jeune fille esquiva la première attaque mais pas la deuxième cela l'assomma et se retrouva au sol. L'ennemi se plaça en dessus d'elle et l'étrangla, la Princesse avait de plus en plus de peine à respirer et essaya tant bien que mal à enlever l'étreinte de ses mains. Elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, soudain les mains s'enlevèrent, la blonde sentit un cosmos familier. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son Prince des Glaces lui envoyer des attaques de glace et son ennemi fut éjecter hors de la chambre, il passa par la fenêtre et alla s'écraser dans le ravin._

- _Hyoga__ ! _

- _Freya__ ! _

_Elle se précipita dans ses bras, elle lui conta tout ce que cet ennemi lui avait dit. _

- _Il faut être prudent, le réveil de Cronos ne va pas tarder._

- _Je vais voir Saori et lui conter tout ce que je viens de te dire. _

_Freya__ alla trouver la Déesse et lui raconta tout. Une réunion se tint au plus vite, réunissant tous les chevaliers._

- _Nous avons encore un mois, je dois voir mon père pour qu'il puisse me dire où il a enfermé le corps de notre ennemi ! déclara Athéna. _

- _Saori__, je ne peux te laisser partir pour l'Olympe ! ajouta Kanon. _

- _Et pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que c'est à nous de le combattre, notre devoir est de te protéger. _

- _Merci Kanon de t'en soucier mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, nous avons une chance inouïe pour se débarrasser de notre plus grand ennemi._

- _Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi sur le mont Olympe, Cronos pourrait envoyer encore ses sbires._

- _Non, les humains n'ont pas le droit d'y mettre un pied sous peine de mort ! _

- _Mais… mais… _

_Elle sourit et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son chevalier. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. _

_Athéna avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle irait voir Zeus demain, c'était pour que personne ne s'inquiète. En fait, elle avait prévu d'y aller le soir même sans rien dire à personne, elle passa une cape noire, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, contrôla si il n'y avait personne. Elle courut dans le couloir en regardant derrière si personne ne la suivait mais elle buta contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un, c'était Lakshmi. _

- _Lakshmi ?_

- _Saori__ ? Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement ? _

_La Déesse posa une main sur sa bouche et la précipita dans une pièce inoccupée._

- _Ne dis pas que tu m'as vu._

- _Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? _

- _Je dois aller au Mont Olympe. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ce soir ? Alors que tu as dit à tout le monde que tu irais demain ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? _

- _C'est pour Kanon, je suis sûr qu'il veut me suivre et il risque pour sa vie si il se fait repérer… si il meurt, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. _

- _Très bien, je garderai le secret mais je t'accompagne. _

- _Non, il vaut mieux que j'aille seule. _

- _Fais attention et si il t'arrive quelque chose, téléporte-toi au plus vite ici ou appelle-moi !_

- _D'accord. _

_Athéna partit sous les yeux affolés de son amie._

_L'Hindoue alla voir Milo, elle devait mettre au clair son départ en Inde et si malgré tout il y avait le combat, elle devait partir dans quelques jours. Elle toqua à la porte du Scorpion, il lui ouvrit. Ils rougirent tous les deux, en effet, le chevalier d'or sortait de la douche et lui avait ouvert la porte torse nu et s'essuyait encore les cheveux. _

- _Lakshmi ? Excuse-moi…je… je… je me passe une chemise ! Entre._

_La jeune fille entra et s'assit sur le lit pour les invités du guerrier. _

- _Je peux t'offrir à boire ? _

- _Merci, ça ira._

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? _

- _Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste mais je vais devoir partir dans quelques jours…_

- _Qu'en pense Saori de ton départ ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien, Milo... je… je… j'en ai marre de cette pression et savoir constamment que je risque de me faire tuer à tout moment. _

- _Pas ici en tout cas et encore heureux que cet imbécile de tuteur ne partage pas la même chambre que toi !_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… je… rien laisse tomber !_

- _Dis-le moi__ ! T'es pas jaloux j'espère ?_

- _C'est__ pas ça ! répondit-il en rougissant. _

- _Alors ? _

- _Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal aux femmes. _

- _Attention, le tombeur est de retour ! plaisanta l'Hindoue. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui, tu es réputé pour faire craquer toutes les filles. _

- _Euh… je ne pense pas sinon toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire seraient à mes pieds. _

- _Avoue que ça ne te déplairait pas non ? _

- _Lakshmi ! _

- _Ben quoi c'est vrai non ? _

- _Contrairement à toi, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps et je ne peux me le permettre._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _J'ai les affaires de ma famille à gérer ! Je n'ai pas le temps de draguer !_

- _Et quand tu vas à des bals ou à des fêtes de charités ou je ne sais quoi ? Tu ne te fais pas draguer ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Une belle jeune fille comme toi doit bien avoir des prétendants non ?_

- _C'est que… laisse tomber !_

- _Aller, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Cela la fit rougir._

- _Je… euh… _

- _À entendre ta réponse, on dirait bien que oui. Il faudra que tes prétendants fassent attention si ils tournent autour de toi, je risquerais d'être jaloux._

- _Alors qu'avant tu disais le contraire…_

- _Oui mais je suis sensé jouer le rôle de ton fiancé, c'est pas le même contexte. _

- _On s'éloigne du sujet ! Milo j'ai promis à Saori de l'aider lors de cette…_

- _Cette quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es interrompu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à Saori ?_

- _Je… euh… rien. _

- _Tu dois l'aider pourquoi ? _

- _Rien laisse__ tomber ! Ecoute, je dois partir ! dit-elle en se levant du lit. _

_Le Scorpion s'imposa devant elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, la jeune fille se sentit minuscule à côté du guerrier, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit se rassoir gentiment sur le lit. _

- _Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. _

- _C'est__ pas ça !_

- _Je n'insisterai pas et puis vous avez le droit d'avoir des secrets entre filles non ? _

- _Milo…_

- _Je sais que tu n'es pas dans une situation facile mais plus vite nous partons, plus vite nous pourrons régler ces histoires. _

- _Merci… dit-elle en laissant échapper une larme. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _

- _Parce que je pourrai enfin me libérer de tout cela grâce à toi ! Tout le monde croit que je suis heureuse, on m'aime pour mon argent mais on ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis… j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi._

_Le guerrier alla se placer à côté d'elle sur le lit et se perdit dans les yeux bleus de sa bien-aimée._

- _Milo… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

- _Hein ? _

- _Ça fait depuis plusieurs secondes que tu me regardes. _

- _Je… j'étais perdu dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus._

_Elle rougit, le guerrier sourit et passa un bras autour de son épaule, il la rapprocha de lui jouant avec sa longue tresse qu'elle avait habitude de mettre sur son épaule. _

- _Lakshmi, je ne suis pas avec toi juste pour l'argent, c'est surtout pour une toute autre raison…_

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. _

- _Mais enfin… _

- _Nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts, je ne sais combien de fois nous avons discutés jusqu'à l'aube avant que ton tuteur ne vienne te chercher et je n'ai jamais fait cela avec quelqu'un. _

- _Sauf avec Camus peut être… dit-elle tristement. _

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a avec Camus ? _

- _Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! dit-elle en se relevant._

- _Lakshmi ! insista Milo en lui retenant la main. _

_Elle fit un pas mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avant qu'elle n'ait dit le fond de sa pensée._

- _Lâche-moi ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

_Sans aucune réponse, elle tira son bras et courut en direction de la porte qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres, le guerrier usa de son cosmos pour s'interposer devant sa porte._

- _Laisse-moi sortir ! _

- _Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Alors qu'est-ce qui a avec Camus ?_

- _Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Milo… laisse-moi partir…_

- _Non ! _

_Elle sentit que le cosmos du Scorpion commençait à augmenter, non, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir divin maintenant pour se débarrasser de lui et était à sa merci. _

- _C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux supporter qu'on crache sur son dos ! dit-il._

_L'ancien amant de Camus avançait de plus en plus contre la Déesse qui elle, reculait. Elle stoppa sa marche quand elle sentit le lit où ils étaient précédemment assis._

- _Alors Lakshmi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Camus ? J'aimerais que tu me répondes ! _

- _Milo… pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes comme ça dès qu'on parle de Camus ?_

- _Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ! s'énerva-t-il. _

_Elle ne dit rien mais elle pouvait voir la fureur dans ses yeux, il fit un pas de plus contre elle et chutèrent les deux sur le lit._

- _Aïe ! _

_Milo s'était retrouvé sur elle, ils ne dirent rien durant quelques secondes se regardant l'un et l'autre._

- _Tu veux vraiment savoir pour Camus ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Parce que je sais que tu as été amant avec lui et… et… j'ai peur que tu retournes vers lui du jour au lendemain en me délaissant, je sais ça peut paraître égoïste mais pense aussi à Cassandra._

_Le Scorpion rougit. _

- _Comment le sais-tu pour moi et Camus ?_

- _Parce que… les filles me l'ont dit…_

- _Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir._

- _Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu dévores du regard Camus…_

- _Chut… dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. _

_Le regard triste de la jeune fille allait le faire craquer, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il avait trop peur de la perdre par un simple baiser et détruire leur amitié, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que Camus et d'entamer trop vite leur relation, ils se relevèrent. _

- _Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Milo. _

- _Je ne le regarde pas comme un amant mais comme un frère, je me fais du souci pour lui, il est vraiment tombé dans le fond à un moment donné c'est pour cela que je suis comme cela avec lui et puis même si on a vécu quelque chose de formidable, il m'a laissé pour Cassandra. _

- _Tu ne lui en veux pas ? _

- _Non pas spécialement, je préfère quand même les femmes et puis merde, nous sommes au 21ème siècle, il faut tenter ses expériences !_

- _Milo… _

- _Et puis de toute façon, je suis ton « fiancé » non ? plaisanta-t-il._

_Lakshmi rougit à nouveau. _

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'un fiancé hindou est sensé faire ? _

- _Hein ? Je… euh… Enfin, Milo ! Tu le sais très bien ! _

- _Il a le droit de faire ça ?_

_Milo l'enlaça et la serra contre lui._

- _Milo ?_

- _Ben quoi ? En tout cas c'est ce que font les amoureux en pays occidental. _

- _Oui mais pas en Inde ! Et si mon tuteur te voyait faire ça, il appellerait la Déesse Kali pour te maudire ! _

- _Hé bien qu'il me maudisse ! _

- _Tout ce que tu peux faire au maximum est de me prendre la taille mais ça s'arrête là et encore… il y en a des qui trouvent cela… trop… _

- _Trop provocant ? Je comprends mais est-ce que je dois agir tout comme le font les Hindous ? _

- _Écoute c'est surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de vieux singes qui bossent encore avec ma famille, j'espère que leurs successeurs ne sont pas autant renfermés qu'eux, je dois surtout conserver mon image chez ces ancêtres pour les affaires._

- _Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends tout à fait._

- _Par contre je ne t'ai pas tout dit… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je… j'ai un fiancé en Inde._

- _Hein ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois jouer ton rôle de fiancé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… _

- _Parce que je ne fais confiance qu'à toi !_

- _Et même pas à ton petit ami ? Enfin ton fiancé ?_

- _J'ai été fiancé de force ! Sa famille et lui veulent par notre mariage s'immiscer et se faire plus d'argent mais seulement pour s'enrichir ! Je ne veux pas que l'argent de ma famille soit utilisé juste à des fins capitalistes, j'aimerais beaucoup aider et reverser cela dans différentes associations pour aider ! _

- _Mais tu ne peux pas annuler tes fiançailles ? _

- _C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu joues mon fiancé. _

- _Cela ne sera pas cohérant… je ne pourrai partir avec toi, imagine que vont dire les vieux singes comme tu les appelles, ils croiront que je suis un amant ou je ne sais quoi et cela sera mauvais pour ta famille. _

- _Je te demande d'être à mes côtés… _

- _C'est pour toi que je dis cela._

- _Je ne veux pas me marier de force avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas !_

- _Tiens ça me rappelle Freya et Hyoga._

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui, Freya avait été fiancée de force avec un autre homme mais pour finir, elle a pu se fiancer avec Hyoga. _

- _Comment ça s'est passé ?_

- _Trop long à t'expliquer… mais dis-moi alors tes vieux ancêtres qui travaillent avec ta famille, ont-ils vu ton fiancé ? _

- _Pas encore, ils savent juste que je suis fiancé mais rien de plus c'est aussi pour cela que je souhaite rompre mes fiançailles avant. _

- _Et la famille de ton fiancé ? Elle doit être connue. _

- _J'essaie d'être discrète sur ma vie privée donc les médias ne savent pas grand-chose. _

- _C'est déjà ça en moins mais si je joue le rôle de fiancé, je dois être crédible au reste de ta famille. _

- _Ce n'est pas un problème, j'avoue ces derniers temps ils se sont intéressés à moi juste pour toucher une partie de l'héritage mais comme je te l'ai dit si il m'arrive quelque chose, mon tuteur aurait le droit de prendre la tête des affaires et le reste de ma famille aussi pour s'enrichir. _

- _Tu as un cœur noble, tu n'es pas comme ces riches qui veulent juste penser à leur bien-être, au contraire tu veux aider les gens. _

- _Justement c'est pour cela que je dois me débarrasser de ces gêneurs. _

- _Mais au fait, j'y pense pourquoi Shaka ne pourrait-il pas jouer ton fiancé ? Il est Hindou lui aussi. _

- _Parce que je ne veux pas que Shaina croie que je veux en profiter et je ne veux pas mettre de problème dans leur vie de couple. _

- _Hein ? Ils sortent ensemble ? _

- _Tu ne le savais pas ? _

- _Ben je me posais des questions… effectivement c'est impossible qu'il joue ce rôle. Bon très bien mais ton tuteur pourrait s'y opposer._

- _J'en fais mon affaire. _

- _Très bien ! Mais quelle heure est-il ? _

_Il regarda sa montre. _

- _Il est tard, je vais partir, merci de m'avoir accueilli, Milo. _

- _Attends, il n'est que 19h. _

- _Je sais mais… je vais te laisser tranquille, au revoir._

- _Tu ne me gênes pas tu sais et ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu restes à discuter avec moi et puis… tu pourrais dormir ici si tu en as envie. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un lit pour les invités et puis si tu veux j'appelle Saori pour qu'elle dise à ton tuteur que tu es chez June ou Shaina. _

- _Euh… non ! Saori doit être occupée avec Kanon ! _

- _Quoi ? Elle sort avec Kanon ? _

- _T'es__ vraiment pas à la page mon pauvre Milo ! _

- _Effectivement, bon j'appelle Cassandra, elle pourra nous aider._

_Il composa le numéro de portable de la métisse._

- _Allô ? _

- _Salut Cassandra, c'est Milo. _

- _Salut, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? _

- _Écoute j'aurais un service à te demander, est-ce que tu pourrais dire au tuteur à Cassandra qu'elle dort chez toi cette nuit ? _

- _Bien sûr mais je doute qu'il soit d'accord. _

- _Tu lui fais un peu de charme et au pire des cas, Camus pourra t'aider. _

- _D'accord, je lui en parle, je pense qu'avec Camus l'affaire sera vite réglée. _

- _Très bien, je t'envois Lakshmi pour parler avec._

_Ils raccrochèrent, le Scorpion sourit. _

- _C'est dans la poche tu dois juste aller avec Cassandra pour confirmer ses dires._

_L'Hindoue, la métisse et Camus avaient parlés avec le tuteur, le Verseau s'était montré un peu dur avec alors il ne mit pas longtemps à approuver. Cassandra étaient dans le couloir pour se préparer. _

- _Au fait Lakshmi, c'est la première fois que tu vas dormir chez Milo ? _

- _Euh… en fait c'est pas la première fois mais comme des fois nous discutions jusqu'à l'aube mon tuteur venait me chercher et était très mécontent… je te remercie de te porter garante._

- _Pas de problème et puis c'est normal, il n'avait pas le choix avec Camus. _

- _Tu fais quoi toi ce soir ? On pourrait passer une soirée les quatre._

- _Écoute, ce soir on ne pourra pas, il y a un ami de Camus qui voudrait nous voir et il m'a dit que c'était capital. _

- _C'est__ pas grave, on pourra faire cela une autre fois. _

_Soudain Kanon apparut en courant devant elles. _

- _Vous n'avez pas vu Saori ? _

- _Non pourquoi ? répondit la métisse. _

- _Et toi Lakshmi ? _

- _Euh… non… dit-elle en détournant les yeux. _

_Le Gémeau leva un sourcil, il trouva un prétexte pour prendre l'Hindoue à part quelques secondes sous les yeux abasourdis de Cassandra._

- _On revient ! dit-il en prenant le bras de Lakshmi. _

_Cassandra alla se préparer au lieu d'attendre dans le couloir, Kanon et Lakshmi se trouvaient dans l'un des salons de la résidence. _

- _Lakshmi, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. _

- _Rien, je t'assure ! _

- _Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me dises où elle est partie, je… je le sens à ton cosmos… _

- _Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

- _J'ai ressenti un énorme cosmos il y a quelques jours et c'était juste avant que tu ne quittes la chambre de Saori lorsque tu parlais avec elle, j'ai compris que tu possédais un cosmos.. je sais que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. _

- _Bon, j'avoue que là, je me suis faite avoir et pour honnête avec toi, je sais pour Saori qu'elle est la Déesse Athéna, elle m'a parlé de la guerre Sainte et m'a demandé mon aide. _

- _Il nous la faudra ! Je sais que tu as vu Saori, je l'ai ressenti à ton cosmos, tu as paniqué à un moment donné. _

- _J'ai juré de ne pas le dire…_

- _Comme tu réagis, elle est allé au Mont Olympe. _

- _Oui pourtant je lui ai dit que je l'accompagnerais mais elle n'a pas voulu._

- _Je vais aller la chercher, surtout qu'un des sbires de Cronos est venu aujourd'hui._

- _Mais comment a-t-il…_

- _Je n'en sais rien._

- _Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi ! _

- _Non, nous avons besoin de toi, tu possèdes un plus grand cosmos que moi._

- _Mais… _

- _Non, Lakshmi. _

- _Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose Saori ne s'en remettra jamais ! Et… et Saga non plus d'ailleurs !_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, si je dois mourir je mourrai mais je ne pense pas que Zeus voudra me tuer._

_Ils sortirent du salon et prirent chacun la direction opposée. Cassandra qui avait laissé ses cheveux en bas et vêtu un débardeur blanc avec des diamants, une mini-jupe en jeans et ses sandales en talons aiguille avec des diamants. Lakshmi la croisa._

- _Waouh, tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un ! _

- _Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais je sais que on va dans un bar assez réputé enfin Camus m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de mettre une robe de bal ou je ne sais quoi, ce n'était pas un coin aristocratique mais plutôt branché ! _

- _J'espère que ce sera bien ! Ce soir, je me repose ! _

- _Te reposer ? Avec Milo ? Ben bonne chance, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles. _

- _Je sais et moi aussi._

- _J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée et que Camus ne sera pas trop jaloux. _

- _Jaloux ? _

- _Ben oui… _

- _Ouais c'est vrai mais bon… il n'a rien à me dire ! _

- _Je te laisse et merci encore ! dit-elle en prenant la métisse dans ses bras. _

- _Pas de problèmes ! Passe une bonne soirée._

_L'Hindoue prépara ses affaires et descendit jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent durant de longues heures. _

_Pendant ce temps, Cassandra était descendue jusqu'au temple de Camus, elle toqua à la porte, il lui ouvrit. _

- _Cassandra ?_

- _Ben quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? _

- _Euh… entre. _

_Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le Français la regarda de haute en bas, il la trouvait terriblement sexy._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reluquer comme ça ? C'est trop provocant ? Si t'es pas content je m'en fous ! _

- _Non… tu es très mignonne comme ça. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui c'est la vérité ! _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Ben qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_La métisse regarda son habillement, il portait un T-shirt noir moulant son corps, un jeans et des baskets blanches._

- _C'est parfait. _

- _On va où en fait ? _

- _Tu verras._

- _Camus, cette nuit je ne dors pas chez toi ! _

- _Mais oui, mais oui._

_Ils partirent pour Athènes et retrouvèrent Max, l'ami photographe de Camus. _

- _Salut les amis, comment allez-vous ? _

- _Salut Max !_

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le temps de prendre un apéritif et décidèrent d'aller manger._

- _Camus, si vous avez faim, nous pouvons aller dans ce restaurant qui est tout en haut de la ville. Dit Max._

- _Vu l'heure, il y aura du monde et il faut réserver. _

- _Pas avec moi ! Il y a un espace VIP, il faut juste une carte et je l'ai !_

- _Très bien alors allons-y._

_Ils commandèrent à manger, ils étaient maintenant au dessert._

- _Camus, tu pourrais éviter de mettre du miel sur la nappe ! s'énerva la métisse_

- _C'est__ pas de ma faute si mes figues sont enrobées de miel et que ça coule ! rétorqua le guerrier. _

- _C'est ça ! Et la France n'est-elle pas raffinée pour sa cuisine ? Hé bien toi tu fais exception à la règle ! Je te rappelle l'omelette cramée au fromage ! _

- _Quoi ? Hé et pour tes examens on se relayait avec Aïolos pour te faire à manger je te fais remarquer ! _

- _Ah oui et…_

_Soudain, on entendit un immense éclat de rire dans l'espace VIP du restaurant, c'était l'ami de Camus._

- _Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? demanda Camus._

- _Vous êtes drôles, on voit que vous vous adorez !_

- _Nous ? On arrive tout juste à se supporter ! ajouta la métisse._

- _Ouais comment est-ce que je peux supporter une fille pareil ? _

_Le photographe sourit et admira le couple. _

- _Mon dieu mais ce sera parfait ! _

- _Qu'est-ce qui sera parfait ? demanda la métisse. _

- _Toi et Camus, vous formez un très beau couple. _

- _Quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps. _

- _Bon alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui sera parfait ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

- _Je vois que Camus ne t'en a pas parlé._

- _Il était très évasif._

- _C'est__ pas grave, en fait je lui ai demandé si vous pouviez poser pour moi. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… attends… je ne vois pas pour…_

- _Attends ! Attends, justement toi et Camus vous dégagez quelque chose… c'est inexplicable. _

- _Et toi Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _J'en__ sais trop rien… _

- _Cassandra, tu sais une belle métisse comme toi et Camus avec son regard glacial et mystérieux, vous feriez des ravages dans le monde de la mode. _

- _Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de finir anorexique ! rétorqua la métisse._

- _Je le pense bien mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux très bien m'occuper de vos contrats._

- _Attends on n'a même pas dit oui ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ait un manager qui nous impose sa loi et franchement je ne sais pas si Cassandra à que ça à faire. Ajouta le Français._

- _C'est vrai ça, Max. Dans le monde de la mode et puis tu sais… j'ai pas trop envie de défiler, j'ai surtout pas envie d'apprendre… _

- _Alors tu poses juste pour les photos avec Camus, je lui ai dit vous choisissez les contrats qu'on vous propose._

- _Et l'agence est-elle d'accord ? _

- _J'en ai parlé au patron, il est bien d'accord que vous fassiez juste les photos mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel dans ce monde. Il faudra que l'on fasse un shooting photo pour montrer à l'agence et voir si ils se décident ou pas. De plus, il y a une nouvelle collection d'habit de la marque Tommy Hilfiger qui va être bientôt mise en vente et puis il y aura aussi la collection Versace qui arrive…mais bon il faudra aussi voir ce que eux, ils veulent. _

- _Camus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

- _J'en sais rien… essayons et puis sinon tant pis ! _

- _D'accord, je me réjouis de vous photographier. _

_Ils discutèrent durant un bon moment, Cassandra proposa d'aller en discothèque, Camus ne voulait pas trop y aller mais céda sous les yeux implorants de sa tendre métisse._

- _Tu ne peux rien lui refuser… murmura le photographe._

_Les trois jeunes gens allèrent dans une boîte privée d'Athènes, en effet, plusieurs personnalités se tenaient dedans, la métisse ne savait plus où mettre de la tête tellement elle était impressionnée, Camus restait de marbre devant ces personnalités et Maxime en pleurait de rire. Un moment donné, il rencontra une de ses amies, une blonde quasiment refaite avec la chirurgie esthétique de haut en bas et habillé dans le style poupée Barbie. _

- _Oh ma colombe, bonsoir ! _

- _Bonsoir ! Alors tu t'amuse bien ? _

- _Oh oui, je me suis permis d'emmener deux amis, ils risquent de bientôt percer. _

_La Barbie les regarda, un homme était en train de parler avec Cassandra et Camus s'interposa et lui dit à l'oreille._

- _Hé pourquoi tu t'interposes ? demanda l'homme. _

- _Parce qu'elle est avec moi ! _

- _Camus, arrête, tu ne vas pas faire un scandale ici ! s'énerva la métisse._

- _Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de m'approcher ! dit le Verseau en lui gelant légèrement le bras._

- _Tu fais de… de… la sorcellerie ?_

- _Dégage avant que je m'énerve !_

_Il partit sans demander son reste, la métisse sourit car elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bras du gêneur, le guerrier passa un bras autour de sa taille et dansa avec elle._

- _T'es vraiment jaloux !_

- _Je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne supporte pas qu'un mec vienne t'emmerder. _

- _Camus… je te connais à force._

- _Hé ! _

_La blonde et le photographe les regardaient toujours._

- _Ils sont mignons tous les deux, ils sortent ensemble ? _

- _Euh… non pas encore. _

- _Ils devraient ils forment un très beau couple. _

_Ensuite le chevalier et la métisse se dirigèrent vers Max et la blonde qui s'avérait être en faite la tenancière de la discothèque. Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se quitta dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé sauf la tenancière car elle devait gérer la sortie des personnes de sa boîte. Camus et Cassandra étaient allés faire un tour sur la plage, le soleil commençait à pointer, ils l'admirèrent, assis sur la plage._

- _Camus… j'en peux plus… je suis crevée ! _

- _C'est normal après la semaine que tu t'es tapée et encore ces deux soirs. _

- _J'ai__ même pas le courage de rentrer au Sanctuaire…_

- _Viens, je te porte ! _

- _Non… surtout pas en pleine ville. _

- _Il y a pleins de chemins pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire, je peux longer la plage… à moins que je demande à Mû. _

- _Quoi ? De venir nous chercher ? _

- _Non… nous téléporter ! _

- _Te__ fous pas de moi ! _

_Le guerrier lui fit signe de se taire, il se concentra durant plusieurs minutes en fermant les yeux, soudain il les rouvrit. _

- _C'est bon t'es prête ? _

- _Quoi ? Je te crois pas ! Te fous pas de moi ! _

_La métisse ne comprit rien du tout et se retrouva devant le temple du Bélier et vit son chevalier dedans se grattant la tête. _

- _La prochaine fois, avertis-moi plus tôt Camus… grommela Mû. _

- _Merci Mû, je te revaudrai ça ! _

- _Mouais, bon je retourne dormir… _


	15. Révélations

_Coucou, _

_Bon comme d'hab la suite, j'espère que ça plaît toujours_

**_Révélations_**

_Camus commença à monter les escaliers du Sanctuaire, Cassandra râlait et maudissait ses talons aiguille. Lassé de l'entendre, il s'arrêta. _

- _Dis t'as pas fini de râler ? _

- _Non, je commence ! Tant que je serai pas dans mon lit, je continuerai. _

_Il s'accroupit et mit ses mains derrière son dos. _

- _Aller viens, je vais te porter. _

- _Non ! Tu ne vas pas m'avoir cette fois ! _

- _Viens, je te dis ! Sinon, je te laisse toute seule ici et tu te débrouille pour rentrer. _

- _Et alors ? ça te ferait quoi ? _

- _Arrête de délirer ! Je ne veux pas te forcer ! _

- _C'est bon t'as gagné… _

_Elle monta sur son dos, il la porta jusqu'à son temple, le guerrier ouvrit la porte et la déposa sur le lit, elle s'endormait à moitié. Il se coucha quelques secondes à côté d'elle, histoire de récupérer un peu. Soudain, elle se leva, se déshabilla et se retrouva en sous-vêtement encore endormie, elle alla ouvrir la porte, Camus la ramena gentiment dans le lit et se déshabilla à son tour, il se retrouva juste en caleçon, il avait mis sa dulcinée du côté du mur et l'enlaça._

_Kanon avait chercher Saori durant toute la nuit sur le Mont Olympe, il tomba sur un chemin dans une grotte, il avait parcouru un escalier pendant des heures et était enfin tombé sur la porte menant au palais des Dieux, des gardes se tenaient devant celle-ci. Il s'imposa devant eux. _

- _Hé toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! _

- _ANOTHER DIMENSION !_

_Le Gémeau les envoya dans une autre dimension, il ouvrit la porte et courut dans la salle qui se trouvait face à lui. Il sentit le cosmos de sa bien-aimée au travers du palais, il tomba nez à nez sur Artémis._

- _Que fais-tu ici humain ? Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il n'y a que les personnes de sang divin qui ont le droit d'être ici ?_

- _Excusez-moi mais… je suis venu chercher Athéna. _

- _Pourquoi un simple chevalier comme toi aurait fait tout ce chemin ? _

- _Déesse Artémis, un sbire est venu hier au Sanctuaire et comme notre Déesse nous avait dit qu'elle venait aujourd'hui au lieu de cette nuit, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien._

- _Oh mais attends ! Ton visage me dit quelque chose, ne serais-tu pas Kanon ? _

- _Oui._

- _Celui qui a pu tromper Poséidon ! _

- _Je… _

- _Il n'y avait que lui pour se faire tromper par un humain d'ailleurs, je t'en remercie, ça lui a donné une leçon. _

- _Déesse Artémis… je… euh… _

- _Aller, je vais te conduire dans vers Athéna, encore heureux que tu n'es pas tombé sur un autre dieu, tu sais que les humains n'ont pas le droit d'être ici sous peine de mort… enfin selon mon père. _

- _Je le sais bien mais il fallait que je protège ma Déesse. _

- _On reconnait bien la fidélité des chevaliers d'Athéna. _

_La Déesse de la chasse ouvrit une grande porte, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin, ils firent encore quelques mètres et tombèrent sur les dieux qui festoyaient. Athéna discutait avec son père, celui-ci fut surpris de voir un humain ici._

- _Kanon… s'exclama Saori._

- _Comment un humain peut-il être ici ? Connais-tu la sentence ? demanda le Dieu des Dieux. _

- _Je le sais bien, ô Zeus mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser ma Déesse seule._

- _Tu seras châtié ! s'exclama Zeus. _

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne regrette pas mon sort… répondit le Gémeau._

- _Attendez, père ! intervint Athéna. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

_Saori s'interposa entre son père et son chevalier, elle s'inclina. _

- _Je suis prête à payer le châtiment qu'il se doit c'est de ma faute si il m'a suivi, je n'ai pas été assez vigilante. _

- _Je vois encore ta détermination à protéger tes chevaliers ma fille. _

- _Père, attendez. Intervint la Déesse de la chasse._

- _Artémis, tu ne veux pas t'y mettre non ? _

- _Je sais que les humains et les Dieux ne sont pas sensé se côtoyer mais là ce n'est pas un humain normal et n'avez-vous donc pas séduit des humaines ? _

- _Oui et alors ? _

- _N'est-ce pas hypocrite de punir cet humain ? Surtout qu'il nous montre sa fidélité envers Athéna et nous avons besoin de leur aide pour combattre notre ennemi. _

- _Je le sais bien ma fille mais le châtiment…_

- _Zeus, allons tu ne veux quand même pas punir un si charmant jeune homme ! intervint sa femme Héra. _

- _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Héra ? _

- _Et puis quoi encore ? Je trouve stupide de le punir alors qu'il a pu suivre notre Athéna jusqu'ici, c'est pourtant un endroit inaccessible pour un humain normal et franchement depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas eu la visite. _

- _ Je vois que je perds mon autorité… marmonna le chef des Dieux. _

- _Ton autorité ? Tu dénigres les hommes mais pas les femmes ! En tout cas pour tirer ton coup ! s'énerva sa femme. _

- _Héra… mais… mais.. bon très bien._

- _Et puis il faut avouer c'est dommage de punir un aussi beau garçon ! ajouta sa femme._

_Le pauvre Gémeau rougit. _

- _Père, mère je vous remercie de votre bonté._

- _Kanon, pourquoi es-tu le seul à avoir suivi ta Déesse ? demanda Artémis. _

- _Parce que… elle a dupé notre vigilance._

- _Moi, je vois autre chose ! s'exclama Aphrodite qui intervint elle aussi dans la conversation. _

- _Et que vois-tu donc ? demanda Héra._

- _C'est l'amour ! N'ai-je pas raison ? demanda la Déesse de l'amour aux deux concernés._

_Ils ne répondirent que par des demi-mots, Zeus semblait perplexe. _

- _Est-ce vrai ma fille ? demanda Zeus à Athéna._

- _Je… oui c'est vrai… dit-elle rougissante. _

- _Zeus, mon mari, n'oublie pas que tu as côtoyé des humaines toi aussi donc tu ne peux pas vraiment la punir et il semble que leur amour soit sincère non ? ajouta Héra. _

- _Il devra faire ses preuves…_

- _Allons, allons tant qu'ils défendent la Terre, leur amour peut être accepté non ? demanda à nouveau sa femme. _

- _On verra._

- _Père, puis-je me retirer maintenant ? demanda Saori._

- _Oui._

_Kanon et Saori sortir du palais des Dieux, la Déesse attendit d'être dans le souterrain pour parler avec son petit ami._

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?_

- _Je me faisais du souci pour toi. _

- _C'est Lakshmi qui te l'a dit ? _

- _Non, je l'ai deviné. Elle a détourné les yeux quand je lui ai demandé, ne lui en veut pas ce n'est pas de sa faute. _

- _Tu te rends compte que tu as failli avoir la peine de mort et être condamné à errer dans le néant ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer si il t'arrivait quelque chose… je crois que je me tuerais sur le champ ! pleura-t-elle._

- _Saori… _

_Il l'enlaça._

- _Si je suis venu seule, c'était surtout pour que justement personne ne me suive… j'ai eu si peur ! _

- _C'est fini, excuse-moi si je suis venu jusque là mais je ne veux pas qu'un sbire s'attaque à toi, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi ! _

- _Kanon… _

_Le guerrier plongea son regard dans le sien, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres Saori crut fondre, elle sentit son corps mollir sous la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au Sanctuaire bras dessus bras dessous. _

_Lakshmi s'était réveillé à l'aube, ils n'avaient pas passé toute la nuit à discuter. Milo s'était endormi sur le canapé alors elle l'avait laissé, elle défit sa tresse qu'elle avait pour habitude de la mettre sur l'une de ses épaules, la longueur de ses cheveux allait presque jusqu'à ses genoux, elle prit une douche en vitesse et alla se coiffer sur la terrasse du temple, il lui fallut un bon moment pour tout démêler, elle admira le levé du soleil. Au même moment, Milo s'était levé et fut stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa belle avec ses cheveux en bas, il la trouvait encore plus attirante._

- _Lakshmi ?_

- _Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé… _

- _Tu ne m'as pas réveillé mais… je ne savais pas que tu avais d'aussi longs cheveux. _

- _Je les brosse dehors sinon ton appartement sera rempli de cheveux. _

- _C'est pas grave. _

- _Faudra que je les coupe un peu… c'est beaucoup trop d'entretien ! _

- _Je te trouve très belle._

- _Milo… dit-elle en rougissant. _

- _Aller, je vais préparer le déjeuner et un conseil si tu veux couper tes cheveux laisse-les au moins jusqu'en bas du dos._

_Plus tard dans la journée, Camus s'éveilla, sa correspondante dormait toujours, il la trouvait vraiment craquante, il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 14h32. Il décida de se lever et d'aller faire du café, le temps que la machine à café chauffe, il retourna voir sa dulcinée, elle se réveilla surprise. _

- _Camus… _

- _Bonjour !_

- _Bonjour… mais quelle heure il est ? Pourquoi je suis à nouveau dans ta chambre ? _

- _Tu ne te souviens de rien ? _

- _Pas vraiment non. _

- _Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici._

- _Et mes habits ? _

- _Euh… je les ai mis pour la lessive. _

- _Quoi ? Et je mets quoi en attendant ? Je ne veux pas me trimballer en sous-vêtement !_

- _Ici tu peux très bien !_

- _T'es vraiment un pervers ! _

- _Mais oui, mais oui… _

- _Je me fais toujours avoir toi ! dit-elle en se levant du lit._

- _Mais non ! _

- _Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu en penses de sa proposition ? _

- _Je ne sais pas demain nous avons le shooting qui commence. _

- _Déjà ? _

- _Hé oui ! Bon aller aujourd'hui c'est repos, tu veux un café ? _

- _Ouais._

- _Tiens je te prête une de mes chemises. _

- _Merci…_

_Lakshmi avait rejoint sa chambre, elle reçut un téléphone de son oncle qui réclamait sa présence pour un bal dans une semaine, elle se dépêcha de trouver Saori, elle la trouva dans la salle des archives. _

- _Saori, il faut que je te parle ! _

- _D'accord, je t'écoute. _

- _Déjà, je tenais à te dire, je suis désolé, je me suis trahie quand Kanon m'a demandé où tu étais._

- _Il m'a expliqué et c'est pas grave, de plus il sait aussi pour ta réincarnation._

- _Je le sais. _

- _De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

- _Je vais devoir repartir. _

- _Je comprends, je ne peux pas te retenir ici. Je vais prévenir Milo, plus tôt vous partez plus tôt vous reviendrez. _

- _Je cours le chercher. _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était le tuteur de Lakshmi. _

- _Lakshmi, votre oncle m'a appelé, nous devons partir immédiatement. _

- _Je sais, il m'a appelé, je dois prévenir Milo. _

- _Pardon ? Pourquoi est-il sensé venir ? _

- _Parce que… je…_

- _Car j'ai mis une partie de mes investissements dans les affaires Khan ! intervint Saori. _

- _Quoi ? _

_Cela était vrai, la Déesse s'était préparé à un éventuel refus du tuteur et avait finalement trouvé un moyen pour aider l'Hindoue. Même-elle en fut surprise mais elle ne le montra pas. _

- _Et pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas ? demanda-t-il. _

- _Car j'ai beaucoup trop d'affaire à régler, alors j'ai demandé à l'un de mes employés de veiller durant un moment aux transactions effectués entre nous. Répondit la Déesse. _

- _Je n'ai pas le choix. _

- _Effectivement, non car je peux à tout moment interrompre le contrat et la presse est déjà au courant, si notre accord est cassé cela fera mauvaise pub pour nos deux associations ! _

_Il grommela dans sa barbe et partit. _

- _C'est vrai Saori ? demanda Lakshmi. _

- _Oui c'est vrai mais pour la presse j'ai bluffé ! dit-elle en tirant la langue. _

- _Mais je n'étais pas au courant._

- _Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je n'ai pas eu d'occasions pour le faire et je ne voyais aucun autre moyen pour que Milo puisse partir avec toi. _

- _Oh merci Saori ! _

_Lakshmi courut jusqu'au temple du Scorpion pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle toqua comme une folle, dès qu'il ouvrit elle sauta sur Milo. Ils tombèrent au sol._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _On va pouvoir partir Saori à tout arrangé mais tu es sensé être la personne qui surveille la transaction ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Saori a investi dans mon entreprise et tu es chargé de veiller à cela officiellement, mon tuteur n'a rien pu faire. _

- _Super ! On part quand ? _

- _Nous devons partir ce soir. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je dois préparer mes affaires, on part combien de temps ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… mais de quelle transaction, tu parles ?_

- _Saori a fait un investissement dans les affaires de ma famille._

_Le Scorpion alla prévenir son meilleur ami, il lui ouvrit :_

- _Salut Milo, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? _

- _Salut Camus, Salut Cassandra, écoutez je dois partir dès ce soir en Inde avec Lakshmi._

- _Et tu pars combien de temps ? N'oublie pas que Cronos se réveille bientôt ! dit Camus. _

- _Je ne sais pas… je ne peux encore rien dire à Lakshmi._

_Cassandra qui écoutait la conversation ne pouvait rien dire elle-même de son côté car elle savait que l'Hindoue était aussi une réincarnation et qu'elle était au courant pour le Sanctuaire. Milo leur dit au revoir et partit le soir même avec Lakshmi et son tuteur. _

_Ils arrivèrent le lendemain en Inde, un chauffeur vint les prendre et les déposèrent à la villa de la famille Khan, Lakshmi déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et lui fit visiter la résidence avec ses jardins. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre en face d'une divinité hindoue. _

- _J'espère que ton séjour te plaira._

- _Je l'espère aussi, Lakshmi il faudra que l'on parle de quelque chose lorsque tout sera terminé. _

- _Tu ne peux pas m'en parlé maintenant ? _

- _Non, tu ne me croirais pas. _

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte faite d'or ?_

- _Euh… rien, c'est mon porte-bonheur je suis un peu superstitieux._

- _Ah ? _

_Soudain un domestique vint accoster les deux jeunes gens. _

- _Madame, votre fiancé est ici. _

- _Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine de rentrer._

- _Il savait que vous rentriez aujourd'hui._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon qui avait à peu près vingt ans apparut, il avait des cheveux courts et aussi noir que les cheveux du dieu de la mort, son regard était perçant et glacial, il fit un baisemain à sa dulcinée sans prêter attention au Scorpion._

- _Ma chère Lakshmi, comment était ton voyage ?_

- _Très bien… _

- _Cela fait des mois que nous nous sommes pas vu, et qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant d'un mauvais œil Milo._

- _C'est un ami, il est venu de Grèce car la fondation Graad a fait des investissements dans les affaires. Je te présente Milo, il travaille pour Saori Kido. _

- _Enchanté… je m'appelle Ashvin…dit froidement le fiancé de Lakshmi. _

- _Moi de même._

_Ils se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes, le fiancé prit Lakshmi par la taille et l'emmena se promener plus loin. _

- _Lakshmi, tu sais que c'est mal ce que tu fais ? Inviter un homme dans ta maison !_

- _Mais il ne connaît personne en Inde ! Et puis je me suis lié d'amitié avec Saori Kido._

- _Et alors ? _

- _C'est bon pour les affaires non ? Elle n'a pas pu venir elle-même voilà pourquoi elle a envoyé Milo. _

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord qu'il reste ici, tu as les affaires de tes parents à gérer et le mariage se fera bientôt. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _La semaine prochaine il y aura un bal de charité, nous annoncerons notre mariage à ce moment-là. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… _

- _Et ce sera aussi ton anniversaire dans une semaine. Je me suis occupé des préparatifs du mariage. _

- _Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que nos deux familles veulent nous voir marier au plus vite, je pense que dans deux ou trois semaines nous le serons._

- _Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est un mariage arrangé et rien d'autres ! Juste pour les affaires !_

- _Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ? _

- _D'après toi ? _

- _Je pense que oui sinon tu n'aurais pas dit oui. _

_La jeune fille pensait tout le contraire, elle n'avait jamais aimé son fiancé et elle savait qu'il faisait semblant de l'aimer, il n'avait jamais vraiment montré de signe d'affection même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il était avec elle pour sa fortune. _

- _Ashvin, j'aimerais que tu me laisses, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant ce soir. _

- _Très bien et si ce Milo s'avise de s'approcher de toi, il aura affaire à moi ! _

_Le jeune homme partit, elle rejoignit le Scorpion qui n'avait pas bouger. _

- _Alors c'est lui ton fiancé ? _

- _Oui, malheureusement…_

- _Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. _

- _Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est juste par intérêt que nous sommes fiancés._

- _Je le sais bien mais pourtant…_

- _Milo ! Non, je ne peux pas accepter cela ! Et en plus dans deux ou trois semaines, je serai marié ! Il va annoncer notre mariage au bal dans une semaine… de plus, ce sera mon anniversaire… _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui… je ne pourrai hélas te consacrer du temps mais… mes domestiques s'occuperont de toi et te montreront quelques monuments ici. _

- _J'aurais bien voulu les faire avec toi…_

- _Je le sais bien mais tu as vu que mon tuteur m'a parlé que affaires sur affaires à régler. _

- _De toute façon, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper mais… on pourrait feinter. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Ben… on pourrait s'enfuir durant la nuit._

- _Quoi ? Mais… mais… _

- _Et je te ramènerais le lendemain matin._

- _C'est digne d'un film romantique ! _

- _Euh… si tu veux. _

_La Déesse passa la journée à s'occuper des dossiers, voir son futur emploi du temps etc… le soir, elle fut exténuée et sauta son repas, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas très bien et alla directement dans sa chambre. Milo qui avait sa chambre au l'autre bout du couloir passa par la fenêtre et arriva à celle de sa dulcinée, elle était en train de se changer et se cacha à la vue de Milo. _

- _Excuse-moi Lakshmi, je… je reviens après. _

- _Non… non… retourne-toi._

_Le guerrier s'exécuta et rougit._

- _Tu peux te retourner !_

_Dès qu'il posa son regard, il fut étonné, elle ne s'était pas habillée selon le style indien comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle avait mis un short court blanc et un débardeur noir ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine (NDLA : Pas les ballerines de danse ! hi hi hi). Il lui tendit la main._

- _Roméo est venu enlever Juliette ! dit le Scorpion. _

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment est-ce que tu as fait pour venir dans ma chambre ? Elle est située au troisième étage ! dit-elle en lui prenant la main. _

- _Et alors ? J'aime bien grimper comme un singe ! dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille._

- _Milo ! _

- _Accroche-toi bien, ça risque de secouer. _

_La jeune fille rougit et fit ce qu'elle lui dit, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, ils allèrent visiter plusieurs temples hindous, ils repassèrent en ville. Près d'un quartier qui avaient des bars et des boîtes branchées. Le chevalier proposa à sa belle d'y aller._

- _Ça te dit Lakshmi ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… c'est surtout un quartier branché… et je risque d'être vu. _

- _Il faut oser dans la vie mais je ne veux pas te forcer._

- _Et merde de toute façon, dans une semaine je serai libre ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Viens on y va ! _

_Ils entrèrent dans la discothèque, ils dansèrent durant un bon moment mais la piste de danse était tellement bondée qu'ils se perdirent dans la foule, Lakshmi se retrouva seule au bar cherchant des yeux Milo même si elle pouvait sentir son cosmos, il lui était impossible de le rattraper dans cette foule, soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna._

- _Hé !_

_Un garçon d'à peu près vingt ans se tenait devant elle. _

- _Écoute, il y a une fête avec des amis et comme tu es toute seule, je pensais t'inviter. _

- _Je ne suis pas seule ! _

- _Aller viens ! Tu verras ce sera…_

_Milo apparut derrière Lakshmi._

- _On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? demanda le guerrier._

- _T'es qui toi ? _

- _Moi ? Quelqu'un que tu regretteras d'avoir rencontré si tu continues !_

- _Ah ouais ? Et laisser une si jolie fille… hé mais attends ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à la fille de la famille Khan ! Mais oui, c'est toi ! Lakshmi ! _

- _Je vois que tu es connue… ironisa Milo. _

- _C'est bien ma veine… répondit l'Hindoue. _

- _Mais… mais… tu es bien la fiancé d'Ashvin ? _

- _Plus pour très longtemps… et comment est-ce que tu le connais ?_

- _Ben… je suis avec lui et… il… il… _

- _Il quoi ? _

- _Rien… mais si j'étais toi, je romprais mes fiançailles avec lui. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que… il… il… il ne te mérite pas. _

- _Comment ça ? Il y a quelques secondes tu me draguais et maintenant tu me fais des éloges ? _

- _C'est pas ça… je te prie de m'excuser._

- _C'est pas grave et tu n'étais pas sensé savoir. _

- _Bon Lakshmi, on y va ? demanda Milo. _

- _Oui._

_Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main._

- _En tout cas, veille bien sur elle… murmura le garçon à l'oreille du guerrier. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que son fiancé est… comment dire… volage…_

_Milo et Lakshmi partirent de la boîte, ils arrivèrent devant la propriété, le Scorpion la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il commença à descendre._

- _Milo, attends ! _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je…merci, je me suis super bien amusé ! _

- _Demain, on pourra aller voir d'autres monuments si tu veux et puis on pourra même y monter pour y voir la lune. _

- _Tu es très romantique… _

- _Moi ? Jamais ! _

- _Milo ! _

- _Je m'en vais, l'aube va bientôt se pointer, bonne nuit Princesse…_

- _Princesse ?_

- _Ça mérite quand même un bisou non ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la joue._

- _D'accord… d'accord._

_Elle se pencha au dessus de la fenêtre mais elle perdit l'équilibre le guerrier la rattrapa, ses lèvres n'atterrirent pas non contre la joue mais sur celle du chevalier. Ils se regardèrent surpris, saisissant l'occasion, Milo lui donna un baiser passionné, la jeune fille rougit, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle._

- _Excuse-moi, Lakshmi… je… c'était un réflexe ! _

- _C'est pas grave…_

_Il la déposa dans sa chambre et partit, durant plusieurs jours ils menèrent ce même train jusqu'au soir où Lakshmi découvrit la vraie nature de son fiancé. Ils étaient retournés dans la même boîte que le premier soir de leur sortie, Lakshmi et Milo dansaient sur la piste de danse, ils retombèrent sur l'ami d'Ashvin. Ils étaient assis à une table avec différents alcools. Lakshmi voulait aller saluer son fiancé mais elle fut surprise, il embrassait une autre fille._

- _Ashvin ?_

_Le concerné se retourna, surpris lui aussi._

- _Lakshmi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Ce que je fais ? Je crois que j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux non ?_

- _Tu sors en douce de chez toi ! C'est la seule raison valable._

- _Et toi ? Et en plus tu fricotes avec une autre fille…_

- _Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire avec l'autre…_

- _C'est un ami rien de plus, contrairement à toi qui… qui… vas voir ailleurs ! J'annule nos fiançailles et le mariage ! _

- _Tu ne pourras rien annuler ! J'ai ton tuteur de mon côté, si je lui dis que tu sors la nuit, il me croira. _

- _Et avec quelle preuve ? _

- _Il me fait plus confiance à moi qu'à toi ! Et il ne t'écoutera pas surtout que tu n'as pas de preuves._

_C'en fut trop pour elle et sortit de la boîte suivit de Milo, elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Le guerrier courut après elle._

- _Lakshmi, attends !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il faut que j'annule tout sinon je…_

_Elle stoppa sa phrase, elle vit briller quelque chose derrière le chevalier à la lumière des lampadaires, soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre, elle poussa Milo et usa de son cosmos pour repousser la pluie de balles qui les assiégeaient. Milo surpris s'attaqua aux agresseurs qui s'étaient cachés derrière les buissons et usa de son « Scarlet Needle », même si ils n'étaient que de simples humains, il valait mieux les contrôler au cas où, il empoigna l'un d'eux._

- _Qui est-ce qui vous a donné l'ordre de la tuer ? _

- _Je… je… je ne dirais rien…_

- _Il n'y a que moi qui puisse arrêter ton hémorragie… donc si tu veux vivre… tu as intérêt à tout me dire._

_L'agresseur vit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et avoua tout, ils appelèrent quelques domestiques et leur demanda de ne pas en parler à son tuteur. Heureusement pour elle, il était sorti ce soir-là. Un moment plus tard, le Scorpion et l'Hindoue étaient dans l'un des salons de la résidence Khan, ils buvaient un thé. _

- _Mon dieu… je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soir… _

- _Lakshmi… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Cette énergie, d'où vient-elle ?_

- _Je crois que je dois te dire la vérité. _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Je suis au courant pour le Sanctuaire, je sais aussi que Saori est la réincarnation d'Athéna._

- _Quoi ? Mais comment…_

- _Je suis moi aussi la réincarnation de la Déesse Lakshmi dans l'hindouisme et je sais que tu es le chevalier du Scorpion._

- _Mais pourtant j'aurais dû le ressentir à ton cosmos !_

- _Je l'ai caché pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et puis je n'étais sûr de rien, excuse-moi, Milo._

- _C'est pas grave, il fallait que je te le dise de toute façon mais alors tu es au courant depuis le début ? _

- _Oui et les filles ont gardé le secret. _

- _Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

- _Demain lors de la soirée, j'annoncerai que j'annule mes fiançailles et je serai enfin libre._

- _Mais et les vieux ? _

- _Je dirai que tu es mon fiancé ! dit-elle en rougissant._

- _C'est ce qui est prévu non ? _

_Le lendemain, la jeune fille s'accorda une journée de congé et alla faire une journée de shopping avec Milo, elle opta pour un Sherwani blanc avec des bordures dorés ainsi que des sandales en cuir pour son cavalier. De son côté, elle opta pour un sari couleur bleu nuit, elle profita aussi pour passer chez la coiffeuse et coupa une partie de ses cheveux._

- _Tu ne refais pas ta tresse ? _

- _Ras le bol, envie de changer ! J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui !_

- _Je te préfère les cheveux en bas, tu es très belle._

- _Milo…_

- _C'est vrai !_

_Elle pouffa de rire et rentrèrent pour se préparer. Quelques heures plus tard, le bal commençait, les plus âgés de la famille Khan se tenaient dans la grande salle de réception, tous venus des quatre coins du monde. L'oncle de Lakshmi discutait avec elle. _

- _Alors Lakshmi c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu es contente ? Tu peux être enfin libre. _

- _Oui, mon oncle…mais je dois annoncer quelque chose de très important, ce soir._

- _Qu'est-ce donc ? _

- _Tu le sauras au moment voulu. _

- _Et qui est ce jeune homme habillé en indien ? _

- _C'est un ami, je me suis lié d'amitié avec l'héritière de la fondation Graad._

- _Saori Kido ? _

- _Oui mais comme elle est très prise et qu'elle a fait des investissements chez nous, il est ici pour superviser. _

- _Depuis quand les investisseurs restent chez toi, Lakshmi ?_

- _Je suis désolé._

- _J'espère au moins que ton fiancé n'est pas jaloux, ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires. _

- _Pourquoi toujours parler affaires ? _

- _Parce que c'est comme ça ! N'oublie pas que tu es l'héritière d'un empire financier !_

- _Je le sais mais… _

- _Lakshmi, je sais ce que c'est mais nous n'avons pas le choix. _

_Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'Ashvin, il s'avança vers sa fiancée et lui fit un baisemain, celle-ci était dégoutée et retira sa main. _

- _J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! cria Lakshmi. _

_Tout le monde se tut._

- _Je tiens à vous dire que j'étais fiancé à Ashvin Bachan et que nous devions nous marier mais j'ai décidé de rompre nos fiançailles ! _

- _Lakshmi, comment oses-tu ? demanda l'ex fiancé. _

- _J'ai trouvé un autre fiancé, le voici ! dit-elle en montrant du doigt Milo. _

- _Peux-tu me dire à quoi ça rime ? demanda son oncle. _

- _Mon oncle, je sais que la famille d'Ashvin veut nous marier juste pour les affaires, si je dois me marier je préfère que ce soit un mariage d'amour._

- _As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? demanda à nouveau son oncle. _

- _Hélas… je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'ai surpris hier soir Ashvin en train d'embrasser une autre fille et j'étais sortie discrètement. _

_L'oncle lança un regard noir au tuteur. _

- _Il était sensé s'occuper de toi… enfin, passons mais c'est ta parole contre la sienne._

- _Elle ment ! cria Ashvin._

- _Comment… _

- _Tu reviens de Grèce avec un inconnu… il faudrait voir qui est-ce que tu trompes !_

- _Excusez-moi… intervint Milo._

_Tout le monde le regarda. _

- _Je sais que je ne suis peut être pas le bienvenu mais je confirme ses dires, de plus j'ai encore un argument. Le tuteur qui était sensé s'occuper de Lakshmi, il a tout fait pour la tuer._

- _Avez-vous des témoins ? demanda l'oncle._

- _Oui._

_Les agresseurs qui les avaient attaqués la veille apparurent et témoignèrent, le tuteur rageait. _

- _Dites-moi pourquoi en avoir voulu à la vie de ma nièce ? demanda-t-il._

- _Parce que je pouvais avoir enfin les parts de sa fortune si elle venait à mourir. _

- _Je vous conseille de quitter cette maison sur le champ ! Je ne porterai pas plainte mais je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! _

_Il s'exécuta._

- _Lakshmi, tu es libre mais pour ce mariage, je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas assez de preuves, tu devras te marier avec lui. Dit l'oncle. _

- _Quoi ? Mais… _

- _Attendez ! intervint la tante de l'héritière. _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _Regarde, pour une fois tu ne pourras pas me dire que mes magasines people ne serve à rien. _

_Elle sortit un magasine et trouva une page où l'on voyait Ashvin embrasser une autre fille, l'oncle resta perplexe. _

- _ Je vois, Ashvin comment as-tu pu ? Je ne peux hélas pas te faire confiance. _

- _Mais… mais… Lakshmi dis quelque chose ! s'énerva l'ex fiancé._

- _Je n'ai plus rien à te dire et je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et moi non plus ! Même si tu me faisais croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ! J'aimerais ne plus jamais te revoir ! _

- _Mais si je t'aimais ! _

- _Tu m'aimais pour l'argent et non pour mon être ! _

- _Lakshmi… _

- _Pars de ma maison ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! _

_Il partit penaud, l'oncle et la tante éclatèrent de rire._

- _Mon oncle, ma tante mais qu'est-ce que… _

- _Tu as vu sa tête ? _

- _Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me marier avec lui mais… je ne pouvais pas. Dis l'Hindoue._

- _Je le sais et puis je pense que ça ne changera pas grand-chose aux affaires, je veux que tu sois heureuse avant tout, tu es libre maintenant ! dis son oncle. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Oui et puis que lui soie ton fiancé, j'avais deviné qu'il y avait une mise en scène, fais ce que tu veux Lakshmi. _

- _Mais… mais… pourtant j'aurais juré que tu aurais été contre le fait que je prenne une telle décision. _

- _Tu es libre, fais ce que tu veux, je suis trop vieux pour décider quoique ce soit. _

_La Déesse lui sourit et le remercia, Milo s'avança et le remercia à son tour maintenant elle était libre. Le Scorpion l'invita à danser tout le reste de la soirée, ils disparurent ensuite dans le jardin éclairé par la lune._

- _Tu es contente ? Tout s'est bien déroulé._

- _Oui, je ne te remercierais jamais assez !¨_

- _Et tu pourras te trouver un gentil fiancé et fonder une famille. _

- _Je ne suis pas pressé ! _

- _Au fait, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Parce que pour éjecter ce pauvre Ashvin…_

- _Je… je… oh, Milo… je n'ose pas te dire qui est cette personne._

- _Je la connais ? _

- _Oui…_

- _Elle vit au Sanctuaire ?_

- _Oui… _

- _Ne me dis pas que c'est Camus ?_

- _Non, idiot ! Laisse tomber j'ai trop honte ! _

- _Ben dis moi qui c'est !_

- _Je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins ! _

- _Angelo !_

- _Ça va pas ? _

- _Mû !_

- _Non !_

- _Shaka c'est impossible il est avec Shaina… Aphrodite ? Oh… mais il ressemble beaucoup à…_

- _Non c'est pas lui ! _

- _Le Grand Pope ? _

- _Non ! _

- _Aiolia est fiancé… non… je sais Aiolos ! _

- _Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Oh, je laisse tomber ! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit ! dit-elle en courant. _

_Le guerrier lui retint la main et entoura son bras autour de sa taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Milo…_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si honte que ça ?_

- _Je… je…_

- _Lakshmi…_

_Il en avait assez d'attendre et l'embrassa, surprise les premières secondes, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. _

- _ Alors tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? demanda le Scorpion._

- _Je… je… _

- _Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…_

- _Toi aussi… depuis le premier jour… je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi ! _

- _Nous sommes libres maintenant, plus aucune contrainte, on pourra partir pour le Sanctuaire au plus vite et éliminer Cronos._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Saori m'a demandé de l'aide pour vous aider à combattre Cronos. _

- _Les choses sérieuses commencent. _

_Camus et Cassandra avaient effectués deux séances de shooting photo durant la semaine. Ce matin, ils en avaient un, Camus attendait sa dulcinée au bas du Sanctuaire dès qu'elle fut là, ils allèrent dans l'atelier photo de Max._

- _Salut Max !_

- _Salut vous deux ! J'ai montré les photos à mon boss, il est enchanté et vous avez déjà un contrat qui vous attend pas plus tard que ce matin. _

- _Quoi ? Max, il me semblait qu'on t'avait dit qu'on…_

- _Camus, laisse-le terminer ! s'exclama Cassandra._

- _C'est bon !_

- _Bon, je vais me prendre un café ! ajouta la métisse._

_Le photographe attendit qu'elle s'éloigne et murmura._

- _Le contrat est d'une grande marque de lingerie, tu craches pas dessus ! _

- _Mais t'es vraiment un pervers ! Et on est sensé faire quoi ? _

- _Ben justement, il faudrait que vous regardiez le contrat. _

- _Bon très bien, je vais voir avec elle._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent vers Max. _

- _Bon on va le signer, d'après Cassandra cette marque est très connue._

- _Très bien alors, on va vous préparer._

_Un moment après, Cassandra était maquillée, coiffée et avait des sous-vêtements en dentelle, Camus quant à lui était resté en boxer. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exhiber ainsi et cachait son corps, le photographe la détendit. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas des pervers !_

- _En quoi consiste la photo ? demanda le Français._

- _Alors, nous allons faire voler des plumes dans la pièce, toi et Cassandra ferez semblant de vous taquiner avec les coussins mais tu devras comment dire… la prendre sensuellement. Il faut que le public ait une vue surtout sur le soutien-gorge._

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sensuellement ? _

- _Montrer que tu as envie d'elle, qu'elle t'excite !_

- _Max ! Mais arrête tu mets mal à l'aise Cassandra. S'exclama le Verseau._

- _Je… je… _

- _Calme-toi, mets-toi sur le lit et fais ce qu'on t'a dit._


End file.
